Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition
by Flower princess11
Summary: Paulina felt nothing until Danny Phantom came into her life. She is completely smitten with him and discovers she's not the only one interested in him. Paulina will do ANYTHING to be with her beloved ghost boy….even if it means taking someones life. Based on the Yandere simulator.
1. A Deadly beauty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simularor is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 ** _Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition_**

 **Chapter 1: A DEADLY beauty**

They say things weren't always as they appear , and only the people of Amity Park knew just how true those words were. The town itself seemed unremarkable, on the surface it seemed to be an average town, with average citizens going on with their average lives…Until ghosts became involved that is

The town rose to fame due to the constant ghost attacks and due to the heroic efforts of one special ghost in particular….But that's not who we are focusing on right now…

In a lavish mansion on the west side of the city, a young girl was getting ready for her day. The girl was a great beauty to behold, born with a silver spoon in her mouth and a beauty woman only dreamed of possessing, with her flawless tanned skin and thick, wavy ebony black hair that would have made the very night sky mad with jealousy, as well as a pair of teal eyes that sparkled greater than any gem could ever hope to.

This girl was named Paulina Sanchez and she had everything….

Paulina is the only child to Juan and Maria Sanchez, two of the richest people in Amity Park who gave their precious little girl anything she asked for. Born and blessed with anything a young woman could want, both gifts from her loving, wealthy father and from mother nature spent her whole life being pampered by her parents and praised by the public for her beauty. She was the queen Bee of Casper high as well as Queen of the A-listers, who was worshiped, lusted and feared by her followers, sometimes all at once

The world basically seemed to revolve around the girl...but no one noticed there was something that wasn't quite right with her

" _I can't feel anything…_." Paulina thought to herself as she brushed her luxurious hair.

" _For as long as I can remember,_ _I've_ _never been able to feel emotions..."_ She thought as she brushed her perfect locks and stare at her reflection, seeing the face that the whole wide world loved to look at. Paulina smiled to herself, not out of happiness but of satisfaction, as her hair met her standards and went downstairs for breakfast, as usual both her parents were long gone and at work and her maid was pouring her organic orange juice and placed her gourmet breakfast on the table

" _I pretend to be normal when I'm around others..._ _b_ _ut on the inside, I feel nothing.._." Paulina mused as she nibbled on her eggs Benedict and sipped her juice, deep down she was a shell, but she was a skilled actress, a chameleon in a way…

" _It's not as bad as it may sound…I know that I'm broken, but I don't care,_ _t_ _his is normal for me..."_ She thought as she looked out the window.

Her parents were unaware of her unusual sense of self, because she never wanted to worry them so she behaved like the perfect daughter towards them...pretty, proper, poised and polite, though they only believed she was just shy when she was a child, before she created her act. When they were home they would shower her in praises and gifts and were just so happy to have her as their child, and she made them happy, not for her own feelings but out of necessity at most….Paulina lived her life by logic and need, she _knew_ how a girl of her station was supposed to act and what actions and reactions were appropriate.. When someone did something she asked for or gave her a gift she liked, she acted like a bubbly and charming girl, when something " _tragic_ " happens like the lost of a loved on or someone she knows had was in a bad accident, she acted somber and sympathetic and gave her condolences...as long as it wouldn't make her look bad to be seen near them…...when someone did or said something that didn't equate to something she wanted or it someone insulted her...she acted angry and would proceed to punish the unruly ones for daring to go against the Queen Bee of Casper High. As far as anyone was concerned, she was a normal girl, albeit a spectacularly beautiful and privileged one, who had the power to ruin the lives of anyone if the situation called for it...but no one thought she was _emotionless.._.it seems to faking emotions and acting like the perfect girl was easy when you didn't have something like real emotions get in your way.

Paulina looked out the window of her limousine as her driver made way to Casper high. Her life was routine, an act...a script even! She was an actress and the whole world was her audience.

" _But everything changed when I met him..."_ Paulina however turned her thoughts to the only thing in her life that wasn't act...the one thing that transformed her from a shell of an actress to an actual human being. She gasped as she exited her limo and saw _him_ fly towards Casper High

" _My ghost boy..."_ Paulina gazed as she felt her heart pound at the sight of the ghost who stole her heart when he first saved her life.

* * *

She would never forget that day no matter how long she lived...She didn't remember all the details about how she got there, other than it seemed like she's been in a deep dark sleep and only barely was waking up. She gazed up and saw a large ghost hover over her and looked ready to kill

For the first time ever...she felt...fear she thinks...yes it was fear..

She was afraid she was going to die, The ghost was big and hideous and obviously not in the mood to show mercy. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she prayed to any deity to save her from that hideous monster, she was too young to die…Her prayer was answered and something changed in her that day. The ghost monster in question was sucked and disappeared into a strange, thermos like device..but her attention was on the one who held it.

It was a boy who looked to be around her age. She was cautious until I realized that he saved her.

He saved her life and she got a good look at him, he had snow white hair, the greenest eyes she has ever seen that almost seemed to glow in the dark, he was of average height and he seemed..nice, but there was an air of mystery to him, she suddenly remember he was a ghost as well, but he saved her life...that meant that maybe not all ghosts were bad...at least the cute ones weren't.

" _One down, four to go" She hear him say with determination, and she realized what he was talking about. He was going to save the others from ghosts as well_

" _You saved me?..."Paulina said in amazement, as she felt something change in her as she looked at him_

" _So your like a friendly ghost...", she deducted as she felt a real smile grow on her face, though she didn't understand why just yet._

" _Yes, with some friendly advice: RUN!..." He ordered while she noticed some of her friends who were clearly being possessed stalk after them_

She didn't need to be told twice and she fled for her safety, all the logic in her brain was telling her to escape and run home but something...something new told her to stay close by.

That night all she could think about her mysterious savior, she didn't even get his name but the public was calling him " _Inviso-Bill"_ , she wasn't sure if that was his real name but that wasn't her key issue. She couldn't get him out of her mind, she had dated a lot of guys before but it was mostly for appearances sake and for status, and for the occasion thrill of stealing a boy from another girl and then drop him when she was done with him.

Overall, she wasn't truly impressed with any of her ex beaus, But this... _ghost boy_ was different, he fascinated her, she didn't understand why.

He was the first ghost she ever really talked to, but she knew it wasn't that, he did save her life and she supposed she should be grateful...but that wasn't the problem

She actually _felt_ something for the first time in her life because of him...she didn't know what...but it was pleasant to say the least. She thought about his white hair and green eyes, such a bizarre combination, but she couldn't help but be fascinated by it, she remember his voice and his smile when he caught the ghost who tried to kill her… she felt that strange, pleasant feeling when she thought about his smile.

She didn't understand why but her answer came nearly a week later.

She found herself in the same dark sleep again and woke up in some field, It took her a minute to come to until she remember she was suppose to be at the water park, and yet here she was in her normal clothes and in some field..It took her a moment until she realize what happened

A ghost possessed her again, but she was free and she turned to see _him_...the ghost who saved her life only days before….

She realized what happened..he saved her again and that strange feeling returned but was getting stronger and stronger as he spoke

" _Um...Hi...Do you know who I am by any chance?..." He asked in a shy voice that made her heart thundered and stomach was in pleasant knots..She could never forget him!_

" _Oh, my hero..." She thought to herself as she smiled at him, it was the second real smile she ever had, and it was all because of him._

" _Sure, your that ghost boy who saved my life...twice apparently..." Paulina eyed him and noticed for the first time...he was really handsome. She honestly liked what she saw. That white hair and green eyes only enhanced his mysterious good looks._

 _For the first time I felt something, a strong desire, a longing , a yearning, a craving.."_ Paulina gazed at her hero, she finally knew what this feeling was...it was the feeling she believe she would never feel in her life, even if she had the basic emotions...it was the feeling she read stories about and watched between people...but she never thought she would experience it

It was love!

 _I 'm in love with him and now I finally understand what it means to be human...To be alive! ..."_ Ever since that day, all Paulina could do was think about her handsome and mysterious ghost boy and revel in the emotions he made her feel. She couldn't stand not seeing him...she even turned her locker into a shrine in his honor and kept a special picture of him in each of her notebooks...so she could always look at that beautiful face and feel the beautiful emotions he gave her

" _I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel...I don't care about anything else.."_ She didn't care if he was a ghost and she was human...she didn't even care about the "Public enemy #1" thing, she knew they were wrong, they were all too stupid and stubborn to see him the way she saw him

" _He is EVERYTHING to me…."_ Paulina walked into the school to catch up with her beloved. She saw him getting his books from his locker. She was savoring the warm feeling in her heart as she gazed at him. He was such a beautiful creature. Paulina noticed a figure in black walk toward him and her pleasant feeling was gone….Replaced with one that was neither pleasant nor nice

" _And now...someone is trying to take him from me.."_ She frowned as she saw Sam Manson, the goth freak with a reputation for her dark taste and protests, dared to wrap her filthy arms around HER ghost boy and kissing his cheek.

She never liked her, even before Phantom became a part of her life, Sam was a goth loser and she was suppose to dislike her due to their different social status, as well as the fact that the goth had a clear disdain for her, which was mutual but now...she despised her, her very presence was a bane of her existence, how dare she...daring to call herself Danny's girl, a position that was meant for Paulina alone

* * *

" _She wants him but not in the same that I want him, she could **never** appreciate him the way I do..." _ Danny and Sam have been dating since he saved the world from the disasteroid and it's been a living HELL for the Latino girl, she couldn't bare the sight of them together, she was all wrong for him. Paulina bit her lip and clenched her fist as she saw them from a distance, both blissfully unaware that they had an audience.

" _She doesn't deserve him...He belongs to me and me alone..."_ She didn't understand, when she learned the truth, she approached Danny and confessed her love and her desire to be with him, she told him she loved him and wanted to be with him….She had dreamed and practiced that conversation many times since she realized she was in love with him. It was suppose to be a beautiful and wonderful moment that would mark a new chapter in both their lives...She was suppose to tell him her love and he would take him in her arms and never let her go. She had their beautiful future planned out in her head, with dating through high school and college and later getting married and living happily ever after, along with having a few children who would be as beautiful as their mother and as amazing and wonderful like their father….but it didn't happen. Danny told her he didn't feel the same way, that he was already dating Sam who smugly held his hand and they both left the Latino girl their with her shocked expression.

" _She has taught me a new Emotion… "_ The couple was completely unaware of what was going inside Paulina's head when they brushed her off, Danny didn't like her anymore but he didn't want to hurt her...while Sam just thought the only thing that was hurt was her pride. Both were wrong. Paulina was frozen in shock, like she was petrified. Her ghost boy _didn't_ love her and was in the arms of another woman...a woman who was her inferior in every way. Paulina slowly got out of her statue like state as she felt a new sensation swell inside her...a MUCH different feeling than the one Danny gave her. It was a horrible, hot and painful feeling...that came whenever she so much as _thought_ of the goth witch who corrupted her beloved ghost boy. It didn't take long for her to figure out what _this_ new feeling was

" _ **RAGE!..."** _ Paulina spent a lot of time spying on the couple, feeling a mix of pain and rage as she saw them both do the things that Danny was _suppose_ to do with her. Neither were aware of her presence and she was going to keep it that way.

Her eyes landed on Sam Manson, the witch who ruined her life by stealing the only thing she ever _truly_ wanted. The sight of the girl brought a white hot fire in her stomach and acid in her mouth. She hated her...she hated everything about her. She hated her black hair and dark clothes that represented perfectly her dark soul, she hated her tacky purple lips that had the nerve of touching ANY part of _her_ Danny. She hated her pasty white skin, she hated her annoying voice that was always either yelling protests or cooing and saying sweet things to Danny, she hated her ugly combat boots, she hated her goth makeup, she hated her environmental protests, she hated her _'I don't care what everyone else think"_ attitude….

Most of all...she hated how Danny looked at her the way he should have looked at the Latino girl.

" _I want to stop her….I want to hurt her….I want to **KILL** her..." _ The bitter feelings Paulina had for Sam grew stronger each day and were like a poison. She wanted to get rid of that girl and take her rightful place in Danny's arms. She ruined everything, if it weren't for her, she and Danny would be together right now and kissing as he held her in his arms as he carried her off into the moonlight. It was because of that goth bitch that that dream hasn't come true yet. She didn't just want to get her out of the way...she wanted more, she wanted to make her suffer for getting between them, she wanted her to be punished for the crime of stealing her beloved. She wanted her out of the way, she wanted make her feel the very pain she caused her...No! She wanted to cause her even more pain than that...she wanted to physically harm her..she wanted to get rid of her….she wanted her _dead!_

" _There is nothing I won't do for my Danny, I won't let **anyone** come between us..." _ Paulina wasn't going to let this go. Spending her entire life without emotions, only saying and reacting in ways she _knew_ the public wanted her to do was something she never wanted to go back to. Danny Phantom gave her color in her gray world she tried desperately to hide with a masquerade of pink, he made her feel human, he made her feel alive and nothing else in the world was more precious to her than that. She wasn't going to lose him, especially to a goth freak who clearly didn't deserve him.

" _I don't care what I have to do..."_ Paulina kept a close eye on them for weeks now, sometimes separately, but mostly together, and she hated each second of it, but she couldn't stop, she had to do something...anything to win back her man and make the goth bitch pay for her crimes.

" _I don't care who I have to hurt..."_ The two weren't the only ones she kept a close eye on, there was also their loser friend Tucker Foley who was also the new mayor of Amity Park. She still didn't understand how that happened, but she didn't care. Tucker was a problem, he had power, more power than anyone in town and everyone knew he supported Danny and Sam for years, so she had to keep her guard up with him, especially with her mission of freeing Danny from the goth witch's control.

" _I don't care who's blood I have to spill..."_ Paulina kept an extra close eye on her rival, she learned several things about her but nothing incriminating or useful, just that she surprisingly seemed to come from am uppity, rich family, though she still didn't understand how someone like her could come from good money...but to her it was more proof she was unworthy of her darling Danny, as she didn't behave like a lady of her station was supposed to...she _acted_ like a common _peon_ instead of a proper lady of leisure, it was disgusting and she should be ashamed of herself. For some reason, this made her want to hurt her even more.

" _I won't let anyone take him from me..."_ It's been over a month since the two got together, a month _too_ long for her tastes. Everyone saw them as the golden couple of the world. They thought Sam was the luckiest girl on earth for having Danny as her boyfriend, she even Sam some girls even mimicking her style...like she was a fashion trend. It was shameless, it was disgusting and horrible, too see that tacky goth wear become the latest fashion trend was a nightmare, she refused to follow it out of principle and taste. But that was nothing compared to what she read in the magazines and saw on TV, every where she went she saw _them_ together, on magazine covers and on TV, everyone followed the couple, it was like the world was mocking her, blatantly showing her what she _didn't_ have. It made her more determined to take him back.

" _Nothing else matters, no one else matters!…."_ Paulina was supposed to be with her beloved ghost boy, not goth freak witch Sam Manson. She was suppose to be the one to kiss him, she was the one who was suppose to go on dates with him, she was suppose to be the one in his arms as he flew in the moonlight. She was suppose to be the one he loved, she was suppose to be the one he said "I love you" to, she was suppose to be the one who laughed and teased with him, she was suppose to be the one the entire world envied for having the absolutely most perfect man on earth as her man. She was suppose to be the one who would marry him one day and she was suppose to be the one who would bare his child. She was going to make sure that happened by any means necessary...morality be damned!

She had visions of which she was like a thief in the night and hide in the shadows, in which she would ambush the goth bitch when no one was around and punish her thoroughly. She would tell her of her crimes and of how she would take her place as Danny's only girl as she sliced her throat, and she would make sure no one knew she did it. Then she would find her Danny who would no doubt be grieving over the bitch for whatever reason and she would be there for him, comfort him and reassure him that she still loved him and she would always be there for him.

" _Danny Phantom **will** be mine_..." Paulina didn't care how long it took or what she had to do. She didn't care if she had to wait years, but she would find an opening, the right time to exact justice on the creepy goth bitch and take her place in her beloved's arms. She didn't care if it would take one year, ten years..HELL! Even twenty years!...she would wait for the right moment… Besides what's the point of loving someone if your not willing to do _anything_ to be with them.

It occurred to her the possibility that even if she did get rid of the goth pest, that her Danny might not be interested in finding love again, or with her for that matter, but that was irrelevant to her. Whether he liked it or not, Danny was hers, plain and simple and she would make sure he understood that. Besides what man wouldn't want Paulina Sanchez, the most beautiful girl of all time as his bride to be...Paulina Phantom had a very nice ring to it.

" _He **doesn't** have a choice..."_ were her last thought before she succumbed to her blissful slumber.

Next time on Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition

 _ **GAME OVER**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there everyone! Originally I was going to make this a one shot but then I realized just how much potential this plot has so…..

Good news for everyone! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, so stay tuned…..

Remember to Read and review and any and all criticism is welcome

See ya next time ;)

 **A/N (2):** Chapter edited on 8/03/2017.


	2. Game over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 2: Game over**_

Love is a rather strange thing. To some, it's a magical experience that can make you happy to be alive, while to other, it could be the source of agony. Some people spend their entire lives searching for it, while others receive it on a silver platter. Some people claim to be experts about love when in reality they were just as clueless as the ones who admitted to knowing nothing on the matter. Love is wild, confusing and at times it can be outright terrifying. But it could also be warm, exciting and even a beautiful thing to have.

One thing that was certain is that love is mysterious.

Some people would sacrifice all they have to obtain it, even their own happiness. But when one is willing to sacrifice the happiness of another, it's no longer love that you are experiencing.

It's an obsession. Obsessions can consume you and influence every decision you make. They absorbed you and alter your perception of things, until you can no longer think straight. Obsession would suck you into a game where you are the only player and there are no winners. And the penalty for losing could be very, very bad. Obsession are a dangerous thing, they are like a poison that destroys you from the inside out until you are nothing but a shell of your former self. Obsessions end with you no longer recognizing yourself in the mirror.

At the Amity Park Police Station, inside one of the holding cells, a young girl could no longer recognize herself, both figuratively and literally.

She was Paulina Sanchez… _.former_ beauty queen and most popular girl of Caper High.

However if one were to see Ms. Paulina Sanchez right now, they would not be able to recognize the girl. Paulina could not turn away from the reflection in her hand held mirror. For once in her life...she was not pleased with what she was. Her once beautiful, soft, shiny, luxurious, wavy black hair was now a disheveled, tangled mess. Her sparkly teal eyes were now tired and bloodshot due to lack of sleep. And her perfectly tanned face was now pale and tear stained.

She could barely speak now since her voice was hoarse from all the crying and screaming she did when she first got here.

Her clothes were also a mess as well. Paulina Sanchez was know for her impeccable fashion sense along with her incomparable beauty. Everything she owned was designer and taken directly from the runway. She also always made it an effort to make sure her outfits were in style, neat, tidy and flawless. But right now her clothes were anything but flawless, they were wrinkled, ripped and unbearable to look at right now, mostly due to the blood stains she had on them.

It all happened so fast, she could still barely process what had happened just a few hours ago. She could still hear the shriek of pain, the cling of a dagger hitting the ground, the angry yells of her beloved Phantom and the sirens of the police cars that came to collect her and drag her here. She did not regret she did last night, she only regretted that she was careless. She actually felt a great weight lifted from her shoulders after what she did to that goth bitch Manson.

She finally did it! She stabbed the girl with intent of killing her.

What she didn't expect that her beloved ghost boy was nearby along with that annoying pest of a sidekick of his, Dani Phantom she called herself. Paulina didn't like how that girl would try and take her man's thunder but she ignored her because she had bigger fish to fry and bigger bitches to take down. She only managed to get one hit on Manson, it was on the side of her stomach. She stabbed her once before her darling pulled her off and tended to that bitch. Manson laid in a pool of her own blood, still barely alive and her ghost boy a shell shocked mess.

"It served her right..." Paulina muttered, feeling a strange sense of contentment to know that the chances of the goth surviving was very low. But it evaporated as she recalled what happened soon after and she felt the new feeling she experienced last night that made her wish she was still emotionless.

Her beloved ghost boy, her true love and the one thing that gave meaning to her life, charged at her and grabbed her neck, lifting her up. Paulina subconsciously touched her neck and noticed she still had some bruises forming, marring her perfect skin. The pain of a crushing wind pipe was nothing compared to the look of rage and hatred in her beloved eyes, or the sting of his painful words. Her darling called her a monster, he said that he hated her and that she would pay for what he did to the woman _he_ loved.

Paulina then experienced a new emotion right there, it was much different that the love and happiness she felt around her ghost boy, or the rage and hatred she felt around that Manson girl. It was a horrible, painful feeling that made wish he would kill her so she could no longer feel it...but it never came, her beloved let her go and dropped her, he said he was not going to stoop to the level of a monster.

Her ghost boy didn't love her, in fact he hated her and still chose her rival over her. She wanted to die at that moment but he denied her that as well when he stopped strangling her.

Paulina felt hot tears fall from her eyes as she finally knew what _this_ awful feeling was. It was the one feeling she was hoping she would never experience. The one feeling all girls fear and dread and secretly pray to never be subjected to it. The one feeling that was currently destroying her from the inside out and making her wish she was dead...or at least still an empty shell.

 _ **Heartbreak!**_

That was what she was experiencing right now. For the first time in her life, she felt true heartbreak. It was horrible, painful and lived very much to it's name. It was like _she_ was the one who received a stabbing, expect it was right where her heart was suppose to be. She was a petrified mess on the floor and didn't noticed until her beloved's little sidekick pushed her into the wall and apprehended her, ordering her Phantom to get Manson to a hospital and that she would take care of her.

Her ghost boy left with the bleeding girl in his arms, but not before saying one last thing to her

" _I hope you burn in Hell..." He said coldly before flying off to the nearest hospital._

It didn't take long for the police to arrive and it took even less time before she was thrown into this awful holding cell where she currently spent her entire night. She was unable to sleep that night, her beloved's hate filled words replayed in her mind like a broken record.

It was pure torture!

She wanted to stop it all but she couldn't, she was being haunted by her memories of what happened last night. Her beloved ghost boy did not and would never love now and now all the world now knew what she truly was. She knew that her actions would soon become front page news.

The headlines would read _"Crazy stalker stabs girlfriend of the world hero"_.

They didn't understand it at all! She wasn't a monster, she was trying to free her beloved from the Goth's influence. She and Danny were soul mates! They were suppose to be together and live happily ever after but Manson got in the way and stole him from her. She deserved what happened! She was the monster for getting in the way of true love! She needed to be punish for her crimes! What she did was justice!

But Paulina was no one's fool. She knew no one would listen to her, they would no doubt pity the girl she turned into a human kebab while they would despise and see her as a monster.

Her only saving grace was that she was still a minor, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. Even if they couldn't lock her away forever, her life was officially over now. The entire world would treat her like she was some kind of monster, her popularity would be gone and her parents…

" _Oh SHIT!_ …." Paulina's eyes shot up as she felt the other feeling she picked up during the last few weeks. It was a feeling she was not used to and did not want to experience now of all times.

 _ **PANIC!**_

Her parents didn't know about what she had been doing. She's been home alone for almost 3 months since her parents were in Europe to promote her mother's new cosmetic line, leaving her with their many servants in their large home. It was nothing out of the ordinary for her, she was used to them making long business trips and she didn't mind since they would always bring her a boat load of gifts when they returned.

Paulina tolerated her parents at best but she knew she depended on them completely for survival. Her parents were very rich and powerful people. Her mother was the CEO of a high ranking make up company and her daddy was a powerful business man who owned several properties all over the country.

They were among the elite of Amity Park and very influential members of the city council.

It was because of them and their wealth that Paulina had the power to do whatever she wanted for most of her life. When she wanted the latest designer clothes, all she had to do was ask one of her parents and it was soon delivered to her first class. When she was a child and she wanted a new doll, she just had to bat her eyelashes and ask nicely to her father and she soon received it. One time when she even requested a pony and she received her own private petting zoo full of them.

Paulina also knew that her entire future was dependent on them, as their only child she was relieved to be the sole heir to the family's fortune of 250 million dollars but with what has happened, she wasn't very confident of what will become of her after this sorts itself out.

If they discover what she did last night...Paulina soon felt that one emotion she still wasn't used to. The emotion she only ever feels when her life was truly in direct danger. She felt _fear_ once more in her life. She feared that once word got out of her actions, she would lose everything. Without her family's money and her popularity, she was going to face a completely different world.

One she was not meant to dwell in.

She only took comfort in the fact that at least...Sam Manson could no longer cause her pain.

"Sanchez!.." One of the police men barked at the girl.

Paulina was brought out of her thoughts and stared at her captor who was standing on the other side of the iron bars. Paulina glared but the logical side of her mind...the side she neglected for quite a while, was telling her it was not wise to challenge him.

"Yes?..."Paulina asked in a casual tone, as if the last 24 hours never happened

"I just received a call from the Manson's, I am pleased to say that the doctors managed to stabilize Ms. Manson and she should soon make a full recovery:..."The cop said with a smirk

Paulina's eyes widen and her jaw dropped. It couldn't be?! It had to be a sick joke!

"Are...are you serious?!"...Paulina asked in disbelief. There was no way Manson could survive that stab wound. Paulina punctured her on her side, near her stomach and she lost almost half her blood from that wound!.

She was suppose to be _**dead**_ right now!

"Dead serious, the Manson's have informed me that they are pressing charges on you..."The cop then went to ramble on how Manson would soon live and how soon Paulina would face justice for her actions.

Paulina however could not hear him. Her entire body was in a statue like state. She was petrified in shock and dismay. She couldn't believe it, it was all over now and her actions were all for nothing. After all her efforts, all her hard work and her sacrifices, her enemy would still live on and continue to haunt her.

Sam Manson would live and continue to be the one her Phantom loved and cherished. It wasn't fair, all she wanted was to feel that wonderful emotion Danny gave her.

She only wanted love, was that really so much to ask?!

Love was a beautiful, amazing sensation that made her feel alive and even better, it made her feel _happy_ to be alive, which was a big deal to her. She no longer had to go through life with her facade, she no longer felt empty, she was no longer an actress acting out the role society gave her. Love transformed her from an actress to an actually human being, a living, breathing _, thriving_ human being. She no longer had to get out of bed feeling numb and go through her day like a popular, rich girl cyborg. She actually had something to look forward to and get her out of bed, excited to see her beloved again and feel those marvelous feelings again. She could actually smile now on her own, and not on cue like she was a model posing for a picture. She could actually feel the happiness within each smile.

She was addicted to that wonderful feeling and never wanted to return to her gray, emotionless world ever again. She wanted to experience love, and more importantly she wanted to experience being _loved_ by the one who gave her that beautiful, wonderful feeling.

But fate conspired against her.

Paulina would never experience that happy feeling that came with her beloved ever again. She would never experience what it was like to hold his hand. She would never feel the warmth of one of his hugs, she would never know the experience of kissing him, she would never hear his wonderful laugh or see the sparkle in his eyes as he smiled.

And worse of all, she would never hear him say the three worlds she had been dreaming of for almost 2 years now. The three words that had a complete hold over her. The three words that would have made her old, gray and unfeeling life all worth it in the end.

 _"I love you..."_

Paulina would never experience hearing those words being directed to her. She would never hear the man of her dreams tell her those wonderful, magical words that could have given her a whole new world of pleasant emotions. All she would ever experience was receiving the exact opposite.

 _"I hate you and I hope you burn in Hell!..."_ The last words she heard from her beloved, she would never be able to un-hear them. She could still feel his angry, hate filled eyes on her even if he wasn't here.

Paulina felt a tear break her frozen mask before being consumed with rage, fear, heartbreak and grief. She literally felt like her heart was ripped out and stomped on. She was sad and heartbroken that her ghost boy would never love her, she was enraged that Manson was alive right now, she was worried about how her parents were going to react and she was terrified about what the future had in store for her. Because of her carelessness, she was caught trying to complete her mission and now her future was in danger. She would no longer be viewed as Paulina Sanchez, the beloved beauty queen of Amity Park, she would just be seen as a knife wielding monster!.

Her friends and followers would abandon her, her school life was over, she would be blacklisted for her entire life and there was a chance her parents would abandon and disinherit her!.

It was **GAME OVER!**

Her popularity, her good name, her life and her future were all gone along with her chances of being with her beloved.

Even if by some miracle he and the goth bitch do break up some day, Danny will never give her a chance. He would never be bewitched by her beauty and desire her ever again. He hated her now and wanted nothing to do with her. He would just find someone _else_ to make his girlfriend and live happily ever after.

The mere idea was even more painful than the revelation that Manson was going to survive.

What's worse was that Danny was the hero of the world, he was rich, handsome, famous and powerful. He had hundreds among millions of girls madly in love with him and would give and arm and a leg to be with him. He literally could literally just point and chose which girl he wanted to be with and it would happen just like that.

It was too horrible to think about.

She would be force to watch some _other_ bitch in her beloved ghost boys arms. Another girl would experience his love and have the honor of being his bride. Some other girl who was _not_ Paulina Sanchez would be the one to kiss him, to hug him, to go on dates with and fly with him in the moonlight.

Another girl would have the honor of having the title of Mrs. Danny Phantom, wife of the greatest, most amazing guy who ever lived!

Paulina kept crying, hiding her face in her hands, she didn't even notice when the police officer left to do whatever. She was too consumed with all the negative emotions she had gained during her failed journey to notice or even care. All she noticed was that she was alone in a cell, with no Danny, no love and no happy future to look forward to.

"How did it all come to this?…." Paulina muttered in between her sobs.

Her life was perfect, she was rich, powerful and popular and now she lost it all. Thinking back, she knew when her life started to unravel before her. It was a slow process but she knew when this all started. It all started exactly 10 weeks ago, a few days before the Disasteroid happened to be more precise.

That was when her whole life did a complete 180 and just got worse and worse.

It was just a few weeks, yet it feels like a century ago to her. It all started with her beloved's mysterious disappearance, his big plan to save the world as well as his big revelation that Danny _Fenton,_ school loser and son of a pair of crazy ghost hunters was also Danny _Phantom,_ the love of her life and the man who broke her heart in the end.

She could still remember that day like it was only yesterday, the day she and the rest of the world learned the truth about her beloved and what would soon be the start of her downfall.

 _ **-To be continued**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition:_

 _ **The end of the world**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter and most of this story will more or less be like one big flashback, showing what happened during the 10 weeks between the Disasteroid up to this point. The reason I decided on 10 weeks is because that's the time course in the game. Yandere Simulator is a hit-man video game about a love sick school girl eliminating her rivals for her crush's attention. The story is 10 weeks and each week the Yandere has to eliminate a rival before Friday. Also, remember this story is NOT a parody of the game, it's loosely based on it. The only elements I'm taking from it are the time frame, the lack of emotions in Paulina and the obsession with a male classmate, as well as the murderous hatred toward her romantic rival.

 **A/N(2):** Just to be clear, This story has no association at all with my other fanfic ' _ **Do you wanna be a Fenton?**_ "...This story is completely independent on its own.

 **A/N (3):** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 **REPLIES to those who were kind enough to send me a review:**

 **LadyNoir1987:** As I said in my reply as "Guest", Congrats for being my first reviewer...like ever! And to answers your question. ...no! I'm still pretty sure a lot people would agree with me. :)

 **MBTRIPPLES** : I know right

 **Guest (1):** That's what I was aiming for.

 **Guest (2):** Thank you for the suggestion, but I honestly can't see Dani like that. But don't worry, I have some good news for you. She's going to be a character in this fic! :) Either way, thanks, I'm flattered you took the time to pitch your idea to me. (Gives virtual hug).

 **Nocturnal Dreams:** Thank you, your sweet ;)

 **TheNiggaKing101:** If by loot you mean an update...then I hope you enjoyed ;)

Don't forget to review and remember any criticism is welcome here.


	3. The end of the world

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 3: The end of the world**_

 _Amity Park,10 weeks ago…_

 _Day 1_

The end of the world was a very terrifying topic to think about. No one liked to think that their days were numbered or that something terrible was on it's way. Some people believed that the end of the world would come in 2012, while others believed that the end was a matter of when some deities chose and they would send signs to let them know that our time was up. A bunch of lunatics would spend countless days holding signs in the streets and would spew a bunch of gibberish about how _"The end is near"_ and how soon we will all face judgment for whatever shit.

Others believed that the end would happen any day now….and for once they were not wrong to think that.

The news about a giant asteroid or how the media is calling it, _"The Disasteroid"_ had the entire planet in a panic and uproar. All the nations, even the ones currently at war, decided it was best to settle their differences in order to survive. It seems the fear of death outweighed years of hatred, racism and cultural clashes.

However it wasn't enough, even the best technology, the best strategies and the best of everything wasn't enough to saves their skins. Even with every genius and world leader at hard work to save their doomed world, it just wasn't enough.

And worse still...there was still no sigh of the ghost boy anywhere.

An attractive young Hispanic girl was currently watching the news, hoping to see a sign of her beloved. Prince in ghostly armor and the hope that they won't die in a few days by a giant asteroid of mass destruction.

Danny Phantom has been missing for almost a week and Paulina has been a wreck because of it. She's been paying close attention to the media in hopes of catching a glimpse of him again, but it was like he disappeared off the face of the world.

Even worse, the creepy mayor turned out to be a ghost as well! Mayor Vlad Masters, a totally old creep, was actually an evil ghost! She was still in shock but she shouldn't be surprised, anyone who would try to force her and the entire school to wear those hideous uniforms had to be evil.

Paulina always hated him for that and for badmouthing her beloved and hiring those Master Blasters to steal his thunder.

Paulina had to watch them make a fool of her beloved and steal his glory, making the public turn their backs on her angel. Paulina couldn't believe how those fools could just forget about all the wonderful things her beloved had done for them, many of the people he even rescued were also cheering for those posers! It was...it was...it was _**disgusting!**_

They should all be _ashamed_ of themselves for calling her man _"yesterday's news"_. Paulina was an expert on what was in style and what was supposedly " _yesterday's news"_ and her beloved was not it. Her ghost boy was a hero, he was perfect and Paulina knew he would never go out of style! Unlike these stupid, shameless and ungrateful losers!

Those Master's Blasters freaks were the only ones who would be out of style...she guaranteed it.

Paulina was worried they might have been the ones who were behind her ghost boy's disappearing but logic proved her wrong. Those idiots would want the world to know that they got rid of Danny Phantom, thinking they were the best but in reality their just a bunch of posers, a trio of money grubbing freaks in tacky, cyber armor who would soon pay for trying to besmirch her darling's reputation.

Thankfully she didn't have to do a thing, since the mayor's reveal and taking down his team like it was nothing destroyed whatever credibility they had, since they were caught working with a ghost. They claimed that they didn't know their employer was a ghost but Paulina knew it didn't matter. Their reputations as respectable ghost hunters was toast and even if what they said was true then they really weren't all that good at ghost hunting since they couldn't tell the living from a ghost in disguise.

However, that small consolation wasn't enough for what followed. Masters acted like some villain from a lame comic book and said he had a plan to turn the asteroid intangible so it was pass through the earth harmlessly, there by avoiding the end of the world.

But he said he'd only do it if he was made king of the world. That guy seriously had some screws loose! He seriously needed to get a life or something.

Even worse, it turns out he couldn't even do his so called evil plot since it turns out his powers had no effect on that damned rock because it was made of some anti ghost element called ectora-...ectoradi-….Oh whatever!

They were still doomed! Now their only chance of survival was gone with the mayor's mysterious disappearance since his epic fail.

It was pathetic, he ran away to avoid repercussions since he couldn't hold up his end of the bargain,

But Paulina's disdain for the ghost freak known as Masters was not the key issue and she knew it.

They were still doomed because there was still a giant, fiery ball of death on it's way to destroy them all, and her beloved ghost boy was still no where to be seen.

Paulina was experiencing a rare emotion she almost never felt. She felt it for the first time when she met her beloved ghost boy when he saved her from that big, disguisting ghost that attacked her and she felt it few other times when she was being being menaced by other ghosts before her dashing, darling ghost boy would heroically swoop down and save her from those horrible, hideous creatures.

 _ **FEAR!**_

She felt actual fear for both her life, the well being of her sweet, sweet ghost boy and the fate of humanity as well. She was going to die a teenager, something no one ever wanted to face. She was going to die before telling her ghost boy how much she loved him. She was going to die before their beautiful, wonderful future together. The wonderful future she's been planning since that fateful day she realized how much she couldn't live without him.

They were never going to experience all of those beautiful, wonderful firsts times together as a happy couple. She would never experience the joy of having her first, real conversation with him when her life wasn't in actual peril. And she was so excited about talking to him for the first time! They would never get the chance to date through high school and college and no one would know just how lucky she was to have him in her life and vice versa.

There would be no first date between them, no flight together in the moonlight as he held his new girlfriend and future bride in his arms. They would never have their first kiss between them, there would be no first meal together as a couple and they would never experience...the kind of things she often fantasized when she was alone in the privacy of her bedroom, with nothing but herself, her mind and her beloved's image that surrounded her from all over her room.

But what was worse of all….There would be no beautiful, glorious wedding between them...They would never be married and live happily ever after like she always dreamed.

She would never have _"Paulina Phantom"_ as her new name. She would never wear a beautiful diamond ring on her hand that proved that he was all hers forever. She would never hear him say _"I do"_ to her before he kissed her as he marked her as his wife, till death do they part and beyond that.

She would never wake up each morning, having his beautiful face being the first thing she sees and the last thing she sees before going to bed. She would never experience making breakfast, lunch and dinner to him like a real, loving, doting wife. She would never experience the honor of having his child and giving birth to the physical manifestation to their deep, devoted and ultimately _undying_ love for each other.

It tore her soul apart to know that all those wonderful moments...and all the _wonderful, amazing_ feelings she would have experience would never come to be.

The world was ending and her beloved was gone! She couldn't even take comfort at the image of her many pictures of her beloved which adorned her room which was a shrine dedicated to him.

It almost hurt to look at them without knowing if she would ever see him again...or at least before the world was crushed by the Disasteroid.

She felt a pressure in her eyes...it was unpleasant and she felt something wet on her face. She looked in the mirror and saw…. _tears_ falling from her eyes. This has never happened before, but the more she thought about her missing ghost boy, the more tears she saw fall from her eyes.

She missed him, she realized that was what she was feeling now…

 _ **SADNESS**_

She was feeling _sad_ now because he was gone...unable to spend their final moments together as soul mates should. She missed him so much. She missed his wild, beautiful snow white hair she would have killed for the chance to run her fingers through, she missed his beautiful, glowing green eyes that always managed to give her a warm, fuzzy, tingly feeling all missed his amazing, perfect smile that she wanted directed at her and no one else. She missed the sound of his voice, those adorable dimples on his face and his amazing body that was barely hidden by that tight, black and white suit of his.

She would give anything to see him just one more time before that happened. Suddenly she felt her phone buzz and saw it was a media update...it says a mandatory town meeting was being held...by none other than _**DANNY PHANTOM?!**_

"MY GHOST BOY! HE'S BACK!..."Paulina exclaimed...feeling actual emotions besides fear and unhappiness...She was actually _happy!_

Her beloved was still alive...uh...well sorta...anyway he was back and she had her suspicions she knew the reason for this town meeting.

Knowing her beloved, he probably had some big plan to save them all...one that will actually work.

And she was right….she almost had a heart attack when she saw him stand on the podium to give his speech to save the world...and she found herself giggling when he said it was free.

Her beloved really was a saint...So kind….so thoughtful….so brave...so handsome….so heroic...so dreamy….

She wanted so much to run up to the stage and embrace him, telling him how much she missed him and how _happy_ she was to know he was alright….but she somehow managed to restraint herself. Even she knew there was more pressing matters to handle first...and it was their survival.

She was so captivated as her future husband gave his grand plan and she gasped when it was to turn _the entire_ planet intangible and he explained how it would work with the use of every other ghost in the world.

It was simply brilliant.

Her man wasn't just a pretty face...he had a brain...along with looks and a great body…

She felt that wonderful, familiar feeling return in full force and she couldn't wait for him to succeed so she could find him and reward him...and remind him that she never once stopped caring about him while the master posers were around. There was only one ghost fighter for her and that was him.

The following week was the bustiest for all of humanity. All the world banded together to spread a bunch of large cables to cover the globe so that when _her_ ghost boy came with his fellow ghosts, they would be able to spread their energy or whatever and save them all.

She was currently at home, watching the news anxiously for more updates on her darling and how soon the world would be saved and they would finally be together like fate intended. She was growing anxious but she nearly had a heart attack when the announcer mentioned that the jet with her darling in it crashed and that all hope was lost.

She prayed to God that it wasn't so...Her beloved could not FAIL. He was her only hope!

Not just to save the planet...but to save _her_ world as well.

Paulina however immediately snapped out of her zombie like state when the announcer mentioned that Danny Phantom apparently wasn't in the jet at all but flew out with an army of millions of ghosts to carry out their missions

"My beloved...you're still here with me..."Paulina said in a daze.

The announcer said to prepare themselves as the world would soon become intangible. Almost 10 minutes later Paulina felt a strange sensation all over her body...a physical sensation this time. She noticed and looked around that she could no longer see her arms or her very home...it was like the planet was sucked into an tangiless void…

She realized that it _worked!._ Her beloved _did_ managed to turn the entire earth intangible! He's so amazing! Paulina and the rest of the world remained like that for over 10 minutes...she was feeling a strange, happy and eager feeling...excitement she thinks it is as she waited for this to be over with.

After a minute or so, she saw the...the very Disasteroid shoot out from what was suppose to be the ground and fly up and out of the earth's stratosphere.

Danger, death and destruction was narrowly avoided...all thanks to her dashing, darling do-gooder beloved.

Paulina noticed that the world was restored to it's original state. They were all still here! She heard the entire city in cheers and happy shouts...all praising her darling. Paulina was certain that they would never take her man for granted again. He was too good for that.

Paulina ran back to the TV in hopes to see how her beloved ghost boy and future groom was doing. Paulina was stumped at what she saw on the screen. She saw those two losers Manson and Foley dog piling _her_ man like they were old friends, along with Fenton's weird older sister. Those two better not getting any ideas. The ghost boy belonged to her...

Always and forever.

She was confused when she saw those crackpots, the Fenton's approach her man...and she also noticed that Fenton was no where to be found.

Weird...he never seemed to be around when her Phantom was around…

The TV showed Mrs. Phantom approach and talking to them, with Jazz telling him to do something.

 _What's going on?.._ "Paulina thought in a rare moment of confusion. Her beloved was now on the screen and Paulina felt her heart flutter as she gazed at his gorgeous image.

She saw a bright light appear by his hips and travel up his body...Paulina could not look away. She couldn't believe it. She gaped as she saw his beautiful white hair become dark black, his gorgeous, glowing green eyes were replaced with blue and his black and white suit was replaced with a red and white shirt, jeans and red shoes.

Paulina couldn't believe her eyes.

Danny _Fenton,_ one of the school losers, the son of a crazy pair of ghost hunters and one of her many, many admirers was Danny _Phantom,_ the dreamiest, most amazing guy who ever lived.

'Wait...Danny _Fenton_...Danny _Phantom_...DUH! How could I miss that?..."Paulina asked to herself, unable to believe she missed such a big clue.

Paulina couldn't believe that the lanky dork was actually the love of her life.

Wait a minute….

"Danny Fenton is totally infatuated with me..."Paulina whispered to herself as realization finally sunk in. Paulina screamed and did a bunch of flips, which was easy thanks to all her cheer leading.

Her ghost boy _did love her._ Danny _Fenton_ was one of her most persistent admirers. He was totally infatuated with her...this makes things so much easier. Even better, this meant she could spent all day with her beloved at school. He was finally within her grasp. Danny _Fenton_ was madly in love with her, she recalled the numerous times he would ask her out and become a blushing, bashful and now that she thought about it…. _adorable_ mess when he was around her. He was under her spell and she was so _happy_ right now.

Come school next week, her ghost boy would officially be hers forever!

She would finally be able to talk to him at long last! She would finally tell him about how much she loved him and how much she missed him these horrible, agonizing last few days. She would finally experience going on a date with him, she would finally be able to kiss him!

She smiled and couldn't stop her giddy giggles as she thought about what would soon come.

He and her would finally become a perfect, happy couple.

She and Danny would become Casper High's number one couple...NO! They would become the world's golden couple and _everyone_ would know that her ghost boy loved her and only her. The entire world would know that they are soul mates and would have to live with the fact that the most beautiful girl ever belonged with the most amazing guy ever, it was a fact.

She imaged them going on so many wonderful, beautiful dates….they would make out in between class time...she drooled as she thought about his lips...she wanted to taste them more than anything in the world. They would go to all the school dances together, the would be crowned prom and homecoming king and queen and they would keep dating long after high school graduation.

They would get married! She would someday have the title of Mrs. Danny Phantom, wife of the hottest, cutest, strongest, most daring, dashing, heroic, and most amazing guy who ever walked the face of the earth.

She would one day become the wife of a superhero. They would someday live together in the same home, sleep in the same bed and wear identical wedding rings together. She would someday be able to make him a home cooked meal made with all the love in her heart and kiss him whenever he returned home from work and being his amazing, heroic self,and then proceed to make some real _home cooking,_ she thought with her mouth watering and an excite grin on her face.

She would someday get to bring his child into this world, anew life would be created from their love and nothing was more precious to her than that. Even better, she could hardly wait to feel all the happiness from each and every single moment of their new life together. Her dream was finally going to come true, she finally had her ghost boy...and she would never let him go. He belonged to her alone and they would be happy together forever.

All that was left to do is tell him about it, that they belonged together and that she loved him as much as she knew he loved her. Her ghost boy would soon be hers forever and ever and ever and ever!

Paulina noticed Sam Manson on the screen and she glared as she noticed how she was looking at her beloved. She didn't like it at all. Danny Phantom was her man, she was the only woman for him to love and no one was going to change that. She would make sure of it.

Paulina shook of that weird feeling...she didn't know what it was but she knew she didn't like it, so she went back to thinking about her happy future.

She knew Danny desired her...she was infatuated with him and she knew he still wanted her as she did with has been drooling over Fenton since the start of freshman year but Danny only had eyes for her. She smiled at the thought.

She had no reason to worry about it. Sam Manson was her inferior in every way, Paulina was beautiful, rich, popular, proper and basically what every teenage girl wished to be and Manson was basically the opposite. She didn't stand a chance against her.

Danny Phantom will be hers.

One way or another.

 _ **-To be continued**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 ** _Rejection and Rage_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 _ **REPLIES**_ to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Thanks for the review.

 _ **Merry Christmas and happy new year :)**_

Don't forget to review.


	4. Rejection and Rage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 4: Rejection and Rage**_

 _1 week later_

The following Monday, the entire planet was starting to go back to their normal lives. Schools, businesses and restaurants re-opened for the public and everyone was just happy they narrowly managed to avoid extinction thanks to the efforts of one very special half ghost. The people of Amity Park were the most joyous to learn that their hero was one of their own and even made a large statue of him in the town square with an exact replica in every capital in the world.

Danny Phantom was no longer the controversial vigilant that people either loved, hated or remained neutral about. His plans and efforts made him beloved by all world wide. Many businesses started selling his merchandise and the media was crazy about him, especially with his reveal that he was Amity Park's very own Danny Fenton, son of local ghost hunters. Everywhere you would look, you would see that whatever negative opinion the people had about him was gone now, all the people felt now was complete and utter admiration and adoration for the unique half ghost boy. Small children were seen playing with newly released Danny Phantom actions figures, people were seen buying t-shirts, hats and other memorabilia and almost everyone spoke highly of him.

The entire town was also eager since today was the day he was meant to return to school.

* * *

 _At Sanchez Manor_

Across town in a large, lavish mansion a girl was working feverishly to look perfect for this day. Paulina Sanchez went to bed early and woke up a 5:00 am sharp in order to prepare for this day. She spent over an hour washing, blow drying and styling her hair until it was the pinnacle of perfection. After trying and trying, she was finally satisfied with her hair as it was now shiny, soft with perfect volume and had many beautiful wavy curls in it.

She then started to carefully apply her make up, having bought some new supplies for this very day. She spent all day yesterday experimenting and practicing until she found the perfect amount, which was enough to enhance her already perfect features but not too much to shield her natural beauty.

Paulina put the finishing touches as she applied her lip gloss and smirked because by the end of the day...she would need to restock on on it.

Today was the day her dream would finally come true, Danny was meant to attend class today and once she meets up with him…..Paulina couldn't stop giggling as she visualized their soon to be encounter, where she would find him and pour her heart out to him. She would tell him about how much he means to her, how much she loved him and wanted to be with him. Paulina blushed as images of him embracing her and never letting go filled her mind along with the start of their glorious new life together. By the end of this day, her dream of becoming Mrs. Paulina Phantom would be closer than ever.

She felt her heart beat like crazy and savored that warm, tingly feeling she always felt when she thought about her handsome, heroic ghost boy.

She felt love and she _loved_ every moment of it.

Paulina then went to get dressed, having bought a brand new outfit for today, one that would leave her beloved and everyone who saw her in awe. She spent all week at the mall, reading countless fashion magazines and even checking every online boutique until she found the perfect outfit that would help make her dream come true. This was going to be the first day of her new, _happy_ life and she wanted to look absolutely perfect for it.

She gazed at her new wardrobe and she was pleased. It was a brand new designer dress that made her look amazing. It was hot pink which complemented her skin tone, it exposed some leg, but not enough to make her look slutty and she knew that once Danny saw her in this thing, he would never want to look away.

She smiled as she stared at her reflection, for the first time in her life, actually feeling something as she gazed at her own image. She felt _happy, excited_ and even _giddy_ for today.

Soon she would no longer have to feel empty ever again, she no longer had to get out of bed feeling numb and going through her days like a cyborg, only acting and reacting based on what the public expected from her. She could _finally_ wake up feeling happy, not for the possibilityof seeing her beloved again by chance….now she would get to see him _everyday_ at school and after school as well. She could finally talk and spend time with him and feel all those glorious feelings not just in short amounts at a time...but _all the time!._ It was almost too good to be true.

She grinned and couldn't wait for it all to start. She stared at her reflection one more time to make sure she was perfect. She smiled, truly pleased with her appearance for the first time in her life, no longer for her audience, but for herself and her beloved future husband.

She stared at her teal eyes, which sparkled even more thanks to her light purple eyeshadow. Her facial beauty was truly breathtaking as her light rouge, foundation, blush and lip gloss enhanced her natural good looks and made her look like a goddess in human form. She admired her handy work with her hair, as it was truly unparallelled, since her hair was a beautiful shade of dark ebony that was unlike any other, that shined and was now perfect and wavy.

She was truly a beauty like no other….and she belonged only to her ghost boy.

She then did a quick breakfast, being careful to make sure not to get anything on her new dress and brushed her teeth five more times to make sure they were perfectly white and her breath was minty fresh.

No matter what, today was going to be one that neither she or her beloved would ever forget.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Casper High_

Paulina soon arrived at school and she was surprised to see the mob of people surrounding the school. There were cameras, reporters, and fans alike all looking forward to seeing _her_ man. Paulina saw Lancer with that stupid bullhorn of his yelling at the paparazzi to get off school property, along with several police officers trying to control the situation. Paulina managed to sneak inside the school and was now on the lookout for her beloved.

She never felt this excited to be at school before...then again, before her ghost boy came into her life, she never felt much of anything before.

She and Danny had first period together as it was Lancer's homeroom, so she knew that would be where he would first go, but she didn't want to wait...she wanted to see him now so she could fulfill her destiny already. She started having one of her many visions about their soon to be fabulous future and she enjoyed the wonderful sensations she felt whenever she thought about her beloved and their fate together.

Paulina was brought back to reality when she heard a bunch of girls screaming and she saw many students running toward the front exit. Paulina soon found herself running in that direction in well, it didn't take a genius to figure out what this means: Her ghost boy has finally arrived.

Paulina ran faster than she ever did in her life and shoved countless students aside who were blocking her from her soul mate. After a bunch of pushing, shoving and outright threats to her obstacles she finally saw her beloved in full view. He was only 10 feet away from her, yet too far for her tastes.

Paulina was momentarily stunned as she gazed at him. He was currently in his human form….and she was finally noticing a lot of things about this form she didn't see before...things she _liked._

His wild hair was no longer snow white but was now a shade of jet black...yet it still pleased her somehow….It still looked so wild, soft and she suddenly had a desire to run her fingers through it as well. His eyes were not green, but sky blue...yet they were still so beautiful, filled with that same warm gaze that always sent shivers down her spine. His face was still the same, he still had that wonderful, beautiful smile that always made her heart flutter, he still had those adorable dimples and he still had that handsome face she loved looking at.

She just couldn't believe she never noticed before….but then again, she barely paid any attention to any man that wasn't her beloved ghost boy...and the irony that he actually _was_ her beloved ghost boy….just with different colors.

She knew it would be a funny, cute story to tell their children someday.

Paulina somehow brought herself out of her mental lock down and realized the time has come. This was the moment she's been dreaming about for almost 2 years now, after this her new life would begin. Taking a deep breath, she followed her beloved who used his powers to get away from his fans, she knew he would be heading near Lancer's class since class was going to start soon.

And she was right, she saw her beloved standing in the deserted hallway with Manson, since every student was currently searching the school for their hero….and were too stupid to realize that class was about to start.

"Danny..."Paulina said, gaining the attention of the object of her desire.

Danny turned to look at her and Paulina felt a surge of that pleasant emotion again that almost made her quiver in delight. He beloved was _looking_ at her, he was noticing her! She also noticed Manson was sending her a glare but she ignored it, she was just jealous that in just a few minutes, she would be well on her way of becoming the future Mrs. Danny Phantom.

"P-Paulina?..."Danny stuttered her name and she felt heart squeeze in a pleasant way and she tried hard not to squeal in joy.

Only once before, her darling said her name and it made her feel all kinds of warm, fuzzy emotions. It was back when she and the school were trapped at that creepy ghost hospital and everyone had ghost like powers. Her power was a _"ghost sense"_ which according to her beloved, lets her sense other ghosts.

" _Like him..._ "Paulina thought fondly and often still wished she had that power or at least just when he was around.

"Hi, Danny..."Paulina said _happily,_ feeling her heart race and another of those rare smiles on her face.

"I wanted to talk to you...alone..."Paulina said as she cast a glance at her unwanted audience that was currently glaring at her.

" _Save yourself the pain Manson..."_ Paulina thought with annoyance as she glared at the Gothic pest.

"Anything you need to say, you can say in front of _both_ of us Sanchez..."Sam shot at the snobby cheerleader.

"It's a rather...personal...conversation that has nothing to do with you Manson!..."Paulina shot back, feeling a weird, unpleasant feeling again that she felt during the Disasteroid when she saw Manson on the screen with her darling.

"Guys! Come on! Look Paulina, what is it that you wanted to talk about? Can it wait another time, class is about to start?..."Danny asked to the girl, hoping to prolong the inevitable, since he he had a feeling he knew where this was heading.

Almost everyone in town knew about Paulina's fixation with his ghost half. The locker shrine was the biggest tip, not to mention she would constantly throw herself at him whenever she saw him in ghost form. He used to love the attention when he still fancied her...but he was dating Sam now and even before that, Paulina's.. _.interest_ in him was becoming a bit unsettling lately.

He thought about the locker shrine again and shuddered...what he once saw as a sign of hope...he just found a tad creepy now.

"NO!..."Paulina exclaimed, surprising the other two teens in the process.

" _I've been waiting almost 2 years for this and I'm not waiting a second longer..._ "Paulina thought while she physically regained her composure.

"I mean...no it can't wait...it's really important Danny...for both of us..."Paulina said sincerely to the man she loved. Now having her beloved's undivided attention...and unfortunately Manson's as well, Paulina took a deep breath and was confident that all her hopes and dreams would come true.

"Danny...I've had feelings for you...well the ghost you for a long time now, ever since that day when you first saved me during the first ghost invasion...I knew you weren't the evil ghost everyone called you. You just couldn't be evil even if you tried...I've admired you from a far for so long now and to learn that you were secretly so close to me all this time…."Paulina paused a bit as she felt her heart racing more and more.

"You're amazing Danny...Your so brave, heroic, strong, kind, daring and amazing...I never thought a person like you could actually exist…I never felt this way about anyone before..."Paulina said honestly, she was also looking at the floor now, only because she believed it would make her look more endearing to her darling.

She failed to noticed the heated glare Manson was casting her...or the...troubled look on her beloved's face as she was pouring her heart and soul to him. She didn't see him casting some glances back at Manson, as if silently praying to her not to do anything they would regret.

All Paulina could notice that the love of her life was just two feet in front of her and her dream was just withing her grasp. All that was left was the finishing touch that would make him hers forever.

Paulina looked up and was directly staring into his eyes and was very close to him now, she could practically feel the heat radiating from his body and loved every moment of it. She didn't see Manson's fist clenching and she didn't even notice her beloved was trying to back away from her as she got closer to him.

"I love you Danny..."Paulina said in the softest, sweetest voice she ever used in her entire life.

She finally did it! Her ghost boy was now hers forever more! She would soon hear him say the exact words back to her...that he always loved and adored her as well and that he wanted to be with her. She was grinning wide as she prepared herself to hear those three magical words that would open the doors to her wonderful new future and make her feel a sea of beautiful, glorious emotions she never thought she would ever experience.

Those three little words she has been dreaming about since the moment she realized that she was in love with him and couldn't live without him.

Her beloved was looking at her now and she saw that he was going to speak…

"I'm sorry Paulina..."was all that came out of his mouth, along with a look of pity.

Paulina's happy feelings suddenly were gone and time seemed to have come to a screeching halt. For almost two years, she had dreamed of confession her love and her beloved would always say only three words back to her.

The words " _I'm sorry Paulina"_ were not the three words she wanted to hear right now...or ever actually.

"W-What?..."Paulina barely choked out, as her body now seemed to be trapped in a frozen state.

"I'm flattered that you feel that way about me...and I appreciate the fact that you were one of the few people that didn't think I was evil...but...I don't feel the same way anymore..."Danny said gently...this was the first time he was ever rejecting someone, and while Paulina could be a pain times, he didn't want to hurt her.

Paulina felt as if someone ripped her heart out and stomped on it! This couldn't be happening! Her ghost boy was _suppose_ to love her! He was _suppose_ to take her in his arms and never let go!

What was happening?! This was the worst nightmare she never had!

"B-But...But...I thought...I thought you liked me?!...'Paulina asked in desperation, while Danny noticed the sadness in her voice, feeling bad about it.

"I did….but that was a long time ago Paulina...I...I like someone else now..."Danny said since there was no point in prolonging it anymore.

Paulina felt tears form in her eyes as the sadness she discovered during the Disasteroid in full force….until she heard him say the words _someone else._ She felt that weird feeling from before again...the feeling she still didn't know what to call yet.

"W-Who?..."Paulina stuttered out...this time not out of shock or sadness...it was laced with that weird feeling...not that the other two could tell.

"I believe that it's me..."Sam said proudly as she wrapped her arm around Danny and looked _smugly_ at the vain cheerleader.

'What?...'Paulina demanded from _her_ ghost boy.

"It's true, Sam's my new girlfriend….We've been dating since the day of the Disasteroid...because over the last year I've been developing feelings for her..."Danny said to his admirer.

Danny soon tried to explain gently to the girl in front of him that while he was flattered, his heart belonged to the Gothic girl in front of him. He tried to explain that Paulina was a nice girl that would soon find someone else until the bell rang and Manson dragged her overly forgiving boyfriend into class.

Neither noticed that Paulina was still frozen to the stop, even after the bell rang and students ran back inside to avoid detention. Paulina also failed to hear her beloved ghost boys words after he said " _Sam's my new girlfriend"_...It was like her ears have gone into shock as well.

Not only did her beloved _**not**_ return her feelings and was in the arms of _**another**_ woman, it just had to be Sam _**fr**_ _ **eaking**_ Manson! This had to be a nightmare or something!

Manson was one of her worst rivals and her opposite in every way. Paulina had long, thick, beautiful, wavy ebony black hair that many woman envied while Manson had short black hair, that while it was shiny, it was poorly styled by that _lame_ ponytail at the top of her head.

Paulina had a perfect tan and her skin was flawless thanks to countless spa days and trips to the dermatologist, while Manson's skin was pasty white like a vampire's...Did that girl ever get _any_ sunlight?!

Even their make up taste was different, Paulian was always careful to make sure her make up was evenly applied and only enhanced what was already there, Sam's make up was more suited for Halloween than going out in the daylight! And she didn't even want to get started on the girls nasty fashion sense.

The two girls were like night and day! Gold and led! Cat's and dogs! Polyester and the wool of the Vicuña! And it was obvious which Paulina was and which that _goth peon_ was suppose to be as well.

What did her ghost boy see in that goth _puta_ anyway?! What did she have that Paulina didn't have a million times better?!

Paulina felt that new emotion again...only it was stronger than ever before. It was a horrible feeling that she didn't like...she wanted it to go away but it wouldn't...it just got stronger and stronger as she recalled the last 5 minutes that had happened. She felt a horrible, hot, painful, burning feeling when she thought about what her beloved said and that Manson has taken her place as her beloved's...beloved.

She felt that her blood was boiling, she also felt her own face burning while her fists were clench tight. She also felt her own body vibrating while her perfectly white teeth was grinding.

Her mind was currently thinking about the goth girl whole stole _her_ ghost boy. That feeling only came when she thought about that bitch!...She now realized what this horrible feeling was. She had seen it before in her parents and her friends….most commonly with Dash whenever he got a bad grade or her papa when he and her mother had their of their infamous fights that ended with her papa sleeping on the couch and not speaking to her mother for a few days.

 _ **RAGE!**_

That was what she was feeling right now. Her ghost boy was with another woman...a woman who was her inferior in every way. A woman who didn't deserve him and would never appreciate him the way Paulina could.

Paulina finally got out of her frozen state...the heat from her anger having melted her in way. She remained silent the rest of the day but her eyes never left her beloved and that bitch would stole her dream from her. She didn't blame her beloved of course. It was no secret that Sam Manson hated her and no doubt she told her beloved a bunch of bullshit that caused him to turn his back on her! Manson corrupted and blinded her ghost boy and stole her position as the woman he loved.

But Paulina was going to get him back one way or the other.

" _Watch your back Manson...You messed with the wrong bitch, bitch..."_ Paulina thought angrily as she felt a poisonous hate fill her up as she glared at her competition.

She didn't care what she had to do but Manson was going to pay for the crime she committed. She was going to suffer for getting in the way of true love!

"Danny is _suppose_ to love me….he doesn't have a _**choice..."**_ Paulina whispered angrily to herself as she saw _her_ man and that home wrecker flirting all day, doing things that he _should_ have been doing with her alone.

' _My ghost boy will be mine again, Manson...even if I have to get rid of you first..."_ Paulina thought darkly as she still glared at her rival, who was unaware what fate would soon befall her.

 _ **To be continued**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Hatred**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 **R** **EPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

 _ **Dreams Come True 996:**_ I agree that I hate the Masters Blasters and I hated that they made Vlad a major cliché villain in the third season instead of the complex, broken man that made him a popular villain in the first place….curse character derailment.

 _ **Cutiepie120048:**_ Thanks for the encouragement ;)

Thanks for the love everyone! Don't forget to review and I accept all forms of criticism and possible suggestions if you have them.

Also I am available for PM, so don't be shy ;)

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people :)**_


	5. Hatred

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 5: Hatred**_

 _Later that afternoon_

 _At Sanchez Manor_

Have you ever truly hated a person before? To the point that their mere existence could actually cause you real pain? To truly hate a person with every fiber of your being? That you would want nothing more than for them to be gone forever? And be willing to do _anything_ to make sure that happen?

That's what Paulina Sanchez was experiencing right now. She felt true, unbridled hatred for the first time in her life...and it wasn't the kind of _"your annoying"_ hatred or the hatred you felt when you saw last season fashion mere idea of the goth girl actually filled her with so many horrible thoughts and feelings.

She _ **hated**_ Sam Manson.

She truly, undoubtedly and completely hated the other girl and she deserved her hate as far as she was concerned. The thought of her smug, purple eyes made her want to hit something...preferable in between those small, ugly pair that was nothing compared to Paulina's big, beautiful, teal ones. She used to be just annoyed and disliked the girl due to her status as a geek and her horrendous fashion sense...but right now she despised her. The mere thought of that Gothic bitch made her blood boil and she felt a hot, acid burn in the pit of her stomach.

She hated everything about that girl. She hated her pale, pasty white skin that only a vampire would find appealing, she hated her tacky, atrocious make up that was more suited for Halloween than high school, she hated her dark, black clothes, she hated her her tacky purple lipstick and she hated her _"i don't giver a shit of what you think"_ attitude.

But worst thing of all, she hated Manson for the horrible crime she committed.

How _dare_ she steal her precious ghost boy away from her!

How dare she get in between them and their destiny together. Paulina's beautiful, glorious, marvelous, _happy_ new life was just inches away and that Manson bitch yanked it away from her. It was an outrage!

Paulina was currently in her room as she looked around the damage she did. Never once in her life had she had a tantrum like this one….she never felt real, true anger before and she wanted to destroy everything that was in front of her…but she still felt that horrible, painful feeling deep within her as it wouldn't go away no matter what she did and how much stuff she broke.

She knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do when her parents get the bill to replace all this stuff...but she didn't care, besides they can afford this anyway.

Her room looked like a tornado hit it, everything was a wreck!. Everything was either broken or thrown across, but Paulina still didn't regret it, all she regretted that it wasn't enough to get rid of her nasty, bad emotions she was experiencing right now.

Her flat screen television was completely destroyed as _someone_ punched it, leaving the screen a big, shattered mess. All of her books and magazines were nothing but shredded remains of paper on the ground, her pillows and sheets were ripped and scattered around the room and even some windows were not spared from the Hispanic girl's rampage. Even her " _cute"_ stuffed animals and girly decorations were used as either a punching bag or a target for the _very, very angry_ beauty queen's ire.

The only things that were left intact where the many pictures, toys and other merchandise she had about _her_ beloved. She could never bring herself to harm that beautiful, innocent face of his no matter how much she tried.

Why did he have to be so cute?

Paulina felt her emotions changing again….it was a strange process she still wasn't used to...and she still had no control over it.

The anger and hatred she felt towards her rival and competition Manson was replaced with the sadness that her beloved _**didn't**_ love her. Her dream didn't come true today, her beloved rejected her heartfelt confession, he wasn't going to go on a date with her, he wasn't going to kiss her, he wasn't going to fly her in the moonlight, she wasn't going to experiencing holding his hand or making love to him, and worst of all she wasn't going to experience him telling her those beautiful, wonderful words that she wanted to hear more than anything in the world.

 _"I love you..."_

Paulina felt tears in her eyes as the sad feeling consumed her, it was too strong that she literally couldn't even stand as she slowly sank to the ground until she was in a fetal position. She didn't know how long she remained like that, all she knew was that she was alone in room, crying her eyes out as she felt like her heart was literally _dying._

"My sweet ghost boy….How could you do this to me?..."Paulina sobbed loudly...but she was relieved that she still somehow had the common sense to order her servants to leave her alone before she locked herself in her room upon coming home.

She loved him and he once loved her...they were suppose to be together right now...They were suppose to be a _happy couple_ right now but they weren't.

He chose another girl over her but she wasn't angry at him. She could never be _angry_ at him, she knew he wasn't at fault here...that goth girl corrupted and manipulated him into forgetting about her...about what they had together. Her beloved was an innocent victim of the goth girls lies and manipulations but Paulina knew he missed her deep down just as she missed him right now.

He had to!

She and her ghost boy were soul mates, they were destined to be together and she knew it! Paulina has been in love with him since he first saved her life, he was the only real silver lining in her otherwise bland and emotionless life. Her Danny gave her real emotions! He brought color into her empty, gray world that she hid with a facade of pink and peppiness. He was her greatest treasure, the feelings he gave her were more precious to her than her all of her money, popularity and even her beauty.

He gave her a reason to live...even more...he made her actually enjoy life.

Finding out that Danny Fenton was her beloved ghost boy was like heaven was delivering her beloved to her gift wrapped. It was a sign that they truly were meant to be together and live happily ever after.

"I know you still love me, Danny...I just know it..."Paulina said to herself as she thought about her wayward love. Danny and her were meant to be together...she only wished she knew the truth before all this happened...before Manson had a chance to ruin everything.

She remembered the first time she met Danny _Fenton._ It wasn't as precious to her as she recalled her first memory of Danny _Phantom..._ ibutshe now considered it one of the most important moments of her life now. It was a few days before their first freshman dance and Danny wanted to ask her..but had some trouble.. _.ghostly_ trouble now that she knew the truth.

She couldn't help but notice that for a brief moment, her sadness and rage were gone, and in the place was that one, pleasant emotion that she only felt when she had her more _intimate_ _thoughts_ about her darling ghost boy and future husband. She felt that strange smile she always got crawl on her face as she recalled the memory of Danny's pants falling and well….she still thought he had great taste in underwear.

She felt a blush on her face and found herself give out a perverted giggle as she thought about those cute, polka dot boxers...she hoped his taste didn't change after all this time…

"Even if it did, it's not the boxers that are important...it's what's inside them that counts..."Paulina thought with a giggle as she thought about her man and seeing his shorts once more...in a more private setting that is.

Paulina however got her mind back on track as she remembered what had happened and how she could have kicked herself. Her beloved was literally offering himself to her and she turned him down the first time...it still killed her but she still knew she had hope.

There was still a chance to make things right between them.

Danny was once under her spell like the other boys were, he was bewitched by her beauty and she remember he would have done anything to be with her, but Manson was jealous and she always badmouthed her any chance she got.

The thought of Manson caused her to feel rage again. She still felt dizzy from the sudden shift in emotions...if was like a roller coaster, one second your going up and the next second your plummeting into a hundred loops before coming to a screeching halt. It was crazy!

Manson was nothing more than a bitch, a thief, a home wrecker and a monster!

She got in the way of her happiness and destiny and she was going to suffer for it.

Paulina felt pure torture having to watch her beloved and that goth doing things he was suppose to do with her.

All day they were flirting and acting lovey dovey together and it was _**disgusting!**_

Paulina watched them from a distance all day, she didn't know why she did it since it hurt her...but she couldn't stop herself...her eyes were glued on them and all she could think about was hurting Manson and forgiving her beloved for his mistake.

During class time they gave each other flirty looks, held hands and passed notes when the teacher wasn't looking. Paulina had to use all her will power not to scream and cause a scene. Lunchtime was even worse since they were practically joint to the hip! It killed her to watch them playfully feed each other their lunches and when she saw Manson's lips on _her_ man's cheek, she felt like someone stabbed her in her heart and she noticed her can of diet cola was crushed, the remains of which ruining her brand new shoes...but she didn't care for once in life.

She couldn't believe her ghost boy would betray her like this! She was suppose to be the one he did those kind of things with….but she reminded herself that it wasn't his fault, it was just the goth whore that was to blame.

Paulina and Danny were suppose to be a happy, loving couple right now. She should have been the one to feed him his lunch and kiss his precious cheek!

"Sam Manson, I swear that I will make you suffer!..."Paulina growled as she punched one of her walls, leaving a noticeable crack in it but she didn't care.

"I don't care what I have to do….I don't care how long it takes...I don't care who I have to hurt...but I will make sure you pay for stealing my destiny…."Paulina whispered angrily to no one but herself. Paulina remained there in the middle of her room, but her face retained a nasty scowl that wouldn't go away. She just felt so much anger and hatred and she wanted to make it go away.

She wanted to make _**Sam Manson**_ go away as well.

Paulina didn't even realize when her body started moving again...it was like she was on autopilot but she didn't notice or care… All she noticed that she was alone in her room with no happiness and no ghost boy and it was all that dark, creepy, gothic whore's fault!

Paulina growled again as she found what she was looking for. It was the Casper High yearbook...she soon found herself turning the pages until she found what she was looking for in the M section.

Staring at the face of her enemy...the dark, spooky menace who thought she was too good for the traditional norms of status and society, the sight of the gothic succubus who ruined her life made her livid and she found herself tearing the hideous image of her enemy with her perfectly manicured nails.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!..."Paulina yelled angrily as she tore the picture apart, even biting it with her pearly white teeth at one point. She couldn't stop, all she knew was that she wanted that image destroyed for good.

Paulina finally stopped and was panting as she gazed at her handiwork, the shredded remains of the unfortunate picture of her spooky rival.

She felt a strange sense of satisfaction as she gazed at the destroyed picture of Manson's face….but it was short lived as she knew the real one was still walking free….living her role as Danny Phantom's beloved girlfriend.

"If only I can cause you the pain you caused me today..."Paulina whispered bitterly to the destroyed picture of her competition, she still felt those bad feelings within her as she thought about her.

The more she thought about Manson, the more pain she wanted to inflict on the other girl.

She knew she would never be free of these bad feelings unless Manson was gone for good, and her beloved was safely back in her arms once more where he belonged.

But just ending their relationship wasn't enough for her….Manson still got in the way of fate and it was unforgivable...she needed to be punished.

She suddenly had a vision of doing what she did to the picture again...but with the real Manson bitch. In her day dream she saw her felt clawing Manson's purple eyes out with the very same nails she used to destroy the picture, before shredding what remained of her already ugly face...making it completely unbearable to look at.

It didn't stop there, she kept imaging herself punching, kicking and even biting and scratching Manson all over her gangly body until in was drenched in nothing but blood. The more Paulina thought about that, the more she felt that strange feeling of satisfaction again and even her anger receding just a tad the more she thought about exacting justice of that little adulteress and man-stealer.

Paulina wanted to make Sam Manson be punished for what she did, for getting in the way of her happy ending...but she knew that wasn't enough... not to her at least. She wanted Sam Manson to suffer like she did...no...she wanted her to suffer worse.

She felt it was only fair after all...she hurt Paulina emotionally and that was unforgivable….Paulina didn't know why...but she wanted the girl to feel pain….real, true pain she could never recover from.

She wanted to actually physically hurt her...the more she thought about it, the more appealing the idea was too her.

But she knew it wasn't enough, she wouldn't be satisfied with just hurting Manson….she wanted more than that.

Just hurting Manson wouldn't be enough to free her beloved from her mind control, she had to stop Manson once and for all and save her darling and her happy future.

"I need to stop her...I need to hurt her..."Paulina said to herself as she felt those poisonous feelings cloud her mind.

"I need to _**kill**_ her..."Paulina finally said out loud...she was briefly stunned to realize what came out of her mouth...but it soon melted as she found that she liked the idea more and more.

She knew that there was no other option. This was the only way to save her beloved ghost boy and properly punish Manson.

 **Sam Manson must** **die!**

With Manson dead, she could no longer ruin her happiness with her ghost boy, she could no longer spread lies and steal her beloved's love and attention away from her.

Paulina felt a smile on her face...but it was different from the happy smile she got when she thought about her ghost boy...or the excited smile she got when she started getting rather….eclectic thoughts about him.

This smile was laced with hatred...and excitement as she thought about Manson receiving her just desserts.

Paulina went to look out one of her windows that was somehow spared from her previous rampage. She stared at the dark sky...she didn't realize it was that late already…

She gazed outside as she thought about her darling who was still trapped in the Goth's web of deception but Paulina knew that she would free him if it was the last thing she ended up doing.

She knew she had to do this, Manson committed a crime and she needed to be punished for it. Her poor, innocent beloved was trapped in her world of darkness and lies! She could see Manson corrupting him, forcing him to hate and forget about the woman he _truly_ did love and that was Paulina herself.

"Enjoy your time with him, Manson...Because your time is almost up..."Paulina said darkly as she gazed outside as she thought about that man stealer and her poor beloved.

"Don't worry my sweet ghost boy….I promise that I will save you from her no matter what..."Paulina whispered as she thought about the future and how soon the proper order would soon be restored.

Paulina _always_ got what she wanted in the end...no matter who she had to crush to get it.

The girl was unaware that she was being watched by someone….an invisible someone who was just a few feet above the large mansion and was clearly enjoying the misery and hate that radiated from the spurned popular girl.

* * *

 _Outside_

It was a pitch black female ghost with red eyes who was savoring the taste of the teen anguish.

"Ooooh, I can taste all that delicious misery..."Spectra moaned as she sensed all the negative emotions coming from the Hispanic girl and she was almost salivating.

She originally came back to Amity Park to get some payback on Phantom for ruining her previous plans and find a way to permanently restore her glorious youth and beauty until she sensed what was probably one of the most concentrated forms of teenage rage and misery she's felt in years. She recognized the girl as Paulina Sanchez, one of her previous meals while she was still undercover as a psychiatrist at Casper High. Spectra didn't care for the girl as she felt no real anguish or misery from the girl when she tried to _"encourage"_ her to be protective of her beauty and popularity...until now.

Before, the girl was only useful in making other people miserable...but now Spectra could actually see the girls emotions and thoughts and felt a sadistic grin form on her face.

'My, my...looks like that Phantom brat is caught in a love triangle..."Spectra thought with a twisted grin on her dark face.

She was originally going to suck from Paulian herself...but she had an even better, more entertaining idea. Paulina was clearly obsessed with both Manson and Phantom for different reasons, she wanted Manson dead and she wanted Phantom under her sheets. It was a very unhealthy and deadly combination and she found herself liking this girl more and more.

She looked very promising.

If she played her cards right, she could look forward to Phantom experiencing a whole new world of misery and heartbreak...and she wouldn't have to do much to cause it...expect maybe give young Hispanic girl some guidance.

She _was_ a guidance counselor after.

'This is going to be fun..."Spectra laughed evilly as she disappeared to prepare for tomorrow.

One things that was for sure was that Manson, Phantom and even Paulina had no idea what they were in for now.

 _ **To be continued**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **An unlikely alliance**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers :)

To my dear **Nocturnal Dreams** and **Dreams Come True 996,** in the words of YandereDev himself _"Paulina/Yan-chan is NOT a good person, she is a monster"._ Paulina's feelings for Danny are also selfish since Paulina only cares about the fact that Danny causes her to feel things, she doesn't care about him other than the fact that she wants to _own_ him. It's an unhealthy, twisted obsession she is mistaking for love and she's do literally _anything_ to horde Danny all to herself, even if it means sacrificing his own happiness with Sam or another. I just want to bring that into light is all.

 **Cutiepie120048:** Thank you for the suggestion but I'm anti-PaulinaxDanny so I'm going to have to humbly decline your suggestion. But thanks for the words of encouragement, you rule ;)

 **Guest:** Thanks ;)

 **MBTRIPPLES:** YAY COOKIES :3 ! Also I just finished listening to that song and I loved it! Thanks for letting me know.

 **Hellbreaker** : That's what I'm going for...a stalker drama story in all it's glory ;) As for the parent's thing, we'll see soon enough.

 **A/N:** That's it for now...I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I'm going to be busy for the next few days...so sorry.

Thanks for the love everyone! Don't forget to review and remember that I accept all forms of criticism and possible suggestions if you have them.

Also I am available for PM, so don't be shy ;) If you have an idea or suggestion for this fic, I'm all ears and I will consider using it here if it fits with the flow of this fic and I'll give you a shout out for any contribution you do for this story.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people :)**_

 _ **:) Happy New Year! :)**_


	6. An unlikely alliance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 6: An unlikely alliance**_

 _Amity Park, 9 weeks ago_

 _The following day_

The following day was not a pleasant one for Paulina Sanchez to say the least. She barely managed to sleep and she spent the entire morning working feverishly to shield the imperfections she received from her less than 8 hours of perfect sleep. Once she deemed herself appropriate, she made her way to the dining room where as always her parents were long gone to work and her servants were preparing her a delicious, low fat, gourmet breakfast.

"Good morning, mistress..."Her maid Millicent, a plump middle age servant said as she finished pouring her organic orange juice.

"I have some news regarding your mother and father..."Millicent said to the pampered heiress.

'What about Mama and Papa?..."Paulina asked to the servant.

"Your mother informed me that she and your father will be spending the next few weeks in Europe to promote your mother's knew cosmetic line and your father left with her in order to attend to some business there as well..."Millicent said to the unfazed teenaged girl.

"So it's that time already..."Paulina said dully as she went back to eat her fancy breakfast.

She was used to this, it was nothing new that her parents would leave suddenly as it was a common thing in her life. Her parents were very busy and important people as they were both big shot CEO's and they made regular business trips all over the world, leaving her here in Amity Park with only the servants and a large sum of money to care for her.

She also didn't mind since each business trip meant more money for them, not to mention she had complete access to her many credit cards, her parents trusted her to be responsible and they sent her an enormous allowance each week when they were away, money to be used for food, fun and fashion.

Paulina's eyes widen as she realized what this also meant, with her parents gone and her having an unlimited use of the family money, she didn't have to be on her toes at home.

" _The timing could be more perfect, now I don't have to worry about them while I complete my mission..."_ Paulina thought with a smirk but tried to hide it to avoid her servants questioning her.

Her parents would be gone for maybe a month or more and her servants knew better than to question her or her actions. The last servant who tried to interfere with her plans was promptly fired, it was when she caught her trying to sneak out late so she could see her beloved save the city from some robot ghost with a hideous green Mohawk and that servant brought it up with her mother and father. It only took about 5 minutes worth of crocodile tears and sob story about how that servant was lying that her parents fired her on the spot.

It was a message and a warning to the others who witness….Paulina was the most powerful person in the Sanchez Household, and it was wise not to cross her again. This could work out, the only downside is that her mother made an effort to call her at least once a week to check up on her but Paulina knew it could be worse. The sudden pleasure of freedom however was short live once she arrived to school, as for the rest of the day she was forced to endure 8 hours of witnessing her beloved ghost boy and that little home wrecker acting lovey dovey with each other _again_ _._

The disgusting display of emotional adultery was completely unbearable and it made her rage and hatred against Manson even worse and her sadness and desire to be with her beloved grew each passing moment. Paulina barely noticed the bell ring, signally it was the end of the school day. She spent the entire day keeping an eye on her darling and that adulteress that she didn't realize how much time had passed.

She only cared to noticed that her sweet darling had wasted so much time on that creepy, Gothic whore who didn't deserve to even be in his presence.

All throughout class she would have these day dreams of taking Manson out in the most gruesome way possible, with each day dream more satisfying than the last, which would also soon be followed by a daydream of her reuniting with her darling ghost boy and finally fulling their destiny together.

"My ghost boy...I promise we will be together again soon..."Paulina whispered to herself before having another daydream of after her victorious mission to rescue her darling from the Goth's clutches.

* * *

 _ **Day dream sequence**_

 _It was a gloomy day for Amity Park's resident hero who just return from his girlfriends funeral, his eyes still filled with tears._

 _He felt an unbearable ache in his heart and couldn't contain it, transforming to his ghost self, he flew away to a deserted part of the town, into the woods on a flower field._

 _Sam would have commented on how beautiful it was._

 _Danny felt another ache in his heart as he thought about his poor, deceased love and how she was no longer among their world._

 _He kept crying until he heard footsteps, he turned around to see Paulina giving him a sympathetic look._

 _He couldn't take it anymore and just poured out all his feelings on her and ended up being hugged by her as she rubbed his back, assuring him that it would be alright and that he would find love once more._

 _Danny didn't know why but he felt safe in her arms and that he could trust her. Paulina's soft voice was soothing and warm, she told him that what happened to Sam was a tragedy but she would want him to move on and find happiness once more._

 _Danny didn't know how long he stayed like that, but he didn't leave her embrace, he just kept crying into her arms as her soft voice did it's best to make his pain go away._

 _He didn't see the strange gleam in her eyes while she hugged him as his eyes were still shut tight. Or the triumphant smile on her face as she held him and secretly vowed to never let go._

 _ **End of day dream**_

* * *

Paulina was brought out of her day dream when she heard a book land on her desk. She blinked and felt upset that her dream was over before she got to the good part, where her beloved realized his love for her and begged her to never leave him.

She looked up to see it was Mr. Lancer with an unimpressed look on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day dreaming Ms. Sanchez but school is out and your other classmates have already left...'The portly educator reminded the annoyed Hispanic girl.

Paulina realized he was right and promptly left the classroom, just in time to see her beloved and Manson walking hand in hand out the exit and she felt that painful rage again as she thought about that Goth's clammy, pale, cold hands that dared to be around her beloved soft, warm ones that were meant for _her_ hands alone.

Paulina stomped to her locker, unattractively grumbling under her breath, lately it was getting hard to hide her angry emotions, but at this moment she didn't care. She just wanted that Goth bitch dead already so she could finally be with her beloved.

Was that really so much to ask?!

She was getting her books from her locker when she noticed a letter inside, it was probably another love note from her unworthy admirers.

"Only my ghost boy is worthy of my love…."Paulina said to herself as she was about to toss the worthless note away until she noticed something strange about this letter, it was in a bright red envelope with an " _ **S"**_ on it written in a black, cursive writing that couldn't belong to a boy.

Curiosity peaked in her and she had a feeling this wasn't a love note, not because girls didn't express interest in her before, it has happened but her logical side was demanding that she check this out.

She opened the letter and her eyes widened as she read what it said.

" _I've heard about the recent love triangle between you, Phantom and Manson and I think we should talk about it"._

" _Meet me on the roof of the school at 3:15pm sharp"._

" _Come alone and tell no one."_

 _-S._

Paulina found herself gripping the note and felt a mild form of anger. How dare this " _S"_ try and get her nose in her personal business. Paulina checked her cell phone and saw that it was already 3:10.

She found herself heading to the roof of the school, as much as she didn't trust this, she knew she didn't have a choice, she had to make sure who ever this stalker was knew to keep out of her business or else.

* * *

 _On the roof of the school_

Paulina soon found herself on the roof and looked around to see who her new little nuisance was.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it..."Paulina heard and she turned around to see a red hair woman in a red business suit and shades...she looked familiar.

"Do I know you?..."Paulina asked in annoyance at the older woman but she knew she had seen her somewhere before.

"I should say so, I used to work at your school..."The red hair woman said as she removed her shades. "I'm glad to see you followed my advice on using the extra make up, you are the only you that you got after all..."The woman said in a condescending chipper voice and Paulina remembered her.

"Your...You're that guidance counselor Spectra…"Paulina said as she backed away in fear, she knew this woman wasn't what she appeared to be thanks to her beloved enlightening them.

"Oh, so you do remember me…"Spectra said in a fake sweet voice that made Paulina more wary of her.

"Your wasting your tricks on me, my ghost boy talked about you in an interview...I know what you really are..."Paulina said to the ghost in disguise. She knew that this woman was very dangerous and she was praying her beloved would save her again...but he was with Manson right now and he probably to busy to think about her anymore.

"Relax, I'm not here to cause you any trouble….I just wanted to talk..."Spectra said in a calm voice and now stood a few feet away from the wary teenaged girl.

"About what?..."Paulina asked in confusion to the ghostly woman, her survival instincts was telling her to run away but...something else inside her wanted to hear what this ghost woman wanted to say.

"I saw you stalking Danny Phantom today..."Spectra said as she put her shades back on as she addressed the human teenager.

"Do you have a problem with that?..."Paulina asked in a lightly hostile voice, in retrospect it probably wasn't wise to speak that way to a ghost when you had nothing to use to defend yourself, but she had a bad day and her bitter feelings were leaking out right now.

"No, I wanted to give you some information about his girlfriend, Manson..."Spectra said in a casual voice to the younger girl.

"What do you know about Manson that I already don't know?..."Paulina asked in confusion to the red hair ghost woman.

"A lot of things actually, Samantha has been Phantom's little helper since he first became a ghost along with Foley, she's a recognized figure in the ghost zone due to associations with him..."Spectra replied to the younger beauty.

"Since I used to work at Casper High, I've seen her records...I know where she lives and also some other information you might be interested in hearing..."Spectra continued in a disturbingly bright voice that would have made another person very nervous.

Paulina however didn't get nervous but she did get cautious. The logical side of her mind was telling her something was up...in this world no one just gave valuable information unless there was something in there for them.

"Why are you telling me this?..."Paulina asked suspiciously, there had to be a catch.

"I would be happy if something bad happened to young Samantha"...Was all that Spectra said, in a dark voice that expressed her true nature.

"I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves..."Spectra said to the Hispanic girl who now got closer to her.

She wanted to trust what this ghost said...but there had to be more.

"Why would you bother helping me?..."Paulina asked her, wondering why she would willingly help her in her mission...what would she gain by helping her get Manson out of the picture?

"I'm sure Phantom already told the press about my affinity to teen misery, quite a few people in your age group would be very upset if something happened to Ms. Manson..."Spectra replied to the younger girl.

It was true, should something happened to Manson, Danny Phantom would become an emotional, miserable wreck! Along with that Tecno geek Foley, Phantom's annoying older sister, the red huntress, not to mention Phantom's little look a like adopted sister who while pre-teen would still generate a delicious amount of misery.

Not only that, but Manson had quite a few fans as well due to her efforts in helping Phantom fight ghosts...it was no where near as big as Phantom's following...but Spectra was aware that it was natural for teenagers to become miserable if their idols got hurt or worse.

Spectra almost started to salivate at the idea of hundreds of teenagers mourning the Goth girl, with that emotional waterfall known as Phantom as the most miserable of them all!

Revenge and feast of scrumptious teen anguish that would keep her young for a long time would be her prize. All she had to do was make sure this little lovelorn completed her objective.

"I also know full well of your position at Casper High and how much all the other girls fear you and all the other boys desire you...you have a lot of power for someone your age..."Spectra said as she remember seeing Paulina's actions during her days at Casper high.

Paulina was the queen bee and the most powerful girl at Casper high. She could destroy another student's reputation with just a snap of her fingers and a few convincing lies and half truths. She could either make a young boys dream come true or crush their hearts with just a few words, and she was infamous of doing the latter.

Spectra liked this girl and saw a lot of her self in her…This girl had the face of an angel but Spectra could see the dark, twisted being she really was deep inside.

She only recently discovered emotions, she also had an unhealthy fixation with Phantom and a blind hatred for Manson and any other girl who expressed even the slightest interest in that half ghost goody-goody. Spectra also knew that this girl had no remorse for her actions, she only cared about her own needs. She knew this girl was not the usual kind of teenager and she could be very dangerous.

A selfish, obsessive and downright destructive girl who would stop at nothing until she got her way.

A girl after her own heart to be honest.

"If you ever need a favor, just use your special talents to make someone miserable for me and I'll give you whatever support I can"...Spectra told the younger girl who was looking at her with a blank face.

"Also, as I mentioned, I made copies of all the information of the students I helped during my tenure….If you want to know personal information about anyone at Casper High, just send me a picture of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them..."Spectra offered the dark hair girl who still had an impassive gaze.

"You're disgusting...'Paulina muttered to the ghostly woman who only gave her a mocking smile in return.

"You're a stalker..."Spectra shot back and smirked when she saw the girl in question flinch and look down, as she knew it was true.

"If you want my help, call me with this number. If you don't care, ignore me..."Spectra said as she handed the girl her phone number who hesitantly took it.

"The longer you wait, the longer your precious Phantom belongs to young Samantha Manson..."Spectra said and nearly quivered as she sensed the spike of misery within Casper high's glamor queen.

"I hope you make her suffer..."Spectra said darkly before disappearing, leaving the dark hair girl alone on the roof with only her misery, her anger, the ghost's phone number in her hand and her words echoing in her ears.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Sanchez Manor_

Paulina was in her thankfully repaired bedroom, lying on her bed as she gazed at the note with the phone number. Was she really going to team up with one of her beloved's enemies in order to save him?

Talk about irony.

She didn't trust Spectra but she made a good point, the longer she waited, the longer her beloved was trapped in the Goth's world of lies and deceit. She thought about Spectra's proposal and it wouldn't be hard to make another person miserable, the school was crawling with a bunch of wanna be girls and hopeless admirers that would be easy picking.

She could understand Spectra's reason's for wanting to help her...she thrived on teen misery and Paulina was the perfect person to generate a large amount of it but she was still an evil ghost! She could very well betray her at any moment...but she had valuable information on Manson, not to mention everyone else in Casper High.

As much as Paulina despised Manson, not many people knew a lot about her expect her poor, confused beloved and that geeky friend of theirs. The only known things about Manson was that she was a goth, an ultra- recyclo vegetarian, a crazy modern day hippie activist and unfortunately she was the girlfriend of the world's cutest, sweetest, most dreamiest guy ever! Aside from that, the girl was practically invisible. No one even knew where she lived and she did't have any other friends beside _her_ ghost boy, the geek and her darling's older sister.

She was the definition of a loser and a freak by all means!

Paulina sighed and felt another headache coming on….This whole dilemma was getting very tiresome. She needed to get rid of Manson but was she willing to agree on Spectra's offer?

She knew she needed all the help she could get if she wanted to save her beloved from Manson's world of darkness! And she needed an ally who couldn't be contacted by anyone else. Spectra was evil and Paulina was….was a girl who only wanted to feel love. She wasn't evil and what she was doing was justice!

Love was the most precious thing in the world and her beloved was her greatest treasure, she needed to save him from Manson no matter the cost. She needed to be punished for interfering with true love and her beloved needed to be saved no matter what she had to do. Loving someone meant that you had to be willing to do _anything t_ o be with them.

"There is nothing I won't do for my sweet ghost boy, I won't let that goth get between us any longer...'Paulina said stubbornly to no one but herself.

She thought about his beautiful, wild white hair, his gorgeous glowing green eyes and his wonderful smile that always made her heart skip a beat. She enjoyed the little burst of the emotional pleasure known as happiness consume her.

She blushed as she thought about her beloved taking her in his arms and kissing her….she wouldn't stop until that little dream became a reality!

Her beloved was like a rare, precious jewel. He needed to be with someone who loved and adored him and would give him the love he deserved. He needed _her_. Her sweet Phantom and her were soul mates and he needed her love in his life. Only she could truly appreciate the kind of gift he was, Manson didn't deserve him and would only tarnish his worth as far as she was concerned.

Paulina knew that Manson would end up warping her precious, wonderful, perfect ghost boy into a freak like her and she could not let that happen.

Paulina signed and soon found her cell phone in her hand. She quickly typed the number Spectra gave her and waited a minute or so until she heard an answer.

"Hello, Penelope Spectra speaking..."She heard a perky, sing song voice on the other line.

"I'm in..."Was all that Paulina said to the other woman who didn't even bother to hide her wicked laughter.

'I knew you would see things my way, tomorrow after school, meet me at the mall and we'll talk more..."Spectra said to her new little ally.

"Alright…."Paulina said to the ghost over the phone.

"See you tomorrow, partner..."Was all Spectra said before hanging up.

Paulina placed her phone down and felt a strange weight lifted from her. She knew this alliance would work out in her benefit. Spectra would get her meal and Paulina would soon be rid of that spooky pest and have her beloved again.

There was no way this could go wrong.

 _ **To be continued**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Terms of the agreement**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** This chapter follows a scene from the Yandere simulator game where Yan-chan meets her ally Info-chan. Paulina is Yan-chan and Spectra is Info-chan obviously.

 **A/N(2):** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers ;)

 **Cutiepie120048:** Thanks ;)

 **Hellbreaker:** I agree that Spectra is one of the most evil characters in the series and that's why I decided to add her to the fic. She reminds me A LOT about Info-chan. Both are sadistic females willing to help an obvious psycho hurt someone else just to satisfy their own ambitious. Also the only DP character who would benefit aiding a mentally unstable stalker is one who literally _thrives_ on teenage anguish and misery: Spectra.

Spectra is an evil ghost but she is **_not_** the one responsible for Paulina wanting to kill Sam, she's just the one who added fuel to the fire, the chief enabler as you will.

 **Guest(1):** Glad you are pleased :)

 **Guest(2):** I agree that Paulina is mentally unfit and she will face justice when the time comes.

 **Dreams Come True 996:** It's alright, also I put up a list on my profile about the future stories I plan on adding this year.

 **MBTRIPPLES:** I listen to the song and it was major intense! I loved it! Yeah, Paulina is really the _"beast inside the cage"_ here.

 _Thanks for the love my fellow fanfic lovers! Also be sure to check out my newly released fic " **Dani Fenton: School Daze".**_

 _Don't forget to review and see ya next time :)_


	7. Terms of the agreement

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter** **7** **:** **Terms of the agreement**_

 _Amity Park Mall_

 _The following day_

The following day flew by for Paulina, she paid no attention to any of her classes, she only focused on her beloved, as well as that bitch Manson and how soon she would get rid of her and be with her sweet, darling ghost boy again. The hours flew by and before she knew it, the final bell rang and everyone left the school like wild animals escaping the zoo, obviously happy for their temporary freedom from the prison known as high school.

Once outside, Paulina hopped in her hot pink convertible and drove straight to the mall. This was nothing new to her as she usually spent 6 days a week there, buying anything that was expensive, stylish and off the runway but today she wasn't interest in shopping or giving the illusion that she was the perfect girl with the perfect life.

What she was after was much more valuable than a new pair of designer shoes or handbags.

Today she was meeting with Penelope Spectra in order to go over the plan and discus the terms of their agreement. Paulina was nobody's fool, she knew Spectra was still an evil ghost and she knew she had to be careful with the terms of their agreement and make sure that the red hair ghoul didn't try to cheat her or weasel out of her end of the bargain. She spent all night thinking about her terms, how far she was willing to go and what her limits where.

She understood that Spectra only wanted to absorbed some teenage misery...and Paulina also knew that she was willing to be the one create it for her if it meant freeing her beloved from the Goth's clutches.

She was the Queen Bee of the Casper High, co-leader of the A-listers long with Dash, she was also head cheerleader, voted Ms. Popularity, the richest girl in school and she was a shoo-in for Prom Queen this year.

Paulina knew she had it all...Beauty, money, power and influence and she would use any of them to get her man back no matter what.

Her fellow students meant nothing to her, even her fellow A-Listers. She was the queen of the school and they were nothing more than peons, little pawns to be used in any way she pleased, meant only to serve her and her needs.

" _At least those losers will finally have a purpose..."_ Paulina thought to herself as she drove to her destination.

She didn't care how many people she had to make miserable, she didn't care how many girls she had to humiliate or how many hearts she had to break, she was on a mission to save the only heart that had any value to her. She blushed and felt that nice feeling again as she thought about her beloved, she wanted to be with him and she was willing to go to any lengths to save him.

Her ghost boy was her soul mate! He belonged to her only and only she deserved to be his love. She didn't care what she had to do, she didn't care who she had to hurt and she didn't care how many tears had to be shed or how much blood had to be split She was going to save him from Sam Manson if it was the last thing she did.

" _Manson..._ "Paulina thought angrily and felt her fists tighten on her steering wheel. The thought of the Goth girl made her angry once more, eliminating any traces of her happiness and she could only feel all those angry, bad emotions that made her think a lot of bad thoughts.

She hated being angry, and she hated Manson more for making her angry. She would soon pay dearly for interfering with her happiness.

She finally arrived to the mall and went to the fountain where Spectra told her to wait for her.

She said she would be there by 3:15 and it was already 5 minutes after, Paulina grumbled and started to get impatient, another 10 minutes passed before she saw a woman in stylish trench coat and shades approach her.

"Hey..."Was all that she said to the impatient teenager.

"You're late..."Paulina said flatly to the older woman who only smiled mockingly at her.

'So I am..."Spectra said not caring in the slightest as she sat down next to the teenage girl.

'So, anyway about our little...alliance, I think we need to get some things clear...'Spectra said to the Hispanic beauty.

"Before we do that, why are you dressed like that?..."Paulina asked eying the trench coat with her usual, critical gaze.

"I don't want to risk one of Phantom's little helpers seeing me here...'Spectra explained to the snobby girl.

'Anyway, as I said, I'll give you some important information on Manson and anyone else at Casper High in return for some delicious teenage misery from your fellow classmates..."Spectra said casually but Paulina could see the hungry gleam in her eyes.

"And how exactly do you want me to do that? I mean it's easy to make someone miserable but how do I...you know….deliver it to you? You said you don't want my sweet Danny to know your here?...Paulina asked to the emotion eater and Spectra just had a knowing smile on her face.

'Good question, and I already have the answer, first hand me your cellphone..."Spectra instructed to her little helper.

Paulina hesitantly handed her expensive new cell phone to the ghostly woman, and her eyes widened as she saw Spectra's hands glowing and the red aura surrounding her phone for a good minute before disappearing when the ghost woman handed it back to her.

"That should do it..."Spectra said in her chipper voice.

"What did you do?..."Paulina asked as she looked at her phone, which surprisingly still looked the same.

"Check it out..."Spectra said as she pointed to the screen, Paulina followed and noticed a new app that wasn't there before.

The app had a silhouette with a hairstyle similar to Spectra's, along with a red _**"S"**_ in the middle.

"This little app here will serve as our little link even when I'm in the ghost zone, if you ever need a favor from me, any information on a student or whatever, just text me a picture of their face and I'll give you whatever information I can supply..."Spectra explained to the Hispanic popular girl.

"As for my payment, this app is surrounded by my ghostly energy, all you have to do is have your phone within 5 feet of your little victims while your doing your little tasks and the misery will automatically be downloaded into your phone and sent to me directly..."Spectra explained in her creepy, bright voice.

"It'll even work if your phone is in your purse but you have to make sure it's close enough to absorb all the misery..."Spectra said seriously as she pointed to the phone.

Paulina gazed at the small application in wonder, this little app would be her key to her beloved's heart once she got the necessary dirt on that Gothic pest Manson.

Paulina looked at it and it was truly outstanding how such a thing could exist, but she shouldn't be surprised, ghost's had both incredible and terrifying power, but for once it seems it would work out in her favor.

"You said that this thing is surrounded by your energy? My ghost boy said he has something called a _"ghost sense"_? Won't he sense it?...Paulina asked the older woman, and briefly had a small flashback to her time at that disgusting hospital when everyone had that ghostly virus.

Paulina blushed as she recalled that day, it was the first time she heard her darling say her name! Oh...it was glorious…

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Paulina laid bored on her hospital bed, bored out of her mind and annoyed of who her room mate was. She should have been the one screaming to learn that she was sharing a room with a goth loser that didn't have a shred of fashion sense but she was a composed lady and didn't want to make a scene._

 _This was a lousy day that had starter so great, she got to see her beloved ghost boy at the start of school. He was hanging from a tree and he even said her name!_

 _She felt a big spike of happiness and felt a big smile on her face. Her beloved said her name!_

 _She eagerly ran at him but he told her to stay back because some giant, hideous ghost bug was attacking him and she ran away in fear...when she thought it was safe and the bug was gone, she search for her darling but he was gone as well much to her disappointment._

 _Now she was in some creepy hospital and with Manson as her room mate. She was bored out of her mind and felt something cold move from her throat till out of her mouth…_

 _She wanted to see her darling again and be happy with him._

 _As if Heaven was answering her prayer, her beloved appeared before her but his back was turned but it didn't stop her heart swelling with so much happiness she thought she would pop._

" _Somebody needs some help?..."Her ghost boy said in a concerned voice._

" _Oh...he's so caring..."Paulina thought fondly as she gazed at her handsome Phantom._

 _Also as much as she wanted to see his face, she didn't mind seeing the back of him...or particular part of his backside._

" _Wow..."Paulian thought with a blush as she stared at his rear and really liked what she saw._

 _She broke out of her ogling when he turned around in an instant and was now looking at her!_

" _Paulina!...uh...it is Paulina right?..."Her beloved asked to her and Paulina couldn't contain herself._

" _He said my name!..."Paulina thought squealing as she felt all warm and tingly inside._

" _You came for me!..."Paulina said happily as she felt her heart race, she and her beloved were together at last as soul mates should._

 _The mood was ruined when Manson appeared._

" _He didn't come for you, he came for me!...'Manson said angrily which caused us both to blink._

" _Why would be care about you?..."Paulina thought and managed to bite back, she didn't want to look rude to her darling._

" _Uh...Hi..miss..."Her beloved said nervously, and Paulina wondered why he was even addressing that loser._

" _Can you excuse me for a minute?...Phantom said before closing the curtain that separated her from Manson._

 _Paulina couldn't hear them but she felt so excited that her sweet, future husband was so close...but she was annoyed he was talking to Manson instead of her._

' _What are they talking about?.."Paulina thought suspiciously. She didn't like this, her ghost boy was suppose to pay attention to her and no one else._

 _They were soul mates after all._

 _Only about a minute or two had passed but she felt it was way too much time wasted. She wanted to talk to her beloved and have him say her name again, she wanted to feel that beautiful emotion known as love again._

 _She wanted to feel so many wonderful things with him right now._

" _Yoo hoo! ghost boy are you don't talking to the **unpopular** girl?...'Paulina asked in the sweetest voice she could muster, the one that always got her what she wanted in the end._

" _Be right there!...'She heard her beloved shout from the other side of the curtain and she felt happy to see him rejoin her side of the room where he belonged._

 _He landed next to her and she felt that annoying, cold mist escape her mouth again._

' _Ew...What is this?!...'Paulina asked him, not liking this strange sensation, it was cold and gross._

" _It's called a ghost sense..."Her beloved Phantom explained and as if on cue, the same mist left his mouth as well._

' _See, it lets you know when a ghost is near..."Her ghost boy said smiling at her and Paulina felt her heart race a mile a minute._

" _Oh!...We even have the same power!...Paulina thought happily and thought this wasn't so bad and decided she liked this weird power thing…after all, it let her know that ghosts were around._

" _Like you..."Paulina said lovingly to her darling, sweet, handsome Phantom. She smiled as she noticed he look shy but that made him even more irresistible to her._

 _She enjoyed the sensation known as happiness which now consumed her, the wonderful only her Phantom could give her._

 _She just wanted to be with him and feel this wonderful feeling forever and ever!_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Paulina was brought out of her sweet little memory when she heard her new partner talking.

"Phantom can only sense other ghosts, but he can't sense ghostly items, so he won't be the wiser..."Spectra explained casually.

"However, just to be on the safe side, I would advice you to be careful when you use it and make you don't lose it, it's not replaceable..."Spectra said like she was telling a child not to put their hand on the stove which irked Paulina slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't let this baby out of my sight..."Paulina said as she held her precious cell phone closely.

"So about that information on Manson..."Paulina reminded her partner.

Spectra had a smirk on her face and pulled an envelope from her purse, it was another red one with her signature " _ **S"**_ on it.

"This here has Manson's home address and some other information on her I got from her records...'Spectra explained

Paulina made a grab for it but Spectra pulled it away, giving her a smug look.

"Uh-Uh-Uh, remember my services aren't free and I could use some misery right now..."Spectra said as she wagged her finger and put the envelope back in her purse.

Paulina growled and had a scowl on her face, her annoyance was quickly evolving into anger which Spectra notice and absorbed, savoring the tasty emotions from her little partner.

'Now...now..temper young lady, anger leads to premature wrinkles after all..."Spectra said mockingly to the angry girl.

"And it also prevents me from getting any, so go on..."Spectra said as she discreetly absorbed the negative emotions and smiled when she saw her reflection in the water and noticed some of her youth was returning.

'While anger is tasty, I asked for misery..."Spectra said to her little accomplice.

Paulina took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, she hated that this woman was using her as her snack but the deal was just too good to pass and she really needed to know where Manson lived if she wanted to have some advantage over her.

Paulina got up and searched for a target, placing her phone into her new designer handbag, she walked around the mall until she saw her target.

It was Joey Smith, the bucktooth loser from her homeroom that was one of her more desperate admirers, he was one of the most well known since he had a shrine to her in his locker, kinda like she did for her beloved Danny.

Joey was desperately in love with her and always sent her love notes or expensive presents, which she didn't care about and she ignored him but now he was of some use to her.

" _Hello, easy victim.._.'Paulina thought with a smirk.

Paulina walked over to where that loser was sitting, swaying her hip and walking with a grace that most super models wished they had.

Joey was looking at his phone, admiring his screen-saver which was a picture of the girl of his dreams: Paulina Sanchez.

" _Paulina...oh…_ _."_ Joey said with a sigh, feeling complete infatuation with the Hispanic beauty.

Joey felt his heart race as he gazed at the image of the school's beauty queen. Paulina was like a goddess!. She was so gorgeous with her beautiful, thick black hair that looked so soft and pretty, along with her beautiful, big teal eyes that sparkled like diamonds and her body….oh, there was a reason she was considered the most popular girl at school.

He would give anything to go on a date with her, kiss those irresistible, glossy lips of hers and experience the paradise known as Paulina Sanchez.

Joey stopped his actions as he noticed from the corner of his eye the object of her desire, Paulina was walking by and he felt his heart racing.

" _Oh my gosh, there she is!._.."Joey thought eagerly, he noticed that she wasn't surrounded by her entourage and he didn't see any of his other rivals nearby.

He could ask her out without any interferences.

Joey walked fast and tried to get her attention, this was his big chance and he didn't want to blow it.

"Hey, Paulina aren't you looking fine today...'Joey said trying to be smooth and felt his breath hitch when his love turned to him.

But his hope wavered as he noticed she wasn't smiling or looked pleased in any way.

"Uh...Ew!...we're you like hitting on me?..'Paulina asked coldly and Joey felt his confidence fly out the window.

'Uh...I...um..."Joey stuttered while he cowed under his beloved's unimpressed glare.

"Let me stop that little brain fart of yours!...I am Paulina Sanchez, the queen of Casper High and girls that are like me do not go for losers! Especially skinny losers with nasty, greasy hair and beaver teeth like yours...'Paulina said harshly with no emotion in her voice and she noticed the upset look on Joey's face.

Paulina walked away before he could answer her and glanced at her phone, she opened her app and was pleased to see the misery was downloaded and saved there.

She discreetly look back to her source and saw that he was now on his knee's crying his eyes out.

' _Drama..."_ Paulina thought with annoyance as she made her way back to the fountain where Spectra was waiting. She had witness the entire thing and looked very pleased.

"You do beautiful work...'Spectra said truly impressed. This girl was good at making other feel worse.

Spectra liked this girl more and more, she had no stable emotions, no remorse and was cold blooded.

It was like Spectra found herself her perfect protégé. Spectra absorbed the misery downloaded from the phone and nearly moaned in delight! A young boy's broken heart was one of the sweetest forms of teen misery and Spectra enjoyed it to the fullest.

"Alright, I did my task ,now hand over that information!...'Paulina demanded from the annoying ghost.

"Alright, calm down, I am a woman of my word after all..."Spectra said as she handed the girl the envelope.

"I hope this won't be our last little meeting, remember if you need me...you know what you have to do..."Spectra said as she got up and left, disappearing from her partner's view.

Paulina gazed at the crimson envelope in her hand, inside was the information she needed in her quest of saving her beloved and exacting justice on Sam _freaking_ Manson!. She felt that strange smile return to her face and that odd form of excitement she felt when she had her day dreams of exacting her justice and completing her mission.

"Better watch out, Manson because now...there is no where left for you to hide..."Paulina said to herself, with that strange feeling of excitement that was last with with her anger.

Paulina left the mall and was about to get into her car when she noticed a lot of people were cheering and pointing to the sky. She looked up and her breath hitched as she saw her beloved flying above her. Paulina felt her heart pound, she smiled and subconsciously felt her hand raise, as if to reach out for her precious ghost boy.

He was truly a beautiful creature, and he looked so majestic as he flew in the air and Paulina wanted nothing more than for him to swoop down and hold her tight in his strong, muscular arms as he carried her off into the sunset.

" _Danny..."_ Paulina said in a daze as she gazed at her beloved who was so close yet so far.

She wanted so much to be in his arms right now, looking into his beautiful green eyes and staring at that handsome face, she wanted to feel his arms around her as he smiled at her, she wanted to run her fingers through his beautiful, snow white hair as said he loved her and would always be hers.

No matter what, she was going to make sure they ended up together by any means necessary.

'Soon, my love...we will be together again...'Paulina whispered to herself as her beloved was finally out of her sight.

Paulina sighed but didn't lose hope as she looked at the letter that held her future and reminded herself that soon, everything would be alright again.

Paulina got in her car and drove back home, feeling completely invigorated and confident about her future with her beloved.

It was only a matter of time before the rightful order was restored.

 _ **To be continued**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Stalking Manson**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally reviewers ;)

 **Guest(1):** I can understand why you would think that, the theory makes sense but I think I'm going to stick with Spectra just being an evil, soul sucking spirit who thrives on the misery of others.

 **Guest(2):** Yes and Spectra is aware of that, as you can tell from some of the hints in this chapter. Anyway I hope this chapter was up to your standards ;)

 **A/N:** Remember, I am open to any criticism and suggestions you may have for this fic and I'm available for PM if you have something you want to talk about

 _Don't forget to review and see ya next time :)_


	8. Stalking Manson

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter** **8** **:** **Stalking Manson**_

 _Later that evening_

 _At Sanchez Manor_

Paulina laid on her king size canopy bed, as she read the letter Spectra gave her, the one that had all the information she knew about the girl, the one containing her future with her ghost boy. She practically tore the envelope open, like a small child on Christmas morning, eagerly opening their Christmas presents. Though she knew that soon, she was going to receive the greatest present of them all, and it wasn't even Christmas or her birthday.

"Let's see here " _Samantha Leah Manson….age 16….of Jewish ancestry...Blood type B+….Parents are Jeremy and Pamela Manson"…._ weird, those names seem familiar _…."_ Paulina said with a raised eyebrow but brushed it off as she continued to read her information.

" _Height is 5"10, Weight is 110 lbs…._ Paulina said, feeling a brief moment of pride since she weighed 103 pounds, which was another sign of her superiority over her hideous competition.

 _No allergies…._ _Straight A student….Founder of Casper High's "Nature Crusaders" club..._ useless, lame and I already knew that..."Paulina yelled frustrated since so far she hasn't gotten to anything good about that Gothic pest.

She needed something she could use to her advantage, she needed to find that stupid girls weakness and more importantly where she lived if she wanted to have a chance to exact her justice and save her beloved from her dark world. Paulina kept reading until she saw something that caused her to feel another bout of anger that nearly had her ripping the note in half.

" _One of the original member's of Team Phantom, and currently the girlfriend of Danny Phantom"..._ UGH!..."Paulina scowled as she read the last part, it seems Spectra found another way to make her angry, even when she wasn't here.

The last thing she needed to be reminded of was the fact that her beloved was in the arms of another women, especially since the media was hovering over them. Every where she went, some gossip show or magazine was talking about them, about how _lucky_ Manson was for being the girlfriend of the world hero and how _happy_ those two were together. It was like the entire world was mocking her! Throwing salt in her wounds by reminded her that her beloved wasn't with her at the moment but Paulina reminded herself that it wasn't his fault, that he still loved her and he was meant for her only, he was making a mistake, the biggest mistake of his life but Paulina knew that he was just being tricked into forgetting about his love for her by that witch.

Why couldn't everyone see they were so wrong together?!

Her ghost boy was so handsome, dreamy, heroic, sweet, caring, brave, warm and happy, it was like he glowed from the inside out! He was like a God in human form, much like how Paulina was viewed as a Goddess. She was the queen of Casper High, the leader of the A-Listers and she was viewed as their Goddess, especially since she could punish like one as well. Despite spending most of her life without emotions, she _knew_ how to behave, how to make herself _look_ like the perfect girl and she made it her goal to get the best of everything since it was logical after all.

Paulina was the most beautiful, powerful, richest and most popular girl in all of Amity Park. She was everything a girl aspired to be: Beautiful, smart, athletic, affluent, rich, popular, pampered and her milkshake never failed to bring all the boys to the yard.

Manson however was the exact opposite, she was cold, dark, self-serving with her protest and her so called _"individuality"_. She thought she was so much better than everyone else just because she chose not to follow the proper norms of society and act like a lady was suppose to but Paulina knew she was just a rebellious bitch who didn't deserve the love of Danny Phantom.

"She could never appreciate him the way I do...she doesn't deserve him..."Paulina said to herself as she tried to control her bout of anger, try to make it go away and focus on the mission at hand. Paulina continued reading until she found something that was actually useful to her: Manson's address. Her eyes widened as she read it, there had to be some kind of mistake!

"Residence….110 Golden Valley avenue?!..."Paulina said in disbelief.

She lived in Platinum Lane, just a 2 blocks away from that place, which meant she and the goth bitch were neighbors?! IMPOSSIBLE!

'There's just no way, I live in the good side of Amity Park! There is no way that tacky goth loser could afford to live in this area!...'Paulina shouted as she found herself on her phone, dialing the number Spectra gave her earlier. After about a minute or two of ringing, Spectra finally picked up.

"Yes, Penelope Spectra speaking..."She heard in an upbeat, chipper voice that made her even angrier.

"You scammed me!..."Paulina accused angrily.

'What are you going on about?..."Spectra asked, but her tone suggested she was more annoyed than scandalized.

"You sold me bogus information! There is no way Manson is a resident of Golden Valley avenue!..."Paulina shouted to her ghostly supplier.

"Oh and how do you know? Did the goth suddenly move away without my knowledge?...'Spectra challenged the Hispanic girl, but her voice had some smugness in it.

"I know because there is no way a loser like Manson can live there! I live only 2 blocks away and the area were I live is the good side of Amity Park, only the richest and most important citizens of Amity Park live here!...'Paulina explained but blinked when she heard Spectra laughing.

'Stop laughing!..."Paulina demanded, her anger getting worse and worse.

"You are such a fool! Don't you know that appearances can be deceiving? Listen little girl, everything I gave you in that letter was 100% true, I may be a ghost but I am not a cheat, I always keep my end of the bargain!...'Spectra said seriously and even Paulina could detect the hostility in it, it seems Spectra was not joking this time.

"If you still don't believe me, check it out for yourself but I assure you that young Samantha lives a lot closer to you than you think..."Spectra said in a serious tone, which made Paulina blink and some of her anger was forgotten, replaced with confusion and shock.

If what she said is true then….

"How on earth can Manson come from good money?..."Paulina asked more to herself than to the ghostly red haired woman.

It just didn't make any sense that someone so vile and uncultured supposedly came from a wealthy family. It this was true then it meant that Manson was an ever worse match for her Phantom than she originally realized and she already knew it was abysmal to say the least. If a person was a disgusting, creepy, tacky loser because that was all they could afford to be, than it was understandable she supposed, but if a person had wealth, privileges and even connections and they _still_ behaved in such a disgraceful manner than it was no longer acceptable...

It was downright shameful!

"I don't know and I don't care and if your done, I have an afterlife to get back to...Don't call me again unless you at least have some misery to make my day..."Spectra rudely said before hanging up, leaving the Casper High beauty queen there, still in shock.

She stared at the information again, so far it was her only lead on that pesky, Gothic man stealer, but it was still unbelievable, that someone like Manson could live in the good side of society. Paulina always imagined that she lived in some middle class little hovel or some cheap apartment and she always figured her family was a bunch of dark, gloomy freaks with horrible taste as well. It was logical since the apple never falls far from the tree and Manson was a major tree hugging freak. But Spectra's information made that little theory questionable.

"I still don't believe it...but I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out..."Paulina said with a sigh, as much as she wanted to ask Spectra more, her survival instincts were telling her it was _not_ wise to continue irking a ghost, especially one who's main interest was making teens miserable.

She decided to go for it. It was only Wednesday but tomorrow was a half day, something about Mayor Foley meeting with the teachers about installing some more tech to the school or whatever, either way, she decided to check it out tonight, best get it out of the way

She sighed and laid on her bed, doing the one thing that always managed to calm her down when something was bothering her or when she wasn't feeling her rare moments of happiness.

She thought about her ghost boy and their marvelous destiny. She savored the bout of happiness she always felt when she so much as thought about her precious, wonderful, darling ghost boy. She knew that once she got rid of Manson for good, she and her ghost boy would be happy together forever. Paulina blushed as she visualized her beloved smiling at her and she wanted so much for it to be true. Once Manson was gone, there was so many wonderful firsts they would experience together as a couple, so many sweet, wonderful _happy_ times awaited her and she couldn't wait for them.

She couldn't wait for their first date together, their first kiss, their first meal together, going to the prom and being crowned king and queen, dating throughout high school and college and later marrying and starting a family together! It would be so wonderful!

Before Paulina never really gave much thought about marriage or children other than for appearance sake and since her parents and society expected it from her, but ever since she fell in love with _her_ ghost boy, it's been on her mind constantly and she was even looking forward to it, especially to the _making_ of the children.

"Oh…."Paulina moaned as she drooled a bit as rather inappropriate thoughts entered her mind which would end with her having several small children with her beloved in her mind.

But first things first was rescuing him from the goth, delivering justice on that home wrecker and then starting their fabulous life together, which would involved dating, kissing and...a bunch of other things as well.

Especially one thing that she's been dreaming of since she realized she was in love with him: _marriage._

Paulina found herself giggling as she found herself daydreaming again, as it became something of a hobby to her, a real one which was more enjoyable than her other hobby of acting like the perfect, pretty, popular girl everyone either wanted to be or wanted to be with.

* * *

 _ **Day dream sequence**_

 _Paulina was staring at her reflection in the mirror on for the second time in her entire life, she was truly happy with how she looked. What's better was that she was **actually** happy and she's been for a long time now...no longer in just short bursts of pleasure but it was consistent._

 _Today was the happiest day of her life and she truly meant it. She was finally going to marry her beloved ghost boy Danny and have all her dreams come true. She admired herself in the mirror, she truly was the vision of beauty. Her parents spared no expense in getting her the best of everything for her special day and she was thankful for that._

 _Her long, luxurious, thick ebony black hair was more radiant than it ever was, styled and curled into a work of art with a beautiful diamond tiara she had special made for this very day. Her dress was everything she ever wished for and more! It was like a like a masterpiece of bridal fashion. Her dress was a sleeveless, floor length white gown that hugged her figure quite nicely, it had a sweetheart neckline, pink accents and a long train as well. Her jewelry was amazing also, as the sparkling diamonds showed off her eyes and even she was momentarily stunned by how she looked at this moment._

 _She knew that there was no bride lovelier than she was and she also knew that everyone, especially her groom would be stunned by her beauty once they saw her._

" _Oh mija, you are so beautiful..."Her mother squealed before engulfing her in a hug and for once Paulina hugged her back not out of command but from actually happiness._

" _I have waited for this day for so long, to see you become a woman..."Her mother said with tears falling from her eyes._

" _Oh, mama.."Paulina said with a sighed, but she smiled, since she had every reason to smile today._

 _Before long she was at the entrance to the church with her father there waiting or her, trying to fight back tears as he walked her down the aisle towards her future. Paulina smiled as she looked around her, everyone was there, all of her family, her followers, Danny's family and every important person in Amity Park was in attendance but Paulina's attention was on her groom who was eagerly waiting for her with that beautiful smile of his._

 _Paulina felt her heart pound as she stared at her wonderful Danny who was in his human form but he was still so gorgeous. His jet black hair was styled and pulled back, he had a clean shave and he was wearing an expensive black tuxedo that made him look so dashing...but Paulina was more focused on the way **he** was looking at her right now. His gaze was filled with only love and happiness and Paulina felt so warm to know that it belonged to her and no one else._

 _Paulina finally reached the end of the aisle, where Danny pulled her veil back and he stared at her with complete adoration._

" _Wow...you look so beautiful..."He said lovingly to his bride and Paulina tried to keep herself from squealing._

" _We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."The priest said but Paulina wasn't listening, she was only focusing on her beloved and how happy she felt to know that he was all hers and no one could change that._

' _Especially that goth bitch..."Paulina thought to herself but she pushed that thought away, today was her and her darling's day and soon they would be together forever, till death do they part. The priest recited his vows with Danny saying " **I do"** and he soon got to Paulina's as well._

" _Paulina Sanchez, do you take this man to be your husband? For richer or for poor? In sickness and in health? Forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live? Till death do you part?...'The priest finally asked to the blushing bride._

" _I DO!..."Paulina said happily and she felt a large smile on her face and she knew that she would be smiling for the rest of her life and meaning it!_

" _I now pronounce this couple husband and wife...You may kiss the bride..."The priest finished and Danny dipped her back and kissed her and Paulina could almost cry tears of joy._

 _After so long, she and her beloved were finally one together in marriage and no one on earth would ever tear them apart._

 _ **End of day dream**_

* * *

Paulina's day dream ended and she felt her entire body tingle as she enjoyed the warm, soft, wonderful sensation known as happiness, she was addicted to that feeling and she knew she would never tire of it.

After a moment or two, it stopped, leaving her empty once more, she didn't like that but she knew once she and her soul mate were together again, she would always be able to feel that precious emotion and nothing could stop it. She would make sure that her day dream would happen for real no matter what.

Especially once Manson received her just desserts.

Paulina looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 10:49pm. It was getting late and she knew she had to use the information that Spectra gave her at some point. If Manson really did live in Golden Valley avenue, then it would be convenient since it was close by and she could pop in at any time without her knowing.

She needed to find out everything about Manson, all her weaknesses, every flaw and every dirty secret she had. She wanted her gone, she wanted her dead and she wanted her to face her punishment for interfering with _her_ destiny and happiness.

Paulina got out of bed and went to her closet to prepare for her little venture tonight, inside there was everything she would need for stalking her pray. When your one of the richest citizens in town, you have access to basically everything and even better, you could afford to buy people's silence as well.

She bought a dark outfit along with a ski mask, gloves, and boots along with binoculars, night vision goggles and a bunch of other stuff that was ideal for spying on someone. The logical side of her mind which was used mostly for creating her image as the perfect girl who was fabulous, stylish and powerful would deny this dark outfit since it was very tacky and not at all stylish or form fitting but she reminded herself that the point of wearing these clothes was to _not_ be seen.

Also, if it meant saving her beloved ghost boy from that Gothic whore's clutches than these lame clothes were worth wearing. Paulina rarely wore black unless it was too a funeral, since her best colors were pink, purple and basically any color looked good on her really, but she knew that logically, bright colors brought out her best features so she made an effort to wear them.

Only once before she willingly wore a dark outfit that was the same as Manson's, it was freshmen year to one of Dash's parties which dress code was " _loser chic"_. She smiled as she recalled it was the first party she went to with her beloved attending as well, but she could kick herself for not taking advantage of the opportunity to dance with him...or talk to him...or do...well, anything to keep his attention on her and away from the goth bitch.

Paulina sighed and reminded herself that soon that wouldn't matter anymore, she reminded herself that soon she would exact justice on that tacky, creepy, ugly, gloomy, bossy, nasty, skanky goth bitch who didn't have a shred of social decorum and could never properly satisfy a man as far as she was concerned, much less her precious, darling ghost boy Danny Phantom.

Paulina looked at her clock and decided that now was the right time, she wanted to maintain a low profile and if she walked it would take her 5-10 minutes to get there, if Spectra's information could be trusted.

"Here goes everything..."Paulina said as she got dressed and put all her gear in backpack. She made an effort to sneak out the backdoor so her servants didn't see her and start asking a bunch of annoying questions.

It was the best time to sneak out since it was already passed 11 and practically everyone was suppose to be asleep right now, though she wouldn't be surprised if Manson was still wide awake, she kept insisting she was a _"creature of the night_ " like a freaky vampire or something.

" _It would explain the pale, nasty skin and the_ _hideous_ _wardrobe_.".."Paulina thought smugly, as she left her lavish estate and on her way to Golden Valley avenue.

"Watch out Manson, I'm coming for you..."Paulina said determinately as she ran to her destination, using only the shadows of the night as her shield from the prying eyes of society.

Soon, there would be no where left for that goth to hide.

 _ **To be continued**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Stalking Manson part 2**_

* * *

 ** **A/N:**** Just to give you all a warning, classes in my region are starting in a couple of days and I might not be able to update as quick as I usually do, but I promise I will not abandon any of my stories, I am just warning you all and asking you all to be patient with me.

 **A/N(2):** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally reviewers ;)

 **Guest:** Undergrowth is interesting but I don't know if I'm going to use him in this fic, I'm already using Spectra as the main ghost villain here, so I don't know just yet….Also thanks for the praise, it means a lot to me.

 _Don't forget to review and see ya next time :)_


	9. Stalking Manson part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter** **9** **:** **Stalking Manson** **part 2**_

 _Amity Park, Platinum Lane_

 _11: 23 pm_

It was almost midnight, the sky was pitch black, the moon was in it's crescent shape, the streets were empty and all of Amity Park was fast asleep as they should, all but one person that is, one teenage girl who was on a mission, a quest and on her way to the destination that was given to her.

"I still can't believe that I'm doing this..."Paulina muttered as she was on her way to Golden Valley Avenue, where Manson _supposedly_ lived though she still found the idea ridiculous. She still had a feeling Spectra was tricking her but she knew she had to be sure...especially since it was her only lead to where that tacky goth whore lived.

Golden Valley avenue was home to some of the richest and most affluent citizens in Amity Park just as Platinum lane was. It was the home of doctors, important lawyers, politicians and many other important, respectable citizens, Sam Manson stood out like a sore thumb there.

She knew Manson and Golden Alley avenue went together like vampire bats at a jewelry store...It just didn't make sense….but here she was on her way there to see for herself if Spectra could be trusted.

Using the darkness of night to hide herself, she had to be careful not to be caught on this mission, or else it would be game over. Golden Valley avenue was two blocks away and it would take a minute or two to drive there but she needed to keep a low profile so that was why she was walking there since she knew she couldn't trust her servants, she knew that they feared her but she still had to be careful with them, so that's why she was walking.

Being careful to make sure she was still being unseen, it took 10 minutes before she made it to her destination: _110 Golden Valley avenue._

Paulina's jaw dropped at the sight of the home, it was even _bigger_ than hers was!

"There is just no way...There is just no _freaking_ way..."Paulina repeated to herself almost like a mantra.

Seeing a large tree nearby, she found herself climbing up the tree, which was easy thanks to her fitness. You don't become head cheerleader by being a weakling. Before she knew it, she was sitting on a tree branch and had a direct view of the lavish estate and the many leaves worked to hide her from her prey's sight.

"Alright Spectra, you better be telling the truth..."Paulina muttered in annoyance as she pulled out her night vision binoculars as she tried to see if her partner was right and that the goth lived here. The binoculars gave her a better view of the estate and she noticed many things about the estate that was making her angry for some reason but she didn't know why just yet….just that the thought of Manson somehow living here...didn't sit well with her at all.

The mansion itself was bigger than her mansion was and she noticed a lot of stuff on the estate was as good as her estate, it was just impossible to think that this could be the home of that ugly, creepy gothic home wrecker1

"It's impossible that Manson could live here...she's not cultured or proper enough!..."Paulina whispered furiously to herself as she kept trying to find some sign that this glorious estate was _somehow_ the freaky goth's home. Paulina turned her sights to the front entrance and her jaw dropped and she nearly fell out of the tree...There was just no way!

At the front entrance, in a beautiful gold-plated plaque it read: _Manson Manor._

"It...It's just a coincidence...Manson is a common name….right?..."Paulina said to herself, she tried to think about the only other people she knew with that surname and all that came was the annoying couple she knew from the country club.

She didn't remembered their names but they were a tacky pair that were obsessed with bright colors and frilly, flowery clothes that were an abomination to fashion itself. They were also a pair of big show offs and suck ups to those who were richer than they were and they also looked down on the middle class and anyone who didn't fit in with the lifestyle of the rich and privileged.

The wife was an annoying red hair woman that always dressed like some fancy 50's housewife and her husband was a total closet case in her opinion with his obsession with _"sunshine and flower print"._

They were overly chipper, and totally pests since they always tried to be the center of attention with their charities, protests and whatever stupid kick they were on that week...they were the exact opposite of Sam Manson. Paulina suddenly realized that this must be their home, since they were the only members of the club with the surname Manson….but she still had her doubts that Sam lived here.

"They mention they have a daughter who never comes to the club….but it's just not possible for Manson to be their kid….they have zero in common..it's just not logical..."Paulina said to herself as she kept searching for a sigh.

Paulina was about to give up when she saw a sight that nearly made her scream but she managed to restrain herself. She saw _her_ ghost boy carrying Manson in his arms!...And they were heading in the direction of that Mansion.

"Oh...my...God..."Paulina replied in shock as she witness from the safety of the tree as she saw her ghost boy faze into the estate and luckily into a room with a window she could see from there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the teen couple_

"Thanks for the ride..."Sam said as she got out of his arms.

"Anytime..."Danny replied to his girlfriend of two weeks.

He still couldn't believe all that has happened lately, the world was nearly destroyed but thanks to him and about a _ba-zillion_ other ghosts, they managed to save the day and now his secret was out, Vlad was finally out of his hair, he was famous, Tucker was the new mayor, Dani was back and his parents were in the process of adopting her into the family and he and Sam were finally dating!

It was so surreal.

"Hello, Earth to Danny...are you there?...Sam asked as she was snapping her fingers to her boyfriend who was lost in thought.

"Huh?!...Oh...Yeah..."Danny said to his girl.

"What's eating you?..."Sam asked to the ghostly teenager.

"I was just thinking...you know...about all that's happened...'Danny said as he placed his hand on hers, causing her to blush a bit.

"I know….It's unbelievable..." Sam agreed as she enjoyed the feeling of his hand on hers.

It was almost like a dream...She and Danny were finally together and it was like their happy ending.

" _That couldn't have sounded more ungoth-like._.."Sam thought in annoyance but it didn't last.

"I still can't believe Technus interrupted our date by trying to control all the tech in the movie theater..."Sam said, still in disbelief.

They were trying to have a nice date tonight, but between annoying fans, the staff trying to give them special treatment due to who they are and Technus suddenly bombarding them with possessed pop corn machines and screen projectors….they barely had anytime to enjoy themselves, though she knew that their was nothing left to do but bear it and get rid of Technus.

"Yeah...but I think he regrets it after you fried his butt with the Fenton wrist ray..."Danny said with a smile as he recalled the fight and how Sam was in sync with him.

" _Man, that was hot..._ "Danny thought to himself as he thought about Sam's action and he always loved watching it...when he wasn't worried and trying to make sure she was alright that is.

'What can I say...It's rude to interrupt a movie...especially when a girl is trying to enjoy some alone time with her boyfriend…"Sam said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Yeah...and don't get this the wrong way….I appreciate the help Sam but you know I could have fought him on my own...I'm sorta used to it..."Danny said trying to be careful with his wording, while he and Sam were used to ghost fighting together along with Tucker...He's been getting worried about her since they started dating...He didn't like having her there in case their was a crossfire.

"Yeah right, like I was going to let you hog all the action..."Sam said in her usual, cheeky tone that Danny always liked.

While Sam was against violence, she did enjoy the action and adventure from their lives...Especially now since they didn't have to lie and sneak around anymore, they could just save the day and not have to worry about a double life anymore.

She wasn't going to back down now or ever.

"Just because we're an item now Danny, doesn't mean I'm going to be sitting on the sidelines..."Sam said to her boyfriend who chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it..."Danny said chuckling….though a part of him still would have preferred it...He knew he was being over protective but Sam was precious to him.

If something ever happened to her...he didn't know what he would do. Unknown to her boyfriends worried thoughts, Sam kissed his cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts once more.

"Anyway, you better high tail it out of here before my parents catch us..."Sam said to him.

"Yeah...That would be more dangerous than what Technus just put us through..."Danny said playfully.

The two teenagers kissed and bid each other a farewell for the evening.

"Later...boyfriend..."Sam said blushing, loving that word a lot.

"See you tomorrow...girlfriend..."Danny said with a blush and soon left, on his way back to Fenton works, leaving his girlfriend alone with her thoughts.

Sam laid on her bed and sighed in contentment. She had an awesome boyfriend, got back from a successful night of ghost fighting and she knew things would get better here on out….or at least she hoped it would.

While things were better now than they were when Danny had his secret, it was not perfect because Danny was famous now and with fame came fans...and more specifically _**fangirls.**_

Before their fight with Technus, they ambushed them and would have torn Danny to shreds in their obsessive, fanatical state had Danny not used his powers to escape from them.

" _Crazy bitches..."_ Sam thought bitterly as she thought about those crazy, star struck wanna-be's who were only in love with Danny's fame, rather than Danny himself.

What's worse was that they were everywhere! At school, in town and some of them even _camped out_ in front of Danny's house….One can't even begin to describe just how pathetic and obsessive that was.

What was more annoying is that somehow, she also had her own fans...something about her being on Team Phantom and being Danny's girlfriend put her on the spotlight, though not to the extent that Danny was.

She even some younger girls _dressing_ like her and emulating her dark style...It was like a nightmare! While someone would find the attention flattering, she found it annoying and bothersome, especially when she prided herself in being an individual, which was hard to do with everyone trying to copy you.

"Hopefully it'll be like all fads and fade away after a few days and then they'll foolishly be emulating some other famous girl, probably one who actually gets off at having a bunch of stupid, naive copy cats followers..."Sam said to herself as she got ready for bed, despite being a creature of the night, she still needed some sleep.

The goth girl remained completely oblivious to the fact that just across the street, someone was spying on her from a large tree with nothing but angry eyes and a pair of night vision binoculars.

* * *

 _Outside_

" _ **That bitch!**_...'Paulina growled, having witness the entire exchange between _her_ ghost boy and that hideous monster Manson.

She couldn't hear what they were saying but she witnesses them being _too_ close and when she saw them kissing….She felt like someone ripped her heart out and she tried her hardest not to scream, while she had more visions of literally ripping Manson's own heart out from her chest! It would have been appropriate in her opinion, especially since she stole _her_ ghost boy's heart and broke Paulina's heart in the process.

"So you _do_ live here, I guess Spectra wasn't a waste of time after all..."Paulina said as she eyed the goth girl from a distance but unfortunately she had to witness her changing into her nightgown.

"At least...I know I'm sexier than her….There is no way you'll ever be able to pleasure him with that stick figure of yours, Manson…."Paulina muttered to herself as she compared her figure to her Gothic competition and she was pleased to see that Manson was still her inferior, especially in what mattered the most.

Sam Manson was a gangly girl, she was pale, too skinny and her breasts were practically non-existence, she couldn't be any bigger than a B-cup! Unlike Paulina's goddess like figure….the one that all the boys wished to behold in all it's glory! Paulina was tanned with an hour glass figure, her large hips and D-cup breasts made all men drool and kneel before her and all women either mad with jealousy or suffer feeling inferior to her as they should.

"I still can't believe that ugly, tacky bitch could live _here._.."Paulina muttered in disbelief...it just didn't make any sense….As insulting as it was...This means that Manson was _richer_ than her! The Manson's whom she still couldn't believe were her parents were one of the few people in town who were richer than her parents were...something about inheriting a fortune from some turn of the century inventor...making them _billionaire's_ while Paulina was only expecting 250 million in her trust fund.

It was insulting to know that Manson came from old money...the _real_ kind of rich lifestyle while the Sanchez fortune was earned by their corporation….Her parents had to _work_ for their fortune while Manson's parents were just an uppity pair that was lucky enough to be included in a will.

"It's just doesn't make sense, if she was that rich she would have easily made the A-listers, not to mention she could afford to buy something that didn't look like it was worn by the Addams family…"Paulina said feeling a headache at this revelation...and anger for some reason.

"This just proves you are unworthy of _my_ ghost boy..."Paulina said bitterly as she made her way down from the tree, being careful not to attract any attention to herself.

"You disgusting...shameful...distasteful...uncultured... _ **puta**_!..."Paulina growled but tried to keep her voice down to avoid waking up the neighborhood, but she felt so angry and appalled at this revelation.

And what's worse was that her ghost boy obviously knew and he _is still_ being controlled by that goth bitch...How can he not see that she was unworthy of him, that she doesn't even know how to behave like a proper lady of society and she's just making a mockery of all that mattered in society.

It was another sign that Manson was a lying, manipulative witch who would just corrupt and ruin the beautiful creature known as Danny Phantom unless she put a stop to it.

And she had the nerve to kiss her poor, lost, wayward beloved with those disgusting, cold, vile purple lips that were filled with nothing but lies and poison! A poison that was destroying the _real_ love between him and his soul mate: _her_.

"Don't worry, my beautiful ghost boy, I promise that soon, she won't be able to come between us anymore..."Paulina said with a deranged look on her eye as she then found herself walking back to her own estate.

"You're time is almost up Manson...I promise that soon you will face justice..."Paulina whispered as looked back to the estate, referring to the dark succubus who was blissfully sleeping, unaware that soon fate would punish her for her crimes.

Unknown to the fuming latina lovelorn, the anger and misery she felt from witnessing the kiss was being absorbed by her cell phone, and was being transmitted across town to a dark female ghost who was enjoying her freedom and the bout of teen misery being sent to her.

"Oooohhh...seems like she found out the truth..."Spectra said as she enjoy the feeling of anger and misery that came from her little accomplice….it's been so long since she tasted such raw anger and anguish...it seems the girl must have witness something she didn't like.

"It must have been bad to get her this upset..."Spectra giggled as she drank in the last of the sweet, sweet teenage anguish.

Spectra wasn't a cheater, she always fulfilled her deals and told her clients _exactly_ what to expect word by word. She _had_ told the girl that _any_ misery that was within 5 feet of her phone would be downloaded and sent directly to her… _any_ misery from _anyone_ really...

"Mmmm….This has been one of my best deals yet….Ohhh….That girl is like a buffet, when it's not coming from her...it's from someone she's been in contact with…."Spectra moaned in delight as she checked her mirror, she was very pleased at the sight of her restored youth, while it was temporary, she knew her little helper would give her more soon enough...whether she meant to or not.

Whether or not Paulina manages to get rid of that little annoyance known as Samantha Manson didn't matter to her...all that mattered to her was the sweet, deliciousness of teenage heartbreak, rage and anguish would be given to her on a silver platter and she barely had to lift a finger for it.

There was still the matter of sending the girl whatever information she needed and doing some favors here and there, but Spectra was getting the better end of the deal and she knew there was no way that idiotic little Phantom would find out until it was too late.

She was _really_ looking forward to sinking her teeth into his misery once more...provided that Paulina doesn't screw up before then.

Spectra then sensed her phone vibrating, checking it, she noticed it was a text message from her little partner.

Speak of the devil….

Spectra checked and saw that the text read: " _I need a favor."_ Spectra smirked and soon found herself typing as well.

' _What do you need?_..."Spectra typed and sent to the emotionally unstable teenage girl, after about a minute she received a reply.

Spectra read the request and her eyes widen and she had an evil smirk on her face. Now that girl was getting into this. She read the end of the message that said _: Can you do it?_

" _Yes, but I'm afraid it's going to cost you.._."Spectra typed and sent, smirking...what the little beauty queen asked for was child's play for her but she considered herself a business woman and in business, no one ever did anything for free.

Her phone vibrated once more, signaling another reply from her little helper.

" _How much?_..."Was all that the little message said.

Spectra smirked as she typed in her price, the number of victims she wanted in exchange for her services, she soon type the final words for her little message:.

 _Think your up to it?_ ….she added with an evil smile on her face as she hit sent...feeling a strange sense of excitement now. After about 2 minute's, Spectra received her reply and read the following words:

 _Give me about a week and make sure to have everything ready by then"_ ….Was what she read and Spectra felt a strange sense of giddiness as she read this...This was starting to get fun now.

" _Deal...'_ Was the only thing Spectra typed to her...ending their little chat.

Spectra stood there with a content smile on her face, which slowly evolved into an evil, sadistic grin...she soon found herself laughing fiendishly.

Heartbreak, pain, rage, humiliation and many other forms of delicious, mouth watering misery was heading this way and she couldn't be more eager for it…

"Best idea ever..."Spectra said proudly to herself as she went back to the ghost zone to work on her task, all the while imagining the sweet taste of teen anguish that would be delivered to her in just a few short days. She also imagined the taste of the misery from a certain foolish white hair half ghost and his stupid little playmates, not to mention many others at Casper High.

"This is going to be sweet.."Spectra said in a sing song voice as she journeyed back to her realm, while Phantom, Paulina, Samantha, and all of Amity Park were blissfully asleep, unaware of what fate had in store for them now.

 _ **To be continued**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **A day at Casper High**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _What was Paulina's request to Spectra? Just how many people will she hurt in her quest to eliminate Sam and capture Danny Phantom's heart?_ _Find out next time on **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition.**_

 **A/N(2):** Classes start this week so I decided to hurry up and give you this chapter today, since I don't know when I'll be able to do the next one, so enjoy ;)

Also if you have any suggestion for any **_non-lethal_** ways Paulina could do in order to make others miserable, send me a review or a PM with your idea and I'll consider using it in the upcoming chapters.

 **A/N** **(3)** **:** That's it for now everyone, I promise that I will not stop this story but I'm just warning you all that the spring semester is starting and my updates may be slower than usual.

 **A/N(4):** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally reviewers ;)

I'm giving a special shout out to my fellow author **Joggerwriting** who did 8 consecutive reviews in a row **!** Thanks for the love JW. Also thanks for giving me the idea of Paulina witnessing Sam and Danny kissing...sure what I showed was downplayed but still thanks a lot ;)

 **Dreams Come True 996** : We will just have to wait and see :)

 **Guest** : Yeah, you got Spectra down since here she just sees this as a chance to get some easy misery under Danny's nose without having to do much and of course she would take advantage of that.

 _Don't forget to review and see ya next time :)_


	10. A day at Casper High

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter** **10** **:** **A** **day at Casper High**_

 _Casper High, 8 ½ weeks ago_

 _Thursday_

They say that the mind can be fooled by what the eye perceives.

A series of illusions could mean many things and our minds tend to make assumptions about the world...many of which that could be wrong. Sometimes what you think you see is often not the truth...and what you think is truth could easily be a cleverly disguised lie.

Casper High appears to be like any other school you could find. It had it's strict teachers, social cliques, sports teams and regular teen drama you could find in any setting. The truth however was that the school had a long history of being a haunting ground...especially after the arrival of Danny Phantom. Now the school was considered a popular tourist attraction since the reveal that the popular world hero was attending it.

Danny Phantom was a complex topic for the people who knew of him. Originally viewed as public enemy #1 and later the public couldn't clearly label him as either threat, hero or just a complex vigilante. But over the last few months, the ghost boys actions had made the majority lose their original negative opinion of him and with his efforts in saving the world from the Disasteroid, any negative view of him was gone and now the people only saw him as the hero he was and has become a media darling.

The entire world now idolized him and the local people of Amity Park adored their ghostly protector, especially his fellow classmates. With the news that he was actually Danny Fenton, a seemingly normal teenage boy and son of the local ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton, the public only grew to admire him even more and Danny Fenton had evolved from loser to most popular guy on the planet overnight.

However, even with the reveal that Fenton was Phantom, there was still some things that won't change in the high school and it was the cruel reality of high school status within the cliques.

With the exception of our beloved ghostly teen hero, the highest social hierarchy of the school was known as the A-Listers, a group of the most popular students in school who ran it like an organization, while the two most popular members Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez ruled it with an iron fist. Dash though his bullying and Paulina due to her looks, money and manipulation.

However, the truth was that Dash was merely a figurehead king and the true power was in Paulina's hands. Dash was merely the muscle of the group along with his football buddies who were used by Paulina in order to enforce the social order within the school, keeping the geeks in line and punishing those who they deemed a threat to what their group stand for. And Paulina watched it all from a distance as her little pawns acted in their assigned roles, where the geeks did her homework and anything else that was beneath her, the jocks switched between being arm candy and security guards and did her dirty work and her fellow popular girls were her loyal followers while the rest of the unpopular kids were just peasants in the eyes of their queen.

Yes, Paulina was a queen, a Goddess and the most powerful person in the entire school, she had all the students within the palm of her hand and could use them in any way she wanted.

The only thing she lacked was her king but she would soon fix that.

The Hispanic beauty queen in question had just gotten out of math class and was pleased that it was free period and she was free to carry out her mission without the risk of being interrupted by the teachers.

" _Now let's get this started…"_ Paulina thought as she made her way to her locker, aware of the many eyes on her, her followers who admired her beauty.

Paulina was an illusion all her own, she was almost a legend to her followers who either lusted, worshiped and even feared her. Her beauty, wealth and power was unparalleled and all the girls either despised her or wanted to be her, while all of the boys just wanted to get in her pants.

All but one boy that is….The only one whom she deemed worthy.

Danny Phantom.

" _Oh ghost boy..."_ Paulina mused as she admired his many pictures in her locker, she could always count on his beautiful smile to make her feel better.

She savored the warm, wonderful emotion he always gave her as she admired his beauty. She would give anything for that smile of his to be directed at her and not that abomination known as Sam Manson, she didn't deserve one of his smiles. That was why she had to complete her mission and save her true love from that demon in black before it was too late.

Thankfully the goth girl wasn't in class today...but the bad news was that neither was her beloved as well. Apparently there have been some ghost causing trouble down town and due to the school's new policy, her beloved could do his crime fighting and not have to worry about his grades due to some accommodations the school made specifically for him.

Paulina was pleased that the school board was being reasonable with her beloved but she hated that apparently Manson got the same treatment due to being his _"partner"._

' _Not for long, once I get rid of that bitch, it will just be me and Danny, as it's suppose to be.._."Paulina thought in determination and pictured herself ghost fighting with her beloved.

Paulina imaged herself watching her darling doing what he does best, watching him as he bravely and daringly fought those horrid creatures and heroically protecting the town, she saw herself cheering for him as he took down those bad guys and then giving him a great big victory kiss once he was done. She sighed and tried to keep herself from drooling as she imagined his lips but she somehow managed to snap out of it….Now was not the time to get lost in daydreams.

" _Soon..."_ Was her last thought as she closed her locker and went to do what she needed to do to save her darling from that home wrecker.

While it was convenient that the goth only lived a few blocks away from her, Paulina had no desire to climb a tree each night and risk getting caught or breaking a nail.

The other night she made a request to Spectra for something to help her keep an eye on both her beloved ghost boy and that Gothic whore without either of them realizing it. She needed to keep tract of their schedules, their movements and whatever dirty secrets that bitch was hiding.

She needed everything she could get her hands on if she was going to take that bitch down. She needed something to give her both a visual and audio of both her darling and the goth, and be able to do so from a safe distance. Like a hidden video camera and microphone but Paulina knew she would never be able to sneak into Manson Manor or Fenton Works without help.

She knew that Manson's place likely had an expensive security system and guards just like Sanchez Manor did and Fenton Works has become a tourist attraction and media hot spot for weeks since her man saved the world. It would be impossible to sneak in without the risk of someone seeing her.

She couldn't but she knew Spectra could easily sneak into both homes undetected and find a device useful for such an endeavor, one Paulina was willing to pay any price for. Which was what she was currently doing. Spectra demanded that in exchange for her services, Paulina had to make at least a dozen students as miserable as possible within a weeks time, something Paulina was more than capable _and_ willing to do.

Casper High was crawling with a bunch of social misfits, wanna-be's and emotional fragile losers who feared the A-Listers as they should.

Paulina's teal eyes slowly looked around the hall before her, all filled with young, self-conscious, and desperate teenagers who only needed a little push before being succumbed by teenage angst.

In her quest for her beloved's heart and freedom from the goth demon...No one will be spared!

However she had to be smart about her actions, she had to make this look like a typical day at Casper High, she couldn't afford her followers becoming suspicious and start thinking that she was up to something. The last thing she needed was for that to reach her beloved's ears and have him think she was anything less than perfect.

Her eyes spotted Mikey, the red haired four eyes loser who often did her and the others homework when he wasn't being used as Dash's personal punching bag.

Speaking of Dash...Paulina hasn't seen much of him since her beloved revealed himself...with the exception of class and football practice, he wasn't doing much of anything.

Paulina wondered a bit but then decided that she honestly didn't care as long as whatever was wrong with Dash wouldn't be detrimental to her plans. Still she was hoping to use Dash in making Mikey miserable...until she saw someone _else_ who would be suffice.

It was Dale Miller, the running back of the football team and one of the higher members of the A-Listers, just below her, Dash and Kwan. Dale was basically what you could expect from an A-Lister male. He was tall, rich, good looking, popular and strong...He was also a nasty bully and he thought he was hot stuff because his father was the superintended, thus making him _"exempt"_ from scorn.

Dale was stupid, stubborn, brutish and enjoyed bullying other dorks and hitting on the girls.

He was _perfect_ for what she needed right now.

" _It's show time..."_ Paulina thought smirking as she set her plan in motion.

She saw Mikey at his locker, obviously trying to get his books and get away before Dale noticed him. She walked through the hall to where Mikey was, trying to make it discreet so no one would think she was _purposely_ trying to run into a loser and she pretended not to notice the guys eying her appreciatively and cat calling her, while the girls just looked with jealous frowns.

' _So many boys...but only one you...'_ Paulina thought fondly as she briefly imagined her beloved once more and enjoyed the pleasant feelings he always managed to give her.

He was the _only_ one who could make her feel that way.

* * *

 _Across the hall_

A young boy named Mikey Baker, a freckled face, glasses wearing, geeky sophomore was desperately trying to get his things and flee before his predator, the dangerous football jock spotted him and either shoved him in his locker or beat him up for lunch money.

He was _hoping_ that with the reveal that Danny Fenton, one of the few students who was _less_ popular than him was really Danny Phantom, the greatest superhero ever would cause the bullies to stop coming after him. And while bullying has dropped significantly over the last few weeks...There were still some jerks who were still too stupid to stop and Mikey was unfortunately one of the victims...though at least Danny was kind enough to step in when he _actually_ saw him being harassed one time by Dash and miraculously, it was also the last time he was bothered by the blonde jerk.

Danny was living every comic book geeks fantasy and Mikey wanted to something for him as both a thanks for saving the town...and for the chance of being around a popular kid who _wouldn't_ bully him...he even offered to do all his homework for him like he does with the A-listers...but Danny declined and said along the lines: _Thanks...but I rather do my own homework…_

For some reason...It made Mikey admire him even more. However it didn't matter now since Danny was off saving the day and wasn't around to help him if Dale catches him now. Mikey closed his locker and turned around in the opposite direction where Dale was...but he unfortunately ended up bumping into someone. He fell to the ground and even his glasses fell off. Quickly picking them up and seeing who it was, he gasped as it was one of the last people he wanted to run into.

Paulina Sanchez, the queen of the A-Listers who was currently looking down on him with a frown.

" _ **EW**_! I GOT GEEK GERMS ON ME!..."Paulina shrieked and it got the attention of everyone in the hall….including Dale.

Dale's eyes landed on the hottest girl in school who was yelling at one of the biggest geeks in school. Dale wasn't good at math but even his small brain could come up with this little equation.

Hot girl minus Loser bugging her equals a date with said hottie.

Dale grinned and made his way to the scene, eager to get a chance to have some fun _and_ the chance to impress Paulina.

'What the hell is **wrong** with you?!..."Paulina said harshly while on the inside was pleased with her acting skills. She noticed Dale marching over here and was pleased that this was working out.

"I-I...I'm sorry Paulina...I didn't mean to run into you...It was an accident I swear!..."Mikey stammered and begged that this wasn't heading where he feared it was heading. He was proven wrong, he was suddenly lifted by Dale who was glaring menacingly at him.

"Hey Paulina, is this loser causing you trouble?...'Dale asked, though everyone could tell he was hoping for a yes for an excuse to bully the poor boy.

"Just get this loser out of my sight!..."Paulina ordered, giving the illusion that she was angry but on the inside she was smirking as she watched Dale shove poor Mikey into his own locker before slamming it tight.

The other people in the hall were going on with their personal business since this was a common event in Casper High. The A-Listers bothering the students with the lowest social status was normal here...and they knew better than to get involved with the risk of becoming the new target of their ire.

Paulina smirked once more, pleased that her little puppet carried out his tasked perfectly...though she was secretly dismayed with what she knew she needed to do now.

"Thank you Dale...That was very...helpful of you..."Paulina said winking at the jock, while on the inside she was gagging, but reminded herself it was just acting and part of the plan.

Dale flexed his muscles and gave a flirty face to the Hispanic beauty queen..."Anytime Paulina...If you ever need my help, just let me know..."Dale said flirtatiously and Paulina tried to keep herself from rolling her eyes and expressing her disgust at the football player.

" _Remember...Its for the ghost boy..._ "Paulina reminded herself and gave Dale a flirty look which was as real as a supermodels implants.

"I may take you up on that..."Paulina said smiling, an observant person might have noticed the strange way she said those last words….but Dale wasn't very observant.

Dale just grinned and gave her a _"call me"_ gesture before going back to his buddies who were laughing at the geeks plight and high-fiving him for "helping" the most beautiful girl in school. Paulina sighed and supposed that fake flirting with the idiot was worth it in order to get a real man like her beloved ghost boy. She quickly checked her phone and was pleased as she saw the misery that Mikey was generating being downloaded and saved.

"One down….eleven more to go...'Paulina said as she put her phone away and reminded herself _**not**_ to send it to Spectra before the old ghoul could complete her end of the bargain. She was no one's fool, Paulina never gave anyone anything before making sure they didn't cheat her.

The rest of the day was typical for her, as she tried to filter out the teacher's boring lessons and focus on who was her next target and how to make them miserable without making herself look suspicious. The rest of the day she was attending boring classes, gossiping with Star and trying to find another easy target.

By lunch time she found what she was looking for. She and Star were outside chatting, or in reality Star was hyped up about some movie she watched with some _dreamy_ actor and Paulina was giving the illusion that she was actually interested like a normal girl would be. They had already eaten their low fat, gourmet lunches their servants prepared them and now were just trying to pass the time away. In reality, Paulina didn't give a damn about it...No actor could be dreamier than her precious ghost boy.

Paulina was doing her best to give Star replies to her conversation while she quietly observed the school in search for a new target.

She soon found one. Just a few feet away from them, sitting under a shady tree was a geeky girl Paulina didn't care enough to remember her name. She was a brunette with braces, her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a hoodie and jeans. She might not be the worst looking girl in school...but she was definitely homely compared to the Goddess of Casper High and her loyal lady in waiting.

" _Hello new victim_ _..'_ Paulina thought sinisterly as she already knew how to make _this_ girl miserable.

This girl had _wall_ _flower_ written all over her, and Paulina could tell that she was like any other teenage girl that was on the lower side of the school's social hierarchy: Social conscious, timid and wanting to be accepted by her peers.

It would be almost _too_ easy to crush her self esteem.

"Look over there Star..."Paulina whispered to her friend, who saw the girl Paulina was pointing at.

"Isn't that the most ugly hoodie you have ever seen?...'Paulina asked and predictably Star agreed with her.

"Like, yeah...ugh...That outfit just screams bargain section...'Star said in hopes of pleasing the more popular girl.

" _Hmm_...It's disgraceful that such a disgusting piece of wardrobe is defiling our vision...maybe we should help that girl and give her some fashion advice...'Paulina said with a smirk and Star lost her snobby smile.

Paulina's version of " _advice",_ is basically and not so subtly insulting a girl's fashion sense and more often than not has ended with a girl running away and crying.

Star always followed Paulina, especially when she was doing her duties as the Queen of Casper High, which included keeping the losers in line. Star however has been less willing to go through with it as of late, with the revelation that one of the former geeks she once looked down on was actually the town hero...but even before that there was a voice in her head that sound an awful lot like Valerie, it would appear during moments like this and say things like " _Yo_ _u know that what you're doing isn't right_ _"._

Kinda like what it's doing right now.

"I...uh...I don't think it's really worth it Paulina...I mean why waste our breaths on that lost cause..." Star said with a forced smile, hoping it was enough to placate the uppity Latina.

Unfortunately for her, she saw the look on Paulina's face and knew there was no going out of this.

"Star, I'm surprised with you...Don't tell me...You actually _ **like**_ that horrid piece of fashion..."Paulina said accusingly to her "friend".

Star yelped and tried her best to tell her that no.

"NO!...No...Of course not...I mean look at it! It must have been on sale at the 99 cent store or something..."Star said with a forced giggle...hoping this was enough to calm the dark haired beauty.

"And you know what must be done...'Paulina said seriously to her blonde companion.

On the inside Paulina was trying hard not to lose her cool, she needed to make more people miserable if she was going to pay off Spectra and get the tools she needed to gain her beloved's heart. And she didn't appreciate Star's dodgy behavior as of late...She made a mental note to keep an eye on her. To make sure she didn't do anything that went against her policy or interfered with her mission.

She didn't _ **need**_ any weak links.

Star flinched as she saw Paulina's glare and gulped before nodding her head. She knew she was treading dangerous waters now...Paulina had the power to take away her popularity with a snap of her fingers...and the life of an ex A-lister was a life that one no one wanted.

Just look at Valerie. When she was kicked out of the group, almost no one wanted to speak to her due to how she treated the less popular students. With her ex friends deeming her a geek and the unpopular students hating her for her mean streak, no one would hang out with her with the exception of Fenton and his pals.

Star knew that she was risking a lot by hanging out with her under Paulina's nose. She couldn't help it...She has been friends with Valerie since middle school and she...she was upset that she was kicked out of the A-Listers.

Valerie was her friend...Not an A-Lister kind of friend but...a different kind of friend.

She remember that they would always go shopping, talk about boys, and shared practically everything whether it was clothes, homework or whatever. Valerie was also the only person who comforted her when she found her crying when her parents were going through their divorce and instead of making fun of her, Valerie sat down with her and listen to her while she cried out her frustrations...until she found herself feeling a little better and Valerie never brought it up again.

Star wanted to openly hang out with her again but she knew the risk was too big. She sighed and soon followed Paulina who was openly criticizing the unpopular girls fashion choice.

"Nice outfit….Sale at the 99 cents store...'Paulina said sarcastically and Star tried not to roll her eyes at the fact that Paulina stole her joke.

It wasn't the first time it's happened.

"I can see why it was so cheap….No one else would buy it..."Star said laughing, but on the inside she flinched as she noticed the other girl had tears in her eyes.

It was obvious she didn't find their _"advice"_ helpful at all.

"Please leave me alone…."The girl begged and Star noticed the hurt in her voice.

"Hey...You should be grateful that we're giving you some fashion advice...you known before everyone else starts making fun of you for you're lack of taste...'Paulina said with a fake smile and Star was wondering why she was doing this.

The girls outfit wasn't really that bad...but it was obvious Paulina wanted to play her favorite game of _"Fashion Critic"_.

And it was clear that she was not finished.

"My advice for you….Buy something that doesn't look like it was given to a homeless shelter and just maybe you'll actually pass for a girl….possibly..."Paulina said and that was it.

That did it, the other girl was crying now and ran away from the two mean girls, with Paulina retaining her evil smirk and Star trying go back to their previous conversation...whatever it was anyway.

All the while, she couldn't get the unpopular girls teary eyes out of her mind...or Paulina's sadistic ones which were currently looking at her phone as if nothing had happened

* * *

 _Meanwhile in The Ghost Zone,_

 _At Skulker Island_

Deep within the Ghost Zone, far away from the entrance of the Fenton Ghost Portal. A certain wicked female ghost was on her way to Skulker island in order to settle some important business.

"Alright Spectra, it's game time…."She whispered to herself as she arrived to the floating island and wasn't surprised to see that it was deserted.

She knew that at this time Skulker was off hunting and he wasn't smart enough to update the security in his realm. It was easy for her to sneak pass the many booby traps he left all over the place and enter his Skull-like domain.

Her nose crinkled as she eyed his home, and mentally criticism his lack of taste. The interior of Skulker's skull shaped house was basically like a hunting lodge, and all his so called _"_ _decorations_ _"_ were just the many pelts he _somehow_ _acquired_ over the years along with a portrait of the hunter in question hanging over the fire place.

" _You really need to trade up Ember..."_ Spectra sighed to herself as she thought about her acquaintance, the diva ghost girl that for some reason was in an on-off relationship with the brute.

Why? She didn't know and likely never will. Spectra soon searched the living room in hopes of finding something useful for her.

" _Now where is his computer?…_ "Spectra muttered as she searched his home for her prize.

It was no secret that Skulker made deals with other ghosts, such as Vlad Plasmius, who was also the one she needed information on...or more specifically where his remaining hide outs were. She needed some of Plasmius's old technology if she was going to complete her task. Paulina was demanding for something surveillance device she could sneak into both Phantom and his little girlfriends home to spy on them….and if any ghost had a device like that, it would be Vlad.

Everyone knew that Vlad was obsessed with Phantom from the get-go and stalked him constantly, going on and on about his desire to have him as his son and heir to his legacy. If it wasn't for the fact that Plasmius was openly lusting for the brat's crazy, ghost hating mother for decades, she would have suspected he might have had _other_ reasons for his fixation with the boy.

Anyway, she needed one of Vlad's old toys if she was going to satisfy her little partner and get her payment. Spectra knew that all of Vlad's properties and labs were shut down by the government but she also knew that human's were stupid, slow, gullible creatures and Plasmius was as clever as he was vile. It was obvious he likely had some top secret bases that were still unknown to the human world...some of which that were probably in the very Ghost Zone itself. And if any ghost would know where they were, it would be Skulker, which was why she was sneaking in his home to find the information she needed.

The reason for her sneaking was that...Spectra and the Hunter didn't exactly see eye to eye and she knew he wouldn't just _give_ her the information she needed on Plasmius's properties, which was why she was doing this.

Spectra snuck around the hunter's lodge in hopes of finding a computer, a file cabinet... _anything_ that would be of use to her right now. Spectra entered what she assumed was Skulker's room and tried to hold back a laugh as she saw a badly written sign that pointed to the foot of his bed which read _"_ _Where to put the w_ _h_ _elp's pelt"._

She managed to control herself and made a mental note to mock it later. She exited the room and almost gave up until she found another door that said "LAB **"** in big, bold letters.

"Well, this looks promising..."Spectra said as she entered and formed an evil grin as she eyed the laboratory and saw the large computer….filled with all the valuable information she needed.

"Okay Technus, let's see if you weren't a waste of time..."Spectra said as she pulled out a small device she bought from Technus, it resembled a junk drive which he said would help her steal any information from any computer without being detected.

Despite how annoying he could be, Technus was useful and she knew she needed his skills if she wanted to complete her task and keep her deal with the Paulina…as well as having a large, heaping plate of delicious misery delivered to her.

Yesterday she went to Technus and enlisted his services and asked if he had anything that was good for sneaking private information without being caught and she shouldn't have been surprised to see he already had something like that among his many gadgets. He called it the _"Parasite_ ", which was meant to enter and steal any personal information from any computer….including Skulker's.

Spectra was mildly surprised but pleased with how magnanimous he was being when she made her request and his agreement to be quiet about it. Apparently Technus still held a big grudge on Skulker for stealing some of his technology in the past and he was more than happy to help return the favor. While she didn't want anyone else knowing her involvement in human affairs again, especially with the risk of some of Phantom's ghost _buddies_ getting wind of it and tattling to the goody-goody ghost brat, she knew she could trust Technus to keep his mouth shut about this...for a price that is.

Money was Technus's second love, right after technology itself….and Spectra didn't mind, especially since it was coming from Paulina's little pockets.

That girl really seemed to want that Phantom boy and looked like she would do _anything_ to be with him.

Spectra was _very_ interested in seeing just how far that girl was willing to go.

Placing the junk drive like device on the computer, Spectra waited for the information to be downloaded and smirked at how easy this was.

" _Like taking candy from a baby...A big, stupid, metallic brute of a baby who can't hunt to save his own afterlife..."_ Spectra thought smugly and grinned when the download was complete.

She soon left the lodge and the island all together, with renewed determination as she returned to her own realm, the thrill of her theft and the excitement of her reward making her feel so invigorated at the moment.

Spectra soon arrived to her own realm, which was essentially resembled an expensive penthouse, including a walk-in closet, a spa bath and many other thing's you would expect in a home like that.

"Now let's see what we have here..."Spectra said as she held the device and pushed the button, just as Technus had instructed her to do.

Suddenly a holographic image of Technus appeared, or his virtual appearance anyway.

"Hello...If you want to search for anything _hip_ and _funky fresh_ just speak what it is you seek and I, _**The Parasite**_ , a device made by TECHNUS! Master of all things technological and _radical_ will find it for you..."The robotic voice that was identical to it's creator's and Spectra rolled her eyes and tried to keep herself from crushing the annoying thing.

Even Technus's gadgets were as out of date and long winded as he is.

"I need any information about the locations of any secret bases, labs and other properties owned by Vlad Plasmius, both here in the ghost zone and in the human world….Spectra ordered to the device before recalling an important detail.

"And it has to be one that hasn't been destroyed yet..."Spectra said quickly and saw the image of Technus's face replaced with the _"loading"_ symbol you'd see on any computer.

After what felt like an eternity, it stopped and the virtual Technus returned, which she hoped was a good thing.

"The data indicates that the closest property owned by Vlad Plasmius that hasn't been decommissioned yet is a secret base a few yards north of Carnivorous Canyon…."The device said in it's monotone voice and Spectra smirked.

Figure's Plasmius would have a property in one of the most dangerous parts in the zone...away from all the meddlesome pests so to not disrupt his work.

" _I guess you weren't completely useless after all ,Technus..."_ Spectra thought snidely as she thought about the green skinned tech ghost who seriously needed to get with the 21st century.

Spectra was aware that she could have easily just asked Technus to make the spying gadgets she needed...but she also knew that it would have taken too long and it wouldn't have been as exciting as this was.

Besides she didn't want to listen to Technus's stupid lingo and long winded speeches about his _"greatness"_ any longer than she needed to. Just because she had to do this little job for the teen brat doesn't mean she couldn't have a little fun along the way...especially now that had a destination to go to.

Carnivorous Canyon was about a two day trip from her realm and she was sure that by the time she got back, her little accomplice would have her payment ready and waiting for her.

"Okay, Carnivorous Canyon, here I come..."Spectra said as she felt her realm and made her way to her new destination. Feeling a mixture of thrills, excitement and sadistic pleasure swell within her as her little game continued.

A game she was determined to make Phantom lose at all costs.

 _ **To be continued**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Spectra's errand**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I suppose it's been a while (over two weeks) since I last updated, this is my longest chapter here yet so I hope it makes up for it. Thanks for your patience everyone ;)

 **A/N(2):** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

I'd like to give a big thanks to **Joggerwriting** for giving me the idea of Paulina dissing some students to make them miserable and who was also the inspiration for Paulina's "flirting" in this scene. You're the best JW ;) And also thanks you for the praise about my use of Spectra...It flatters me so :)

 **Imekitty:** Thank you very much.

 **Roseappleslovesflowers:** You're welcome

 **Guest:** This is about as much as I plan on using Technus….for now at least.

I'll keep the idea of the robots in mind, also I suppose it is a bit ironic but you have to admit Sam prides herself in her individuality above all else. It's one thing to try and get people to join a cause you think is worthy (which for her is anything eco-friendly) but it's another to watch people literally dress and act like you (something that goes against her "individuality"). So I still see her getting annoyed watching people copy her style...but that's my theory anyway.

As for Sam's parents, remember this was from Paulina's POV….I still see them as being a bit snobby but I do theorize that they do love their child and I credit you for your good point...they might have more in common with Sam than either realize...just different interests is all...you made a very good point there.

 _ **Till next time everyone, don't forget to review :)**_


	11. Spectra's errand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter** **11** **:** **S** **pectra's errand**_

 _Ghost Zone, Carnivorous Canyon_

 _Two days later_

People often say that the journey is more important than the destination, that sometimes wanting something is much better than having it. As Spectra made her journey to Carnivorous Canyon, she learned the hard way that whoever came up with that was a moron who doesn't know what they were talking about.

After almost two straight days of flying, she was eager to get her errand out of the way and get her payment from that brat Paulina. The thought of that delicious, salivating misery from all her worthless little classmates was what motivated her to continue with her deal with the teen diva.

" _Hang in there Spectra, it'll all be worth it soon enough...'_ Spectra thought to herself as she kept flying.

This just too good of a deal to pass up: her doing these little favors and her little helper getting her a ton of sweet misery right under that idiot Phantom's nose. Not to mention the chance of seeing him become a broken shell after Paulina _"takes care" o_ f his little girlfriend would make it all worth it….and she'd barely had to lift a finger for it.

Easy misery, the chance to screw with more impressionable teenage minds and a chance for revenge was worth this little excursion…..at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Spectra smirked as she finally made it to her destination.

Carnivorous Canyon was one of the most remote and deserted areas in the entire ghost zones...Most ghosts steered cleared of this area since not many were fond of the idea of being swallowed by the canyon's enormous mouth.

While it couldn't kill them, it was _still_ very painful to be swallowed and masticated by the canyon's many large, sharp teeth which was why no one in the right mind would go there.

Dangerous and deserted….

It was the perfect place for a secret hiding place...not directly in the Canyon but nearby.

"Okay...If I was Plasmius, where would I put a secret base?..."Spectra asked herself as she searched the north area where the canyon was. She knew even Plasmius wasn't mad enough to make anything directly in the canyon since it would try to eat him.

Following the parasite's instructions, she headed north until she came across a cave.

"A cave nearby Carnivorous Canyon.,..which makes it private, remote and away from enemy eyes….That's so predictable of you Plasmius...'Spectra said with a smirk as she entered the cave and was not surprised to see she was right.

There was a secret laboratory here...Though it clearly had seen better days..It was obvious no soul has been here for months judging by the cobwebs and dust. Even ghosts had to keep maintenance on their territory every once in a while. Hopefully dusty didn't also mean useless.

"Okay Plasmius...Let's see what you left for me here..."Spectra said as she searched around the abandoned laboratory.

The main decor was very much like Plasmius...tacky and in desperate need of a reality check. She saw some weapons, hundreds among hundreds of pictures of Phantom's stupid ghost-hating mother adorning the place and a bunch of useless football memorabilia.

"Come on Plasmius...There has got to be something here! I didn't come all the way here to find a bunch of junk!..."Spectra grumbled in frustration.

This was suppose to be an easy job so she could have some tasty misery delivered to her...She couldn't show up to that brat empty handed...this was the best plan she's made yet and she couldn't risk that idiot Paulina screwing up before she delivered her final payment, which was Danny Phantom's broken heart and his mouthwatering delicious angst at the lost of his precious little girlfriend and all of Amity Park mourning with him.

Spectra was almost ready to give up until she came across one of Plasmius's computers..Immediately she pulled the Parasite out and did the same thing she did at Skulker's place.

She smiled as she saw the data being quickly downloaded into the small device and saw the annoying virtual Technus appear once more before her.

"Welcome back to _**The Parasite,**_ What sort of _hip_ and _groovy_ thing do you need to search?...'The annoying robotic voice asked and Spectra tried not to roll her eyes again.

This was getting old much too fast.

"I'm finally at Carnivorous Canyon, but I need to find one of Vlad Plasmius's gadgets, something that could be used for spying undetected on that brat Danny Phantom...'Spectra told the device which soon went into _"loading mode"_.

" _The things I do for youth and misery...'_ Spectra thought in annoyance as she waited for the infernal device to be done and give her the information she needed.

"The data indicates that there is such a device here in the base...Vlad Plasmius had a device he called _**"** **Plasmius Insectus"**_ , which are small robotic droids which he used to spy on Danny Phantom..."The Parasite said as he showed an image of said device which were basically bugs that looked like Plasmius.

" _He's so tacky..._ "Spectra muttered to herself as she eyed the design of the small robots...but she didn't care so long as it helped her keep her deal with Paulina.

Spectra searched the lab until she found the very bugs she needed, all placed on the shelves.

"Hello there little ones...You are all under new management..."Spectra said as she quickly placed the robotic bugs into her suitcase and found some notes and the schematic she needed in order to know who they worked.

Spectra soon exited the cave and was about to head back to the human world when she saw a familiar someone just outside the cave entrance.

It was Bertrand.

"Bertrand, what are you doing here?...'Spectra asked to her assistant.

"I'm here because I know you have another plan to get youth from those pesky teenagers of Amity Park.."Bertrand said to his her usual partner.

While he was a shape shifter and didn't _need_ angst to keep him looking young as much as Spectra did….but Bertrand was sadistic and enjoyed causing drama and angst for the sake of it...Which was why he and Spectra became partners in the first place. However lately she's been turning away from him...ever since she went with Kitty and Ember to cause havoc on their own, he felt like she has become distant from him. And he could sense all the negative energy surrounding her...It was the kind only miserable teenagers could generate and it meant she was up to her old tricks again..

Without him….

"So what if I am?..."Was all Spectra told him and was quickly getting annoyed.

"Aren't we suppose to be partners?...I find it a little insulting you are leaving me out of you're new plot..."Bertrand said with his arms crossed and Spectra rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a damn what you feel...I told you this is all business..."Spectra said in a cold voice which caused Bertrand to glare.

"Well it hasn't been the first time you mixed business with personal fun..."Bertrand sneered.

He and Spectra had mostly a professional relationship, though he knew he lusted for her….Spectra was gorgeous when she had an ample supply of youth but what really drew Bertrand to her was that they had the same interests and that was causing havoc and misery to anyone who crossed they're path.

Only once they had a one night stand together before Spectra dropped him and pretended it never happened….Though he knew it was just another one of her games.

Spectra liked causing drama and humiliating people...no matter who they are.

"If you're done, I got an appointment to get to..."Spectra said as she was about to make her when when Bertrand blocked her.

"So you're not going to clue me in on what you're doing….Don't I get a roll here?..."Bertrand demanded and Spectra was losing her patience with his whining.

There was a reason she didn't bother involving him...She knew he'd just find away to either screw it up or tick her off...and he was succeed in the latter.

"Beat it Bertie...I have no use for you right now, this is a solo gig and I'm already running late and my accomplice is not a patient person..."Spectra ordered to her assistant.

'Accomplice?! You're replacing me?!..."Bertrand yelled and Spectra slapped him for his obnoxious outburst.

If it wasn't for the fact that he could change forms at will, Spectra would have dumped him a long time ago….Bertrand was annoying but he was useful to her….she only slept with him once just to keep him under her control, and it did the trick, Bertrand was nothing without her and he knew it.

The only problem was that he _sometimes_ forgot his place.

Like right now for instance.

"Get over yourself Bertrand, I'm not replacing you...I just found a new client and we made a little deal..."Spectra answered.

"Then who is it? Why are you leaving me out of this? Aren't we a duo?..."Bertrand demanded from the red haired ghoul who was trying hard not to thrash him right now.

"Listen here Bertrand, remember you're place...I am the boss...You are my assistant and that's all there is to it...If I need you, I will tell you but right now you're doing nothing but making me late…."Spectra growled, her eyes glowing red and her fangs bearing at the little green blob.

Bertrand gulped at the display of raw power...It was obvious that whatever Spectra was doing was working well...she wasn't just getting misery for her looks alone...but her power increased the more she was surrounded by it.

Bertram knew he had to back down...Spectra was the stronger of the two and she was the most sadistic mind in the entire zone...even he didn't wish to become one of her targets.

Spectra smirked as she saw her little minion backing down and remembering who was in charge here.

"That's better….It good that you know who's running the show here...'Spectra said in a condescending voice which made Bertrand glare at her.

"Oh...and Bertie...Just between us, my new accomplice is very good in gathering misery...It's like I found a kindred spirit..."Spectra said before taking off to who knows where and Bertrand growled at the insult she just implied.

" _Bitch..."_ Bertrand thought angrily as he watched his partner flying out of sight before he sighed and went back to his lair.

* * *

 _Casper High, Week 8_

 _Friday at 3:15pm_

Dash Baxter finally made it to his locker and was busy getting his things and go home. He was eager to get out of there and leave, but it wasn't for the usual hating school and wanting to enjoy his only two days of freedom. He needed to relax and clear his head, these last few weeks have been the longest and most confusing in his 16 years of life.

He couldn't believe that just two weeks ago the world was almost crushed by a giant space rock and they're old mayor was actually a ghost that tried to enslave them all! He still couldn't believe any of it but it did happen.

But what was troubling him was not the fact that they almost went away like the dinosaurs...no, what was troubling was what happened _after_ the were all saved and the hero who saved them all.

Danny Phantom.

Some might say that Dash admired the young ghost boy but that was an understatement. He _worshiped_ him. Danny Phantom had been Dash's idol since Day 1, since the first time he saw him protect the town by those menacing monsters. He looked up to him and never once believe anyone's claims that he was a bad guy..because all Phantom did was protect the city, even he knew that bad guys don't go saving people, only heroes do that.

He was also super relieved when he came back from his mysterious disappearance when the mayor apparently couldn't pull off his plan but Danny Phantom was there to save the day and make everything all right.

And he did….but Dash would have never predicted what he saw on his television screen. He saw his hero staring straight at the camera and he was talking to the loser trio...with the exception of Fenton.

Dash didn't care what those losers did but he wondered why someone as cool as Danny Phantom would bother talking to him….and why Fen-toenail wasn't there.

But he soon got the answer for that last one.

Dash would never forget the sight of seeing his hero, his idol and the very person he aspired to be like literally _transform_ into Danny Fenton, his punching bag and the kid he's harassed every day since elementary school.

" _Holy Sweat socks! Danny Fen-turd is Danny **Phan-turd!..**." _ Dash remembered were the first words out of his mouth after he somehow got over his shock.

He just couldn't believe it and hoped it was some kind of joke...but it was the truth...the cold, hard truth. His hero was also his victim….and Dash was completely lost after that.

He couldn't believe or understand any of it….At first it was _"How could a loser like Fenton be someone cool like Danny Phantom?…_.He was confused about that...Danny _Phantom_ was a super cool, confident and awesome super hero and Fen-dork...I mean...Danny _Fenton_ was lower than the chess club geeks…

However Dash's thought soon shifted to more….uneasy topics...stuff like: _Why didn't he come after me?_ _Why didn't he beat me up? He's way more than strong enough to do it._ _Why didn't he try and get payback? He has every reason to._

Those questions have been haunting Dash ever since he learned the truth. The more he thought about Fent-...Phanto-...DANNY!...The more he thought about Danny the more Dash felt….dirty when he thought about it. He felt like he was the lowest person in the world for laying his hand on his idol...and it hurt him to know his hero probably thought of him that way.

Dash always admired Phantom and he considered the adventure they had the time they were shrunk to be one of the greatest days of his life...He got a chance to hang out with his hero, take down a bad guy and got a chance to be his _"fitness buddy"_...but now whenever he thought about that day...all he could think about was the fact that the kid he _bullied_ any chance he got was losing power, being chased by a raving lunatic that wanted to make him a pelt and Danny _still_ tried to protect him...He could have easily abandoned Dash but instead he did everything he could to protect him and get him back to normal.

It just made him feel even more rotten for his joke about " _dunking Fenturnd's head in the toilet for giggles"..._ to his own hero who was apparently the same kid he still tried to bully even after he just risked his neck for him….It didn't matter if he didn't know….the truth was still the same.

Fenton or Phantom aside...Danny was a hero and Dash was….he wasn't sure what he was anymore.

But he knew he didn't like the way Danny looked at him…He still remembered the first day he came back to Casper High after the Disasteroid crises. Dash wasn't surprised to see every kid in school gong crazy over him and why wouldn't they? The hero of the world and who was probably considered the coolest person who ever lived...or died...or half-lived...God this is confusing...anyway Danny was back in school and Dash knew his position as King of Casper High was in serious jeopardy and he also knew he didn't care.

But the sight of his classmate..the same kid he remembered shoving into a locker countless time, the same kid he gave a flagpole wedgie, the same kid he insulted on a daily bases, the same kid he hit, punched, kicked, tripped, lied, tricked, pranked and basically every bullying tactic in the book...made all those bad feeling come back….the ones that made Dash hate himself.

Dash knew he couldn't bare facing him just yet...at least not until he could figure out a way to make things right between them….do something, _anything_ to make the guilt of knowing he bullied the same kid who continuously saved his life everyday go away and hopefully...maybe someday...be friends with him.

Dash didn't expect what would happen then...He honestly still didn't know why he did it...He tried to convince himself that he was just confused and angry but he knew now that didn't excuse what happened next. He tried to avoid Danny when he saw him enter the school, he was just shook up at the sight of him...he even found himself running until he ran into a student...It was Mikey.

That was when he snapped, Dash soon lifted the geek up and was about to shove him into a locker...He guess he just needed a stress reliever and shoving nerds into lockers always somehow calmed him down...but not this time.

Danny saw them.

Dash saw him glaring at him, telling to leave Mikey alone, but Dash froze when he saw his eyes…His eyes didn't have the blind hatred he predicted they would have…What he saw was...annoyance.

Like Dash wasn't even worthy of his hatred despite all the rotten things he's done to him over the years. Though Dash soon realized it was probably true...Dash was just a big and stupid bully who picked on everyone and Danny fought _ghosts_ who constantly terrorized the town practically everyday!

He knew whatever nasty stuff Dash did to him was probably insignificant in his eyes...like Dash wasn't worth his hatred.

He didn't know why...but it just made Dash feel even worse...not because he wanted Danny to hate him. Obviously not...but to know that all the bad things Dash has done, all his bullying and insults apparently couldn't begin to measure up to what Danny goes through when he fights those ghosts. It hurt him to know that he only succeeded in adding into that big pile of trouble, no matter how _"puny"_ it was to his hero's eyes.

After that Dash didn't try messing with anyone...he barely interacted now with the exception of class and football practices but the rest of the time he tried to keep himself invisible. The thought of invisibility reminded of his hero who was off saving the day yet again while Dash was trying to get home to hide himself from him and the world.

He was a coward...and he knew it.

" _So much for the king..."_ Dash thought semi-bitterly as he exited the school and saw the other student either :a) Looking at him in admiration and lust(his fan girls which number has decreased lately), b)moved even quicker to avoid him an after school wedgie or c)gave him a wave which only came from his football buddies who approached him.

"Yo Dash, where you heading?, we're about to head to the Nasty Burger for a bite, you comin'?..."Dale asked and Dash looked down.

As much as he loved a Nasty Double Deluxe burger, with all that has happened he didn't have much of an appetite.

"Sorry guys...I'm not in the mood, maybe later..."Dash said solemnly and Dale gave him a look.

"What's with you? Lately you disappearing lately and if it's not practice, you hardly show yourself to anyone..."Dale said in an accusing voice which made Dash glare at him.

He and Dale were just _"A-List friends"_ who only hung out together because they were on the team and the same social status but lately Dale has been getting on his nerves.

"So what if I am! You got a problem with that!..."Dash said in hostility to his teammate.

"Dash...Are you okay?.."Kwan asked in a more gentle voice than Dale and Dash couldn't even look at him right now. Out of all the A-Listers, Kwan was the only one he could really talk to about anything...but right now he didn't want to see anyone right now.

"I'm fine..."Dash muttered but Kwan didn't believe it and Dale didn't care enough to push forward.

"Anyway...enough of you, you will not believe what went down today..."Dale said in his _"I'm about to start bragging and you better listen"_ tone of voice.

"You're man Dale here is on an all expense paid trip to Paulina-ville..."Dale said in a smug voice and Dash raised an eyebrow.

Everyone knew that Paulina was only after Danny...though strange thing was that with the exception of hitting on him the first day...Paulina has been avoiding him, Dash would have figured she would have been pulling the big guns and try flirting with him non-stop and take Manson's place as his girlfriend.

She made it clear to everyone that she was nuts about the guy and wanted to date him and everyone knew well enough that Fenton did like her before he started dating Manson...and he knew Paulina well enough to know that she wouldn't let something like that get in her way...she had a habit of stealing other girls boyfriends for whatever reason, whether it was for revenge or for a joke or whatever.

Maybe she was feeling confused and scared like Dash was...after all, Paulina used to routinely reject and insult Fenton while she pinned after his ghost half….Maybe she was still in shock and needed some time to herself like he did. Still even he found the idea of Paulina moving on so quick after almost two years of crushing on the guy unlikely...and to Dale of all people!

"Anyway get this, I was in the hall, minding my own business when I saw Mikey giving Paulina a hard time, so I helped her out by giving that little geek some time in his own locker and then Paulina was like _"wow, thank you Dale, you're so helpful"_ and I was like all " _Anytime Paulina, if ya ever need my help just let me know"_ and you should have seen it, she's totally into me now, she even-…."Dale soon went on telling about his _"rescue",_ exaggerating and his ego clouded his memory a bit, telling about how Paulina was digging him now and Dash zoned out, not buying any minute of it.

Once Dale shut his mouth, Dash said goodbye to his team mates and walked home since he missed the bus and he didn't have a car since he flunked his driving test, which left him stuck with walking.

He looked at his surroundings, people were going on with they're lives, kids were playing, shops and restaurants were still in business and everyone was just enjoying life…

All thanks to Danny Phantom.

Dash soon heard people shouting and pointing to the sky and Dash looked up to see Danny flying high above them, waving at his fans while he carried his girlfriend in his arms, looking like they were having the times of they're lives….and after life.

" _Fenton…."_ Dash whispered as he looked up at his hero, his victim and….the person who was everything he wished he could be.

Whatever geek status Danny had was gone now and it was for good. Dash knew Danny was on a completely different level of popularity than him now. the entire world was just in love with him, he had legions of fans, people buying his merchandise, girls wanting to date him, people traveling from all over the world for the chance to see him and more.

He was living the life Dash hoped he could have gained from his football career...only it was bigger and much more deserved.

Danny was a hero, he was loved by the public, he was a good person, he had a girlfriend that looked like she actually cared about him instead of his fame...He was amazing….Kind, brave, selfless and heroic who put others before himself.

He was everything Dash wasn't and knew he would never be.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Special Delivery**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I would like to hereby apologize for taking so long to update, I'm sorry for the long wait but I had a combination of writer's block, a ton of homework, real life and other stories that needed my attention. I can only hope this chapter makes up for the long wait._

 ** _A/N 2:_** _Also I hope you enjoyed the first chapter that didn't feature Paulina but I'm sure you can see her influence here and there….Hope you enjoyed it._

 ** _A/N3_** _: Also I don't know what Vlad calls his robot ghost bugs...I get that they are spy bugs but I wanted to give them a catchy name so I came up with the name_ ** _"Plasmius Insectus"_** _but if anyone knows the official name, let me know okay_

 **A/N 4:** Chapter edited on 08/03/2017.

* * *

 ** _REPLIES_** to my totally awesome reviewers ;)

 **Magica68** : I see you're point but remember most teens don't see things that way yet...but I'll consider seeing more into the Manson family dynamic...or I might not...I haven't decided yet :p

 **Iloveanimals** : Thanks for the suggestion, I hope this chapter does it justice, though it was a brief thing and in past tense and it was with Dash instead of Paulina ;)

 **Joggerwriting** : I….I honestly don't know what to say other than thank you...I truly enjoy you're insight and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also don't worry, I enjoy you're long rants ;p

 **Guest** : Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I try hard trying to keep them both in character and good with the flow of my story. Also I had a lot of fun writing the parasite acting like Technus...It's just too much fun!

 **Imekitty** : I'm glad you enjoy this story, and I'm pleased you enjoy my version of Paulina here..I admit I enjoy writing her like this...I don't know why but I do :)

: What you suggested was a good idea but I already had this idea of Spectra giving Paulina one of Vlad's insect-like robots to spy on Danny(ya know the one from Infinite realms)...I hope this is a good substitution.

 _ **Don't forget to review and see ya next time :)**_


	12. Special Delivery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 12: Special Delivery**_

 _Monday, Week 7_

 _Casper High, 3:00pm_

"B-B-But Paulina….You said that if I did your science homework, you would come with me to my cousin's wedding as my date…"A nerdy sophomore said to the Hispanic beauty queen.

"Look, I'm sorry but something came up and I won't be available that day…"Paulina said neutral voice while on the inside she was trying to make sure her phone was close enough to her miserable target.

"But…I told them I had a date and it's this Friday!..."The nerd said in a pleading tone which Paulina didn't care about in the slightest.

"Well, then tell them your date couldn't make it…Look, I'm sorry Scott but there is nothing I can do…"Paulina said carelessly as she eyed her nails, trying to keep an air of indifference.

"My…My name is Steven…"The nerd said in a humiliated voice while Paulina tried hard to hide her smirk. Her final victim just needed was finally giving into his angst and misery…all that was left was the kill.

"Whatever…"Paulina said coldly as she walked away but not before looking back at her target who looked like he was really hurt and humiliated.

What's more was he couldn't do or say anything about it and the reason was simple: He feared her...and he was very wise to do so. She knew that he wouldn't dare report her to the office without risking the wrath of the A-Listers and being subjected to a series of wedgies, beatings and other forms of bullying from the jocks if they thought he did or said anything to offend their Goddess.

Paulina was a Goddess to her fellow students...and she could be punish like one as well.

" _Finally, I'm done…A dozen victims misery has been saved_ …"Paulina thought as she checked her phone, making sure everything was in order.

She finally had twelve miserable teenagers angst and humiliation saved on her phone, ready for Spectra once she came back with the goods. Spectra's app was very unique and organized, the misery was almost like saved files you could find on any computer, and each one had the name and picture of her chosen victims. Paulina spent the last few days searching for the perfect people who were easy enough to generate a large amount of misery without making too much of a scene and risk getting her hands dirty and facing possible repercussion.

She wanted to save her beloved by any means necessary from the Goth bitch but she had a reputation and image to maintain as well...She needed to remain the perfect girl in the eyes of society, a Goddess who only smites those who were unworthy of being in her presence

On Thursday, her victims included that geeky dweeb Mikey and a geeky girl name Paige who was the victim of her fashion advice. On Friday, it was three desperate guys who asked her out and were met with not-so-subtle rejection and two other homely girls who crumbled at the presence of the Goddess of Casper High and her sharp tongue.

She also managed to find some victims during the weekend as well. On Saturday she went to her favorite spa for a manicure and ran into a girl around her age that was riddled with acne and was desperate for an emergency facial. It only took a few words from Paulina to make her cry and run out of the spa, but not before absorbing and saving her misery into her pink cellphone….though Paulina made sure to be careful and make sure that the staff or the other members didn't see her doing her job.

The last thing she needed was for them to think she was anything less than their top member.

Later that day she went to the Nasty Burger to hang out with the other A-Listers and once more she managed to convince the jocks to " _help"_ her against two losers who were ogling her from a distance, watching them give the desperate guys a couple of wedgies while she pretended not to notice. On Sunday, she made a detour through the park and ran into a fat girl who couldn't have been older than 13 and was trying to jog and Paulina was surprised how quick she was to get her to break down when she pointed out it would take her forever before it would start to show any results.

Scott or whatever his name was her last victim, since on Thursday she managed to convince him to do her homework for her in exchange for being his date to his stupid cousin's wedding…a promise she never intended to keep.

" _Twelve little losers, all accounted for…"_ Paulina thought smirking as she put her phone back in her purse. Now all that was left is for Spectra to do her part and then…only then, she would be one step closer to making her ghost boy hers forever more.

Till death do they part.

" _Ghost boy…"_ Paulina thought in complete bliss as she gazed at his many pictures in her locker. He truly was a beautiful, majestic creature…one that Paulina wanted to tame by any means necessary.

"Are you serious?..." Paulina froze as she heard that voice….it was the voice of the one she loved.

"Totally serious, " _Dead Teacher 5:_ _Detention of the dead"_ in 3D…"Was also heard and Paulina felt a spike of anger.

It was _her_ voice.

Paulina turned around to see it was her beloved and the Gothic home wrecker just 10 feet away from them…and it was obvious they were oblivious of her presence….They were just so focused on each other.

It was disgusting!

"They've been sold out for weeks, how did you managed to get tickets?…"Her ghost boy said in an impressed tone that made Paulina cringe. She could have easily gotten them tickets if she knew he wanted to see the show. She would give him _anything_ if he asked her to.

"Online…"Was what the Goth answered and Paulina rolled her eyes.

She wasn't that impressive….She was just a tramp that would soon pay for getting in the way of true love. She was going to make sure of it.

Paulina's eyes burned on the couple from a distance…though she was careful to make sure they didn't notice her staring….and she tried hard to hide the anger and heartbreak she was feeling at the sight of her beloved smiling at that demon in combat boots.

Why couldn't he see that she was all wrong for him?! There was absolutely _nothing_ about her that was even remotely desirable in any way, shape or form, especially when compared to a real woman like Paulina.

Her eyes were on her beloved feeling a mixture of desire and longing…She couldn't wait to free him from that monster's control and finally live happily ever after.

He loved her…He wanted her just as much as she wanted him…He said so many times before, it's just that the goth beast was making him forget about her. But Paulina knew that he truly wanted her…he even said she should become " _Paulina Fenton"_ himself.

She still remembered that day, when her parents were being kidnapped by those hideous ghost pirates and her beloved lead them to saving them…though she didn't know it at the time that he was her beloved but that was beside the point.

She still remember that little comment he made that once left her confused as hell but now could only give her butterflies in her tummy…it served as proof that they were meant to be.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Paulina was trying to calm herself as she felt the adrenaline of fear rush through her body…she didn't like the emotion known as fear…it was very distressing and she hated feeling so vulnerable and intimidated._

 _She was Paulina Sanchez and she was used to being the one who subjected_ _ **others**_ _to those feelings._

 _She and her entire class were trapped in a force field while wearing Fenton's father's hideous orange jumpsuits. Everyone's parents had been kidnapped by ghost pirates and being used as slaves and that geek Fenton was supposed to be leading them into rescuing them…and while she was impressed on how he managed to get them on the ship, now they were captured and were at the mercy of an undead pirate crew and her mother and father were still being prisoner…which meant they weren't around to give her whatever she asked for and make sure others treated her like they should._

 _Not to mention she and everyone else were still stuck wearing these hideous orange jumpsuits that were an insult to style in every possible way! She didn't care if it was a life or death situation, Orange was atrocious in any point…but that was beside the point._ _Her parents were still being held prisoners, she was captured by a pair of crazy ghost pirates and it looks like it was the end of the line for her._

 _Where are you my ghost boy?..."Paulina internally begged for her beloved to come to her aid and teach these vagrants a lesson about daring to lay a hand on the Goddess of Casper High._

 _Not to mention she wanted to stop feeling the emotion known as fear and wanted to feel the emotion known as happiness right now…He was the only one that was capable of giving her that strange but wonderful feeling._

 _Suddenly Paulina noticed there was a commotion on board and she gasped as she saw her beloved fending off the ghostly pirate crew with such ease and grace._

" _He's here!..."Paulina squealed internally and felt a large smile on her face, radiating all the happiness she was experiencing at the moment._

 _An emotion that came only when he did._

 _Her beloved had come to save her and punish the ghostly monsters who dared to get on her bad side….He was simply wonderful._ _Paulina's breath hitched a bit as she saw him fly toward them, obviously he was going to set them free._

" _Oh, he's so considerate…"Paulina thought dreamily as she admired her beloved who was now in front of her and her fellow students._

" _Oh look…It's the ghost boy…"Paulina said in a dreamy voice and secretly wished she was wearing something more desirable than this tacky orange jumpsuit. Hopefully with everyone else wearing the same thing, he wouldn't mind._

" _Where's Fenton?...'Dash asked to the ghostly teen while Paulina tried not to get annoyed that he was interrupting one of their special moments._

" _Who cares about that loser…My ghost boy is here for me…"Paulina thought while trying to keep a cute and sweet expression on her face towards the man she loved._

" _Oh…I…I saved him…He's a really cool guy…"Her ghost boy said thought Paulina was confused by that statement._ _While Paulina admitted it was impressive that Fenton got them on board, he was gone right now and he was still a geek with no shot at all with her, since her heart beloved solely to her ghostly prince right before her._

" _You should totally make out with him…"He quickly added and it made Paulina even more confused._

" _Wait…What?..."Paulina was stumped…Why on EARTH would her beloved ask her to kiss another man?!…especially with that geek?! Paulina was devoted to her ghost boy only, she would never go to another._

 _Paulina's thoughts stopped as she watched her beloved fight those monsters and felt her heart sore as she watched him do what he did best: Protecting her._

" _Go get them Ghost Boy!..."Paulina cheered and hoped he heard her, he was really high up but Paulina still smiled and enjoyed the feelings he was giving him…it's been a long day for her and she was truly relishing it._

 _However, Paulina's happiness was unfortunately cut short when she felt the ship jerk harshly and nearly fell over._

" _What's going on?..."Paulina asked to no one in particular, but soon saw all the adults in town on board…including her parents!_

 _However, she also noticed that the ship was falling from the sky, it seems the ghost pirates were using them as the power source._

" _I don't get it, why do they need a power source if they can fly on their own?..."Paulina thought in confusion, it just didn't make much sense to her…but she soon realized it was beside the point, they were going to crash._

 _Thankfully Paulina's panic was cut short when her beloved was in front of her once more._

" _EVERYONE HUDDLE TOGETHER **NOW!..**."Her beloved ordered and Paulina's eyes sparkled. She didn't need to be asked twice for the chance to snuggle close to the man of her dreams. __She soon found herself running to him and embracing him tightly, savoring the joy she felt at being so close to him warm body._

" _With you!...Oh...It's my dream come true!..."Paulina said romantically as she snuggled closer to her beloved, all the fear and distress from today were worth it for this wonderful, wonderful moment._

" _Seriously, you should really consider "Paulina Fenton"…"He quickly said which made Paulina very confused once more._

" _Fenton?!...I wanna be "Paulina Phantom"…"Paulina thought to herself, though she didn't let go of her man just yet._ _She was confused, this was the second time today he told her to do things they were supposed to do together with another man….and with that loser dweeb Fenton of all people._

" _Is he into swinging or something?...'Paulina thought curious as she recalled her beloved's insistence that she give Fenton a chance…._

 _She certainly hoped her wasn't into that sort of stuff, she couldn't think she could bare sharing him with anyone for even a moment!…maybe he was using reverse psychology on her, to test just how loyal she was to him?_

 _Yes, that made much more sense than him really trying to set her up with a total loser that wasn't even a half the man he was._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Paulina tried hard to suppress a giggle at all the irony of that situation, if she had known at the time she would have jumped at the chance to make out with Fenton, long before that Goth bitch ruined things. She was certainly thick not to see all the clues her beloved was setting up for her.

It was obvious that he wanted her as much as she wanted him…but he had his secret to protect….he clearly wanted a relationship with her but he couldn't flat out reveal his secret in that very public situation.

He was practically _proposing_ to her on that pirate ship and she was too stupid and clueless not to pick up the now very obvious signs and clues…and now thanks to her thickness, the goth bitch was his girlfriend, corrupting him and making him forget about the bond that was between them.

" _Not for long_ …"Paulina thought determined as her eyes were burning holes on the home wrecker who had the nerve to _smile_ at her beloved.

She should have been the one to surprise him with movie tickets and go on a date with later today, not that ugly, tacky vampire bat!

She always brought feelings of pain and anger…feelings Paulina hated and never wanted to be subjected to but the mere sight of the Goth made her feel it at full force…along with the sadness of knowing that she and her man were still separated.

"Don't worry my beloved….Soon I'll save you from her…I promise…"Paulina whispered as she left the hall, no longer able to bare the sight of the blatant adultery, though she reminded herself that her beloved was not at fault here.

He was just a victim of deceit and that Goth was the monstrous being who was interfering with true love. Paulina was really looking forward to exacting justice on her…once and for all.

Soon Paulina's hands were on her phone and she opened Spectra's app, she was soon typing away in order to contact her accomplice…The sooner she got her spy gear, the soon she could monitor her beloved and find a weakness in the Goth whore monster that would soon be on her way back to hell where she belonged!

" _Do you have everything ready?..."_ Paulina typed and sent to her associate, before putting her phone away. By the time she got to her car, she felt her phone vibrated and saw that Spectra had sent her a reply.

"Finally…"Paulina thought as she flipped her hope open and checked the messages.

" _Yes, and I'm on my way to the human world as we speak, I should be there by sundown_ …"Was what the text replied.

Paulina smirked, happy that soon her efforts would be worth it…though she noticed the end of the text.

" _What about you?..."_ Spectra added at the end of her text.

" _I'll send you your pay after you present me with the goods…"_ Paulina typed wisely before sending her associate her message.

She was no one's fool, she wasn't going to pay Spectra until after she got what she wanted.

" _Meet me at my house as soon as you get to the human world and there we'll exchange_ …."Paulina typed.

" _Sounds good to me…"_ Was what Spectra typed before Paulina put her phone away and entered her car.

She was very pleased that by tonight, she'll finally have the tools needed to reclaim her beloved's heart once and for all, as well as exact justice of the Goth who had the nerve to interfere with her plans.

* * *

 _Later that day_

 _At Sanchez Manor_

Once home, Paulina laid on her bed, bored out of her mind as she waited for Spectra to arrive so they could get down to business.

" _Whatever she has better be worth it…"_ Paulina thought seriously, she still didn't completely trust Spectra and she knew she had to keep her guard up with her at all times.

She knew Spectra was a ruthless, deceptive and outright dangerous ghost who only cared about herself and her personal interests, the fact that she masqueraded as a lovely woman made her even more dangerous, because a person who was ignorant to what she really was wouldn't be able to sense the danger until it was too late.

Paulina was very aware that beauty could be the most powerful and dangerous weapon of them all…She was a master of it after all.

She didn't trust Spectra but she was aware she didn't need to trust her, as long as the ghoul continued aiding her, Paulina would still do business with her as long as it would get her another step closer to her one true love. She didn't _trust_ Spectra...but she _needed_ her in order to get rid of Manson for good, so that would do for now.

Paulina soon felt a yawn coming and looked at her alarm clock, it was 4:11pm. She knew Spectra wouldn't arrive until much later so she decided to catch up on some beauty sleep… Not that she needed it but there was nothing wrong with some maintenance after all. Paulina yawned once more and felt herself drift off into a light sleep...

It seems these last few days of misery seeking did more of tole on her than she originally thought.

* * *

 _ **DREAM SEQUENCE**_

 _It was a beautiful spring day in Paris, France. The city was famous for its romantic atmosphere and Paulina now knew that it was very well deserved. It was the perfect honeymoon spot for any couple…including her and her new husband since yesterday._

 _Paulina eye's fluttered open…for a moment she felt her usually emptiness she felt whenever she woke up…until memories from yesterday flooded in her mind and her emptiness was replaced with nothing but happiness, among other pleasant emotions she learned to love as well._

 _Especially since she now knew that these feelings would be permanent._

 _Paulina was currently in bed with her blanket covering her nude figure, she turned over and saw her equally naked and sexy husband of twenty four hours: Danny, who as still resting peacefully like an angel._ _Her dream finally came true last night, she and her beloved were finally united as husband and wife and they were now bound to each other for the rest of their lives. Paulina glanced at the large diamond ring on her finger it was the only article of clothing she was still wearing, no matter what, she would never take it off for as long as she lived._

 _It was a symbol of her and her beloved's undying, eternal love and devotion for each other...It was a symbol that she was no longer Paulina Sanchez, the girl with no emotions that masquerades as the Goddess of Casper High with only her beauty and her mind, a shell of an actress who could only play the role that society gave her._

 _She was, now and forever, Paulina Fenton/Phantom, WIFE of her beloved ghost boy and a woman who was no longer a shell of an actress but she was finally a true human being with feelings...wonderful, glorious feelings that made her entire life worth living._

 _All thanks to her husband who was still snoozing peacefully beside her._

 _Paulina sighed and blushed as memories of the previous night filled her mind, it wasn't their first time together but she still felt such satisfaction whenever she and her beloved made love…it was unlike anything she ever experienced in her life...whenever they united in their passionate embrace, it was like she was being reborn._

 _Reborn into a much happier human being._

" _You're finally all mine, ghost boy…"Paulina smiled as she admired his beautiful, sleeping form. She_ _gave a blissful sigh_ _and moved some of his dark hair back, even after so long he still had such an effect on her…she could feel nothing but_ _ **happiness**_ _when she was by his side._

 _Especially when he was like this. Paulina's eyes ogled his beautiful and very naked form, and his innocent, sleeping face was so cute and endearing and it always made her heart flutter like crazy…_ _Paulina caressed his face and kissed his sleeping lips, waking him up in the process._

" _Good morning, darling…"Paulina said with a sexy smile._

" _Morning…"Her beloved answered as he kissed her back. Paulina gave him a sexy smirk and was soon straddling him once more_ _and started kissing him all over his face before slipping her tongue in._

 _Paulina enjoyed the happiness…as well as the other pleasant feeling she had whenever she had moments like this with her man….no, her husband._ _He was her husband now! Her wonderful, pure, perfect, sexy, muscular, gorgeous, darling and kind husband who always made her feel alive._

 _H_ _e made her feel_ _ **happy**_ _to be alive._

 _She felt a wild, animalistic desire come over her as she gazed down at her lovers perfect physique…the kind that always ended with her experiencing an emotion she learned to enjoy as much as happiness itself._ _It didn't take long for the Hispanic beauty to identify this particular and downright enjoyable feeling._

 _It was_ _ **lust.**_ _Pure, true and complete and utter lust!_

 _After an hour of passion filled love making, the married couple finally got out of bed to go on with their day, though Paulina knew she was going to be wearing a grin for the rest of the day…not that she was complaining mind you._

 _"It doesn't get any better than this"...Paulina said as she admired the large diamond ring on her hand._

 _As her husband was currently in the shower, he never saw the dark smile form on his beautiful wife's face or heard these words exit her mouth for what would be the last time._

 _"It's a shame that Manson can't be here to see all this...then again, it be a bigger shame if she was"...Paulina whispered, feeling the sadistic grin on her face as she briefly recalled the night she exacted vengeance on the goth bitch and won her man back._

 _She could never tell him of what went down the night his old girlfriend died…but all he had to know was that he now had a loving, loyal, beautiful wife that would always be there for him...He no longer had to think about that Goth who kept them apart._

 _All that mattered was that they were finally living they're happily ever after together….as they were always destined to._

 _Paulina's sadistic expression was gone and replaced with a happy smile...one she knew that would never leave her face. She soon found herself marching to the bathroom to share a bath with her husband._

 _She smiled as she knew this would be the first of many things they would share in their new, marvelous, **happy** life together._

 _ **END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**_

* * *

Paulina was jerked out of her perfect dream as she found herself pushed not so gently out of bed.

" _ **W-What the hell?..."**_ Paulina yelped and made sure her beauty was still intact, the last thing she needed was a broken nail or a bruise marring her flawless skin.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up…"An annoyed voice complained and Paulina looked up to see it was Spectra who was giving her an annoyed and slightly disgusted look.

Paulina realized that she was the one who pushed her off her bed…and in turn, woke her up from the wonderful dream she was having about her beloved and their future together.

There was no excuse for that.

"What's was that about?!...'Paulina growled at the red haired ghoul who was giving her a nonchalant expression.

"You weren't waking up so I had to do something…sorry if I interrupted one of your vulgar fantasies about Phantom…"Spectra answered with her nose crinkled, demonstrating her disgust.

Paulina was shocked at that reply.

 _ **Vulgar?!**_

"You were muttering that boy's name in your sleep and I had to stop you before your hands did something I would regret seeing…'Spectra answered and smirked as she sensed the humiliation the girl was in…it was obvious that whatever the girl was dreaming was of the raunchy material and she didn't want anyone seeing her like that.

Paulina fought back the blush forming on her cheeks and tried to ignore the burning sensation she was experiencing right now…the one that made her want to crawl under a rock and hide….she didn't know what it was called yet but she knew she didn't like…it might not be as painful as sadness was…but it was still an unpleasant feeling that was getting worse as Spectra was sending her a taunting smirk.

"If your done feeling embarrassed, we have work to get to…"Spectra said as she sat on the pink loveseat while Paulina was getting over her embarrassment and soon found the strength to walk up to the emotion eater.

"Did you bring what I requested?...'Paulina asked in an all business tone as she noticed Spectra was taking something out of her suitcase.

"Better believe it, check out these babies…"Spectra said as she presented Paulina the ghost robot bugs.

"What are they?...'Paulina asked as she eyed the design…They were certainly ugly little things...though for some reason they were familiar.

"I present to you " _ **The Plasmius Insectus"**_ , but I call them " _Bug Bots_ "…formerly owned by Vlad Plasmius…'Spectra explained and Paulina's eyes widened.

"Plasmius?! That creepy mayor ghost who tried to take over the world?..."Paulina asked in disbelief as Spectra nodded.

"The very same….Plasmius had an obsession with Phantom and his mother and used these things to spy on him, he placed them in his house and would stalk them constantly and Phantom never even noticed….'Spectra said to the intrigued teenager.

"You means these things are spying devices?...'Paulina asked and Spectra nodded.

"I already put two bugs in both Manson and Phantom's home, it was easy to get in since they are out on a date…"Spectra said and enjoyed the spike of anger and jealousy she felt from her little partner.

"Hand me your phone…'Spectra ordered and Paulina obliged.

Spectra typed a few things in it and suddenly her hands started to glow once more, after about five minutes, she stopped and handed the phone back to the curious beauty queen.

"Open my app…"Spectra ordered and Paulina did so…Her eyes widened as she noticed a new feature on the app, it was a little button that had a camera symbol on it…along with her beloved and Manson's names suddenly appeared.

"Click either name and it will give you complete audio and visual of either of their homes…"Spectra explained and Paulina was agape.

She now had free view of her beloved in his natural habitat?…along with that bitch and all her dirty laundry

"Are you serious?...'Paulina asked in shock as Spectra gave her a smirk.

"Deadly serious…"Was all she replied.

Paulina soon clicked the one with her beloved's name and noticed that a video screen suddenly appeared like the ones of Youtube…only it was showing her someone's bedroom.

Her beloved's bedroom! Paulina also noticed there was also an image of his kitchen, living room and even her darling's family laboratory…She had complete visual access of his house now!

"Remember, you also have access to Manson's as well…'Spectra said before suddenly grabbing the phone.

" **HEY!**..."Paulina whined while Spectra ignored her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?...You know you can't get something for nothing you know…"Spectra said and Paulina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...Yea...I remember and I always keep my promises…Paulina said to the ghoul who rolled her eyes.

"Only when it's convenient for you…'Spectra jabbed and Paulina frowned.

Spectra handed her phone back and Paulina knew what she had to do, after about a moment, she sent all the misery she managed to gather these last few days and her eyes widened as she saw what was happening to Spectra.

" _Oh…Oh_ _ **…**_ **YES!...** 'Spectra moaned as a red aura suddenly surrounded her, rejuvenating her and making her look younger and more beautiful than what she truly was.

Spectra was moaning in delight and almost looked like she was going to pass out from all the pleasure she was experiencing….Though from Paulina's perspective, it looked like she was almost having an orgasm.

"Oh yes! That hit the spot…'Spectra muttered as she soon stood in front of Paulina's very large mirror and admired her beautiful, young form…as well as enjoy the boost in power she was getting. It's been a while since she felt such a large amount of raw and delicious teenage angst and all at once!

It was simply glorious!

'It's been a pleasure doing business with you Paulina, we should do this again soon…'Spectra said as she was about to leave when Paulina suddenly called out to her.

"WAIT! Is there a limit on these bugs?...What if Danny finds them?...'Paulina asked.

She couldn't have her beloved discover these things before she got rid of Manson…and she couldn't have him somehow figure out she was connected to them in any way, shape or form.

"Calm down…I read Plasmius's stuff and these bugs have a built in instruction to keep out of sight and are designed to maintained themselves…and they can even become invisible when necessary…since they are machines you're boy toy won't be able to sense them…"Spectra explained to the suddenly pleased young girl.

"So these babies can hide and fix themselves all on their own…"Paulina said in an amazed voice.

"That's the simple version of it...Yes, Plasmius spared no expense on them…Which is good news for us…"Spectra said before she left the pink and overly girly bedroom, and the unstable girl who was glancing at her phone's newest app with a predatory grin on her face.

"Oh my darling, sweet ghost boy….Don't worry because now that Goth really has nowhere left to hide..."Paulina thought with a dark smirk marring her deceptively beautiful face and very dark thoughts filled her mind on what she intends to do with Manson...and what she intends to do to her beloved ghost boy once the deed was done.

She was just over joyed that soon her dream would come true….and no one would be able to keep her from it anymore.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Spying and Ghost Watching**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Chapter edited on 08/03/2017

* * *

 _ **REPLIES**_ to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer's

 **Magica68** and **Iloveanimals** : Thank you both for the praise…It's very much appreciated ;)

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time**_


	13. Spying and Ghost Watching

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 13: Spying and Ghost Watching**_

 _Friday, Week 7_

 _Fenton Works, Morning_

Danny Fenton, A.K.A. Danny Phantom was currently eating breakfast with his parents and his two sisters. His father and Dani were both inhaling their food while his mother was scolding them and Jazz was trying hard to ignore them.

Overall, it was a typical breakfast for the Fenton family.

"So Dann-o, don't forget that after school we got some training to do, not to mention you promised to help test out this new baby…."Jack said as he pulled out the weapon in question.

"Yeah dad...I'll be there...but what is that again?..."Danny asked as he eyed the weapon, it looked like rubik's cube but it was fully metallic.

"This baby here is the Fenton Ghost Safe...It's suppose to be a more compact and portal version of the Fenton Weasel…."Jack said proudly as he displayed his weapon.

"Basically this bad boy is meant to _harmlessly_ capture a ghost, keep them locked in until we toss them back in the Ghost Zone and even better is that it's small and light and you can carry it anywhere..."He said as he gave the cube to his son.

Danny eyed the device and his father before smiling. He was proud his dad and mom were being more pacifistic with ghosts and no longer tried to " _tear them apart molecule by molecule"…_

"Alright dad, I'll give it a test drive later..."Danny said as he placed the device in his backpack.

"Don't forget that you also promised to pick me up from school big brother..."Dani said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll be there..."Danny said as he scarfed down his scrambled eggs and orange juice.

Once done, he transformed into his ghost form and waved goodbye to his family.

"Bye sweetie..."Maddie waved as she son fazed through the ceiling.

"Must be real nifty to be able to fly anywhere ya feel like…."Jack said as he got his _"idea face"._

"Yep, it is..."Dani said with her mouth full.

"Danielle! Don't talk with your mouth full..."Maddie scold to her younger daughter who cringed a bit.

"Wouldn't it be something if we made something….I don't know...Like a Fenton Jet pack, that way we could fly like Danny does and the ghost scum will no longer have any aerial advantages…"Jack suggested as images od himself with a jet pack kicking ghost butt.

"I'll put it on the list dear..."Maddie said as she washed the dishes, as she mentally conjured up the designs for that and her husbands other projects.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was happily flying through the skies as he was on his way to pick up his girlfriend Sam for school. It's been almost a month since they started dating, it was wonderful. Sure they had some bumps like his fans and dealing with the fact that everyone now knew his secret but they still made it work and he and Sam have never been happier together.

Did he mentioned how much he loved the fact that Sam was his girlfriend now?

He soon saw his destination, Manson Manor coming up and he knew the routine. Sam's parents were still a touchy subject for him, thankfully they surprisingly gave their approval when Sam and him announced there relationship though according to Sam, it's because he was famous now and they liked bragging about it to their snobby, rich friends at the country club.

Danny honestly didn't care as long as they didn't veto against their relationship like he was afraid they would.

"Here we go..."He said as he landed at the front door and transformed into his human form.

He rang the door bell and suddenly heard some rushed foot steps, before he knew it, Sam came out and slammed the door.

"Get me out of here!..."Sam exclaimed as she clung to him.

" _ **Woah!**_ What-...'Danny was cut off by Sam's stern glare.

" _ **No time to explain, move it!...**_ 'She ordered and Danny transformed and soon found himself flying Sam away from her house.

Though he quickly saw Sam's mom rush out of the door carrying a bright, frilly pink dress with roses on it and all the pieces fell into place.

" _Oh...That explains it..."_ Danny thought as he realized what was the cause of Sam's behavior.

It was another of her _"my parents are trying to control me and diminish my individuality by transforming me into a pretty, pink, plastic princess"_ emergencies, which some how have increased since the Disasteroid.

"Samantha Manson! You come back here right this moment! At least try it on!...'Pamela Manson demanded to her daughter who was flying away with her boyfriend.

"Not happening!..."Sam shouted as Danny flew her away from the vast Manson estate.

Pamela gripped the dressed and nearly stomped her foot had she not been wearing a pair of expensive heels imported from Milan.

"That girl...Can't she understand I'm trying to help her..."Pamela muttered as she walked back inside the mansion.

She honestly didn't understand why her daughter always overreacted like that, she always picked her out such beautiful dresses that she knew would have looked marvelous on her and it would have done her some good if she wore something that wasn't all dark and gloomy, especially since she was dating the world hero now and was almost constantly in the spotlight now as part of one of the world's leading power couples.

"She got away again..."Jeremy said as he drank his coffee while grandmother Ida was watching wrestling from the television room.

"Maybe if I had some help!…."Pamela hissed.

"Oh leave that girl alone! You can't keep forcing her to dress up if she doesn't want to and I don't blame her for hightailing it out of here like she did..."Ida said as she cringed as she looked at the overly bright dress.

"I just want my daughter to dress like a proper lady..."Pamela said with her arms crossed from her mother in law.

"Please...If she went out in that tacky thing, the entire town would have been pointing and laughing at her..."Ida said as she pointed to the dress Pamela and Jeremy chose for her.

" _ **TACKY!?**_! This dress was designed by Felipe Lemuel..."Pamela insisted, hating that her taste was being criticized.

"Not to mention it cost $595..."Jeremy pointed out.

"A big waste of _my_ money for such a tacky dress..."Ida said in exasperation, while secretly wondering how her boy turned out like this.

Ida honestly couldn't deny it but she knew it was because of the family fortune. She and her father started out poor as she grew up during the great depression so she had to learn to be tough and make due with what was handed to her, it was only after WW2 passed by that things turned around for her family when her father managed to make a fortune off one of his inventions.

The family had been living off her father's fortune for generations now but she never let it change her, she always tried to avoid the snobs she always faced after her father became rich and everyone wanted a piece of her….or her money to be more specific.

Though her son was different, he was always prone to peer pressure and always put too much care to what others thought about him...She should have predicted he would have married a woman who was identical to him and his ridiculous views and expectations.

"Mother, we're just trying to give our daughter what's best for her...'Jeremy insisted, not liking being reminded that the entire estate and money were still technically his mothers.

"No...You're just trying to turn her into Pamela..."Ida said coldly.

"What are you implying?!..."Pamela demanded , feeling offended by the way she said that.

Like it was a bad thing that she wanted to give her daughter the best of everything money could buy, that she wanted her daughter to dress nice, that she wanted her to behave and most of all she wanted her to be happy and to show it! She wanted her daughter to be happy, to smile and to be around good influences instead of hiding in the dark and hanging around those creepy, depressed troublemaker Goth's she was so obsessed with.

The only decent thing she managed to accomplish was the fact that she was dating the world hero and was now viewed as a celebrity, but that just meant Pamela had to make sure she fit the part, she didn't want her daughter appearing on magazine covers dressing like an Addams family reject and being a glum mess.

No...She wanted more for her daughter...She wanted what's good for her...

"Is it wrong that I want to give my daughter the best of everything?!..."Pamela demanded.

"It's wrong if she doesn't want it and if you ignore her feelings on the subject..."Ida hissed to her ridiculous daughter in law and her equally ridiculous son.

They always had a bad habit of putting too much value on image and possessions, never caring about practicality or subtlety, just about the biggest price tags they could come across and how they could brag about it.

They were fools and that foolishness would cost them greatly someday...and Ida knew that it would cost them something money couldn't replace.

* * *

Ida didn't want to hear anymore of their ridiculous conversation and soon left on her scooter as she thought about her granddaughter.

She was someone Ida was very proud to call her own, Sam was a real free spirit like Ida was and she was proud she didn't inherit her parent's foolishness.

No, Sam was a real chip of the old block. She was smart, strong, beautiful and thankfully had some common sense...and some good friends.

And a good boyfriend now as well.

" _They really make a cute couple.."_ Ida thought fondly as she thought about her only grandchild with Danny.

She had known him since he and Sam were children, it was when she went to pick up her granddaughter from her first day of kindergarten while Jeremy and Pamela were at some over priced spa and Ida refused to have a nanny do it.

She remembered little Sammy running to her excited as she introduced the new friends she made, two little boys who were as sweet as they could be. And Ida could see then and there that it would be the start of a long and lasting bond between the three, especially between her granddaughter and the adorable little boy with big blue eyes.

And Ida was right and that the bond between the three had grown into something special.

* * *

Meanwhile away from Manson Manor, Sam and Danny were still flying to school, and Sam was semi cuddling with her boyfriend as he flew her to safety.

"Thanks again for the rescue..."Sam said as she kissed his cheek.

"Anytime..."He said smiling to the girl in his arms.

"When will they just give up?...Why can't they accept that I don't want to be their little dress up doll?..."Sam muttered under her breath as she tried to forget about the countless tacky, pink, disgusting, overpriced dresses her parents kept bombarding her with.

"Cheer up….You're managed to escape and your not wearing something you hate..."Danny said.

"Yeah..Instead I am wearing an outfit that actually reflects the real me and I'm in the arms of a great guy that not only accepts it but likes it as well.."Sam said lovingly as she gave him the eyes.

The two kissed in mid air, enjoying the brief moment of piece and quiet between them.

Soon the two lovebirds managed to arrive to Casper High and Danny luckily managed to give his fan club the slip.

"Hey guys..."Tucker said as he ran up, still wearing his mayoral satch.

"Hey Tuck, what are you doing here? I thought you had some big meeting today?...'Danny asked to his friend.

"Got postponed to Monday...So it looks like I'm free this afternoon..."Tucker announced with a smirk.

"You mean it?.."Sam asked excitedly, it's been a while since the trio hung out all together, what with Tucker's duties and Danny's fame.

"Yep...So it looks like you guys are stuck with me this afternoon..."Tucker said with his hands in his pocket, while he tried not to gush out his excitement.

Being a teen mayor wasn't easy, even with the team of advisers he had, he still had a full school schedule and a lot of stuff to handle, so he enjoyed and welcomed these little breaks whenever he could.

And he really missed hanging out with his two best friends as well.

"This is awesome! It's been forever since we last just hung out and goofed together..."Danny said smiling...only for his smile to drop when he recalled something.

"But I just remembered that I have to pick Dani up from school today and I promised my dad I would test out some gadgets for him later today…."Danny said frowning.

However Tucker and Sam looked unfazed.

"That's alright, we can go with you and once you are done..."Tucker paused while Sam gave a determined smirk.

"Weekended-o-fun anyone?..."Sam suggested and smirked when both boys raised a hand.

"Weekended-o-fun!..."They said cheerfully.

* * *

The school day managed to fly by rather quickly, despite a few more run in with his fans and some small fights with the Box Ghost, it was a pretty uneventful day and the three teenagers soon found themselves leaving Casper High and were well on there way to Amity Elementary.

"So how's things been since Dani joined the Fenton clan?..."Tucker asked as Danny carried both him and Sam through the sky.

"It's been perfect! It's almost like she's always been a part of it..."Danny said happily as he thought about his adoptive little sister.

It was right after the Disasteroid happened that her parents discovered her and quickly added her into the family once they learned the truth about her and how she came to be.

No Fenton gets left behind...ever.

They soon saw Amity Elementary but Danny became invisible and quickly flew behind the gym where he saw Danielle waiting for him.

"Hey big brother...Hey Sam….Tucker..."Dani greeted to the three older kids.

"Hey Dani, how was school today?...'Danny asked to his little sister.

'Same old, same old...Had a cruddy pop quiz but that's about it..."Dani said with a shrug as she transformed and soon the four youth's left together.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by, with a few minor ghost fights, testing out the new Fenton Ghost Safe and trying to avoid the press and the fans...The three teens were finally alone at Fenton Works playing video games and eating pizza like the good old days.

" **NO.**..No...No no no no….I'm gonna get you Sam..."Tucker shouted as he kept pressing the buttons on his game controller like crazy as his avatar was getting clobbered by Sam's avatar in a three way death match.

"Not happening Tucker..."Sam shouted as she kept attacking full force only for Danny's player to suddenly attack her from behind.

" **HA!** Take this! And that!...'Danny said dramatically as he attacked both Tucker and Sam's players.

"Hey! Oh, you wanna play like that, huh!..."Sam said as she kept pressing buttons.

"I am not losing today! This is my first real video game match in a month and I'm making it count..."Tucker shouted as he kept up his defense.

After a few more minutes of intense virtual fighting, a loud bang was heard from the screen, with a loud groan from Tucker and an annoyed _"hmpt"_ from Sam while Danny was doing a small victory dance.

" _I won...I won...I won..."_ He said in a sing song voice while Sam rolled her eyes at his antics, though an amused smile managed to come on her face.

"Yeah...Yeah...Good match..."Sam said good naturally.

"Good match you guys..."Danny said in a good sportsman like way.

"Rematch..."Tucker suggested.

"You're on!..."Both the goth and the ghost teen hero shouted and they soon found themselves in another three way match.

* * *

After three more matches and 6 more slices of Pizza, it was getting late and the trio knew they had get home in time for curfew.

"Man I gotta be getting home, mayor or not, I can't risk my mom grounding me this week..."Tucker said as he packed up his things.

"I should probably be getting back, hopefully at this time my folks are still at some over priced restaurant like always and I can go home for some peace..."Sam said as she got her bag.

"I'll fly you home Sam, you want a ride Tucker?..."Danny offered to the techno geek who shook his head.

While Tucker was happy he got to spend the whole afternoon with his two best friends and he was happy they didn't make him feel like a third wheel, he didn't want to overstay his welcome and he knew they deserved some alone time together, even if it was to end their day.

"No thanks, I'll just take the mayoral limo home...It's been a blast today Danny, same thing tomorrow?..."Tucker asked to his friends who nodded eagerly.

"You can count on it..."Sam said with a smirk as Tucker left.

Danny soon transformed into his ghost half and picked Sam up bridal style as he flew her back to Manson Manor.

"Beautiful night isn't it?..."Sam said as she admired the clear night sky.

"Yeah, it is...The perfect end to a great day.."Danny said happily as he held Sam closer.

"I'm serious...It's been what...How long since we just spent an afternoon at home, playing video games and generally goofing off after a hard day of school and ghost fights?..."Sam said as she held her boyfriend tighter.

"Too long...Since before the Disasteroid I guess..."Danny answered as he thought back to all the changes in his life.

It wasn't easy with his reveal and become a celebrity in the process...It was hard dealing with so many people either idolizing or criticizing him on a global scale and the many expectations the world now had for him.

It wasn't easy being famous...but it was bearable with his family and his friends supporting him.

Especially Sam...She's been his rock during this entire change and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle this insanity without her.

Sam looked up to see her boyfriend looking at her with those warm eyes of his.

"What's with the face?…."Sam teased and almost laughed when she saw him blink a bit.

"Huh? What face?..."Danny asked as if he was clueless.

"Why were you looking at me like that?..."Sam persisted.

"Why? A guy needs a reason so he could look at his pretty girlfriend?.." He answered playfully to the goth who rolled her eyes but kissed him soon after.

After a while, they finally arrived to Sam's place, where he quickly fazed into her room.

"See ya tomorrow..."Danny said.

"See ya..."Sam said as she kissed him goodbye.

Danny soon exited the room and Sam let out a dreamy sigh.

" _It doesn't get any better than this..."_ Sam thought fondly as she thought about Danny and all the changes that have happened to their relationship….changes that she liked.

Normally as a goth, she wasn't suppose to be so optimistic but she couldn't help but feel that things were only meant to get better from here on out..

Unknown to the goth girl who was lost in her happiness, a small, robotic insect was on her wall and spying on the oblivious girl,, she was also completely oblivious to the fact that it had also been following her all day as well.

* * *

" _ **That whore!...**_ "Paulina growled after witnessing yet another kiss between her man and that dark homeworker.

It should have been her who spent the day with her darling and get a good night kiss from him as well but that slut had the nerve to touch him with her filthy hands and kiss him with her disgusting lips!

"Enjoy it while it lasts Manson...Because soon that _will_ be me…."Paulina whispered as she glared daggers into the screen of her enemy on her cellphone.

Paulina had spent the entire day glued to her phone, discreetly keeping an eye on the information gathered by her bug bots as they spied on the Goth bitch and her lost, wayward beloved.

It's been almost a week since she got the gadgets from Spectra and Paulina was very pleased that they were doing their jobs, giving her full visual and audio info on her beloved and that skank.

She careful kept tabs on their habits, their schedules and any information she could use against the goth, however she couldn't find anything truly incriminating, just that Sam's parents were even bigger freaks than she was, with their horrendous taste in clothes and the Goth's desperation to escape them.

Anyway, she at least now had a rough idea of Manson's schedule and even her usual hangouts, so that was useful information for her mission.

On her second day she also found _another_ use for this bug bots as well, a use a certain emotion she was still learning about truly enjoyed.

And it she was right, now would be the time to witness it once more.

"I think it's time for my new favorite show..."Paulina said with a perverted grin as she switched camera's and soon saw her beloved back in his room.

"Long day...Time for a shower..."Danny mumbled as he picked up one of his towels and headed straight to the bathroom, completely unaware that a super tiny, insect-like spy came was watching his every move.

Paulina was how lying on her bed as she held her phone tight as she watched her beloved stripping his clothes before entering the shower.

" _Oooohhhhh….Danny….."_ Paulina drooled as she stared at the image of her beloved in all his glory.

She felt her heart speed up, her mouth was salivating as she felt happiness and those other _enjoyable_ emotions swell up inside her as she gazed at his natural form.

He truly was a majestic, beautiful creature….and only she knew just how much.

" _Oh Danny...You truly are meant to be mine..."_ Paulina said in a hot voice as she witness her beloved showering and she felt a warmth feeling inside of her, and pleasant sensation happening in her pants as well.

A sensation that's been getting more and more common lately.

She had found out about a lot of things thanks to these little bugs...but she was most relieved to find out that apparently he and Manson haven't done anything sexual yet and she was happy about that. Only she was allowed to do such things to her darling.

Also, during her _"ghost watching",_ she managed to discover another fact about her beloved that made her want him even more if that was possible.

He was still a virgin...and Paulina knew she was meant to be his first time.

As Danny got out of the shower, dried off and dressed into his pajamas, Paulina's mind filled up with images of them together as a couple and making love to each other.

She imagined that after she got rid of Manson and consoled her grieving beloved, she would remind him of the bond they had together...The love that was always between them. That she would _show_ him just how much she loved him.

After a few minutes of dirty daydreaming, Paulina's eyes landed back on her phone just in time to watch Danny get into bed and doze off into sleep.

" _Sweet dreams my darling, I'll see you in the morning ..."_ Paulina whispered as she kissed the screened that showed her beloved before placing her phone down.

Paulina laid in bed as the fresh images of her beloved's beautiful, wet, sexy, naked form still fresh in her mind and more and more ecliptic thoughts filled her mind.

Thoughts about how soon they would be together once more...and thoughts about what there first time would be like.

However Paulina knew that it was going to be the start of their new life together, not only would she finally be living over two years worth of fantasies but she knew that they would become one and they would never be parted after that.

They were soul mates and they would soon become one, all that was left was to carefully plan out her plot, and carry out her mission to save her beloved and their future happiness together.

* * *

Paulina was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her phone ring, picking it up, she saw that it was her mother on the phone.

"Hello..."Paulina answered, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello mija, how are you? And how's everything at home?...'Maria Sanchez asked chipper like on the other line.

"Hey mamá, I'm fine and everything is going great here, how's business doing?..."Paulina asked, trying to sound genuinely interested in whatever her parents were doing.

"It's wonderful mija, your father finally managed to make this big hostile takeover of the DuMont company here and I managed to get a big contract with the head of the annual Parisian Fashion Festival to use and promote my new cosmetics line in this years fashion show..."Maria said excitedly to her daughter who was feeling empty once more.

Logically, she knew that this was a good thing...A big contract like that meant big money and that was necessary for her...but she couldn't feel excited about it…even if she wanted to.

She couldn't feel anything even remotely pleasant without her beloved ghost boy, not that her mother needed to know about that.

"That's wonderful mamá...'Paulina said, trying to sound happy.

"Anyway, your father and I still have a lot of work to do here, so we'll still be here for a while, I just wanted to check up on you darling..."Maria said and tried to make conversation to her daughter.

Paulina listened attentively and gave the answers she knew her mother wanted to hear her say….but she was still feeling empty, and wanted this conversation to stop so she could think about the one thing that could bring her feelings.

'Anyway, good night sweetie..I know it's late over there, so get's some shut eye, a well rested woman is a beautiful woman after all..."Maria said _"wisely"._

"I know mamá...'Paulina said, not even bothering to fake emotion when she finally hung up.

Paulina sighed as she lied on her bed, with no emotions but with a lot of thoughts inside her head.

When her mother was in work mode, Paulina didn't have to make much of an effort to keep her image up so long as she nodded and did whatever her mother said, which would result in her large allowance, though it was her father she had to make an extra effort around.

Her papá was completely fixated with her, to him, she was his baby princess and he always doted on her, praising her and giving her very expensive gifts. While most girls would kill for a father like that, Paulina knew she had to be careful with him since she couldn't risk him thinking there was something wrong with her….Not that there was.

To him ,she was his beautiful, sweet little girl who always had a smile ready for him...and he was completely unaware of what was truly underneath that pretty smile of hers: Nothing.

No matter who much he complemented her or how many presents he gave her, her father never once could being real happiness to him daughter or make a real smile come from her...Nor did her mother, nor did her adoring public or her many male admirers.

Only one had accomplish it, and he was at his home right now, blissfully sleeping the night away.

And Paulina knew that she should be doing the same.

" _Good night Danny..."_ Paulina whispered to herself as she laid under her covers and shut her eyes as she started to dream of finishing her mission and achieving her destiny.

No matter what, it wasn't going to stay a dream for long.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Obsessions**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I know Paulina is getting even creepier as time goes by…. And she generally doesn't care about how much Sam means to Danny or to the others, to her she's just an obstacle that needs removing.

 _ **A/N(2):**_ I would like to apologize for the long wait, I have no excuse other than a lack of inspiration, though I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

 _ **REPLIES**_ to my loyal and totally awesome reviewer's

 **Moon Ninja Luna:** Thanks, I like writing those parts too.

 **Guest:** I have been looking up as well and I can't find the right word either, Yanderedev says that what Yan-chan has is a fictional type of insanity...so I'm going with that with Paulina as well.

 **Poop:** I hope this was worth the wait.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time**_


	14. Obsessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 14: Obsessions**_

 _Monday, 6 weeks ago_

 _Sanchez Manor_

 _6:30am_

Paulina was sitting in her large, spa bath as she mentally prepared herself for another day of performing her act for the world, where she would act like the perfect girl with the perfect life and who did and said everything that was expected from a girl like her. Sitting in the large tub, she wanted to enjoy the warm, mineral bath water and enjoy the aroma of the lavender bath salts that were suppose to be soothing. Logically, she _knew_ that these were good things since they would improve her already flawless skin and were meant to relax a person…

But she still felt empty.

She wanted the warm, potently scented bath to make her feel….whatever it made other people feel but all she felt was nothing….

Like always….

She sighed as she scrubbed her entire body, eliminating any and all traces of filth...not that she really had any but one could never be too careful.

" _Beauty is power...That's what mamá always say and power is a necessity...'_ She thought to herself as she applied the organic bath oil on her skin as she wanted to believe that it was working in making her skin even more beautiful.

After a while she stopped and just sat in her tub, not moving, not making a sound and most definitely not _feeling_ anything but it was one of the few moments when she was all alone by herself and she didn't have to put up her facade.

For a brief moment, she was expressing what she truly felt deep down….

Nothing.

She knew for a fact that most girls would have been very _happy_ with even just one of the three things she possessed: Beauty, money or popularity yet she had all three but none of it made her feel...well anything really.

She knew that many people believed that she was born lucky since she was born with a rare kind of beauty that most women only dreamed of possessing, she was born to a pair of wealthy parents who adored her and indulged her every whim and she was born in a world where everyone who knew her either loved or feared her but ultimately ended up bending to her will at the end.

Any other woman would have been perfectly happy with that kind of life…

But not her….

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make herself feel happy on her own….or sad….or angry….or any of those other emotions that were supposed to be common to young woman….but she only felt nothing and all she could do was fake it, put on a pretty smile and give the answers and reactions she _knew_ the world expected from her. All she could do was give the illusion that she was a normal, happy, perfect girl….But no matter what, deep down she was still the same….

Empty….

" _Alright...Now onto step two.._."She thought to herself as she got out of her lavish bath and dried off before heading to her room.

Once in front of her large vanity mirror, Paulina stared at the natural face in front of her, even without all the makeup and glitter, she was still an exceptional beauty. To any other woman, that would make then happy but she still felt nothing. Paulina stopped staring and soon started working on her hair and makeup, working hard to create the image the world loved to look at but no matter how much beautiful she became with each little stroke of blush or eyeshadow….

She was still empty.

It's not as bad as it might sound, she knew that she was broken but she didn't care, this was normal for her as all she had ever done was live her life by logic….

At least until he became a part of it...

" _Today is another day...but it's Monday and maybe I'll see him again.._."Paulina thought and her emptiness was momentarily gone as she felt _that_ one emotion again as she thought of him.

Her beloved ghost boy and the only one who could give her light in her dark, empty world.

" _Danny..."_ She thought dreamily as she brushed her long, dark hair and briefly imagined her beloved running his strong finger through it.

Such a thought made her giggle as those warm, wonderful feelings came once more as she thought about him...only to end far to soon for her tastes as she kept wishing that he really _was_ here doing that, among other things to her.

By the time Paulina was done with h _er "transformation"_ , she stared at her reflection but felt no genuine happiness as she stared at her mask, the face of the goddess of Casper High. There was truly no other who was half as beautiful as her...but it was meaningless if her beauty couldn't deliver her the heart of the only person who mattered to her.

Her beloved...but she wasn't going to be put down, she was still working on her plan and she knew soon things would be set straight and then and only then, they could be _happy_ together.

"I wonder how he's doing right now?..."Paulina said to herself as she picked up her cell phone and opened Spectra's app. She clicked on Danny's button and felt a smile spring on her face at what she saw.

" _Aw...Danny..."_ Paulina thought as she felt that glorious feeling of happiness return as she watched her beloved still fast asleep.

Since it wasn't even seven yet, it made sense that he would still be sleeping and Paulina was most definitely not complaining of anything like that. He looked so sweet and innocent as he dozed off, his hair was even messier than usual and his pajamas wrinkled as his body was tangled by his bed sheets and Paulina could see some drool escaping his mouth…

It was precious!.

" _My little angel..."_ She thought fondly as she admired the beautiful creature on her phone's screen.

Paulina blinked a bit at what was happening and felt _that_ other strange but nice emotion come as she watched what was happening to Danny was he was starting to waken up...more specifically around his crotch.

" _Oh...my..._ 'She thought with a blush forming on her face as she had just witness him having morning wood...and she was enjoying it for all it's worth. Her beloved was a very... _well endowed_ individual and it served as more proof that they belonged together.

" _Oh Danny..."_ Paulina said as her heart pounded as she visualized being in his room right now and getting... _"acquainted".._.with that special part of him.

She soon saw her beloved finally awaken and tried not to giggled as he groaned as he discovered his little _"extension",_ before grumbling and leaving to the bathroom...much to the Hispanic girls joy as she realized what this meant.

"Come one bug bots...You know what to do..."She whispered as her little helpers did their job and kept an eye on her beloved...while she was getting quite an eye full.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During Breakfast_

Paulina was slowly eating her gourmet omelets, trying to keep her usual air of indifference around her servants, especially her maid Millicent who was technically suppose to be in charge of her while her parents were away but Paulina was controlled by no one.

"Sleep well, mistress...'Millicent said to the girl who nodded.

"Yes, very well...'She said calmly as she tried to keep up her image.

Soon Paulina was finished eating and headed to her limo where her driver was awaiting her.

"Good morning, mistress..."He said politely to the girl.

"Good morning..."She said as he opened the door and let her inside.

Once inside, Paulina enjoyed the privacy and quiet as her driver was focusing on the road and she put the privacy window up so she could enjoy watching her beloved go throw his usual morning before school.

" _Danny..."_ She thought as her heart fluttered as she watched her beloved transform into his famous ghost form and leave for school.

Paulina sighed and decided to take a break since she knew what would happen next….He was heading towards _her_ house as he did every day, as he always went to pick _her_ up and fly _her_ to school.

Basically doing things he should have been doing with Paulina...but she would forgive him as it wasn't his fault that he was so lost right now….It was _her_ fault.

" _Manson…."_ Paulina thought as she felt that angry emotion once more as she thought about that goth bitch.

It's been a month since this disaster all started and Paulina still needed time to work out her plan...As much as she wanted to get rid of her right now, she knew she had to plan it out carefully.

Her bug bots have been following her around for days now, carefully monitoring her schedule and habits but so far Paulina hasn't found anything truly useful yet.

Despite being such an antisocial bitch, Manson was rarely by herself as she and Danny were practically joined to the hip during school hours and after school, and her family was always around her during the night, when it wasn't her annoying parents, then it was her old hag of a grandmother.

It bothered her greatly but she knew that she needed to get Manson all alone if she was going to exact justice on her and free her beloved from her control but she only had one shot at this.

She had to make it count.

Only then...Would he finally be hers.

" _Oh Danny..."_ Paulina thought, her anger being replaced by the happiness she felt as she thought of her darling and their glorious fate together.

* * *

 _ **Day Dream Sequence**_

 _It was a warm summer morning, in the town known as Amity Park. Here we see a large and lovely home. It was a large, well maintained house that was surrounded by large backyard with a beautiful garden, complete with a nice pond. There ,a small child was happily laughing and playing as she frolicked and picked some of the flowers from the gardens._

" _Pretty..."The child said as she was about to pick a rose, only for her mother to stop her._

" _Be careful mija, you don't want to touch the thorns..."The mother said as she picked up the little girl who giggled._

" _Flower pretty mamá..."The little girl said in between her giggles and her mother only stared at her in complete adoration, feeling nothing but happiness as she watched her only child's beautiful smile._

" _Yes...But you are prettier than any rose could ever hope to be..."Her mother said to the child who smiled even wider as her mother carried her away._

 _Her mother really loved that smile….It was exactly like her fathers, the love of her life and her better half...The one who had given so much happiness in their entirety of their marriage, especially when he had given him their child, the living embodiment of their love and devotion to one another._

" _There are my two favorite women..."The father said as he joined the two in the yard._

" _Papá..."The little girl shouted as she silently commanded to be picked up by her father, which he complied._

" _Hey Isabella..."The father said as he enjoyed he hug from the happy toddler that filled his life with so much happiness._

" _Hello darling...How was patrol?..."The mother asked to the man who flashed her that smile that always left her weak at the knees._

" _Pretty good...No ghost attacks today which I deem a good thing..."He said to his wife who was smiling at him._

" _Yeah for the ghosts...Since they couldn't hope to compete with the great Danny Phantom..."The wife said with a smile, her husband laughed as gave her a quick kiss._

" _Yeah...Especially if he has Paulina Phantom to motivate him..."Danny said to his beautiful wife._

 _Soon Danny, Paulina and their little girl Isabella all spending time together as the happy family they were and Paulina enjoyed the happiness she felt as she was surrounded by the two most important people in the world to her._

 _Her beloved husband and their precious child._

 _Isabella was everything to her, she was the spitting image of Paulina herself but she had her father's beautiful eyes and his darling smile, though she still hasn't shown signs of having any ghost powers but perhaps it was still too soon. She wasn't even in kindergarten yet so perhaps the future might be different._

 _However, Paulina didn't mind, her child was perfect and precious as she was, powers or no powers, she was still living proof of the love and devotion between her and her husband. Her daughter was also the only other thing in the world that could bring her happiness. Just seeing that beautiful smile of her child could always bring her even more happiness than she even imagined possible._

" _My babies...Both of them..."Paulina thought as she gazed at her family who were laughing and playing with each other._

 _They were both so beautiful and perfect and Paulina felt so happy that she had been blessed with them….All she could ever feel is happiness when they were nearby...No more was she that empty shell of a woman who created an act with nothing but her mind and a lot of make up._

 _She was happy and she has been for a very long time now...and she loved every moment of it._

 _Each morning she woke up with a smile as she knew she was waking up next to the love of her life and each night, after tucking in their precious child, she would smile as they lied in bed as husband and wife._

 _And each smile was as real as they could be._

 _Soon little Isabella fell asleep and her parents went to tuck her in for her nap._

" _She's so beautiful..."Paulina said as she admired her little child._

" _Just like her mother..."Danny said in a loving voice as he pulled his wife into an embrace._

 _Paulina giggled and soon found herself kissing the man that had brought her so much happiness into her life...It was because of him that she felt so happy...That she could_ _ **feel**_ _anything and she loved each and every moment of it._

 _Her family made her happy and she knew that they would keep making her happy for the rest of her life._

 _ **End of Day Dream**_

* * *

Paulina was brought out of her wonderful, beautiful daydream as she felt the limousine stop and she soon saw Casper High.

"We are here mistress..."The driver said.

Paulina soon got out of the limo and went inside the school, ignoring the many call calls and jealous eyes from her adoring public as she walked into the school like she was a model on the runway.

"Wow Paulina...Looking fine..."Some cocky jock whistled as Paulina ignored him.

Paulina ignored the crowed but she couldn't escape hearing the words…. _beautiful...gorgeous...sexy ass….hottie._ **.**.and so forth and Paulina ignored it.

" _So many boys but they are not my ghost boy..."_ Paulina thought as she went to her locker and stared at the many pictures of her beloved and how they could give her feelings.

Paulina snapped out of it when she suddenly heard loud screams and she turned around to see her beloved trying to ignore his many fans and _once again_ he walked in the school with that Gothic home wrecker.

" _Danny...'_ Paulina thought happily as she stared at her beloved, only until her eyes landed on the girl he walked in and she felt her emotions do another 180… ' _Manson!…."_ She thought, feeling so much anger and hatred at the goth who had the nerve to hold his hand.

Paulina's breath hitched as she noticed they were heading this way and instinctively, she went back to getting her books, trying to make it seem that she wasn't spying on them. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they failed to notice her and she didn't like that, but as she slowly organized her locker, she discreetly heard their conversation.

'Come on~..."Danny said in an adorable, begging voice to the goth who rolled her eyes.

"I said no Danny….'Sam said with her arms crossed and Paulina tried to keep her anger from taking control of her and making a scene.

How dare that goth...Who was she to deny Danny what he wanted?! No matter what the request was, Paulina would have complied in a heartbeat.

"Come on Sam...Your birthday is in about 6 weeks….I wanna treat ya..."Danny said sweetly to the goth who tried to ignore it but was failing.

Why did he have to be so cute?

"Danny...You know I don't really enjoy birthdays….I'm happy with just hiding at your place in order to keep my parents from dragging me to whatever stupid, overpriced ball they are going to throw against my will...'Sam said to her boyfriend as she shook her head.

"You know that I won't let that happen...I'll protect you..."Danny said sweetly to the goth.

"But come on Sam...Let me at least do something special for ya...At least let me take you someplace nice for dinner...Either way you're parents won't be able to reach you..."Danny insisted once more to the goth who finally gave in.

'Fine...I guess I could go for some dinner at The Veggie Hut….'Sam said as she thought of her favorite vegetarian restaurant.

'Yes!..."He said with a fist pump and Sam rolled her eyes at his antics before giggling.

As Danny kept talking about her upcoming birthday, Sam decided to humor him...Anything would be better than spending her birthday with her parents, that's for sure.

Every year it was the same thing, her parents would rent some stupid, overprice place and invite all of their snobby friend and try force her to wear whatever pink horror they bought to _"celebrate"_ her birthday and each year, it was Sam's mission to stay away from them, usually hiding out with either Danny or Tucker until her grandmother called her to tell her that it was safe to come home, where they would have their own little celebration.

And that was nothing compared to the gifts she received, as always, she would only receive three gifts that she actually liked and they were the ones that were from Danny, Tucker and her grandmother while her parents would leave her a large stack of pink and frilly junk that she wanted nothing to do with.

" _When are they going to accept me for who I am?..._ 'Sam thought bitterly in regard to her parents.

She always thought it was some kind of cosmic mistake that she was born to a pair of parents like that. She and her folks had absolutely nothing in common, even when she was a kid, she always felt so uncomfortable and out of place with them. The only person she had anything remotely in common was her grandmother...With the exception of Danny and Tucker, she was the only person Sam felt comfortable enough to talk about...well...anything really.

As Sam and Danny walked away to head to class, they were unaware that a certain Latina lovelorn was eavesdropping on their conversation and was feeling that unpleasant emotion once more.

" _That bitch...Who does she think she is? Acting like spending her birthday with Danny wasn't an honor?…._ "Paulina mumbled, feeling anger at the thought of that.

She thought it was completely unfair that Danny was even going through the trouble of wanting to treat that goth on her birthday...while memories of the opposite happening to her were filling her mind.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _A few years ago_

 _Before Paulina's Quinceañera_

 _Paulina was riding for her life as she barely managed to avoid being blasted to bits by some crazy cyborg lady in a hideous outfit that was trying to kill her. She couldn't believe it, she was just picking up her dress from the cleaners when this monster came out of nowhere and was trying to kill her._

 _All she could do was hop on her moped and try to get away, all the while trying to make sure her dress didn't get ruined as well._

 _Paulina saw her in her rear view mirror and saw her sending another blast that luckily missed her...until she saw that it hit her dress!._

" _Hey! I just got this back from the cleaners!...'She shouted only for her fear to come back as the robot lady was gaining on her._

" _Paulina…."She said in a scary monotone voice and Paulina felt the unpleasant adrenaline as she tried to get away from her._

" _Where are you my ghost boy?!...'Paulina thought in a panic as she wanted her beloved to save her and get rid of this monster that dared attack her._

 _She tried to lose her, and for a moment she couldn't...she soon found herself at the park and felt her heart pumping and a cold sweat breaking as she wanted this monster to leave her alone._

" _This is like, the worst birthday week_ _ **ever!.**_ _..'She said in dismay as she was fearing for her life and wishing for her beloved to come and save her._

 _Luckily her wished was granted as she soon heard a familiar voice._

" _Well , let's see if we can change that...'Paulina heard and nearly gasped as her beloved appeared before her, wearing that beautiful smile of his._

 _All her fear was gone now and she was soon filled with that happy, wonderful emotion she always felt when he was around._

" _ **And now it's not!.**_ _..'She said beaming to her darling who sent a blast that the monster._

 _Paulina stood there momentarily stunned as her beloved was once again protecting her and tugging at her heart strings the more she was around him._

 _He was simply...amazing._

" _I guess wishes do come true..."She thought with a smile as she watched her beloved fend of that hideous female cyborg that dared try to lay a hand on her._

 _The thought of wishes reminded her of something...Her birthday was in a few days and her wish was to spend it with her beloved who was right in front of her...She wanted it so much that she even invited that loser Fenton and his friends just so they could deliver the message._

 _But now it's seems she didn't have to anymore._

 _Paulina soon tried to hand him her invitation, she told him about her birthday coming up and that she wanted him to come, only for that monster to attack him and Paulina shrieked. She turned around to see that they were both gone._

" _Ghost boy?..."Paulina thought, upset that he was gone before she could tell him when and where her party was going to be._

 _Looks like she was going to have to hope that the loser squad could keep their end of the bargain._

" _No matter what...It looks like I'll be getting my wish this year..."Paulina thought as she hopped on her scooter, with her dress in hand and went home, happy that for now, no insane monsters would try and attack her._

 _Even if they tried, her beloved would get rid of them and soon, she would be spending her birthday with her beloved ghost boy._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Paulina scowled as she recalled the events of her Quinceañera, her ghost boy never showed up and neither did Danny _Fenton_ either. At first she figured that Fenton just couldn't deliver but now she knows that wasn't the case since Danny _Fenton_ was actually her beloved Danny _Phantom._ He was already invited to her party but he never showed up...but she knew it was the goth girls fault. She didn't have all the details but she knew that she was the reason her darling didn't spend her birthday with his one true love.

Manson hated her and wanted to hurt her in any way that she could, whether it was keeping her beloved away from her on her birthday or stealing her place as his girlfriend right now.

Manson was like a virus...unless she was dealt with soon, she would just keep spreading her vileness to those around her, especially to her poor, lost beloved who still couldn't see how wrong she was for him.

" _Manson has hurt me for the last time...This time things will be different….'_ Paulina thought as her eyes landed on the goth who was far away yet still _too_ close to her one true love.

She hated the monster that has caused her nothing but anger and pain, both in the past and in the present, but Paulina was going to make sure her future will be 100% Manson free once she takes her place in her beloved's arms.

It irked her that her beloved was planning on spending time with the goth on her birthday when he has yet to do such a thing with the woman he was destined to her: Paulina.

But things would be different this year, Paulina would be turning 18 in a few months and this year she was going to spend it with her beloved, one way or the other. She wasn't going to let Manson get away with her crimes.

She was going to pay and Paulina didn't care how long she had to wait for it.

The Hispanic beauty was brought out of her hater filled thoughts as she heard the bell, signaling that it was time for class. Sighing and trying to regain some of her composure, she took her books and went straight to Lancer's class, where her beloved and that monster were, blissfully unaware that her eyes were focused on them.

" _Soon..._ "Was all she thought as she gazed at her precious ghost boy and that horrid man stealer who didn't know that her days would soon be numbered.

Soon Manson would be punished and soon her beloved would be free once more and they would finally be together.

It was only a matter of time.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Poisonous**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah Paulina is just digging her own grave...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Moon Ninja Luna:** Let's just say it won't end well….though in what way….We are just going to have to wait and see.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Mine too...The mere idea that some creep has been watching my every move for weeks could disturb just about anyone.

 **Guest:** Yes it was but it' already been established that Sam and Paulina are basically opposites, both in personality and attitudes, they both have similar upbringings but they both behave in different ways: Sam is a rebel who clearly hates the posh lifestyle but she is ultimately a well meaning person while Paulina loves being spoiled and doted on but is very selfish.

 **Poofy:** I'm afraid you will just have to wait and see….

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time**_


	15. Poisonous

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 ** _Chapter 15: Poisonous_**

Deep within the depths of the Ghost Zone, in a realm far away from the Fenton Portal where very few ghosts had the nerve to go, either out of respect or fear of the very ghosts who resided inside it, a certain time master was feeling apprehensive as he was checking the time stream.

He could see a crossroads just around the corner, several potential futures, some more unpleasant than others and they were all linked to one person.

"This is getting bad…"Clockwork muttered as he witness new events that would soon come, very, very _bad_ ones for the Phantom and any woman who did or would come to care about him, all due to the possessiveness of one dangerous, unstable human who left uncheck, would grow up to be even deadlier than she already was.

Paulina Sanchez.

One of his young charges admirers and a very unstable human being who was only becoming more unhinged each passing day, especially with all of the " _help"_ she's been receiving from Spectra, which was basically an equivalent of dumping gasoline into a roaring fire!

As the master of time, he had witness many events, horrible, awful events that had left many hurt, traumatized, and even killed all due to the evil that seemed to exist solely in few beings. The events such as rise of Hitler, The Holocaust, 9/11, Titanic, Pearl Harbor, The Atlantic Slade Trade and so much more, such as terrorist bombings, rape, kidnapping, murders, abuse and many, many others that were far too many to list, not just among human, but with ghosts as well. He didn't like seeing such things happening, often wanting to help prevent them but he had learned from the beginning that while he did not approve of such things, or even came to pity the victims, he had no choice but to let things play out, since the Observant forbade him from changing the time stream _unless_ it was a catastrophic, world ending disaster that would cause a negative effect in the Ghost Zone, like the Disasteroid, Pariah Dark, or even like the incident with Dan Phantom who was still safely trapped in the thermos that would serve as his prison for all time.

His sole duty was to make sure that the time stream was safe and that things would go as they were preordained, but Clockwork however tried to work around their orders whenever he could and come up with a future that would benefit all in the long run, and he himself wasn't unwilling to eliminate some beings if it truly was the _only_ option left, which was more often than not. As much as he didn't like it, he knew that they had a point, if he had interfered with _every_ disaster that befell both the human or ghost worlds, it would only lead to more disorder, it was sobering but both species _had_ to deal with their problems on their own, in hopes of being able to avoid them in the future, no matter how unlikely.

However he was witness one particular timeline that he wasn't comfortable with, one potential future that was forged by Paulina's mad hatred and desires that would lead to hurting many more than just her targets, especially young Danny Phantom in the long run.

He didn't need to see into the future to see that Paulina's actions would not stop with just eliminating Sam Manson; it would only get worse, especially upon spilling the first drop of blood.

He was checking this one future and he could see the large number of victims that she would deliver her deluded brand of justice to and she would never end until she forced Danny to always be at her side, whether he wanted to be or not, and she would kill anyone, any woman who stood in her way, even the ones who had no romantic interest in him at all.

All starting with Sam Manson.

* * *

Clockwork opened a time window, seeing Ms. Samantha Manson when she saw younger, around age 12, long before her future lover would meet his destiny.

 _"_ _Did you oversleep again?!..."A pre-teen Sam said in annoyance a her friend had come rushing over so they could meet up with Tucker and walk to school together as they always did._ _Something that the young Fenton boy always ended up being late for._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Sam…"The dark haired boy said apologetically to the goth who only rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Ugh!...You ALWAYS keep me waiting!...Now we have to move it if we're going to meet with Tucker and make it to school before we're late…"She said annoyed with her hands on her hips._

 _"_ _Why do we always have to walk to school? Can't we just take a bus or have one of our parents drive us?...'Danny asked the girl who dropped her glare._

 _"_ _Because I rather be around you than with them…"Sam muttered before realizing she said it out loud and saw that Danny had heard her, looking confused._ _Feeling embarrassed, she tried to cover it up._

 _"_ _D-Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I like you that way or anything!...D-Dummy…"She muttered, trying to hide her red face from the confused and clueless boy._

 _"_ _Just…Come on, if we hurry we might be tardy today…'Sam said in a rushed voice as she took his hand and dragged him as she ran to meet up with Tucker._

 _Both however were subconsciously aware that they their hands were still in the other, and deep down they didn't mind it at all._

Clockwork chuckled a bit, even from a young age it was clear that there was a special bond between the two of them, one that would soon become romantic as they aged. Sam would soon blossom into a very lovely young woman while Danny would grow into a very kind and brave boy who would find his purpose as a hero, and they would always be connected, as both friends and lovers.

However, Paulina clearly didn't like the idea of someone else having Danny's love and she made it clear that she despised the Manson girl who would end up being her first in her long list of victims, but most definitely not the last and the worse part was that she managed to get away with it. She took advantage of a time where Sam was having a _very_ bad argument with her family and she wrote a fake suicide note before offing Sam, thus getting rid of her competition and keeping herself safe from suspicion.

It was despicable and it didn't end there.

The next person on her kill list would be Valerie Gray, Danny's ex-enemy, former love interest and current friend. She would be one of the many to console the distraught and grieving boy over the loss of his love. However, it wouldn't be before long before the compassion would rekindle her old feelings for the boy she once had a special connection with.

Clockwork opened another time window and saw the two young adolescents together, a few weeks after Sam's ' _suicide"_ and Valerie had made him a batch of cookies to help cheer him up, given that the Gray girl had a talent for baking.

 _In a small apartment building, Valerie Gray was taking a batch of fresh baked chocolate chips cookies out of the oven in preparation for her guest who was due any moment._

 _Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring and knew who it was._

 _"_ _Hey Danny…"Valerie greeted the gloomy looking boy who barely looked alive as he walked in._

 _"_ _Hey…"He muttered in a melancholy tone of voice._

 _Valerie's heart broke at the sight of him like this, it's been weeks since Sam had passed away and he's been a complete emotional wreck because of it. It took a lot of convincing to get him out of the house and she even considered this visit a small miracle._

 _He was in pain and she wanted to help him._

 _"_ _You're just in time…I baked some cookies…Would you like some?..."Val offered to the halfa boy who still looked depressed but reluctantly took a cookie but paused when he actually tasted it._

 _"_ _It's good…"He said to his female friend who could almost swore she saw him smiling, if only for a split second when he tasted the sweet treat._

 _A smile she really missed seeing._

 _"_ _If my cooking could make him happy…I wouldn't mind doing it….everyday….'She thought, almost happy with the idea as she kept talking and trying to cheer up the ghost boy, bringing him more treats as she tried to nurse his broken heart._

Clockwork sighed, feeling such pity for the girl, her kind intentions would eventually lead her being marked by Paulina's obsessive hatred. It wasn't like she could have controlled it, it all started with completely selfless, platonic intentions but one has to remember that Valerie had once been in love with him and had only stopped pursuing him because she felt her lifestyle would have gotten him killed. She made it clear that her affection for the Fenton boy was strong; even outweigh her old hate for his ghost half. She even graciously stepped aside and allowed Sam and Danny to be together and was actually happy for them, and even cried at Sam's funeral.

But it didn't matter; Paulina staged another " _accident"_ by having Spectra doing some tricks that would make Valerie's ghost hunting gear to malfunction while she was in mid-flight, killing her almost instantly.

Also things were worse for Danny after that as he lost two women that had been very special to him…but it didn't end there. Paulina had become even more unstable and soon saw any woman near Danny as an obstacle in need of elimination, not just human girls but ghosts' ones as well.

He was actually surprised that the next victim ended up being Ember Mclain of all people, especially since she and the halfa had been sworn enemies. However, for all of Ember Mclain's vices, she was not completely heartless as she even pitied the white haired ghost boy over his losses and even consoled him when she came across him weeping, which would lead to them ending their animosity and Ember even developing an interest in the one she once called her enemy.

 _In a somewhat distant future, Ember Mclain was grinning proudly as she held a script in her hand. The aspiring musician always loved her music career but lately had expressed an interest in acting as well as was pleased to get the role of Juliet for a play being held in the Ghost Zone._

 _But now all that was left was finding her the perfect Romeo and the ghostly diva knew just where to look. She had just arrived to the human world and told her new friend the news who congratulated her._

 _"_ _Congratulations Ember, I knew that you would have rocked that audition…"Danny said nicely to the diva, happy for any distraction from his grief._

 _"_ _Well DUH! It's only natural that I get the lead role in the play, I do deserve it more than anyone else…Ember said flamboyantly to the half ghost who rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless._

 _"_ _Of course you do…"Danny said sarcastically to the diva who suddenly turned to him, with an eager smirk on her face._

 _"_ _Dipstick…Since I'm going to be Juliet…Would you be my Romeo?..."…'Ember asked flirtatiously to the shocked boy who suddenly looked nervous._

Clockwork witness more on the scene, Danny had been reluctant but Ember had managed to convince him and he even enjoyed working on the play since it gave him a distraction form his grief, however Paulina somehow discovered it and worse of all, she always discovered something else.

Blood Blossoms.

She somehow discovered about the effect of Blood Blossoms, that they could destroy a ghosts and he used them to destroy Ember, long before she could live to play the bard with Danny who would end up suffering more in his own tragedy known as reality.

But it didn't end there; there would be seven more victims. 10 women in total , both ghosts or humans, who would be a victim of Paulina due to their own connections to Danny, whether they were attracted to him or were an obstacle for Paulina, it didn't matter, they all would be painfully separated, one way or the other.

The next victim was a brunette girl with braces named Paige who was one of Paulina's social victims, she was a very shy girl who was unique since she had admitted to having a crush on Danny long before knowing his dual life, but she didn't work on it because she knew that he had feelings for Sam. Paige was actually a shy but sweet girl and her fate was one of the most tragic, since it wasn't a homicide, it was flat out suicide. Paulina used her connections at schools to spread nasty rumors about Paige, manipulated everyone one of her followers into shunning and abusing the girl to the point that she ended up taking her own life to escape the pain.

Clockwork himself worked hard to control his emotions…but even he couldn't help but feel pity the poor girl's suffering.

The next girls were Kitty, Dora, Desiree, Star and even Danny's very own sisters Jasmine and Danielle but _not_ because either expressed interest in their own brother….certainly not….but because both girls were very close to their brother and became very protective of him during depression, to the point that they tried to keep any " _bad influences"_ away from him. Paulina only viewed them as more obstacles and didn't hesitate to eliminate them as well, starting with little Danielle. Jazz ended up being the final victim on the list; all because she vowed to protect her brother as she had suspected that all these deaths were connected.

Dora ended up being injected with Blood blossoms much like Ember had, Desiree also had been wished by an " _anonymous person_ " into disappearing and never returning to Danny, despite the fact that they had been close to becoming friends. Only two of these women were not physically harmed and they were both Kitty and Star, but only because Paulina's actions had caused suspicions and she knew she couldn't risk creating a pattern to be linked to her.

For Kitty, she had chosen to flirt with Danny after another fight with Johnny, but then chose to comfort him as she felt pity for him for his loses much like Ember had done, someone who Kitty was mourning as well. They were very close to becoming friends but Paulina didn't want that. Realizing that she had an ex-boyfriend, as Johnny kept coming back to get back with her, Paulina manipulated the situation by bringing them back together from the shadows, manipulating the two into forgiving each other and reconciling, thus ending her link with Danny before it even had the chance to become anything.

Paulina only ended up writing a fake apology letter from Johnny that it was all that took to get Kitty to run back to him Perhaps it was her least lethal method, but Paulina had only done so for her own benefit, she flat out manipulated and tricked two people who were not even willing or ready to get back together, but she didn't care.

Star however had a worse fate. Star herself had been grieving for months over Valerie's death and became depressed not only for that, but for her role as Paulina's little lady-in-waiting, so she quit the A-Lister and had turned into something of a teenage delinquent. She was just so sad and angry that she didn't even bother hiding it anymore. She started breaking some rules, acting out but was ultimately just a person who got hurt badly. Things only got more complicated when she and Danny ended up being paired for an assignment and Star felt that he was the only person to understand the suffering she was feeling, since he had experienced it as well. It was a spur at the moment thing when she kissed him, surprising the two and making Star apologize profoundly before running away….something Paulina had witness due to her spy gear and she didn't take kindly to it.

Indeed, Paulina was furious that her ex-satellite was expressing an _"_ _interest_ " in the boy she liked and she was rather ruthless. However with Valerie's " _accident_ " and Paige's suicide, she knew that she had to be swifter and more cunning. She knew that she could have easily paired Star with another boy but she didn't want to, she wanted Star to suffer, even if she couldn't kill her, she wanted to punish her for getting in the way.

Paulina got Star expelled; she framed her by sneaking drugs into her purse. The teachers quickly discovered it but Star insisted that she didn't bring it but since she had developed a bit of a rep as a troublemaker those last few months, no one believes her and she was soon expelled and her parents became so furious that they sent her to a strict military school across the country, thus keeping her away from Danny who was still suffering.

All these women were hurt one way or the other, they had become a victim of all the vile things an obsessed, derange, remorseless girl could come up with. Either was killed, manipulated, were never found again, driven to suicide, framed and so much more, it didn't matter, they were all victims. But it wasn't just them, the victims list included not only the rivals, not just their morning friends and loved ones but also was poor Danny.

With each loss, with each person getting hurt, being taken away or so forth, he had grown worse with his pain, his depression and only became a shell of his former self, however the last two deaths, the death of Jazz and Dani had broken what little will he had left. He was no longer the once bright, optimistic youth that had always strived to do the right thing. He was merely am empty shell now, it had only been for the fact that Tucker and his parents were still alive and nursing him that he hasn't made a repeat with Dan, but he would never again be that once happy, bright boy.

He even quit being a ghost fighter, he was just so sad that he couldn't fight anymore and his parents understood and ended up working overtime to give him the peace he needed but it didn't make much of a difference. He was suffering, he barely even had the strength to keep living, and Paulina wasted no time in claiming him. Oh she was an incredible actress, for someone who lacked remorse or guilt; she could fabricate empathy at the drop of a hat. She had stuck to Danny for months, " _comforting_ " him, clinging to his arm. She spent a long time emotionally manipulating him, making him _think_ that he needed her and once he at his emotional weakest….She seduced him.

It was actually a very sad situation, especially when it a little after the one year anniversary of Sam's death, during their senior Prom to be more precise. Danny had been mourning and grieving despite trying hard to hide it, even worse than ever, but Paulina hovered over him like a vulture, feigning comfort and sympathy, giving him a shoulder to cry on and beautiful lies to listen too.

She had somehow managed to convince the poor boy to come with her to the prom to get his mind off of things, and she managed to succeed in cheering him up by making him laugh and showing him a good time, but things got worse when the time came for him to take her home. The poor ghost boy didn't expect was for her to kiss him suddenly…or for him to return it. It had all been so quick, the poor boy only wanted a distraction from his sorrow and Paulina took advantage of the old lust and his desire to forget his pain. It all ended with the poor boy giving his virginity to the one person who didn't deserve it, and sealing his fate at her side for all time.

* * *

 _Unknown time in the future_

 _Amity Park_

 _After the Senior Prom_

 _Paulina Sanchez, the Goddess of Casper High who has just recently been crowned Prom Queen was in a marvelous mood. This has been one of the best moments of her life and she wasn't exaggerating, she has just been crowned Prom Queen and even better, she had been crowned alongside with her beloved who had been made her King._

 _Just as she had always dreamed! Even more that she was in her king's arms as he flew her back home, still wearing that crown of his because she had asked him too._

 _He was so adorable!_

 _"_ _I had a wonderful time tonight Danny…"Paulina said to her beloved who nodded._

 _"_ _I did too…Really…Thanks again for dragging me there Paulina…I had a better time than I thought…'Danny said honestly, he wasn't really in the mood for going out these last few months but Paulina was persistent and he ended up having a good time, especially when his fans had given him a break._

 _"_ _Well of course you did, You were with me after all…"Paulina said winking at the boy who chuckled a bit at her actions before stopping._

 _This last year of his life…No, he couldn't even think about it, not now…He couldn't._

 _Shaking his head, he kept talking to Paulina until they reached her place, the vast Sanchez estate, he was going to leave her at her door but Paulina asked if he could leave her inside. The ghost boy complied and soon found himself in Paulina's room, which basically look like a miniature house._

 _"_ _Wow…"He said as he examined the overly pink room. He turned to see Paulina sitting on a sofa and pulled something out of the mini-fridge she had, she soon become him to join her._

 _"_ _Cola?..."Paulina offered to the boy who complied._

 _After a while, the two teens talked and enjoyed their beverages, Paulina made a couple of jokes that earned a laugh from the otherwise depressed boy and Danny soon noticed it was getting kinda late and he was technically in a teenage girls bed room late at night._

 _"_ _I…I think I better head out before you dad suddenly barges in her and turns me full ghost…."Danny said as he was about to leave before Paulina stopped him._

 _"_ _Don't worry, my parents aren't even home…."Paulina reassured him._

 _"_ _They aren't?..."Danny asked confused to his prom date._

 _"_ _No, they left for New York a few days ago since my mamá_ _is discussing a big merger or something with another and they won't be back till next Sunday…"Paulina explained like it was nothing._

 _She was actually glad her parents would be gone for the next few days, especially given what she would accomplish tonight; she needed them far, far away from the house._

 _Danny blinked a bit in shock, he actually expected Paulina's parents to be home, it was after all her prom night, he actually recalled that it was Paulina who had come to pick him up and not the other way around but still…They could have at least stayed to wish their daughter a good time._

 _"_ _I'm sorry about that Paulina…"Danny said, thinking she might have felt upset but she shook her head._

 _"_ _Don't be…If anything I prefer it this way…"Paulina said with a strange gleam in her eye as she was suddenly facing Danny._

 _'_ _What do you mean by that?..'Danny asked confused, but felt strange when he saw that look on her face._

 _"_ _Because…It means they won't walk in to see us…like this…"Paulina whispered before lunging at the ghost boy._

 _Danny suddenly found himself being pulled into a kiss with Paulina who quickly_ _wrapped her arms around his neck and he was far too in shock to do anything._

 _"_ _W-W-What's going on?! What is she doing?..."Danny thought in confusion but strangely soon found himself melting into the kiss._

 _It's been such a long time since he felt the warmth of one, since_ _but…He knew he shouldn't be doing this…They weren't even dating for heaven's sake!_

 _Paulina on the other hand was on cloud nine, she even almost squealed once their lips met and she tightened her grip on him, refusing to let him go. For years she's been dreaming and fantasizing on what it was like to kiss him and now she was finally experiencing it._

 _Her beloved's lips…They were delicious!_

 _They were soft, sweet, gentle, and she knew that she would never get enough of them. They was addictive and she wanted more. She was going to leave him wanting more and more of her as well. She was pleased that he didn't pull away, so happy that she even slipped her tongue in and gave him her all of her attention._

 _This was her first real kiss with him and she was going to make sure he would never forget it._

 _After a long time, Paulina finally broke the kiss, only due to the need of air…once separated, the two were panting and shaking…but for Paulina it was for a different reason._

 _"_ _W-Wow…"The Hispanic beauty barely muttered, feeling a series of pleasant trebling around her body. It was almost like she was struck by lightning…and she loved it! She had finally managed to kiss her beloved ghost boy, the love of her life and her heat's true desire._

 _And she wanted to do it again._

 _Paulina was about to go for another kiss but Danny stopped her._

 _'_ _W-Wait..P-Paulina…"Danny said with some hesitance in his voice, feeling so overwhelmed from the kiss she gve him._

 _"_ _W-What are you doing?...'he asked nervously when he saw that weird gleam in Paulina's eyes once more._

 _"_ _Anything…Anything you want…"She said as she fluttered her eyes and kissed his cheek, surprising the startled boy._

 _"_ _Paulina…"He asked in a shock tone, he knew that she had once had a crush on his ghost half, she even confessed her love to him but it's been well over a year since then and she's never made another mood since then._

 _'_ _Danny…Do you remember the first day you came back to school after the Disasteroid, and I told you my real feelings?..."Paulina asked softly to the boy who nodded._

 _"_ _I meant what I said Danny…I still love you and the reason I didn't do anything after that was because you were still with…"Paulina stopped when she saw the sad look in his eyes at being reminded of his dead girlfriend, one that he still loved._

 _"_ _Sam…"He whispered in sadness._

 _"_ _I'm sorry Danny…"Paulina lied, trying to make sure she sounded sympathetic enough._

 _"_ _Did you hate it that I kissed you?...'She asked the boy who shook his head._

 _"_ _No...I didn't…I actually liked it to be honest…but…it's….I…"Danny paused looking down._

 _"_ _But Danny…It's been over a year and Sam would have wanted you to find love again…Wouldn't she?...'Paulina asked her beloved who nodded, and she internally smirked._

 _"_ _I love you Danny…And I want to make you feel loved…"Paulina said gently as she looked into his eyes, giving the same smoldering gaze that had made all other crumble before her._

 _She knew that she had him within her grasp._

 _"_ _If you like it, don't stop! I want to help make you feel better Danny…Give me a chance and I can make you feel…So many wonderful thinks tonight…"She said lustfully as she kissed the boy once more who no longer resisted._

 _Paulina enjoyed the sensation of kissing him and was pleased when he started kissing her back. After a bout a minute, they broke apart and Paulina soon peppered his face with little kisses, earning some chuckles from the ghost boy_

 _"_ _Hey…That tickles…"Danny said in between the kisses before lip locking her once more._

 _After about 10 more minutes of intense making out the two broke off when Paulina said she had to "slip into something more comfortable". Danny was once again alone in the large, overly pink bedroom._

 _"_ _What am I doing?...This isn't like me!...'Danny thought, fully aware of what Paulina was offering for tonight._

 _He knew he was being reckless but he couldn't stop, the act of kissing her helped him forget, he actually felt…not miserable…yeah, not miserable for the first time in a long time as she kissed him. He still thought that Paulina was beautiful, her lips were soft and sweet like strawberries, her perfume was intoxicating and her flawless skin was so very soft._

 _It was like kissing an angel!_

 _But was he even really ready for this? Did he really want to make his first time like this? Before he could answer his own question, Paulina had come out of her bathroom and Danny's jaw dropped at the sight of her._

 _"_ _Oh…my…"Danny thought, feeling a strange sensation in his crotch at the sight of this vision._

 _Paulina truly was a vision to behold. Here she was standing right in front of him wearing nothing but her bra and panties. He was stunned and basically drank in her appearance. A tight, lacey red bra that was just barely concealing her glorious cleavage, followed by her slender, trim torso, her large, shapely, curvy hips and her crotch that was shield only by the tiniest piece of fabric he had ever laid eyes on. Her legs were also quite a sight, two long, shapely, beautiful, perfect specimens. She was truly a beauty. Paulina sent him a flirtatious smile, using her perfect legs to walk towards him, moving her hips in a provocative way to hypnotize him. She was soon face to face with the boy and started kissing him once more._

 _Soon the two were kissing on her bed, Paulina was on top of Danny, kissing and feeling him, giving him her full treatment._

 _"_ _I love you Danny…Let me make you feel loved tonight…"She whispered in the most seductive voice possible._

 _Danny looked up into her sparkly teal eyes, so full of lust and passion, all directed to him. He couldn't lie, he was really enjoying this but it still felt like he was doing something wrong, that he was betraying Sam or something, despite knowing that wasn't the case._

 _One the one hand, Paulina had a point, Sam would have wanted him to find happiness with another, and this entire year alone was pure hell for him, especially the losses of his sister and his many friends that had been not so long ago._

 _He felt pain…but…but this made him forget about it. Besides Paulina really seemed to want it so maybe he wasn't being completely selfish?_

 _He just….He just…He just wanted to feel happy once again._

 _He soon found himself kissing and Paulina was in triumph as she now was living her greatest fantasy_

* * *

 _About an hour later_

 _Paulina was currently nude under the covers of her bed, feeling out of breath but smiling. Not only that but she was feeling so many good emotions right now. She felt happiness, joy, excitement and pleasure of all things at what she had just done._

 _She had finally done it._

 _She had made love with her beloved and_ i _t was beyond anything of her wildest dreams._ _Danny's physique was so gorgeous and while inexperienced, he managed to awaken even more pleasurable emotions within her as they lay together in bed as though they were husband and wife._

 _And Paulina knew that they would soon become that as well.. She and Danny were now united in body and mind and she knew that now he would always be hers._

 _She was still naked and cuddling with Danny who still looked awkward about something._

 _"_ _That was glorious Danny…."Paulina purred as she snuggled to her naked lover who blushed._

 _"_ _Thanks…"He said with a sigh, feeling strangely free after this. This was not how he imagined his first time at sex would be like, but he really enjoyed it._

 _Paulina was truly beautiful and he felt things he hadn't felt in over a year because of her, among other things. He had never had the chance to do this with Sam, they were neither ready nor believed that it was the right time but Paulina apparently wastes no time._

 _He didn't hate it…but he wasn't sure if he had loved her and that made him feel guilty._

 _"_ _Paulina…"Danny started._

 _'_ _Yeah my darling…"Paulina said softly to him, which only made him flinch with guilt._

 _"_ _I…I can't lie to you, I enjoyed what we did…but…I'm still not sure if I'm in love with you yet…"Danny said and awaited the anger and shouting but was surprised to see her giving him a knowing smile._

 _"_ _Danny…You said "yet"…'Paulina pointed out and smirked when he was red once more._

 _"_ _My darling, I understand that you need time but I will promise you this, I will always be here with you, I will always be here to protect you and to make sure you don't feel hurt anymore, I am willing to wait until you are ready to say that you love me, and until then I will keep making you feel loved…"Paulina said seductively before kissing the boy once more, who returned it._

 _As Danny was being kissed by his sudden lover, he started feeling strange, but maybe this was what he needed. Paulina really seemed to care about him and maybe…maybe what he needed was her. He still felt rather guilty that he had done this to her without even loving her but she was being very understanding…_

 _Maybe in time, he could love her….Maybe in time he would finally be able to forget his pain…_

 _Maybe in time….He could be able to smile on his own again_

* * *

Clockwork turned off the time window in disgust; he couldn't bare it any more to see the awful fate that would soon befall the young Phantom boy.

Paulina had done extremely horrible, cruel things and had not only gotten what she wanted in the end, but she got away with it. Thanks to Spectra' help, no one ever found out about her foul acts, especially Danny who would spend the rest of his life blissfully unaware that his " _beauty"_ was actually the beast that killed Sam, Valerie, his sisters and so many others. He would never know but no matter how much Paulina manipulated him or how much he deluded himself into thinking her _"_ _love"_ could make him happy, he would always carry a hole in his heart that would never heal.

Paulina didn't care, all that mattered to her was that she got what she wanted and that Danny would never leave her. The only other person who had benefited from this was Spectra herself, absorbing and eating Danny and about every person in Amity Park's misery like it was an all you can eat buffet. He never cared much for the emotion eater, but he didn't approve of her actions, but he knew that Paulina was the true monster in this story and Spectra basically had released her from her cage.

He had seen numerous evil, horrible people do many horrible, despicable things and Paulina was one of them. She was willing to kill, maim, hurt, lie, manipulated and all out abuse people in order to satisfy her own desires. All she was capable of was destroying anything and anyone she came across, either physically, mentally or emotionally.

Paulina Sanchez was like a poison. Her very existence was toxic and deadly! Unless she was stopped, she would only keep spreading, and infecting others until no one was spared from her wrath, even the very person she claimed to have loved.

"I can't let this happen…I don't care if the Observants get on my case forever, I won't let Danny suffer this fate….That girl has all the tender sweetness of a lovesick crocodile!...'Clockwork spat as he prepared to make plans.

He wasn't going to sit by and watch Danny's life be ruined by this demon girl who lacked any and all humanity. Danny didn't deserve her; he didn't deserve to be cursed by that girl, one who lacked any compassion, any humanity or any genuine love. Her lack of emotions and remorse only made her even more deplorable and dangerous.

He knew only one other way to stop this potential timeline from forming but he had to be quick.

"It looks like I have to make some changes here and there…and I think I know where to start…'Clockwork said as he opened a new time portal and entered it.

Needless to say, this story was not yet over.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 ** _And the plot thickens_**

* * *

 **A/N:** YAY! Clockwork is here! Also I must repeat that what we had just witness was a _potential_ future, one that the time master doesn't approve of obviously.

Also, what you had just witness in that POTENTIAL future was not love or even romantic at all. Danny was clearly depressed and Paulina had manipulated him into having sex with her, but he didn't love her at the time or even after. Paulina seduced and manipulating Danny into thinking that he _needed_ her and almost deluded himself into think he loved her to ease his pain and guilt over the entire thing.

This is called " _Sex for solace",_ it is on TV tropes and it's basically people using sex to help deal with their sorrows, kinda like excessive drinking or pill popping and it is just as depressing. Danny is being manipulated into thinking that he loves and is still attracted to Paulina and she's exploiting it until Danny is nothing but dependent on her, it's more or less a case of emotional abuse in a way. Paulina is abusing Danny's feelings, his good nature and guilt into thinking that he loves and needs her.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Now onto other matters, as I am sure that you have already figured out, the 10 victims are based on the 10 rivals for the Yandere Simulator Game, mostly based n the video on YouTube called _"_ _Yandere Simulator Rival introduction video_ ". I based the DP girls on the 10 rivals in this order.

 **Rival 1** : Sam Manson/ _Osana Najime_ (The childhood friend).

 **Rival 2:** Valerie Gray/Amai Odayaka (The cooking club president).

 **Rival 3:** Ember Mclain/Kizana Sonabu (The Diva).

 **Rival 4:** Paige/ Oka Ruto (The shy girl, social outcast/ The occult club president).

 **Rival 5:** Kitty/ Asu Rito (The athletic one).

 **Rival 6:** Princess Dora/ Miya Kina (The school nurse/ Unintentional flirt).

 **Rival 7:** Desiree/ Mida Rana (The seductive older woman).

 **Rival 8:** Star/ Osoro Shidesu (The school delinquent).

 **Rival 9:** Dani Fenton/ Hanako Yamada **(** Sweet, innocent, clingy little sister/ ** _Not_** incest, _just_ an obstacle)

 **Rival 10:** Jazz Fenton/Megami Saiko (The overprotective student council president/ ** _Not_** incest, _just_ an obstacle).

Now I know what you guys are wondering, why did I make Valerie the cook instead of the athlete, it's because Amai is the second love interest, right after Osana/Sam, also she and Danny had a previous romantic link together so I believe it's logical she would be the first person Danny would turn to after losing Sam.

Also, while I am aware that Sam has more in common with Oka, both being into the paranormal and dark, Sam is Danny's first love interest and his childhood friend so she has to take the place of Osana.

If you guys are wondering why I added Paige here, she's actually not an OC but a real unnamed background character from the show. The DP wikia page calls her " _Unnamed girl with braces_ " and it turns out she actually does have a crush on Danny (see Flirting with Disaster).

Why did I make Kitty take the place of Asu, the female jock? In _"_ _Girls Night Out",_ Kitty ran an obstacle course and is implied to be pretty athletic, so I thought it could work out.

Basically I used just about every other girl Danny has been paired with in the Fandom, ghosts also. The only exceptions are his sisters Dani and Jazz, because in the game " _Senpai"s_ " little sister is a rival, not because Yandere-chan sees her as a romantic rival, but because the little sister is very clingy to her brother and would even try to make him promise her not to find a love interest so he won't " _forget"_ about her, something he actually would agree to if not for the actions of Yandere chan, so she is thus an obstacle. Jazz is given the role of the student council president but she is not romantic interest in her brother, but has become very protective of him and is very smart and is likely figuring out that the death and disappearances of the woman he's been in contact may be connected, thus making her a threat.

I hope this clears up everything ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Guest:** Thanks, those flashbacks are part of the fun of writing this fic.

 **Moon Ninja Luna:** Right or not, it doesn't change the fact that Paulina's hatred has reached very unhealthy levels, also I'm glad the site is working fine again.

 **MBTRIPPLES:** Thanks…I aim to please….

 **Wiseguy2415:** That's the point… Paulina _does_ have an INSANE crush and it only proves just how creepy she is getting.

 **DarkKingM:** Thanks for bringing that point up…I'll see what I can do with it.

 **jbrew123:** I just saw the video…Should I be worried that I thought it was catchy as well as creepy.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time :)_**


	16. And the plot thickens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 ** _Chapter 16: And the plot thickens_**

 _Friday Night, 5 Weeks ago_

 _5:00pm_

 _A nice meadow near the woods_

"I think this is a good spot…"Danny said as he held onto a blanket.

"You're right…It's the perfect spot for a picnic…"Sam said as she held onto the picnic basket that was filled with all of their favorites food.

Danny and Sam quickly set up the area, pulled out all the necessities and before they knew it, they were enjoying a romantic picnic for two in a lovely meadow that was away from other eyes.

"Any cola?..."Danny asked to the goth who was rummaging through the picnic basket.

"Here…"Sam said as she pulled out the beverage.

"Thanks…"He said before taking a sip and sighing in relief.

He's been waiting all week for this picnic with Sam, far away from the city and their pesky fans. All this week it's been nonstop school, ghost fights, dealing with the press and so much more. He barely had any time to catch a break, which was why he was truly enjoying this rare moment of peace, quiet and most of all privacy with his girlfriend.

"This is nice…"He said to his girlfriend who nodded.

"I'll say…a nice picnic for two, surrounded by nature and no annoying interruptions to spoil the mood…"Sam agreed as her hand found itself on her boyfriends who noticed.

Danny looked at their hands and sent her that warm look in his eyes and his sweet smile, the one that always made Sam weak at the knees despite it being against gothic norm. She truly treasured these peaceful moments with him. The two smitten teens shared a quick kiss and then began to playfully feed the other their food.

"Come on Sam…Open up for the vegan lasagna express…."Danny said in a baby voice as he held the fork with said food in front of his girlfriend who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh…What the heck?..."Sam said with a shrug before opening her mouth for Danny to feed her…only to be surprised that he kissed her instead.

 _"_ _Mmmm….Sneaky…"_ Sam thought playfully before enjoying the kiss, and once parted she gave him a coy look.

"You can't resist stealing a kiss can you Danny?..."Sam asked and almost giggled when he shook his head.

"Nope…"He said without any hesitation, earning more laughter from the gothic girl.

The two smitten teens remained like that for a while, eating, talking and being affectionate with each other, Sam at one point even allowed Danny to rest his head on her lap and was even feeding him grapes of all things once they finished the main course.

"Open wide your majesty…."Sam said sarcastically as she placed another grape into her boyfriend's mouth and rolled her eyes at how much he was enjoying this.

"Now this is the life…"Danny said with a sigh as he was fed another grape…"And there is only one other thing that could make this even sweeter…"Danny said as he sent a glance at his girl.

"Like what? Me bringing your slippers and a pipe?..."Sam said sarcastically to her beau.

 _"_ _Hmmm_ …Tempting but that's not really what I had in mind…"Danny said as he got up and took the plate of grapes, causing Sam to blink.

"How may I serve you milady?..."He said in a faux-servant like voice and Sam giggled when she realized what he wanted to do.

"You want to feed me grapes now?...'Sam said with a raised eyebrow and grinned when he nodded his head in the cutest way possible.

"Well…Alright….If you insist…"Sam said as she got comfortable and laid on the blanket as her boyfriend of several weeks started feeding her grapes this time.

And she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Huh…I got to say…This does feel nice…"Sam said before being feed another grape.

"Just me and you and a whole bunch of grapes…Just like the good old days huh?..."He said as he thought back to before they got together…and before he became famous.

"You mean when it was just you, me and Tucker trying to catch ghosts and still maintain the illusion that we were somehow normal, everyday teenagers…"Sam said with an eye roll.

"Oh Please…Since when were you ever normal?..."He said sarcastically but in a warm tone that Sam understood.

"Never, I'm an individual and proud of it…"She said with a grin, she knew that she was different and she took pride in it.

"So am I…"He said as he started playing with her hair a bit, enjoying the feeling of the dark, soft and silky locks.

Sam sighed as she enjoyed this kind of attention from him, she could always feel at peace with him as Danny not only accepted her for who she was but he loved her as well. He never once looked down on her or tried to make her feel like there was something wrong with her just because she didn't follow the trends or because she preferred her darker, more subtle style of being a goth. She knew that she could always be herself with him and it made her happy to know that no matter what, Danny would always love and care about her not because of her looks or what she wore but for who she was…

Unlike some people she knew…

" _Parents…_ _ **Ugh**_ _…"_ Sam thought bitterly as she tried to shake those thoughts away.

Her parents have been driving her completely crazy, even more than usual ever since she and Danny started dating and he became famous when he revealed his identity. They had been buying her even more gaudy, pink dresses and trying to get her to join their snotty activities like going to the country club, heading to some overpriced spa for some unnecessary torture disguised as a treatment or going to one of their snooty friends boring parties to _"_ _fit in"_ with the teenage snobs that she hated with every fiber of her being.

And this morning was no different itself when her mother had tried, yet again, to force her to wear another horrible outfit in pink that nearly burned her eyes and she barely managed to escape with the help of her grandmother.

"Sam, are you okay?...You seemed a little lost in thought?..."Danny asked as he noticed she was being unusually quiet.

"Huh?...Oh, I'm fine…It's nothing…"She said to her man who looked unconvinced.

"What happened? More Manson family drama?..."He asked her and he already had an inkling on what could bug her.

"Just the usual, my folks tried to make me wear another pink monstrosity and I told them that I'll were it the day Hell freezes over…." Sam sighed as she tried to go back to enjoying the feeling of her boyfriend running his fingers through her hair.

"Anyway let's not talk about it…More grapes please…"Sam playfully commanded.

"As you wish milady…"He laughed before resuming feeding her.

The two were unaware that their entire date was being spied on by a bug bot and a certain Latina lovelorn was observing every moment of it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Sanchez Manor_

" **That should be me**!…I'm the one that should be on a picnic with him and being fed grapes by him…Not that goth whore!..."Paulina shouted before ripping one of her many pillows open in a fit of anger.

She was feeling angry right now!

She didn't like feeling angry and she hated the goth girl even more for making her feel that awful emotion. Sam Manson has always been a thorn in her side, even before she stole her beloved. Maybe she hadn't always made her feel any negative emotions but Paulina _knew_ from the beginning that a girl like her was a bad influence and just being associated with her could hurt your image.

Just like how she was hurting her beloved's image! They looked horrible together, her beloved Danny was such an adorable creature and that monster Manson was a pale, dark, gloomy, gangly mess that didn't belong to be at his side.

Much less being fed grapes by her beloved and kissing his sweet lips!

 _"_ _Danny…"_ Paulina thought as she felt her emotions switch from anger to happiness at the mere thought of her darling ghost boy. She briefly day dreamed herself at that picnic instead of Manson with Danny kissing her and feeding her grapes like she was the most precious thing to him.

Paulina sighed and walked to the edge of her bed and picked up her Danny Phantom plushie and cuddled it, imaging that it was the real deal who loved and adored her as much as she loved him.

"I know that you really rather be on that picnic with me huh?..."She whispered in a loving baby voice to the stuffed toy and imagined him answering her with a " _YES"._

"I thought so…"Paulina said before kissing the plush toy before laying it on her bed, enjoying the brief moment of happiness that came with her beloved.

She enjoyed it greatly but it came and left much too quickly for her…and now she was forced to remember what had really happened and be angry again at that Manson girl.

She was forced to be angry once more…

" _That Manson…I can't wait until she's gone so I can finally be free from her and her trouble…"_ Paulina thought as she replayed the film she saw, getting even angrier at watching her beloved and that home wrecker flirting, kissing and feeing each other grapes, cookies and some much more food.

She also heard the part where Danny said that Manson wasn't normal and she agreed with him but it angered her to see that Manson said that she was an _"_ _individual_ " and proud of it.

"Individual my ass…She's just a poser and a total wanna-be…That's all she's ever been!..."Paulina shouted in anger.

Sam Manson was a very self-righteous girl who always acted like she was right about everything, she was obsessed with dark creepy things and nature and despite her claims for individuality, she always acted like it made her special and tried to force it on everyone else.

Paulina recalled when she changed the school's menu to a supposed " _all vegetarian_ " diet which was nothing more than baked grass and literal _mud_ pies! That girl wasn't a vegan; she was a total freak from eating that stuff….The least she could have done was make them eat something that actually resembled food meant to be _consumed_ by humans and not animals!

At the time Paulina didn't cared since she had a caterer come and bring her lunch to school but her point was valid. Manson only cared about her own views and bagged on anyone who didn't share them.

 _"_ _That pale little nuisance…She's trouble and that's all she's ever been…"_ Paulina thought bitterly as she recalled the many times Manson had gotten in her way and how it served as more proof that she didn't belong with Danny.

The worst was when the Miss Teenaged Happy Princess Beauty Pageant came to school and Manson had joined to make a supposed statement on " _individuality and women's rights"_ when all she really did get in the way and mock the other girls like they were idiots for even being in the contest. Paulina growled when she recalled the horrible makeover she gave her, making her look like something out of a horror film and she retaliated successfully when she used bright colors on that pale, gloomy face of hers. Only now she wished she had done more to her face when she had the chance, like jam her nail file in between her beady little eyes!

Paulina had participated in the beauty pageant since it was expected of her, she had been in numerous pageants since she was a child and she was expected to win once more…and Danny had been the judge so she wasn't worried for her victory but for some reason Danny chose Manson as the winner and upon winning, she just said that the crown was stupid before ditching it like it was garbage!

She could still remember that day, while she hadn't felt rage at the time, she was expected to be angry…especially since she had to kiss up to the judge Fenton and risk her beloved finding out….only that she now realized that her beloved _had_ been the judge of that pageant.

It was actually a pretty funny memory but not until she remembered how it all went down.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A few days before the Miss Teenaged Happy Princess Beauty Pageant_

 _Paulina was in the cafeteria with school loser's Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley and she was forced to smile at the former. The reason was because Danny was the judge for the beauty pageant and Paulina wanted to secure her victory. She has been a pageant beauty queen since she was practically in diapers since her mother always placed her in them and she knew that she was expected to win this thing. She could only hope that she would be able to keep up her act of pretending to flirt with this loser and hope that her beloved ghost boy didn't see this._

 _"_ _I got those compliment you wanted to hear…'Paulina said with ha fake smile, only to drop it when Foley pulled out a tape recorder._

 _"_ _And I've got the tape recorder to prove you said them….'He said with that annoying grin on his face and Paulina was still being unable to believe that she was doing this._

 _A lot of those compliments were things like he was cute, manly and how she adored him….Compliments that only her precious ghost boy and no one else deserved._

 _"_ _Maybe pretending that he's the ghost boy will make this more bearable…at least they have the same first name…"Paulina thought as she tried to visualize her true love in the place of the judge…only to blink a bit._

 _Strange….it actually wasn't all that hard now that she studied the dark haired boy's face closer. She never realized it but if you pictured Danny Fenton with white hair and green eyes… "What?...Strange…There might be a resemblance between-…Paulina's thoughts were cut off when the cafeteria was under attack._

 _Paulina gasped as she saw that two big, bulky looking ghosts caused chaos and Paulina realized what this meant…A ghost attack meant that her beloved might be showing up soon._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh…I hope he doesn't think I was actually trying to hit on Fenton…This is only for the pageant…"She thought in a panic as she ran to safety but at the same time waited for her true love to arrive and save the day._

 _Her wait wasn't long as her darling soon appeared and started fighting those nasty ghosts._

 _"_ _Go get them ghost boy…"Paulina cheered but her shouts were drowned out by the people screaming and suddenly one of those arrows nearly hit her…_

 _Perhaps she should cheer for him at a safer distance._

 _Paulina was searching for a way to get out of the danger zone and soon saw her beloved land only a few yards away and she felt her heart speed up. She quickly ran up to him, screaming in order to give the illusion that she was a normal person who was running for her life but she couldn't resist stopping to speak to him._

 _"_ _I'm still really into you, but don't let Danny Fenton know. He's the judge…"She said to her confused beloved, hoping that he understood that no matter what, he was the only man she loved and no one else mattered to her._

 _Once she saw the ghosts coming closer, she screamed and ran away, hoping that he understood her that as soon as the pageant was over, Danny Fenton would be totally worthless to her and only Danny Phantom was meant to the knight in shining armor for the future "Miss Teenaged Happy Princess" of Casper High._

 _She had no idea how soon both would not happen…all thanks to the least likely contestant in the pageant._

* * *

 _On the night of the Pageant_

 _Paulina, along with Star and the other beauty pageant contestant surrounded a cowering Danny Fenton. Everyone was angry that he had chosen Sam Manson, the girl who made a total mockery of the pageant as the winner and they wanted to tear him to shreds. Paulina, despite not being able to feel any real anger, knew that as the Queen of the A-Listers and the one who was actually expected to win this thing, had to keep up an image._

 _And a supposedly angry image at that_

 _"_ _Let's scratch his eyes out with our perfectly manicured nails!..."Paulina shouted, giving the illusion that she was really angry. Many girls shouted in agreement and were about to descend on the scared boy._

 _"_ _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Don't! You don't understand! I never... actually picked the winner…."Danny said as he shielded himself, obviously trying to save his own hide._

 _"_ _Oh really?...Paulina thought in interest before losing her angry façade and replacing it with a sweet one..."You didn't..._ _I knew that you'd come to your senses…"She said in a forgiving, sweet tone while the rest of the army of females stands down._

 _"_ _I have….About a lot of things….And for helping me to do that, I decree our Miss Teenage Happy Princess shall be... Sam Manson…."Danny announced proudly for all to hear and everyone gasped._

 _All but Paulina…._

 _Paulina was unable to feel regular emotions but if she could, she theorized that right now she would feel confused…and dismayed. Didn't Fenton just say that he hadn't picked Manson…and he still picked her anyway?_

 _How on earth was she supposed to explain this to her parents? She knew that they were expecting her to bring home the tiara and how on earth was she supposed to explain and prove to her beloved ghost boy that her spending time with Fenton was only for the pageant?!_

 _"_ _What on earth is going on here? This doesn't make any sense…"Paulina thought as Danny handed the crown and flowers to Manson who looked just as confused as the rest of the crowd._

 _'_ _Danny…_ _I...don't know what to say!..."Sam said with a surprised expression on her face only for it to shift to a mischievous one…"Oh Wait…yes I do. These things are stupid!..."She shouted before throwing the tiara, flowers and sash to the ground like they were trash or something._

 _Everyone in the room only stared in horror at the action and Paulina was trying hard to look as outraged as the rest of them…Though a part of her knew that what Sam did was definitely uncool by normal standards._

 _Paulina looked at the crowd and their expressions; obviously feeling like a salt was tossed into to their wounds. Did Manson really need to add insult to injury by rejecting the crown in such a way?_ _The least she could have done was withdraw from the pageant there and give to crown to someone who actually wanted it…_

 _Before Paulina could think of an appropriate response, Sam and Danny walked away to go the Nasty Burger on an obvious date that they would likely deny and Foley said something stupid about Miss Congeniality and Paulina allowed Star to chase him to beat him up. It took a lot of concentration to keep her act of being the perfect girl but she knew that she didn't like getting her hands dirty, especially when she could easily get someone to do it for her. As Star kept chasing Foley and the other girls left home in anger, Paulina stayed and glanced at the tiara that was unfairly abandoned on the stage._

 _Paulina felt no emotions at that moment as she glanced at the discarded piece of jewelry, it served as another reminded that Sam Manson was and always would be a social pariah._

 _She couldn't feel anything at the moment, but if she could, she figured that she likely wouldn't be happy with how things went down this evening._

 _Not…at…all…._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Paulina was expressing the anger she _should_ have experienced that day and was currently ripping open another pillow which she was pretending was Manson's very own head.

Sam Manson was a total fake and she always ruined everything just because it wasn't environmentally friendly, or it wasn't dark and creepy enough for her or just because it was popular and other people liked it, so she automatically had to hate it!.

But the worst thing was that her beloved couldn't see that.

He was blinded by Manson's world of lies and thought that she was unique when in reality she was a fake and a poser, amongst many other horrible things. Manson didn't deserve her previous ghost boy and Paulina was going to free him from her no matter what.

 _"_ _That girl's time will be up soon enough…I just have to think of a way to get rid of her without getting caught…"_ The emotionally unstable girl thought as she tried to brainstorm ideas.

However, she was brought out of her vile, angry thoughts when she heard her cell phone ring, regaining her composure she grabbed it and saw that it was Ashly that was calling.

"Hello…"Paulina said.

" _Hey Paulina…..its Ashly…Me, Star and the boys are heading to the Nasty Burger…Wanna come?..._ 'Ashly said in a perky way to the Queen of the A-Listers.

Paulina sighed, knowing that she had no choice but to go. She was the most popular girl in the A-Listers, their queen and she was expected to do these sort of things. It was _normal_ for a girl her age to go out and hang out with her supposed friends on a Friday afternoon.

"Sure…I'll be right there..."Paulina said before hanging up.

Once the call ended, she sighed and rubbed her head a bit as she mentally prepared to perform her act of being the perfect girl who only hanged out with the richest and coolest people in town.

Even if the supposed " _cool people_ " were just a bunch of self-absorbed morons who thought they owned the world but she didn't chose who was qualified to be popular.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Nasty Burger_

Paulina was eating her caesar salad as she chatted with Ashly, Star, Dash, Kwan and Dale, top members of the A-Listers. She chatted with the girls about fashions, gossip and hot celebrities while the boys switched between talking about football and hitting on them, as well as bragging about their latest bullying exploits.

"So he was like " _No way_ " and I was all " _Yes way"…"_ Ashly said to Paulina who was feigning interest in the conversation.

"Like no way…"Paulina said in a convincing way, due to a lot of practice.

"That's cool Ashly but did I tell you what went down during practice today…"Dale butted in, getting the attention of the hot girls.

"So like anyway, we were going over strategies for next week's game when that loser Nathan…or it is Lester…whatever, that loser was getting out of detention and your man Dale here thought it be fun to use him practice and I threw the ball and hit him strait on…from nearly 20 yards away!...'He bragged, obviously hoping to impress them, especially Paulina.

"And this guy here is the witness…huh Dash?...'Dale said to his fellow player who for some strange reason looked lost in thought.

"YO DASH! Wake up!...'Dale said, not liking being ignored but Dash was brought back down to earth.

"Huh?...Oh, yeah…It was awesome…"He muttered, having not really payed attention to the conversation but it looked like he said the right thing when Dale gave that smirk of his.

"I told ya…My arm can aim and hit a nerd from a mile away…"He said like that was something to be proud of.

As the group of popular kids kept chatting, Paulina tried her hardest to make sure that she looked like she was actually interested in half the stuff they were saying.

"So anyway Paulina, Star…You guys up to shopping until dropping tomorrow at the mall?...'Ashly said to her friends.

"You know it…"Paulina said in the most perfect way possible…while Star hasn't said anything yet.

"Uh...Hello…Earth to Star…Are you there?..."Ashly said as she waved her hand in front of Star's face, snapping her out of whatever it is that she was doing.

"HUH?...Oh…Um…Yes, totally…I'd love to go shopping…"She said hurriedly and Paulina noticed she was acting unusual but decided that she didn't care.

Whatever was wrong with Star didn't matter t her but as her "friend", she was supposed to keep up an act….

'Are you alright Star?...You seemed to be lost in thought?..."Paulina asked, trying to sound like she actually cared about the blonde girl as a friend.

"It's nothing…I was just worried about my math grade… Mr. Felucca said that if I want to get higher than a C this semester, I have to do well on our next project…"Star said to her friends who waved it off.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that babe, just make sure that Mikey or one of the other losers does a good job on your project and if they don't, we'll pound them to next week, right guys?...'Dale said to the other football players.

"Sure…If it will help Star…'Kwan said, though mostly out of peer pressure than anything and Dash only nodded though he wasn't really paying attention.

'Thanks guys…"Star said with a fake smile as she went back to eating her salad, while her eyes still occasionally glanced at the Hispanic girl who was gossiping with Ashly…but she could tell that she seemed to be faking her interest.

Star lied, she wasn't having any problems in math or in any of her other classes. She was actually getting straight A's but she knew that she couldn't tell them that. The A-Listers only cared about looks, fashion and driving the hottest cars on the marker, homework and grades didn't matter to them beyond being requirement to be on the school teams and as a way to keep their parents from grounding them.

That's why they all used the smartest, nerdiest and the students that were easiest to bully into silence into doing their homework but Star never really bothered, though she let the others think that she did.

She actually liked math and science and Mr. Lancer said that she could have easily become captain of the school's Math-letes or leader of the chemistry club but Star refused since either would have been social suicide for just joining.

Even if it would come from doing something she loved…but that was one of the sacrifices she made for popularity and for the people who could take it away at any instance like Paulina.

She was the real reason she was nervous and barely focusing this evening but not for the usual reasons…She was beginning to notice that Paulina's actions seem forced this evening more than anything and it was making her nervous especially with that anonymous message she receive haunting her mind.

This morning she received a strange note telling her that something was up with Paulina and to keep a closer eye on her, as well as to make sure that she doesn't find out. Star was naturally freaked out since she found that note on her nightstand this morning and by the very message itself.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _That morning at the Strong Residence_

 _Estelle Joy Strong, better known as just Star was in the bathroom, getting ready for her day at Casper High and since today was Friday, she knew to expect hanging out with her fellow A-Listers, so she had to look good, not that she didn't always try…..If she didn't, she likely would have been kicked out for not being up to standard._

 _"_ _The things I do for popularity…"Star thought as got out of the shower and dried off before heading to her room to get dressed and make herself the popular girl she was meant to be._

 _As the blonde girl finally dressed and was about to go to the mirror to fix her hair and apply her makeup, she noticed something on her nightstand._

 _"_ _Huh? What's this?...'Star thought as she noticed a blue envelope on her nightstand…one that she knew that didn't place last night or even this morning!_

 _Getting a very strange feeling about this, Star, with some hesitance, opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter inside and started to feel scared…_

 ** _"_** ** _Greeting Ms. Strong, and please don't panic, I mean you no harm, I only wish to inform you of an important matter concerning your school mate Paulina Sanchez. I am sure that by now you have noticed that she is acting rather unusual lately, especially in regards to your fellow peers. I am unable to give you all the details for the time being but I must warn you that Ms. Sanchez is not what she appears to be and that you must keep a close eye on her from now on, especially during this and next month. Your supposed friend is hiding many secrets and for your sake and the sake of many others, you mustn't be fooled._**

 ** _I am aware that you are curious and probably unconvinced by this message but I swear to you that I am no threat or enemy to you or anyone else…I am your ally and the true threat is the girl you have blindly followed out of peer pressure. Trust me when I say that in time, you will see and think of things in a different light._**

 ** _-CW._**

 ** _"_** ** _P.S: For your own safety, I would advise you to make sure that Paulina does not find out that you are suspicious of her….Be aware as there are eyes and ears in the places you wouldn't expect."_**

 _Star dropped the letter and panted, feeling completely scared at what was happening. Someone had broken into her house to leave her a creepy letter and this "C.W." guy seemed to know an awful lot about her and Paulina and the kind of relationship between them._

 _"_ _Just what the heck is going on here?..." Star thought as she picked up the letter once more, re-reading the message again and again._

 _She couldn't believe that someone had broken into her room and left her this note and was telling her that something was up with Paulia, that she was a threat to her and that she had to be cautious around her from now on…_

 _And the worse part was that a part of her didn't want to discard it and call the cops about a potential break in._

 _Something in this letter had gotten her attention. She has noticed that lately Paulina's been acting rather unusual lately; she was mostly going by herself when she wasn't hanging with the other A-Listers and Star noticed a shift in her behavior….especially in regards to Danny Phantom._

 _Everyone in school knew that Paulina had a crush on the ghost boy but he was dating Sam right now…and she acted strange since she hasn't tried to win him back yet. Star chose not to question it but even she knew that it was really unusual for Paulina, a girl who had been swooning over the elusive halfa for nearly two years, would just stop after her first try._

 _Star figured she was likely bummed for being rejected but maybe matured and let go…though she once saw her glaring daggers at Manson and staring longingly at Danny the few times they had been separated. She thought that maybe Paulina was likely hurt by her rejection and for some reason was trying to hide it…but how was that dangerous?_

 _She also remembered how she had been acting a little harsher than usual towards the losers…more than what you expected from the usual mean girl queen B. She hated to admit it but this C.W guy made a point, something was definitely up with Paulina and judging from his warning, it was something bad._

 _'_ _Paulina?...Just what's up with you lately?..."Star thought as she stared at the letter once more._

 _She couldn't explain it…but she had a feeling that things were just going to get weirder from here on out._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present time_

Star tried to act discreet as she ate her salad and sipped her diet cola but her eyes still drifted to Paulina who was currently ignoring Dale's attempts at flirting with her, Ashly was trying to get attention back on herself, Dash seemed to be stuck on his own little world and Kwan was trying to get her attention and she tried to pay attention…but she was scared.

She was scared about whoever this C.W guy was and she was more scared that what he said might be true. Unlike what some people thought about her, she wasn't dumb, she could sense that something was wrong with Paulina but even if there was, what could she do about it?

She was just her satellite of all things?! The marginally attractive who orbited around the more popular girl and who knew that she could easily be kicked out and replaced at any given time.

Just what could she do to Paulina?

Even if she tried to help whatever is going on, she doubted that she could make much of a difference, not to mention a part of her was still wary about this C.W. guy. Just who was he and what did he know about Paulina that could possibly cause trouble?

Still….she was actually a little curious about the whole thing.

 _"_ _I can't believe I'm considering this..."_ She thought as she resumed eating her salad.

She decided to observe the situation for the time being and if things kept getting strange, either with Paulina or with C.W., she would tell someone and try and get help…That was all she could do she supposed.

Besides what's the worst that could happen anyway?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 ** _Eye of the beholder_**

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who are curious about Star's intelligence and being good at school, we must recall that in " _Beauty Marked"_ Star did Danny's math homework and Danny noted that it could have probably cover the rest of the semester. That shows that despite the ditzy role Star has on the show, she might be smarter than she looks…and I think that she only acts dumb because the A-Listers don't care about being smart and she's afraid of being labeled a nerd.

That's my theory anyway.

 **A/N(2** ): Also I decided to use " _Strong"_ as Star's last name since it's never stated in the series and her voice actress is Tara Strong.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415** and **SuperSonicBros123:** I'm not sure, I will consider it but I cannot make any promises.

 **Moon Ninja Luna:** You're welcome, Clockwork is also one of my favorite and I love using him in my fics.

 **Word Life 316:** Let's just say that getting angry would be putting it lightly….

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Hmmm….I guess it is interesting but I don't think that mental illnesses are always hereditary, though I could be wrong…but I'll see what I can do with the prospect.

 **DarkKingM:** I hope this will do for now, Clockwork always has a plan but they all depend on the actions of the people he chooses….and it looks like Star has become a part of his plan.

 **Guest (1):** Since technically Dan is a version of Danny, I doubt Paulina will mind much only since she IS that obsessed.

 **Guest (2):** I hope this was quick enough

 **Guest (3):** Yes, that's basically the jest of it. Remember this fic is based on the game but it's not a real parody, it just uses a lot of elements and it has a lot of potential. Also, that's true about Danny, despite how strong he is on the inside, he is still a person and he could break if he is pushed too far as shown in that awful possible future as I am sure you can already tell. Ghost boy or not, he is still human and can only hold out for so long….and Paulina knows it and she doesn't care so long as she gets what she wants.

 ** _:)_** ** _Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time :)_**


	17. Eye of the Beholder

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 ** _Chapter 17: Eye of the Beholder_**

 _Saturday, Four weeks ago_

 _8:00am_

 _Manson Manor_

"Samantha Leah Manson! It's just for this afternoon…'Pamela said in exasperation to her stubborn daughter who was sending her a defiant glare.

"I said no! There is no way that I'm going to waste my Saturday stuck at that snotty country club!...'Sam shouted with her arms crossed while her father looked upset.

"Sammy-kins…You make it sound like we're dragging you to a prison or something…Don't…"Jeremy said when he realized his choice of words and predicted what his daughter would say…. "It's not going to be so bad, the Anderson's will be there with their two girls Chloe and Katie and there will be a bunch of other teenagers there for you to mingle with…"Jeremy said while his daughter scowled

"You mean a bunch of spoiled brats that have never lifted a finger out of fear of breaking a nail...No thanks…"Sam said as she already predicted what would happen when she got there. Her parents would start sucking up to their phony friends and they would force her to play nice with their kids, a bunch of shallow rich kids who would only express an interest in her just because she was dating the world hero and would likely try to use her to get to Danny.

She hated that thought almost as much as she hated the morning sun.

'Besides, I already have plans for today…"Sam said and her mother looked critical.

"I certainly hope that you're not going to that creepy Skulk and Lurk book shop again…"Pamela said critically while her daughter sent her a heated glare.

"And what if I am?!...'Sam shouted, already fed up with her parent's nonsense.

"You can't keep going to places like that!..."Pamela shouted in exasperation…. "You dress up in these dark, gloomy clothes and listen to that dark, macabre-like poetry and it's a bad influence! People who see you will just think that there might be something wrong with you…and with the paparazzi all over you…"Pamela tried to explain but Sam cut her off.

"I don't care about what a bunch of stupid, shallow strangers think and there is nothing wrong with how I dress!..."The goth girl shouted, having had this argument with them many, _many_ times before.

"You have to understand that image is everything for a girl of your station…Sam…You're from a rich, high ranking family and your relationship with the world hero has turned you into practically a media darling….You have to look the part if you don't want to be socially rejected…"Pamela said loudly.

Pamela honestly meant it, while her daughter was a smart girl, she failed to understand the reality of her situation. The Manson's were among the elite of Amity Park and the upper echelon of Amity Park could be quite merciless to those who didn't follow the norms established. Sam would be off to college in a few short years and she needed to make connections with the right kind of people if she wanted to get far in life, especially with what's been presented to her. Sam was famous now and a lot of people looked up to her for dating Danny Phantom and fighting ghosts, while Pamela didn't completely approved of her activity, she had to accept that everyone, even her friends at the country club seemed impressed with her brave daughter and she and Jeremy had to accept that ghost hunting was becoming a respectable profession now a days thanks to her boyfriend saving the world.

Pamela was willing to accept her daughter's ghost fighting, her vegetarianism and she even accepted her love for the environment since it was one of her few hobbies that was socially acceptable but no one in the right circles would accept her obsession with darkness and goths.

Why couldn't she see that she was trying to help her?!

"There you go again! Trying to use my relationship with Danny as your excuse to try and take away my individuality and turn me into your dress up doll!..."Sam shouted to her parents…. "Here's the reality _mother,_ I don't care about fame at all…I don't even like being in the spotlight and I'm not changing who I am just to appease you guys…"Sam shouted.

"Do not speak to your mother like that Samantha! She and I only want what's best for you…"Jeremy said to her.

"No, you guys just hate the fact that I don't want to be that shallow, plastic, pink princess your trying to turn me into…Get it through your heads that I don't like pink, I don't like floral print, I don't like going to overpriced, posh restaurants and spa's and I don't like the idea of being forced to hang out with a bunch of rich brats and look down on the middle class or people who chose to be different…." Sam said, starting to get a headache from all this.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't like doing if we want to get far in life young lady…'Pamela answered and flinched when she saw her daughter's appalled expression which soon turned into a furious one.

 ** _WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM_**?!...'Sam shouted, feeling angrier than ever at this point.

" ** _WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU_**?!..."Pamela shouted in a similar tone.

"Help me?! By telling me who to be friends with?! By making me pretend to be something I'm not?! By making me feel that everything I do isn't good enough for you guys?!...Just what's wrong with my style anyway?!..."Sam demanded.

"It gives people the wrong kind of message…"Jeremy said to his only child.

"And what message is that?..."Sam asked sarcastically to her ridiculous parents.

"People will think that you're a creepy mess!...'Pamela shouted only to cover her mouth in shock at her own words. But the damage was done, her husband looked shocked at her outburst and both turned to see their daughter who had a hurt look on her face…

It was as if someone had slapped her across the face and Pamela felt guilty at what she said.

"W-Wait Sammy...I-I..I didn't mean-…"Pamela tried to take it back but her daughter cut her off.

"So you're embarrassed of me…'Sam said slowly barely trying to conceal the hurt in her voice.

"We didn't mean that sunshine, we're not embarrassed of you…We're just worried about you…"Jeremy insisted but Sam wasn't listening.

"Save it…I'm out of here…"Sam said in a sulking voice as she made her way out the door. And neither her parents found the strength to chase after her, now that the realization finally sunk it.

"What have I done?..."Pamela said with shame in her voice as she sat on their expensive white couch, still unable to believe what she had said to her only daughter.

"We didn't handle that situation well, did we?..."Jeremy said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples a bit.

"No we didn't…"Pamela said as she felt guilt nagging at her a bit.

She didn't mean to say that awful thing to her daughter. She didn't think that she was a mess, she loved her with all her heart and she was just worried that other people would hurt her…that other people would think nasty things about her for being different. In the world of the rich and elite, not everyone was kind, patient or very understanding…If you weren't like everyone else, you were automatically an outcast and no one wanted to face that kind of rejection and she never wanted her to daughter to either….or herself.

Pamela Manson, formerly Pamela Rosenberg, had to change a bit of herself quite a bit in order to find acceptance with her peers. Her mother always would tell her that reputation was a priority and that you had to whatever it takes to make sure you didn't lose it. Her earlier memories were constant lessons on etiquette and learning to be lady like, being told not to slouch, not to play with male oriented toys and most definitely to not go near any _filthy_ poor people. Her mother said that it was what was best for her and eventually she learned to like it as well.

She outgrew her old, childish interests and eventually married a good man that her family approved of and they had a beautiful daughter together and Pamela only wanted to be as good of a mother as her own was. But it seemed that no matter what, she was making mistakes….

And her daughter just got hurt by her.

"Oh Jeremy…How could I say that to her…What am I going to do?..."Pamela said as she cried into her husband's shoulder.

"I know you didn't mean it like that honey…'Jeremy said in an understanding voice to his wife.

"I'm just so frustrated…If she keeps acting out like this and being around those bad influences…"Pamela said in between her tears.

"I know…Maybe next time we should just sit down and speak more calmly instead of yelling at her whenever she raises her voice…"Jeremy said with a sigh…. "We'll apologize once she comes back from sulking…. " He suggested and his wife nodded in agreement.

They could only hope that their child will be willing to listen though.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Away from Manson Manor_

A gloomier than usual Sam Manson kicked a pebble as she walked away from the vast, overpriced estate she was forced to call her home. She couldn't be there right now…not with them and what had just happened.

 _"_ _Why am I like this? It's not like they ever made it a secret_ …'Sam thought bitterly as she walked further away from her home.

Her parents and her have never seen eye to eye, even when she was a child, they would try to tell her how to act and what to do, even if she wasn't comfortable with it. Anything she liked and felt comfortable with, they disapproved of it because they didn't find it _"appropriate_ " for a young lady and they would try and force her to do more mainstream things that always made her feel uncomfortable. Her mother said that it was for her own good but her grandmother always told her to be proud of who she really was…that she didn't need to change a thing about herself because there was _nothing_ wrong with being different.

And if anyone had a problem with that, then they weren't worth getting involved with.

She didn't care about a bunch of shallow people but as much as she would deny it, it kinda hurt that some of them were her very own parents...but she should have been used to the idea by now….

It's been like this for as long as she could remember.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _11 years ago_

 _A five year old girl with dark black hair in pigtails was happily running around her family's very large backyard but stopped when she saw something that caught her interest in one of the bushes. This little girl was little Samantha Manson who was happily enjoying playing outside, away from boring piano or etiquette lessons as she was more interested in what was happening before her._

 _"_ _Hello there…"The child said sweetly as she got on her knee's to get a better look at a caterpillar who was eating a leaf._

 _"_ _My name is Sam…" She said innocently as she picked up the caterpillar and giggled as it tickled her palm as it kept moving._

 _Maybe most kids would find bugs icky but little Sam didn't. .She actually thought that the caterpillar was cute and she remembered her granny telling her a story about how a caterpillar would one day turn into a beautiful butterfly, she said that it was one of nature's miracles. This caterpillar was mostly green with some yellow spots and she wondered what he would look like as a butterfly._

 _'_ _SAMANTHA LEAH MANSON! What are you doing?! You'll get your dress dirty…"Her mother shouted as she ran to her child who was sitting in the dirt._

 _Little Sam flinched when she heard her yell but it wasn't like it would have been a bad thing. She didn't like wearing this white and pink dress but her mother always insisted. Having no choice, the child got up with the caterpillar still in her hand, which her mother noticed._

 _"_ _Sammy! Put that dirty thing down right this instance…"Pamela ordered, eyeing the caterpillar with disgust._

 _"_ _But why mommy? It's just a little caterpillar…" Little Sam asked in confusion._

 _"_ _Don't talk back to me little lady….Bugs are icky, creepy crawly things… "Pamela said with her hands on her hips as her daughter reluctantly put the caterpillar back in the bush where she found it._

 _'_ _That's better, now come along, we have to wash your hands and get dressed once more…"Pamela ordered and the child pouted, hating the idea of wearing another dress._

 _"_ _But I don't wanna…"The child whined but her mother would have none of it._

 _"_ _No "buts" young lady…you're dress is absolutely filthy and the Wellington's will be here any minute and you have to look nice if you're going to play with little Jessica…"The mother said to her child who looked even more upset._

 _"_ _I don't want to play with icky_ _Jessica, she's stupid_ _and boring…Why do I have to play with her?...'The child demanded to know why her mother would always insist that she had to be friends with that stupid, mean girl who always made fun of her and insisted that they should play with dolls._

 _Sam didn't like playing with dolls very much despite her parents buying her a lot of them._

 _"_ _You might not like her now but she's the kind of friend that you need Sam...One day you'll understand that this is for your own good…"Her mother said as she dragged her back inside_

 _However little Sam wondered what her mother meant by that, but she knew one thing for sure.._

 _She didn't like this and she knew that she never would._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Sam shook that memory away, as it was just one of many times that her parents, especially her mother, would always disapprove whatever she did and tried to make her do things she didn't want to do. They would try to make her play with the spoiled daughters of their friends, make her take ballet and dress her up in ridiculous, frilly dresses and she hated it all. Only her grandmother loved and accepted her for who she was and even encouraged her desire to be different and she would eventually find another person like that on her first day of kindergarten

She remembered that she met him during play time on the first day of kindergarten. She recalled being all by herself as the other little girls were too busy playing with dolls and tea parties and she didn't want to play that and the boys wouldn't let her play with them because she was a girl.

All except one.

Danny.

She recalled a boy her age with messy black hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen walked up to her and asked if she wanted to play hide and seek with him and his friend, and the other boy didn't mind having an extra person to play with, even if it was a girl. She remembered that she couldn't say yes fast enough and they played all day, from hide and seek to make believe and she knew that she couldn't remember having that much fun before then.

However some of the boys, one of them being Dash Baxter, had teased them for playing with a girl and a weird one at that but Danny and Tucker ignored them and said that she was their friend and they didn't think that she was weird. Sam remembered feeling so happy that her two new friends weren't going to leave her and they went back to playing like the blissful, happy children that they were.

That was the day their seed of friendship had been sowed and it grew over the years to the point that Sam became extremely attached to the first two kids who gave her a chance and she knew that she couldn't live without them, especially Danny.

He was the first kid she met that gave her a chance…who accepted her from the very start and never once tried to change her. It really wasn't so hard to believe that she grew to love him over time. She knew that she could always count on him for anything, especially when she was down.

Like right now for starters.

" _I think I should go see him…Maybe an afternoon with him will help get my mind of my stupid parents…."_ Sam thought as she changed course and was now on her way to Fenton Works to see her boyfriend.

She was still oblivious that there were eyes on her everywhere she went.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the Country Club_

Paulina was at the spa, enjoying some much needed pampering with Star. The two girls were enjoying the luxury while Star left to go to the ladies room, giving Paulina some time to check her video on Manson. Paulina smirked when she saw the goth bitch fighting with her parents and she saw her mother flat out tell her that she was a creepy mess.

 _"_ _Even her parents think she's a freak…"_ Paulina thought snidely before seeing Manson walking out looking even more drab and dark than usual, if that was even possible.

Paulina didn't have much of a grasp on human emotions but it was obvious that Manson was likely hurt by what her parents said to her and the fact that even they don't like her bleak and dreary sense of style. It was obvious that Manson and her parents were having a bunch of problems…and Paulina suddenly had an idea on how to use this to further her mission to free her beloved ghost boy.

 _"_ _Hmm…I wonder…"_ Paulina thought before texting Spectra and after a moment, she received a reply.

 _-What do you want?..."-S._

 _"_ _I need some advice…."-P._

 _"_ _About what?..."-S_

 _"_ _You know a lot about miserable teenagers, don't you?..."-P_

 _"_ _I'm an expert…I know what can make a teen miserable and how to cause it for them….."-S_

Paulina rolled her eyes at that before resuming typing; she needed to be 100% sure of this if she wanted to pull this off.

 _"_ _Hypothetically speaking…Say a girl was having problems with her parents…parents who didn't understand her and even admitted that they are embarrassed by her…How much do you think that would hurt?..."-P_

 _"_ _A lot…I've seen cases where a teen would do many nasty things due to a bad relationship with their parents like join gangs, take up drugs and so many other bad choices just to get back at their folks…"-S_

 _'_ _In your opinion, is it possible that she might do something rather drastic…like take her own life?..."P._

 _"_ _Yes it would be possible; a teen committing suicide over depression caused by stupid parents is actually very common. I know because I've seen it happen before myself…"-S._

 _"_ _And by that, you mean actually witness it…and did nothing to stop it right?..."Paulina typed, already knowing the type of person Spectra was and she didn't care, it was actually irrelevant to her._

 _"_ _Guilty but do you care?..."-S_

 _"_ _No, I don't…"P_

 _"_ _So this has something to do with Samantha Manson right?..."S_

 _"_ _Yes, I think I have an idea to get rid of her for good without getting caught…Everyone is going to believe she took her own life in order to escape her supposed grief caused by her parents…."P_

 _"_ _Fake suicide, that's completely despicable….I LOVE IT…"-S._

 _"_ _You know it doesn't even have to be fake…I have the power to make teens extremely miserable…Just give me enough time with her and I'm pretty sure that she'll do the deed herself…"S._

Paulina thought of the idea for a bit before shaking it off. It just wouldn't satisfy her as much as ending Manson with her own two hands….She didn't want the goth girl to have mercy and quickness of suicide. She wanted to be the one to do it.

She wanted her death to be as painful and slow as possible.

 _'_ _No….I wanna do it myself, I want to be there to hear her dying breath and to look into her eyes as she dies…."-P_

 _"_ _You really hate that girl don't you?..."-S_

 _"_ _Duh…"-P_

 _"_ _So what do you need with me then?..."-S_

 _"_ _I just need a little advice on how to pull it off…I need to figure out when, where and how I'm going to do it and to make sure no one ever figures out the truth"-P._

 _"_ _So will you help with that?..."-P_

 _"_ _Of course I'll help but it's going to cost you-S_

 _"_ _How many this time?..."-P_

 _"_ _I want at least three victims for each day I help you-S_

 _"_ _Alright…Meet me on Monday afterschool and we'll go to my house to plan everything…"-P._

 _"_ _Sure thing…-S_

Paulina put her phone away, feeling a strange sense of…well…she didn't know what to call it but she was at least pleased to know that she now had an idea on how to get rid of the goth girl, all that was left to do was plan out each step and wait for the best time to pull it off. With Spectra's help, there would be no place where that goth could hide from her wrath. Sam Manson days will be numbered and her beloved would finally be freed and they could at last be together.

And no one was going to get in her way.

* * *

 _In the bathroom_

Star Strong was splashing cold water in her face, trying to keep her nerves in check and hoping that no one could sense how uneasy she's been feeling lately. It's been over a week since she received that strange letter from C.W. and she's been discreetly keeping an eye on Paulina during that time.

She felt completely ridiculous by doing this but C.W.'s message wouldn't leave her mind, she kept getting a strange feeling around Paulina these last few days as the more popular girl seemed to becoming more quiet than usual and how her mood almost completely shifted during the day. One moment she was the peppy, bubbly Paulina that she always knew, then she would become quiet and deep in thought, then she would even bitchier than usual to the less popular kids, before starting the cycle once more.

Star wasn't a teen psychologist… that was more of Fenton's older sister's shtick but her instincts were telling her that there was more happening to Paulina than the typical mood swings a teenager would get.

 _"_ _Easy girl…Just take a breath…."_ She thought as she dried her face, trying to get herself back in the game.

She cursed her curiosity and her love of mysterious for doing this to her, it was what was making her keep at this thing. If something was up with Paulina, she wanted to find out what it was, she was curious about what Paulina could be hiding, she wasn't sure if it was Paulina or C.W who was the real threat but she would find out soon enough.

"If something actually _is_ wrong with Paulina, I suppose as a friend, I should keep an eye out for her…"Star muttered as she fixed herself up and left the bathroom to spy…I mean _hanging out_ with her friend.

She wasn't doing anything wrong, she was just spending time with her friend and keeping an eye out to see if something truly bad was happening and she was being very cautious about it as well…Even if she might feel a little silly for doing so

I mean it's not like Paulina was some homicidal maniac out for blood…..right?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 ** _Creating the Illusion_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Moon Ninja Luna** : Thank you and your right, she does have a bad habit of doing that but she still means well in the end.

 **DarkKingM** : I really loved that episode especially when it showed that Danny seemed happier with the idea of a picnic with Sam than running with a bunch of Paulina's in bathing suits Xd

 **Dreams Come True 996** : I'm glad you like my portrayal of Star here , I always thought that there was more to her than the stereotypical dumb blonde popular girl she is viewed as on the show, her friendship with Valerie even when she was unpopular showed that she isn't complete shallow unlike the rest of the A-listers.

Also, I'm afraid that you all have to wait and see for that last bit.

 ** _:)_** ** _Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time :)_**


	18. Creating the Illusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 ** _Chapter 18: Creating the Illusion_**

In a lavish mansion on the west side of the city of Amity Park, known as the Sanchez estate a young woman was spending her Sunday morning lounging by the pool and working on her tan, giving the impression that she was a normal teenage girl who was relaxing and enjoying a life of luxury. However this young woman wasn't feeling relaxed, she wasn't feeling happy or anything really. This young woman is Paulina Sanchez who was in the middle of doing her favorite and her only hobby.

She was pretending that she was normal.

It was all that she could as she was counting the days until she would meet up with Spectra to discuss their plan…a plan where she would finally have her rid of that monster Sam Manson and save her beloved ghost boy. She was really looking forward to that but for now she had to wait….And she figured to kill time, she would do the things a pampered rich girl would usually do and that was lounge by the pool and work on her tan.

As the deceptively beautiful girl laid on her lawn chair to soak up the sun rays; her mind was deep in thought as she was still in the middle of her act. The one she had created and performed for as long as she could remember….. That she was a normal person, that she didn't lack emotions, that she didn't pretend to be satisfied with the many luxuries and advantageous she's been handed all her life.

" _I suppose another hour tanning and I suppose I could go shopping again…. That was what the Goddess of Casper High would do after all…"_ Paulina thought as she kept thinking about her next actions for the day.

This was how she usually spent her time, mentally thinking about her next step and which actions were appropriate for her to take. She learned a long time ago that everything would be easier for her if she pretended to be a normal, perfect young lady. It would be easier if she pretended to be the perfect daughter whenever her parents were home, that she had a happy, perfect life when around the people she had to label as her friends as well as peers. She knew that until she was finally reunited with her beloved, she had to keep up her act…but it wasn't that hard, she was used to it.

She's been doing for a very long time, ever since she was a child and she learned the hard way that being real self would only cause…an inconvenience…not just to her but to others as well. Her earliest memories were nothing but emptiness, her problem had been evident her entire life but no one could help her… Not even her parents thought there was anything wrong with her…Why would they, she was there perfect little girl after all?

They said that she was beautiful, that she was there perfect little girl and that she special because she was beautiful and that she had to show it…

They would always bring her many toys, dresses, presents and anything a normal little girl would want back then.

She didn't understand back then….

Those two people whom she had seen only a few times at most would always try to make her smile and tell her that as their daughter, she was perfect and that she had to make sure everyone else thought that as well. She was special….that much was true but she wondered if her supposed specialness was even a good thing. She didn't feel anything but emptiness. She was worried that she would never be a normal person or live a normal life. She saw other children become happy…sad…angry but she never felt these things.

She was broken but no one no one could fix her….No one could explain to her what was wrong with her but her parents told her there was nothing wrong with her.

And she knew that overall they wanted a perfect daughter…and she decided she wasn't going to let her problem get in the way of that.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _12 years ago_

 _At Sanchez Manor_

 _In a large pink room that was filled with many toys and stuffed animals, a small child that was no older than four was sitting in the middle of the floor, holding a large white teddy bear with blue eyes._

 _When you took a first glance, you would think that the child was an adorable sight. The little four year old girl had black hair that was in two little pigtails with pink bows, she was wearing a cute little pink and blue dress and pink Mary Jane shoes. The child had tanned skin and her most distinctive feature was her teal eyes…and her lack of a smile or any expression on her face._ _This child was named Paulina Sanchez, she was the four year old daughter of Juan and Maria Sanchez and she was their little angel as they always called her._

 _Her parents had come home after being away a few weeks on business and Juan had brought her the very teddy bear as a gift to his child who was still looking at it._

 _But she didn't feel anything._

 _"_ _It is a bear…and papá_ _said it's my present…but…"The child thought as she glanced at the supposedly cute item._

 _She knew that another child would probably have been happy to receive it…she knew that by observing the children in her pre-school….The little girl knew that she was different from them because of one thing…_

 _They had feelings but she didn't…_ _She saw other children become happy, sad, and angry but she never felt these things…She only felt…empty…hollow…incomplete_

 _Like right now as she held onto the very soft toy_

 _Suddenly the door opened and little Paulina saw her father walk in with another present at hand, a pink rabbit with a white bow which was obviously meant for the little girl. I_ _t was obvious that he wanted her to be happy….He always wanted to see her happy just like her mother._

 _'_ _How's my perfect little girl today?..."Her father cooed as he lifted up the quiet child and kissed her on the cheek._

 _The child was silent for only a moment, she knew that her parents, especially her father wanted a normal child more than anything in the world, he would always bring her gifts and give her hugs so that he could see her smile…to make her happy._

 _But nothing worked…She never felt happy._

 _But she did feel pity…She felt pity for the man who made it clear that he only wanted her to be like the other kids….that he wanted her to be normal._

 _He didn't like it when she was quiet…or when she didn't play with the toys he had brought her…or didn't smile for him or mother. Her mother was the same, she wanted her to be a happy, perfect little girl…to smile…to play…and to be beautiful._

 _She did not want them to worry about her, so she began to act like the other children from her pre-school._

 _She pretended to be normal…like right now._

 _"_ _I am…happy today papa…"The child said, giving a large smile and giggled as her father cuddled her and gave her the present._

 _'_ _That's what I like to hear princess…"He said happily and he lifted his daughter up and heard her adorable laughter._ _That was what little Paulina did whenever they were home…She pretended to be normal and happy and that made them happy…..It made them a normal family._

 _But it was all fake…_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

As Paulina sipped on the lemonade her maid brought her before being dismissed, she laid there as she thought about her mother and father. She received another call from her mother this morning because they wanted to say hi to her once more.

Her mother had told her that she managed to secure an important meeting with a potential investor in Milan and that it would really help out their business. Paulina congratulated her since she knew that more investors meant more money and money was a necessity.

But she knew that she didn't mind that they were away since she at least had a break from her act…at least from them.

Her parents weren't the only people she put her act for.

 _"_ _I suppose that after this I could text Star and Ashly…_ _Maybe I'll invite them to go shopping…I suppose that would be appropriate…._ "She thought as she stared into her beverage.

Popularity required a lot of maintenance but she was used to it. She's been maintaining it for many years, ever since she was in first grade and learned that she shouldn't let her condition be known to others

If not, then life would have been very inconvenient for her.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _10 years ago_

 _Amity Elementary_

 _In the playground during recess, a six year old girl in a cute pink and white dress was standing by the jungle gym as she watched the other kids having fun and playing games. The little girl was observing them as they laughed, screamed and even cried when they scrapped their knees._

 _She could never do those things…and the other kids had noticed._

 _They mistreated her and bullied her because she was strange to them._

 _"_ _Hey weirdo, catch!..."A boy her aged yelled as he threw a ball at her, making her fall to the ground and the other kids pointed at her and laughed but to their surprised, the victim wasn't crying...or yelling…or anything, she only got up and dusted the dirt of her dress but she didn't say anything, much to the bully's irritation._

 _"_ _Hey! Are you awake or something!..."The bullied yelled but to his shock the girl didn't seemed fazed._

 _'_ _I think this belongs to you…"The strange girl said quietly as she only handed him the ball._

 _The bully and his friends left the spot, mostly out of annoyance while the other kids started whispering…whispers she could hear.._

 _"_ _Ugh…It's that quiet girl that never plays with anything…"A dark haired little girl, Ashly, whispered to her friend Brittany who giggled._

 _"_ _That's the fifth time this today….She barely flinched when Joey sent spitballs at her…What a freak…"Brittany said giggling, unaware that the other girl could hear her._

 _"_ _This is becoming….inconvenient…"The strange child thought as she tried to ignore the rest of the world._

 _It's not like she could stop this…She wanted to be like them but she couldn't…but it was clear that they saw her as different…and they didn't like her because of it._

 _Suddenly the strange little girl heard commotion happening on the other side of the playground and out of curiosity, when to investigate. She saw a girl around her age, she had short black hair with purple hairclips and she was wearing a purple dress, she had pale skin and lavender eyes…She had seen this child a few times but had never spoken to her…she didn't even know her name but this girl was in a fight with blonde boy with blue eyes and a nasty grin on his face.._

 _"_ _Give me back my book you jerk…"The girl shouted as she tried to grab it from the bully._

 _"_ _And what are you going to do about it loser…"The blonde boy said with a mean tone as he teased the girl._

 _"_ _THIS!..."She shouted as kicked the boy in the knee's, causing him to yelp in pain and release the book._

 _"_ _ **YOWTCH!**_ _No fair! You're a girl! You're not supposed to fight back…"The stupid boy shouted as he tried to fight back his tears of pain._

 _Unknown to the two kids, Paulina had observed them but was fascinated by their reactions…The girl was expressing anger…and the mean boy_ _was expressing pain and sorrow from getting hit._

 _She couldn't explain why but she had never experienced such emotions…she wanted to know what they were like._

 _All she could ever do was fake it when her parents were home…_

 _"Mamá and pap_ _á_ _like me better when I am pretending to be like other kids…maybe the other kids would as well…"Little Paulina thought as she considered the idea. She realized now that if she wanted to be treated properly, I would have to act like the other children._

 _And she knew where to start…._

 _The teal eyed girl walked to the other side of the playground where some girls, Valerie, Mia and Rebecca were having a tea party….Out of all the girls in the playground, they were the ones that every girl wanted to be friends with…_

 _They were popular…._

 _She knew that if she wanted to end the bullying completely, the fastest way would be to get them to think that she was normal…She needed these girls to think that she was just like them._

 _"_ _Hello…Can I play?..."Paulina said, using the same smile she used whenever her mother and father were home._

 _"_ _Aren't you that weird girl who's always quiet and never does anything…"Valerie said snidely while her friends giggled at the girl._

 _"_ _I…I wanted to ask you if I can play with you…I even have a toy in my backpack that we could play with…"Paulina suggested, hoping that they would stop teasing her._

 _It was getting very bothersome and she knew that she wanted it to stop…When the little Latina pulled out her toy, the other girls all stopped laughing and gawked at what Paulina had._

 _"_ _Wait…You have the new "Let's be friends Sayonara Pussycat"?..."Valerie asked in disbelief and the other girls gasped when she nodded._

 _"_ _No way! My daddy said that they wouldn't be out till next month…"Mia said as she admired the cute pussycat toy._

 _"My_ _pap_ _á_ _bought it for me when he and mamáwere in Tokyo…"Paulina explained and noticed their amazed looks on their faces._

 _"_ _Lucky…My daddy only brought me a dumb snow globe when he came back from Hawaii…"Rebecca said before turning her attention to the girl._

 _Valerie looked at the girl more closely and noticed that now that she wasn't staring off into space, she actually noticed that she was pretty…and the dress she had on was cute too…Maybe this girl wasn't as much of a freak as she suspected since she was smiling and even had a bunch of cool toys that even her own daddy couldn't get her yet._

 _Maybe there was some hope for her…._

 _"_ _You know…I guess you could play with us…"Valerie said to the pink wearing girl who sent another smile._

 _"_ _Really?..."Paulina said with that smile once more and made it even bigger when the other girls nodded._

 _"_ _Sure…You know…when you were all quiet…we thought you were weird but it seems that we might have misjudged you…"Valerie said as she and Rebecca moved to make room for their newest guest._

 _"_ _Maybe you're more like us than we thought…"Mia said as she poured a cup of orange juice in a tea cup and gave it to Paulina who thanked her._

 _As little Paulina played with the three girls, the other kids in the playground noticed that she wasn't acting like her usual, quiet, creepy self that always seemed lost at thought._

 _As she kept playing and spending time with Valerie, Mia and Rebecca, she observed them and learned how normal girls were supposed to act and soon she started acting like them._

 _She started pretending to be normal and the bullying stopped._

 _That was the day that she learned that everything was easier if she forced herself to act like a normal person…._ _Eventually I was pretending to be normal almost every hour of every day_

 _And soon everyone started to like her and as she grew, so did her popularity as she was no longer viewed as the quiet weird kid who always went by herself but as the girl who would eventually be viewed as the Goddess of Casper High._

* * *

 _A few years later_

 _At the park_

 _A ten year old Paulina was currently at the park with Valerie, Mia, Rebecca and even some new friends known as Ashly, Brittany and Sarah. They were all playing dolls while Paulina's caretaker Millicent watched closed by….however the little pre-teen girls were also doing something a little advanced for their age._

 _They were talking about boys._

 _"_ _I think that boy Andy likes you Paulina…He's always looking at you during recess…"Sarah teased while the other girls giggled, which Paulina imitated_.

 _"_ _You think so…"Paulina said with a giggle._

 _Andy was one of the few boys that they considered "cute" and he was the best player on the baseball team so he was considered popular and some girls liked him._

 _And if he liked her, it would be good for her reputation._

 _As the little girls keep giggling and gossiping, Paulina was doing her best to keep up the act she had for almost four years. She had learned well from spending time with these girls and before she knew it, a lot of the other kids liked her and wanted to be her friend. They all thought that she was very pretty and they thought she was lucky because of her rich family and all the amazing toys her parents bought her._

 _She had become popular….She pretended to be friends with people, she pretended to have hobbies, she pretended to care when tragedy struck…_

 _But it was all fake…._

 _She still felt nothing….The only thing she felt was emptiness._

 _As she grew older, she became resentful of her condition. Despite her good looks, her wealth and her popularity, her emptiness never went away. Every smile, ever laugh, every scream, every tear and even her frowns were all an act._

 _Her entire life was an act…a script even._

 _She was nothing more than an actress, playing the part that was handed to her. She acted like she was beautiful, she acted like she was perfect, she acted like she was happy with the many luxuries and advantages in her life….but that was all that it was._

 _An act!_

 _She would never know why she was like this but she wanted to end it and had tried to no avail._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Paulina thought back to her childhood, it was all essentially a void. She was unable to feel any emotions at all. She would play games, buy clothes, go to exotic places for vacations but none of them made her feel anything at all no matter how much she wished the contrary.

She remembered that there were times that she would do things in order to make her feel something, no matter what it was. There was one events that she could still recall, from when she was still in middle school…and not only had it been a failure of an experiment, she knew that if anyone ever discovered it, she would likely been met with a lot of disapproval.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _3 years ago_

 _Sanchez Manor_

 _A thirteen year old Paulina had just gotten back from hanging out with her friends in the A-Listers, a group of popular kids which she had successfully became a high ranking member. It was no surprised that she was asked to join or that she was deemed the most popular girl at school._ _After all, she was the most beautiful, the richest and by far the most stylish, especially with the chic designer bubblegum pink blouse she had bought alongside her jean skirt and cute pink shoes. She was most definitely the prettiest, most popular girl in all of middle school._

 _But she was still empty._

 _No matter how much she tried, no matter how popular she became or how many boys would shower her with attention and adoration…_

 _She still felt nothing._

 _As the emotionless girl sat in her patio, her parents were at a conference and all of her servants were inside, leaving her with some much needed privacy to drop her act for only a moment and express what she really felt deep down._

 _Nothing…._

 _And she didn't like it…. She wanted to experience life like other people._

 _She wanted to feel joy…She wanted to feel sorrow…and she would try to do anything that might cause her to something._

 _Suddenly she heard some rustling in the bushes and she turned to see a stray kitten come out and approached her, mewing innocently at her._

 _"_ _Meow…"The kitten said as he looked up to the girl._

 _She knew that_ _any other person would likely find the kitten adorable and feel happy upon seeing it._

 _But not her…._

 _She didn't feel any happiness or any other emotions no matter what she tried. She would try anything to invoke any kind of emotion_

 _She wanted to feel something…anything._

 _Guilt…shame…regret_

 _As the girl got closer to the cat, she picked it up to get a closer look and it only kept mewing…but it didn't make her feel anything at all._

 _She wanted to feel something…anything._

 _The thirteen year old only stared at the creature in her hands, so soft, so small and as she realized…so very fragile. Without warning and ignoring the small animal's screeches, she wrapped her hands on its very own neck and…._

 ** _SNAP_**

 _The girl known as Paulina Sanchez stared at the kitten's corpse, she noticed the blood on her finger tips and realized that she had gripped too tightly and made a mess._

 _She sighed as she realized that it didn't work….nothing worked. No matter how extreme her actions could get, she could not feel anything._

 _"_ _Nothing…"She thought, still feeling as empty as ever right there._

 _Sighing once more, she realized that she best get rid of this dead animal before her servants came around and started asking her questions. With absolutely no expression on her face, she grabbed a garbage bag from the nearby shed and placed the dead cat inside of it and dumped it in the nearest dumpster. She knew that if anyone had witness what she did would have been horrified, appalled and disgusted with such an act…but she didn't feel any of those things._

 _She couldn't feel at all but she had learned something that day…_ _Getting your hand dirty was rather…_

 _Inconvenient._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Paulina sighed as she tried to shake that memory away. It was one of the few times that she dropped her act when outside the privacy of her bedroom and tried to provoke herself into feeling an emotion but nothing changed and she resumed her act which had always been routine to her. She was used to acting like she was a normal, human being with the perfect like instead of what she truly was.

Broken…Empty…Incomplete…..

And no one, not even her own family could change her.

Her parents would always say that they adored her and were proud that such a beautiful, perfect girl was their child and her mother was especially proud of her precious daughter. She was proud that she had a beautiful daughter to dress in the most beautiful clothes, who had one numerous beauty pageants and who would no doubt grow up to be an amazing person.

She would always say that she was proud of her daughter…but she never knew the truth about her as her daughter would never tell her.

Paulina knew that no matter what happened, she could never tell either her mother or her father what was wrong with her. She felt no love for them even if she wished that she did, they had always given her many things that she knew anyone else would have loved. Whenever they were home, they always complimented her, hugged her, kissed her and gave her the best of everything money could buy. She still didn't feel anything but she knew what a girl like her was supposed to be like, she knew what was expected of her, how to act and how to react.

She was to act like the perfect girl: Pretty, popular, poised and polite. She was supposed act sweet, happy and ultimately obedient around her parents. At school she was to act like the Goddess they believed that she was…She would date popular boys, hanging out and befriend popular girls and look down on those who were not popular enough to be in the same room as her.

That was her act…but she would have traded it all away to find something…or someone… anyone who could end her curse.

Who would make her feel…human.

She would think about that all the time…It was the only thing for her to look forward to…the only reason for her to even live.

To meet the person who would save her….fix her…complete her….

Then one day….She found him

 _'_ _Danny…"_ She thought in a state of bliss as she recalled the very first time he had rescued her and enabled her to feel things she never felt before.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _2 years ago_

 _During Walker's Invasion_

 _Darkness was all she could see and numbness was all that she could feel. It felt as if she had been asleep for days…but she didn't recall ever going to bed…_

 _"_ _What's going on?..."Paulina thought as she gripped her head, feeling a throbbing headache and realized that she wasn't at school anymore…she didn't even know where she saw._

 _Suddenly she heard some noise and turned around only for her eyes to widen as she saw a hideous monster staring menacingly at her. As the monster growled at her, Paulina felt strange…She couldn't explain it but she felt…she thinks it was fear._

 _Yes, she actually felt something…She felt afraid._

 _And she didn't like it._

 ** _"_** ** _AHHH!..._** _.'She shrieked at the top of her lungs. It was the first time in her entire life that she ever screamed like that…and all she could do was wish that the monster would go away._

 _'_ _Somebody save me…I'm too young to die…"She thought as she was forced to experience fear for the first and probably the last time in her entire life._

 _She didn't want it to hurt her…or worse. She wanted this beast to go away now!_

 _However it seemed that her wish was granted, she suddenly saw the creature being sucked away into a…a soup thermos?_

 _"_ _Huh?..."Paulina thought as she witness the monster being sucked away into the weird device but her gaze fell onto the person who was holding it._

 _It was a boy, around her age who looked to be around her age. He had white hair, his green eyes almost seemed to be glowing and he was wearing a strange black suit that reminded her a bit of the Fenton jumpsuits. She also noticed that he was grinning as he held the device that caught that horrible creature._

 _That was when Paulina realized what had just happened, he caught that monster before it had a chance to kill her._

 _He saved her life._

 _"_ _One down, four to go…'He said and she heard his voice for the first time and it made her feel…strange._

 _"_ _You saved me?..."She asked in amazement as she felt…strange around him._

 _That was what shocked her…She_ _ **felt**_ _something because of him and it was most definitely not like the fear she felt only a moment ago._

 _And she couldn't describe it but…it felt nice._

 _"_ _So you're like a friendly ghost?..."She deduced as she felt a real smile come onto her face._

 _It was the first one she ever had that wasn't forced…She couldn't explain it but she couldn't stop smiling as she looked at this boy and felt this unusual sensation he somehow brought to her._

 _She was however forced to snap out of it when he said the next few words:_

 _'_ _Yes…with some friendly advice… RUN!..."He ordered as she noticed some people, her friends she recognized, descend on them._

 _Paulina felt her feet moving and she ran far away from the dangerous spot. Once outside, she was panting and felt er heart racing and not because of the run she just did._

 _"_ _W-What just happened?...Who was that person?..."She muttered as she placed her hand on her heart and she kept feeling that strange feeling._

 _All because of that strange boy who saved her life…._

* * *

 _Later that evening_

 _Paulina sat in her room and turned off her television when the news showed footage of that boy who saved her life, a ghost boy she soon learned by saying that he attacked the mayor and that he was public enemy number one._

 _She didn't believe it, she knew that they had to be mistaken. Paulina might not have a grasp on regular emotions but even she was aware that a supposedly evil person wouldn't save another person._

 _It was pure logic after all._

 _'_ _I wonder where he is right now…I hope he's alright…"Paulina thought as she looked out her window and stared at the night sky and felt that strange sensation as she kept thinking of the boy who saved her life._

 _This Inviso-Bill person._

 _For the first time in her entire life, she actually_ _ **felt**_ _something and it was all because of him._

 _"_ _I…I never felt this way about anyone before…I…I think I found him…"Paulina thought as she noticed that the more she thought about him, the more of that unique emotion she felt._

 _She didn't know what to call it but…it made her feel…wonderful._

 _It was like she had been blind, cold and deaf her entire life and, in just that one amazing moment, she could suddenly feel warmth, see beauty and hear music for the first time ever._

 _And she wanted to experience it again._

 _She wanted to see him again and lucky for her, she would get her wish only a week later when he saved her again and she got to see him close was the day she managed to confirm the feeling she felt._

 _It was love._

 _She knew that she finally found him. She finally met that special someone, the person who manage to give her the feelings she had missed out on her entire life._

 _He made her feel complete._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _"_ _Oh my beloved ghost boy…_ 'Paulina thought, feeling a blush creep to her face as she day dreamed about her true love. She sighed as she felt her heart race and enjoyed the warm feeling known as love as she recalled her most precious memory.

She had found the special person she had been looking for her entire life…the one who saved her from the gray, empty void she had been trapped her entire life. Her Danny was absolutely precious to her. He was the only one who could make her feel anything…He made her feel complete and she wasn't going to lose him.

She ** _mustn't_** lose him.

She needs him, more than she needed food, water, or breathing. She knew that when he was around, she could finally feel like she was an actual human being that she could finally feel alive…and in his absence she felt dead. She knew that she loved him, he was the most important person in her entire life and she knew that she wanted to keep him by her side forever.

And she didn't care about what she had to do in order to make it happen.

 _"_ _I don't care what happens but I must protect him…I must make him mine_ …."The dark haired girl thought in regards to her true love. No matter what, she was not going to let anyone take him from her, she absolutely needed him.

" _He is everything to me…He is worth **any** sacrifice…"_ The Hispanic beauty thought as she thought about her plot and how soon she would fulfill it.

That she would finally get rid of the bane of her very existence: Sam Manson.

She was going to make sure that Sam Manson, the monster who stood in the way of their love receives her just desserts. She would die even if she had to spill her blood herself. She wasn't going to let her keep him away from her any longer.

She always stood in the way…even before she found him.

She still recalled the day she met her beloved's human form, before he was able to make her feel complete...As well as her first run in with the home wrecker who stole her place in his heart.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Two years ago_

 _During the school dance_

 _Paulina was currently sitting under a shady tree as she ate some yogurt and ignores all the gawks she's been getting from the boys. Ever since puberty happened, they all wouldn't leave her alone, they would all flirt with her, ask her out on dates and flat out stare at her._ _While any other girl would have loved all this attention, she still felt as empty as ever…None of these boys could make her feel anything._

 _She heard footsteps and saw another boy walk up to her, a dark haired, skinny boy in a baggy white and red t-shirt who clearly looked nervous and trying to mask it with false suaveness._ _Even if she had regular emotions, she knew that this guy was clearly not the kind of guy the Goddess of Casper High would date. Anyone could see that this guy was clearly unpopular and was obviously in over his head by trying to flirt and ask her out._

 _"_ _Hi…I…"He started before losing his balance and quite literally falling on his face._

 _'_ _Please…Don't say that you've suddenly "fallen" for me….That line is soooo last semester…"She said in her usual, critical tone that came with being the most popular girl at school. The guy managed to get back up and still looked to be in some kind of trance._

 _"_ _Yeah…I-I mean no!...T-that's not it…I'm…I'm Danny…"He said rather lamely and if Paulina could give a natural reaction, she likely wouldn't have been very impressed._

 _However before she could comment, the guys pants suddenly fell down, revealing a pair of red boxers with white polka dots on the them and everyone started laughing at him and Paulina knew she was expected to do the same…as well as make a comment._

 _"_ _A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality…"Paulina said as she noticed the look of mortification and outright rejection on his face….it looked like he wanted to go hide under a rock._

 _Much like all the other boys she has rejected before. However suddenly another girl dressed in all black approach the scene. Paulina recognized her as Sam Manson, the same girl who was responsible for changing the menu to a bunch of organic garbage._

 _'_ _Kudos Danny…You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool…'She said harshly as she glared daggers at Paulina._

 _Paulina couldn't feel anything but even she knew that she was being insulted and in front of the entire student body…and she knew how she had to react to this._

 _"_ _Oh no! You did not just call me shallow did you?!...'She said, trying to sound as offended as possible for good measure._

 _"_ _If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah…"She said evenly to the more popular girl who could see everyone paying full attention._

 _"_ _Shallow?! I'm not shallow!...'She shouted, trying to make sure that she looked truly outraged as the goth walked away with Danny, still pants-less, in tow._

 _"_ _On the other hand, I'm not so deep that I couldn't lure a boy away from a goth geek and I will…"She whispered to herself, already knowing what she had to do._

 _It seemed that she had some kind of connection towards Danny and Paulina knew that she was just royally disrespected by that goth girl and she was supposed to punish her and what better punishment that stealing her dorky boyfriend away from her._

 _It was part of her duty as the Goddess of Casper High after all._

 _She may not have emotions and at times she thought that she might not even be human but one was for sure, she was a goddess and she was supposed to punish like one as well._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Paulina scowled as she recalled her first of many spats with the Goth girl and how she had always been between her and Danny, even before she fell in love with him. She was trouble and she was not going to keep her away from her soul mate any longer…Her or anyone else for that matter.

 _"_ _You and I will be together again Danny…I know that you always wanted to be with me…that you wanted to ask me to the dance…My one regret was not taking you at first chance…Maybe I would have felt those feelings sooner if I did…_ "Paulina thought in regret before shaking her head.

That was still irrelevant, even after that fiasco of a dance, Danny still made it clear that he loved her and the only reason he didn't reveal himself to her was because he was forced to keep his secret…most likely because of that Goth girls advice.

But that didn't matter…..Nothing else matters… _no one_ else matters.

They were destined to be together one way or another, he was her everything and she would always love and need him. She wanted him…She had to have him…She couldn't live without him….

He…will….be…. mine _…"_ She muttered no longer even trying to hide the darkness she felt deep down….. _He_ _ **doesn't**_ _have a choice…"_ She whispered the last part, before taking a deep breath and metaphorically putting her mask back on.

She was going to save Danny from Sam even if it was the last thing she ever did...and they _will_ be together as fate intended…

She would make sure of it.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 ** _Rising Tension_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yep, this chapter was mostly just flashbacks about Paulina's life and why she's so obsessed with Danny. This chapter was inspired by YandereDev's video " _Yandere-chan's childhood"_ which as the title suggests, gives us more detail of Yandere-chan's early life and how she came to be what she is and I couldn't resist showing Paulina as that as well.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

 **A/N(2):** As you can tell ,I made some changes here and there and it's not a complete parody, I eliminated the obvious bit of the mother being a yandere and the father wanting a normal child because I didn't want to contradict what I established in chapter 1. Paulina's parents are clearly unaware of their child's condition, as show here they are rather inattentive outside of spoiling their daughter and always expect her to be perfect…

They are rarely home at all due to their careers and left their child in the care of their servants most of the time but when they were home, they wanted to dote on her. They noticed her strange behavior early but refused to believe that their child had flaws and deduced that she was merely shy and by the time Paulina was five, she realized that to make her parents happy, she had to be perfect for them, so she smiled and did whatever they wished her to do and they decide that she was alright.

It's very sad really….

 **A/N (3):** remember that if you have any questions, criticism or just wanna chat, feel free to PM me.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** You got that right and thanks ;)

 **Moon ninja Luna:** You're welcome; I've been having such a rush these last few days that I couldn't stop typing XD. Also you have a point there, maybe Sam's parents might not be the best but deep down they do love her, they just go about it the wrong way.

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Sam's grandmother Ida is Jeremy's mother and yes Pamela's mother wasn't a very good one as she clearly only cared about appearances and forced her own beliefs on her child which is why Pamela is the way she is …She was _raised_ to be like that. Perhaps Pamela might have had a different attitude but I still believe that overall Sam would still try to be an individual and I think her interest in the gothic subculture is more genuine than just trying to be different from her folks. I see her as wanting to be different and an individual, but I also see believe her ideals and interests are genuine more than anything…she just has a bad habit of going a little overboard.

 ** _:)_** ** _Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time :)_**


	19. Rising Tension

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 ** _Chapter 19: Rising Tension_**

 _1 week ago, Tuesday_

 _At Casper High_

 _During the morning_

Dash Baxter had just arrived at school and immediately went to his locker, trying hard to ignore the other students who were busy with their own lives and everything. However the blonde jck suddenly heard excited shouts and screams and he knew what this meant.

Danny had arrived…

The jock turned to see the world hero at the end of the hall with his girlfriend Sam Manson who looked annoyed as he was signing autographs…which had been common since he saved the world.

"You are totally _awesome_ Danny…."Some braced faced sophomore squealed in excitement.

"You totally kicked that ghost's butt yesterday…"Some short kid in a hoodie shouted as he got his autograph.

"Yes…sure…whatever…'Danny said as he kept being surrounded by many star struck teens who worshiped him.

Dash saw the entire thing and sighed, wanting to leave before he had a chance encounter with the ghost boy. He had been trying to avoid him for weeks now, he still wanted to do something He's been thinking about how to approach him, to make it uo ti him in some way but nothing he could come up with was good enough. He tried inviting him to the A-Listers but Mia said he wasn't interested in joining, he sent Kwan to invite him to join the team but it was met with the same result, Dash actually thought about throwing a party in his honor but even he knew that the teen hero likely wouldn't show up.

He tried to think of other stuff but he couldn't come up with anything and Dash never tried to think so hard in his entire life before…

It was actually pretty exhausting.

 _"_ _I shouldn't be here…"_ He thought as he walked away, before casting one last look at his hero who was now flirting with his goth girlfriend. Dash always knew that they would have dated one of these days and they actually looked happy together.

" **AS IF!..."** Was suddenly shouted, breaking Dash out of his thoughts as he recognized the voice. Turning around he saw Paulina rejecting yet another of her admirers.

"I wouldn't go out with you even if you didn't have that volcano on your face…"She said harshly as she pointed to his zit and the guy gasped as he covered his face while everyone else was pointing and laughing before he ran away in humiliation.

Dash approached the popular girl who was checking her phone, apparently acting like her royally rejecting that loser in front of the entire school hadn't happen…but that was the typical Paulina for you.

"Hey Paulina…"Dash greeted his female friend.

"Hey Dash, what's up?..."She asked in a casual tone to the blonde jock.

"Same old…Same old…"He muttered, not wanting to tell her how he was really feeling lately. Even he knew that Paulina wasn't the ideal person to talk about issues with. As the two popular kept walking and talking about the typical stuff only popular kids would talk about, Dash couldn't keep but notice the kind of looks they were getting, they were looks of admiration, looks of jealousy and he also saw some looks of fear from the geeks he would always pound or the girls that Paulina always humiliated.

This was normal for them…He had never had a problem with this before…but why was he feeling so strange lately?…

Why was it that whenever he saw some nerd right now, he couldn't help but think of blue eyes and messy black hair…as well as a look of complete annoyance…?

 _"_ _What's happening to me?..."_ The blonde boy thought as he kept chatting with his female friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At another part of the school_

Star had arrived to school and was searching for Paulina. Last night she had received another message from C.W. telling her not to give up since soon she would see for herself what Paulina truly was…

'What does that even mean?...I still can't believe this…I'm receiving creepy letters that could probably be from some stalker…and I'm actually _listening_ to them…"She mumbled in disbelief.

This whole thing had become ridiculous, she's been monitoring Paulina for weeks now and despite her acting a little harsher than usual to the unpopular students, she hadn't found anything that could show her that Paulina wasn't the same, popular, rich girl who had the power to destroy her socially….

That was all that she really was anyway and she was risking not only her popularity but possibly her own social future as well by following this propaganda created by some stranger! The blonde girl was considering just giving up on the whole thing until she found Paulina all by herself, talking on her phone. It was 7:45 and class wouldn't start for 15 more minutes, Star was about to greet her until she heard parts of her phone conversation.

"I told you not to call me while I'm at school…You're just lucky I'm alone right now…"Paulina said in an annoyed tone.

"Anyway, tell me…is everything is set up for next Friday?…excellent, it's been hell having to wait so long, but it will be worth it…"Paulina said into her phone, completely unaware that someone was eavesdropping on her.

" _What?...What's going to happen next Friday_?..."Star thought suspiciously as she listened more to the private conversation, making sure to keep out of Paulina's sight as she did so.

"Will you please focus…"Paulina muttered in an annoyed tone, obviously meaning that whoever she was talking had irritated her… "Anyway, I have to get to class, just make sure that everything is all set for that day...…"Paulina said before ending her conversation.

"Bitch…"She muttered under her breath before putting her phone away.

Star quickly hid herself before Paulina could see her, not wanting her to find out that she had been listening in on her private phone conversation. Thankfully it seemed that luck was on her side as Paulina went in the other direction, obviously to her next class but Star was still very confused by what she just overheard.

She knew that so far, nothing was planned for Friday, no games to cheer for, no parties to go to and from what she had gathered, it seems Paulina was planning something important….that she was going to meet up with someone and from judging by her tone, it seemed Paulina was up to something big and she clearly didn't want anyone to know about it.

 _"_ _But what?...Why?..."_ Star thought curiously, she was tempted to ask Paulina but she remembered C.W.'s message, that under any circumstances, she could _not_ let Paulina know that she was on to her…he said that it was for her own safety and she had a bad feeling that maybe he was onto something….

 _"_ _It looks like I better not make any plans for next Friday…"_ The satellite thought with a sigh before heading to her locker to get her things for class. She could only hope that whatever was going to go down it wasn't something bad like she was beginning to fear…

"Hey Star…"Valerie called out to her friend who she noticed looked uneasy… "Are you alright?..."She asked in concern to the blonde who snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh…Uh…Hey Val…I'm fine…."She answered to her longtime friend who still looked unconvinced.

As the two girls kept walking and talking together, Star couldn't help but notice some of the other students looked rather depressed, she saw a guy named Ted, whom Paulina brutally rejected yesterday at the Nasty Burger when he offered to take her out….only to be royally dissed by her. Poor guy still looked like he had a storm cloud on his head much like a lot of other kids. Kids Star recognized as being rejected, criticized and outright pranked by Paulina…

"Hey…uh…Val, can I ask you something?..."Star asked her friend.

"Sure, what is it?..."The former popular girl asked her friend.

"Have you noticed anything…wrong with Paulina lately?..."She asked in a hesitant tone to her friend who only rolled her eyes.

"You're going to have to be more specific…there are a lot of things that are wrong with that girl…'Val said with some disdain in her tone, making her dislike of the school beauty queen evident.

"No…I mean…have you noticed how…I don't know…lately she seems to be going by herself, how lately she's acting harsher with her rejections and other stuff that seems….weird…"Star tried to explain but it was complicated. She didn't know whether she should tell Val about the letter she received from C.W., the guy had said that for her sake, not to risk Paulina or anyone knowing…She didn't want to risk Valerie getting in harm's way if something hairy were to happen….

'So you're finally starting to see that little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all, I knew this day would come…."Val said with a shrug… "Star, Paulina is _not_ a nice person, she's a spoiled, self-absorbed rich girl who cares for no one but herself and she's willing to throw anyone under a bus to get her way…That's what she really is…"Val said with some anger in her voice as she recalled the time when her family became poor and Paulina flat out abandoned her in her time of need.

It hurt that she did that, she had known Paulina since first grade and practically invited her to join her group of friends with Mia and Rebecca but Paulina made it clear she never cared about her.

Paulina only cared about herself…

"I know…"Star said in a defeated voice, before continuing… ""I know that she's not a nice person…But she's the most popular girl in school and I have to hang out with her if I want to stay popular…"Star confessed to her friend who still looked in disapproval.

'Is it really worth it?..."Val asked her friend who looked genuinely lost.

Star knew that Paulina wasn't a nice person but she didn't have a choice in being friends with her…that was a sacrifice she made for her popularity and she was risking so much trying to find dirt on her because of C.W…

She feared that she was really getting in over her head here….

 _"_ _Poor Star…_ 'Val thought in pity to the girl.

She loved and cared about Star like a sister, they had been close since she moved to Amity Park during the sixth grade. Star had always been a very insecure girl and she did a lot in order to not be labeled as a geek…even letting people think that she was a typical dumb blonde when she was the opposite. It shamed Valerie that she had to learn of it so late, but Paulina or the A-Listers weren't real friends and she was better off with Danny, Sam and Tucker who actually cared about her… So did Star but the blonde still refused to leave the A-Listers.

It hurt but she couldn't force Star to quit, she had to do it willingly…maybe then they could go back to what they used to be and no longer had to deal with Paulina or the other popular jerks who took pleasure in hurting and belittling others…

The female ghost hunter could only hope…

* * *

 _Later that day_

 _During Cheerleader Practice_

' _CASPER'S COOL AND YOU'RE A DUD! WE WILL DRAG YOU THREW THE MUD_!..."Paulina chanted along with her fellow cheerleaders many times while the boys practice football.

 _"_ _GO TEAM! GO TEAM! GO_!..."They all chanted as Paulina, being head cheerleader, stood on top of the pyramid of teenage girls.

"All right I suppose that's enough practice for today…"Paulina ordered and the girls dismounted.

"Great practice right Paulina…"Star said to the head cheerleader who only frowned.

"No it wasn't, we were being sloppy…"She said critically to the other cheerleaders, more specifically to one in particular.

"Listen here Lana, I know that you're new but you got to have your head in the game, you were totally out of sync…"Paulina said harshly to the newest cheerleader who looked severally reprimanded.

"My name is…is actually Laura, Paulina…"Laura said weakly while Paulina only rolled her eyes.

"Whatever….My point remains valid, unless you want us to look like fools on the game this Friday…You better shape up…'She said sharply to the humiliated girl.

"I…I will Paulina…I'll do better next time…"Laura stuttered, feeling overwhelmed by Paulina's sharp gaze which was being imitated by all the other girls as well.

She had been on this team for only a month and no matter what she did, it seemed that Paulina and the others found a fault in everything she did….This Friday would be the first game she would officially cheerlead and she wanted to do her best but no matter what she did, she was just screwing up.

"You better…Anyway I suppose it's time to hit the showers…"Paulina said before ordering everyone to leave the spot, including the humiliated Laura.

As soon as she was sure that she was alone, Paulina pulled out her cellphone and saw that the misery she caused Lana or whatever her name is was downloaded…perfect.

She needed all the misery she could get if she wanted to pay off Spectra for helping her out and she had no qualms in doing it today, these last few weeks and she'll keep doing it until next Friday.

That would be the day everything went down….when she would finally kill Sam Manson and free her beloved ghost boy. She and Spectra figured out their master plan and it was very simple…

Fake suicide.

It would be easy, effective and best of all; no one would ever be able to suspect that she was involved for one very good reason…Sam's own family.

Paulina kept a close eye on them for weeks now and she was pleased to see that they were still fighting, even after the apologized for insulting their child; it was obvious that things were _still_ not okay with them, especially with Manson's birthday being only a week away.

Spectra, being a master of detective negative emotions, had informed her that birthdays were never good thing for Sam, as she learned during her time at Casper High and she knew that it was extremely likely that Manson would get into another argument with her parents and that would have been the ideal time to strike.

A moment of confusion and emotional turmoil with a clearly unhappy teenaged daughter could lead to so many scenarios…even the most tragic ones.

She could still recall the day when they came up with it all together.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _3 weeks ago_

 _Monday afternoon_

 _Paulina Sanchez had just arrived home after a long day of school, shopping and hanging out with the other A-Listers. She was now home and was awaiting the arrival of her accomplice Spectra in order to go over their plan to get rid of Sam,_

 _And she was late…yet again._

 _"_ _I swear…She must do this to bug me or something…"Paulina thought as she kept waiting for the evil ghost to arrive. After what felt like forever, she saw Spectra in her true, dark form fazed into her room with a content grin on her dark face._

 _"_ _You're late again…"Paulina pointed out._

 _"_ _So it would seem…"She said in a mocking tone, obviously aware of it and not caring. Paulina decided to ignore her antics and get down to business._

 _"_ _So what's this big plan of yours to off Manson, I understand that you want to make it look like suicide…'Spectra said to the dark haired girl who nodded._

 _"_ _I've been spying on her for weeks now and it's obvious Manson has a bad relationship with her parents…They even called her a creepy mess to her face and it seemed Manson didn't take it very well…"Paulina said as she presented the footage from one of the bug bots and Spectra enjoyed watching the dramatic family moment._

 _"_ _Yep…I could sense some misery in her but not enough that she would ever think about taking her own life…"Spectra said to the dark haired girl._

 _"_ _True….but no one knows that…after all….even the people you think are perfectly sane and happy with their life might be hiding inner demons…that would be what they would think once they find her dead body…"Paulina said with a dark smirk on her pretty face, one that Spectra shared._

 _"_ _I like the idea and the context…and it really shouldn't be too hard, especially with how much she's fighting with her folks…not to mention all the pressure she clearly feels from fame….it's wouldn't be hard to make it look like suicide and make everyone think that it was her parents fault…"Spectra said, loving the idea more and more._

 _"_ _And I believe I know what would be the best time to pull it off…'Spectra said to her partner._

 _"_ _When?..."Paulina demanded to the wicked ghoul._

 _"_ _Why her birthday of course…"Spectra said in a disturbingly cheerful tone to the teenaged beauty._

 _"_ _Her birthday?…Why?...'Paulina asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering why then._

 _"_ _Remember that I used to be a psychologist at your school and I "helped" Samantha as well….One of the things I discovered was that she had felt miserable because her 14_ _th_ _birthday had passed and she had a fight with her parents about how they didn't listen to her about how she wanted to spend it…It seemed she just wanted to have_ _a simple party with her friends while her parents tried to throw her some pricey gala event that she didn't want….it's clear that her parents didn't understand her at all and that made her very miserable…"Spectra explained as she recalled that one day and how she enjoyed sucking the misery out of her when she told her that she wasn't a good daughter to her parents or that they were ashamed of her for being different._

 _She was practically gushing out her depression and anguish after their session together._

 _"_ _So how does that help us out?..."Paulina asked, still not getting it._

 _"_ _From what you've showed me, it's obvious her parents haven't changed at all and will no doubt make the same move for her upcoming birthday….and young Samantha will most definitely not be a happy camper that day…"Spectra said with some meaning before a sadistic grin formed on her face… 'Besides, what could be more tragically depressing that a young girl committing suicide on her birthday?...'Spectra asked and they both knew the answer._

 _Nothing._

 _Paulina considered it and she smiled at the thought…She liked the idea…however…_

 _"_ _But what about Danny? I remember that he said that he planned on taking that home wrecker out to "celebrate" her birthday…."Paulina said with some obvious anger in her voice…which Spectra noticed immediately._

 _"_ _Mmmm….anger born of jealousy…it's delicious…"She moaned much to Paulina's irritation at being used as a food source once again._

 _'_ _FOCUS!...'Paulina yelled unintentionally providing Spectra with even more anger to suck._

 _"_ _Don't worry yourself doll face…I actually have an idea on how to handle your boy toy that day so that your little pest will be all alone…"Spectra said once she finished absorbing the anger from the other female._

 _"_ _What do you have in mind?..."Paulina asked her, wondering what she could do._

 _"_ _I had this idea of sending a bunch of ghosts to keep him busy during that day and I mean the wild, non-sentient ones as to not arouse any suspicion…."Spectra said as if it was obvious… "With Phantom so busy trying to be the hero and Manson trying to keep away from her stupid family, along with the bug bots keeping an eye on her wherever she goes…it would be almost too easy to get her alone on that day…"She explained._

 _Paulina thought over the idea and liked it very much…._

 _She could now picture the day where Manson, all upset about her pathetic birthday and feeling overlooked when Danny, who was much too good for her, wouldn't be able to spend time with her and her dimwitted parents would play the part of making her upset. The predictable goth girl would likely try to go someplace to sulk and that would be the perfect time to strike._

 _It was simply brilliant, the goth girl would be alone and miserable, Danny would be off doing away with those pesky decoy ghosts and-_

 _Wait….Ghosts?_

 _"_ _Wait a minute?..."Paulina blinked as she came to realize something rather important…_

 _Ghosts were technically supposed to be the spirits of dead people and if Manson died, could she come back as a ghost?. If that happened, she would totally tell Danny and everyone what she had done!_

 _She couldn't let that happen…._

 _"_ _Spectra…What if Manson becomes a ghost?...What if she comes and keeps haunting me and Danny?..."The teenager asked the ghoul who only sent her a knowing smile._

 _"_ _Already ahead of you…I actually brought something with me that might cover that little issue…"Spectra said as she pulled out what looked to be a small chest box that looked to be completely metallic and it had a large red "S" on it._

 _"_ _What's this?..."Paulina asked as she eyed the box._

 _"_ _The answer to your prayers but don't open it at least until I'm at the far end of the room…"Spectra ordered before heading to the other side of the room._

 _'_ _What are you doing…?"Paulina asked the ghoul who ignored her before telling her to open the box. Paulina shrugged and opened the strange box and blinked when she saw what was inside it. It was a medium size vial with a strange red liquid within it._

 _"_ _What is this?...Poison?..."Paulina asked curiously as she turned her attention to the she-ghost who was still keeping her distance._

 _"_ _Only for ghosts…."She answered before elaborating… "After our first trade off, I decided to check out Plasmius's stuff again and I found out that he had created a formula to destroy a ghost…before they had the chance to become one…"Spectra explained and succeeded in confusing Paulina even more._

 _"_ _Why would he do that?..."Paulina asked, not understanding why Plasmius would want such a thing. She knew that he was a bad guy but he was a ghost as well._

 _"_ _Do you know who Jack Fenton is?..."Spectra asked her._

 _"_ _Of course, he's my future father-in-law…"Paulina answered, earning an eye-roll from the evil spirit._

 _"_ _Yeah, well…Plasmius wanted to marry Phantom's mother and hated Jack the same way you hate Samantha…He wanted to kill him so he could have Maddie all to himself but as you can tell, he failed at both…"Spectra said snidely before continuing…. "However, it seems he did considered the possibility that the fat idiot could come back as a ghost and he didn't like that so he tried to find a way to both kill him and make sure he couldn't come back…"She continued._

 _"_ _He made a poison from pure Blood Blossom extract…"She explained._

 _"_ _What are Blood Blossoms?..."Paulina asked in confusion._

 _"_ _They are one of the few natural things that can harm or destroy a ghost, kinda like a natural specter deflector…From his notes, Vlad had intended on injecting Jack with it before killing him…"Spectra continued._

 _"_ _Why before?..."Paulina asked._

 _"_ _From what I gathered from his notes, Blood Blossoms are harmless to humans but Vlad did some experimenting to make them stick to the wearer, even after death…And if a ghost is even two feet near Blood Blossoms…it will destroy them…And if it was in their own ectoplasm…."Spectra said almost shuddering at the thought as she herself was wary of the very thing… "As you can see, even I can't be near that stuff without it being heavily sealed…so please put it back…"She ordered to the teenager who complied._

 _'_ _Wait…If Plasmius is a ghost…How did he even make this?...'Paulina asked in a clueless tone much to Spectra's annoyance._

 _"_ _He's only half ghost and he likely did it in his human form…or got someone else to do it…I don't know and I don't care…all that matters is that this baby will make sure that the goth girl is dead and can't become a ghost…and even better, Plasmius made it so that it would be totally undetected in human blood so no one will be any wiser…."Spectra said as she took the package back from the teen._

 _"_ _How do we know if it will even work?...'Paulina asked in a suspicious tone to the she-ghoul._

 _"_ _Plasmius might have been a narcissistic moron but he was also very conniving and obsessed with perfection…He would never make such a thing if he didn't think he could pull it off…though to be on the safe side I would suggest that you be quick…'Spectra suggested._

 _"_ _When you kill Manson, I suggest injecting her with that stuff first and do the deed quick…we don't know how long the effects would last…"She explained and Paulina was smiling and Spectra found that she liked that smile since it reminded of her own…_

 _Completely void of remorse or humanity._

 _"_ _It's brilliant…"Paulina made a grab for the box only for Spectra to keep it out of reach and the teenage girl sighed as she knew that this meant._

 _"_ _ **Ugh**_ _…_ _How many this time?..."Paulina asked in annoyance to the ghoul who only stared at her with a mocking grin._

 _"_ _Well…Given that I will be keeping Phantom distracted and I just_ _risked my own after-life bringing the vial of Blood Blossom extract…I believe about 100 victims is a suffice price for my generosity…"Spectra said with a sickly sweet tone and Paulina looked outraged.  
"Last time you asked for a dozen!...'She said in outrage while Spectra still looked haughtily at her._

 _"_ _Well it seems the price for my services just increased…'She said as she looked at her nails, ignoring Paulina's glare…. "Although if you don't want the vial or my help…I guess you can find help elsewhere…'She said sarcastically while Paulina kept giving her a dirty look before giving in._

 _"_ _Alright, but it will take a while to find that many victims without risking our cover getting blown…'Paulina explained to the ghoul._

 _"_ _Well…I am a patient woman, though you can easily pay me in installations…You do seem to have a talent at bringing misery to everyone you meet…"She said to the teenage girl who rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _I know that what you said should be an insult…but given the kind of person you are, you probably believe such a thing is a compliment…"Paulina said as she shook her head as Spectra kept giving her that creepy smile._

 _"_ _I suppose I would…"She said before laughing._

 _The evil female ghost presented the box to her accomplice who was grinning widely and Spectra could sense the darkness within her as she was imaging their plan and loving every moment of this._

 _"_ _I can't wait for Manson's birthday…When is it again?..."She asked the dark spirit._

 _"_ _Her birthday will be exactly one month from now…"Spectra explained and smirked when she saw Paulina's vicious grin drop from her face._

 ** _'_** ** _A month?!..."_** _She yelled in outrage, not liking the idea of having to wait so long._

 _"_ _Hey, you're the one who said that the plan was brilliant besides…_ _All good things are worth waiting for after all…'Spectra said before laughing fiendishly as she left the room, leaving the twisted teenager behind._

 _She didn't like the idea of having to wait a month to get her revenge and rescue her beloved…That would mean having to spend another month of watching Manson corrupting him and keeping them apart…_

 _"_ _The things I do for love…'Paulina muttered as she realized that she had no choice in the matter._

 _She knew that Spectra was right and that this was their best and probably their only chance to be rid of the goth for good and she supposed her beloved was worth a little waiting for._

 _"_ _I can't believe this is all happening…'Paulina thought as she pulled out the very vial that would be useful to her. She stared at the red liquid within the small, glass container that would serve a large role in her plans and Paulina went to her desk to get the one other item that would play an equally important role._

 _It was a dagger_

 _The deranged teenage girl quickly put some rubber gloves on before picking it up to examine it…one could never be too careful after all. She examined it and she was very fascinated by the smooth, small but ultimately sharp weapon that could do some many things._

 _With this dagger and the Blood Blossom extract, she would finally get rid of Manson for good. She could already visualize trapping that Goth bitch in a place where no one could see or hear her, she imagined herself injecting her with the Blood Blossom extract before jamming the dagger right where her heart was supposed to be. A very fitting punishment for stealing her beloved's own heart and crushing Paulina's in the process._

 _She would stab her right in her heart, she would hear her shrieks of pain and fear which would eventually morph into shallow pants before she let out her final gasp of breath before she died and would never return to the world._

 _And she would watch it all…She would watch that vile demon woman lie on the ground bleeding and staring at her executioner who would tell her the extent of her crimes, how this was her punishment and that Danny would finally be with the woman he was always destined to love before she finally died._

 _Only then her beloved would finally be free from her spell, he would no longer be trapped by that monsters world of lies and deception. He would no longer be blind by the goth beast and he would finally remember the one he truly loved and wanted to be with._

 _Paulina._

 _She really couldn't wait for that day to arrive…._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Paulina sighed as she changed out of her cheerleading outfit and into her normal attire.

It's been three weeks since that day and she was crossing off the days from her calendar until she could finally do it. She wanted to get rid of Sam and she knew that she had to make it perfect and count…

To kill Sam Manson and making sure she could never come back as a ghost…that was what she wanted. However it was a pain having to wait so long so she resolved to kill the time by finding more victims to pay off Spectra. She had to make 100 different people miserable and she honestly didn't have any qualms with it.

It's been three weeks exactly since that day and she already absorbed misery from 60 people, both inside and outside of school which was doable as she was the Goddess of Casper High.

She's been rejecting boys left and right, became more critical of the girls on the cheer squad, made sure she was close by when Dale, Josh and the other jocks bully the nerds and made sure that the less popular students knew her place.

And she still wasn't done yet….

"Hey Paulina…"Star shouted to the other cheerleader who finally got out of the locker room.

"Yes Star…"Paulina addressed her satellite who sent her a nervous grin.

'We still up to the Nasty Burger? Remember that Steven and Josh are paying…"Star said, trying to sound as casual as possible, hoping that Paulina still didn't suspect anything about her.

Thankfully it seemed that she didn't when she replied with a typical "Duh!" response….

As the two girls left the area, Paulina thought about her future and how soon the rightful order would be restored. Injust one short week, Sam would be gone and Danny would finally be hers. Needless to say, next Friday was going to be a day that _no one_ would ever forget.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Deep within the Ghost Zone_

A certain dark spirit was in her realm, enjoying the power boost from all the misery she received from her little helper.

" _Oooohhh…_ Humiliation _and p_ eer pressure…It's delightful…"Spectra moaned as she absorbed the latest dose of misery Paulina had just sent her.

She was rather impressed with how quick Paulina was at getting this but she shouldn't have been surprised. That girl was basically tailor made for the role of the bitchy, mean popular girl that all the other girls were afraid of as much as they wanted to be like her.

She had already gotten her nearly 5 DOZEN victims in just three weeks. For a human teenage girl with no supernatural powers, that was awfully impressive….

" _Ahhh….Ohhhh…mmmm….._ "Spectra let out before sighing in a state of euphoria as she enjoyed the rejuvenating treatment from all the misery she absorbed before turning her attention to her mirror.

"Now that's what I'm talking about…'The wicked ghoul said as she admired her much more youthful appearance from all the misery she's obtain thanks to her little friend.

She was almost hypnotized by her own beautiful and youthful appearance. All the misery she had absorbed had done wonders and she could now easily pass for a woman in her early twenties at the most and that was how she loved it.

Her hair was its natural deep-red and looked soft and bouncy; her skin was smooth, soft, wrinkle-free, creamy and completely flawless. Her green eyes were had the same mysterious, seductive gleam that she always invoked and her lips were smooth and soft with a deep rose color. Not to mention her body was simply to die for…literally!

She admired her trim; thin waistline, her seductive curves, her ample cleavage, her perfect ass and her long, perfect legs than many women would either kill to have. She was very pleased with what she saw but even more with what she felt…

Power….

"Oh, this was definitely a great idea…."The dark spirit purred as her left hand glowed and she enjoyed the sensation of power she now possessed.

With more and more misery delivered to her, not only did she regain her youth and beauty but her power also increased with each delivery from Paulina.

Spectra loved herself best when she was like this. She was beautiful, strong and most of all…deadly!

And the best part was that this wasn't even close to the end.

Paulina still owed her about forty more victims and next week they would take down Manson and Spectra would not only gain even more delicious teenage anguish to keep herself young and beautiful but that would be the day she would get her revenge. Pauline would kill Phantom's stupid little girlfriend and the idiotic hero's heart would be completely crushed especially since he and everyone would believe that it would be suicide and the sentimental brat would likely blame himself for the whole thing.

It would be the perfect day for her, not only for all the misery that would be created by Amity Park losing one of its " _star"_ citizens but Phantom's misery would be monumental and she looked forward to sinking her teeth into it.

With that much anguish, especially form her foe, it would be enough to keep her young for a long time…and if she played her cards right, she might be able to gain even more from her little friend.

 _"_ _Oh little Phantom….I really can't wait for next Friday_ …"Spectra thought sadistically as she thought about how glorious that day would be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Clock Tower_

The Master of time had been watching Spectra from his time window with a look of disapproval. He never really liked the emotion eater all that much but Clockwork only treated her as just one of the billions of creatures he had to keep an eye on to protect the time line.

But that sadistic woman wasn't just playing with fire…she was taunting it and her acts had helped a true monster be unleashed onto the world. One that would destroy Danny each day she was near him…

He was still checking that horrible future where Paulina had succeeded and how Danny was whipped into always being by her side. It was evident that he was broken but he was also like a ticking time bomb. If he were ever to discover that the girl who he had married was also the same monster that took away so many people that he cared about….

"Clockwork…A word please…"Two Observants appeared into his domain and the Time Master sighed.

"I happen to be rather busy…"Clockwork said in annoyance as she changed from an adult to an old man.

"We know that you've been meddling with time again…"The first Observant pointed accusingly to the time ghost.

"And your point is?..."He said sarcastically as he shifted into a child.

"You know that your duty is to make sure that the time stream is safe and that things go as pre-ordained but you can't just change events just because you see something that you don't approve off…'The first Observant said to the time master who looked annoyed.

"My duty is to make sure that the time line goes as planned and to make sure that the future becomes a beneficial one in the long run and that is what I am doing…."He said to the one-eyed ghosts… "In case you two have failed to see, that girl will end up destroying 10 lives and some of them are from residents of the ghost zone itself…even worse now that Spectra had handed her that vial of Blood Blossom extra…"Clockwork pointed out to the two.

"While it is tragic of what will befall Phantom and his companions, you must remember that he is only one of many beings that you watch over…You know that these kinds of tragedies have happened many times before….You have witness them but didn't stop them…Why should Phantom and his friends be any different?...'The second Observant said to the time master who was close to losing his patience with them.

"Perhaps you don't care about the boy aside from making sure that he never strays from the path of good but you forget that he had saved not only the earth but also the ghost zone, as well as the many sacrifices he had to make in order to become the hero that he is…but there is only so much that he can take…"Clockwork said as he recalled the many timelines forged by Paulina's actions, all of which would cause pain and suffering to the ghostly child…and he recalled one particular one that was just indescribable.

"You two may _observe_ things but you don't care what happens unless it will have a negative effect on the Ghost Zone like Pariah Dark or Dan Phantom..."Clockwork said in disgust to the two.

"We know that the reason you are meddling is due to your fondness to the boy….You're responsibility is to make sure he never becomes his evil future self…not _coddle_ him!...'The second Observant shouted only for the time master to glare at them.

"You two always seem to forget that I don't just see time but I see numerous _potential_ timelines, what _can, will_ or _might_ happened and well as those that _might not_ …You have no idea what will become with Daniel if Paulina gets her way but let me tell you…if he ever discovers what she had done, a repeat with Dan Phantom would be inevitable…'Clockwork said as he summoned another time window, one different from the one he had seen earlier about Danny's fate.

In this one timeline, Paulina had succeeded in eliminating the women she viewed as her rivals, married Danny and they were even expecting a child together, however things were not okay. Danny was still broken deep down and Paulina was still manipulating him each and every day of their lives and Danny could not fight her back as he was emotionally at the will of the monster who called herself his spouse but he was also on the verge of snapping at any moment.

In this one timeline….he did.

* * *

 _Unknown time in the future_

 _Amity Park_

 _During the summer_

 _In a large, elegant, two story home on the outskirts of the city a young man in his early twenties stood frozen in the middle of the living room as he stared in horror at the phone in his hand._

 _He had just arrived home early from work at his in-laws corporation and he wanted to see his beautiful wife of five years who was also pregnant with their first child. but she was not home. She left a note saying that she went shopping for more baby clothes and the husband decided to wait for her, however he noticed that she accidentally left her cell phone behind and he was going to move it to a safer spot, however since it was a touch screen phone, he accidentally opened one of the apps…and he stared in horror at what he saw there._

 _This was man was Daniel James "Danny" Fenton, age 24 who could not believe what he had been seeing. In this app in his wife's phone, he saw his name and upon clicking it….He saw himself looking at the very phone! It was a spying device?!_

 _"_ _What the-…?Danny turned around and using his advanced ghost senses managed to find a small insectoid robot that resembled his old arch enemy…but why was his wife's phone linked to it?!_

 _"_ _What is going on here?..."He muttered as he checked through her phone, no longer caring that it might have been an invasion of privacy and the more the man search, the more horror and anger he felt as he saw a list of names on the phone…names of people who had once been very close to him but he had lost one way or the other._

 _The first one was Sam…then it was Valerie….Ember….Paige….Kitty…Dora…Desiree….Star and last but not least his poor sisters Jazz and Dani…_

 _Why did Paulina have their names there? And why in that particular order?...It…It was as if…_

 _"_ _N-No…She…She couldn't have…Not her…."He thought in denial as he considered that horrible, horrible possibility._

 _He had to accept the unnerving fact that it seemed that his wife had been spying on his…and she had a list of the people who were once closest to him in such an order that it almost seemed like-_

 _"_ _What's this?..."He muttered as he noticed what looked to be a chat side in the strange, foreboding app in his wife's phone._

 _Wasting no time, he read her messages and to his shock he was surprised that they dated as far back from when they were in high school…and as he kept reading each and every text message, he felt tears falls from his eyes as the horror, anger, shock, sadness and heartache as the horrible truth was made clear…_

 _"_ _Paulina…."He thought in stunned silence as the realization was beginning to sink in._

 _His wife was a murderer…._

 _She had killed Sam, his friends and his sisters…._

 _The man was still too frozen in shock that he barely heard the door opening or heard Paulina's sing song call when she came in._

 _"_ _I better…Oh darling you're home!..."_ _Paulina said gleefully as she ran to her husband and gave him a big kiss on his cheek but to her surprise he didn't move._

 _"_ _Darling…Are you alright?..."Paulina asked in concern, wondering what was wrong with him._

 _She had left the house a few hours ago to go shopping for new baby clothes, she was only 5 months along and she couldn't wait to give birth to her and Danny's precious, beautiful child that was the living embodiment of their undying love for each other._

 _However once at the mall, she noticed that she accidentally left her phone behind and had to get it just in case. However once home, she saw her beloved husband and she immediately had to kiss him but he was acting strange._

 _"_ _Are you feeling alright?..."Paulina asked as the loving, concerned wife she was to her beloved who still sat there like some statue…however he finally seemed to be moving when.._

 _"_ _You killed them…"He whispered in a barely audible voice that even Paulina didn't hear quite clearly._

 _"_ _What was that darling? You know I can't stand any mumbling…"She said to her husband but to her shock, he suddenly glared at her and pushed her off him, causing her to fall to the ground._

 _"_ _W-What are you doing darling?!..."Paulina shouted, worried about their child and wondered what was wrong with her beloved husband._

 _"_ _YOU_ _ **KILLED**_ _THEM!..."He shouted, expression his anger and rage at the woman who was lying on the ground…and was looking at him with a stunned expression._

 _"_ _W-What?...'She muttered in shock, not being able to believe that this was happening… "Do you even hear yourself darling why would you-…'She saw silenced when Danny presented her phone and she felt a bucket of ice water fall over her as she knew that he knew the truth…_

 _"_ _It was you! It was all you!..."He shouted accusingly at his w-..No…she wasn't his wife….she was a murderer…_

 _"_ _Everything I've done was for you Danny…"She shouted as she got back up and desperately tried to get back her husband who looked at her in complete hatred._

 _"_ _You killed Sam…You killed Valerie…You killed my sisters…and all my other friends…"He said in a quiet tone that barely concealed the anger he felt._

 _"_ _Don't you understand Danny, they were trying to take you away from me…They stood in the way of our love and I couldn't let that happen…'Paulina shouted, finally showing a deranged look on her face to her husband for the first time ever._

 _Danny only stood there agape at what he heard, and felt so much unpleasantness as realization hit him like an oncoming train. His friends, his sisters and the girl he loved were gone because of this creature who he failed to stop. He was so broken in high school, he wanted to die and join Sam wherever she was but he couldn't do it, his mom and dad had already lost their other children and he could never put them through that pain again…but he was still in pain._

 _He remembered that during those horrible days, Paulina stood by him and comforted him, she did everything she could to make him happy….she was the shoulder he cried on and she said so many soothing things to make his pain go away…She always said that she wanted to make him happy, that she loved him and would always there for him…_

 _What a fool he had been!…_

 _It was so obvious, the signs were all there and he was too stupid to pick them up…_

 _And worse still, he ended up marrying this…this demon even when he knew deep in his heart he didn't love her and deluded himself into believing that he could have found happiness and make the pain go away…._

 _He could still remember that day…._

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _About 5 years ago_

 _At the Church_

 _A 19 year old Danny Fenton stood at the end of the alter, feeling like a nervous wreck, more than what the typical groom would be. He still couldn't believe that this was happening, that he was getting married to Paulina today…and he wasn't even sure if he was ready for it._

 _Paulina had been hinting marriage for months, ever since they graduated high school and he knew that she wanted it, especially when her parents had pressured him into proposing sooner._

 _But he still wondered if he was making the right choice…_

 _"_ _No…This is a good thing…Paulina loves me and I love her…right?..."He thought as he stared at the crowed before him._

 _He saw his parents in the front row crying a bit, Tucker was on his left as his best man and he also saw many people whom he didn't recognize that were likely Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez business associates, not to mention that his wedding was being broadcast for the entire world to see._

 _It seemed everyone wanted to see the world hero on his big day…but he wasn't feeling very big at this moment._

 _Suddenly he heard the music start up and saw Paulina walking down the aisle with her father and he stared at his very beautiful bride. Paulina was simply the vision of loveliness right there._

 _Her long, beautiful black hair was curled a bit, she was wearing a diamond tiara that matched her jewelry and made her beautiful teal eyes sparkle even more. She was also wearing a beautiful sleeveless, white and pink wedding gown that hugged her figure quite nicely.._

 _She never looked more beautiful than right there and right now._

 _Danny however was brought out of his mini tranced when his bride had finally arrived and he saw the glare from her father._

 _"_ _You better take go care of her…or else!...'Juan Sanchez whispered before joining his wife._

 _Now this was the moment he had dreamed of when he first laid eyes on Paulina back in high school. They were getting married; she looked absolutely gorgeous and was looking at him with complete adoration…_

 _He should be happy….That was he kept telling himself as the priest began the ceremony…_

 _"_ _This is the right choice…She loves me…We should be married…"He kept saying over and over in his mind like a mantra, trying to ignore the empty feeling in his gut that was becoming so very bothersome._

 _Soon however, the priest turned to him and Danny unintentionally gulped as he knew what would happen….."Daniel Fenton, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or for poor? In sickness and in health? Forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live? Till death do you part?..."The priest recited and Danny blinked ._

 _He stared at Paulina who was looking at him with that beautiful smile of hers and staring him with nothing but love and cherishment…She loved him, she made it very clear and she wanted to be married to him and be there for him for the rest of his life._

 _'_ _Am I making a mistake?..."He thought before trying to shake it away. He should be happy…He was_ _ **supposed to**_ _be happy._

 _"_ _I do…"He said bluntly, ignoring the empty part of his heart that wouldn't go away. Paulina's smile widen even more and soon it was her turn and she couldn't say "_ _ **I do**_ _"_ _fast enough._

 _"_ _No…This…This is what's meant to be…I…I have to accept it…"He thought as the priest continued._

 _"_ _I now pronounce this couple husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride…"The priest said and Paulina squealed loudly before kissing him_

 _"_ _This…This can make me happy…."He thought as he kissed his bride and everyone applauded them._

 _The newlywed couple were soon out of the church and on the way for their honeymoon and Paulina hugged him and kissed him at every given moment and Danny kissed her back but he still couldn't stop thinking of another._

 _He could never forget Sam…._

 _He still missed her and he still felt pain from not saving her from taking her own life but a part of her would always stay in his heart. He still loved and missed her but she was gone now and Sam would have wanted him to move on and find happiness again…and fate made it clear that he could find it with Paulina…_

 _Even if he forced himself to find it…_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _It's been five years since that day and Danny felt angry at himself for not trusting his instincts. He never should have married Paulina or allowed her into his life in the first place. He never felt any real happiness with her, he thought that she could make his pain go away and that he could one day be happy again once again but he was so wrong._

 _For years he was in this hell, working at a job he didn't even like, living in a large, fancy home he never felt comfortable with and despite his denial, he never felt comfortable with Paulina either, he even long stopped enjoying the sex between them, he never felt connected with her and his body felt the same._

 _This woman couldn't take his pain away because she was the one who caused it in the first place!_

 ** _"_** ** _You monster!..._** _'_ _He shouted as his eyes were blazing green, as he slapped the monster who killed his loved ones and ruined his life._

 _"_ _No! You are mine Danny! You were always mine!..."She shrieked loudly as she no longer hide her obsessiveness to him._

 _Danny only stood there as he felt his fist clench and felt his blood boil for all the anger he felt…as well as the shame in himself._

 _He couldn't believe that he once believed her lies, that he allowed her to touch him with the same hands that were used to take Sam and the others away from him…He couldn't believe that he had given his virginity to her! That he married her or that he got her pregnant…_

 _Things that he should have done with Sam but he couldn't because of this demon woman…and it was his entire fault._

 _If he hadn't been so stupid…He might have seen the truth….He might have saved Sam and the others…but he didn't because he stupidly believed this monster…._

 _He…He felt so disgusted with himself…So ashamed…So filthy….He betrayed Sam, his sisters and his other loved ones, he had made loved to the very monster who killed them._

 _'_ _How could I have been such a fool?...He muttered as he fell to the ground, as the feelings of anger, hatred, disgust, horror, guilt, nausea, shame and remorse were eating him from the inside out. He was panting and even his left eye twitched a bit as the harsh reality of his life became clear._

 _He had nothing…He had absolutely nothing….He lost the love of his life, his beloved sisters, his many friends and his other loved ones…all because of the monster who called herself his wife._

 _He felt so dirty…..So disgusted with himself…He hated himself as much as he hated this monster…._

 _'_ _D-Darling…"Paulina said in a worried tone at the state her husband was in…and that was what did it._

 _He snapped._

 _Danny transformed into his ghost form and stared menacingly at Paulina who screamed as he descended on her…but those screams ended as soon as they started._

* * *

 _One hour later_

 _Danny, still in his ghost form, stood in over the pool of blood that came from the body of his dead wife….It was all such a blur, he had put his hands on her neck, denying her air as he watched her face become blue before passing out, then he remembered hitting, beating and even kicking at some points until Paulina stopped moving and breathing all together._

 _She was dead…and so was the child that he never should have conceived…._

 _She was finally dead and it was by his own hand…._

 _He did it for Sam, for Valerie, for Ember and so many others but it didn't bring them back…_

 _He would never have them back ever again…He accomplished nothing by doing this…he only now had blood on his hands…_

 _Just like Paulina did…_

 _He now realized that he also killed their unborn child, a child who never should have existed in the first place but still a child…and he killed it…._

 _Paulina spilled blood and he realized that he just did the same thing….._

 _She took a life which he had just done as well…_

 _She was a monster and he now realized that he was one now as well…_

 _"_ _Monster…"He thought as he looked at his blood drenched hands and found his eyes twitching and a savage grin on his face before he started laughing, it started out small, almost silent before it became louder and louder…._

 ** _'_** ** _He…he…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..."_** _He laughed in the most deranged way possible as he flew out of the house and promptly began destroying it, blasting and breaking every bit of the vile home that he once shared with the monster that took his life away._

 _The man could feel his own sanity slipping away the more he blasted and laughed like a lunatic but he didn't care anymore…._

 _He didn't care about_ _ **anything**_ _anymore…_

* * *

Clockwork ended the time window before turning to the Observants who still looked as impassive as ever.

'Let me inform you that this is only one of _many_ possible scenarios and any of them could happen if this girl is left unchecked… Not only are so many lives on the line but also the boy's very own sanity as well…."He explained to his employers.

"If you truly believe that the girl is such a threat, then why aren't you eliminating her?..."The first Observant asked the time master who sent a smirk.

"I am already in the process of it….I already found a certain someone who may be the key to ending this nightmare before it starts…"Clockwork said as he presented Star who was still spying on Paulina, trying to discover the truth.

"This girl is one of the very few that can be close enough to Paulina, if things play out as I intend them to…we might be able to end this without anyone having to lose their life…"The time master explained to the cyclops ghosts who sighed.

"Very well Clockwork, we'll allow this but remember that for getting involved, you will be held responsible for whatever happens during this time shift…"The second Observant said flatly to the time ghost.

"I know but then again, I know all…"He said in his usual mysterious way as the two other ghosts left the premises.

Clockwork stared at Star who was chatting with Paulina, secretly trying to discover the truth about her supposed friend. She was a smart girl, much smarter than people, especially Paulina, gave her credit for and he knew that if anyone could find the chance to see Paulina for what she truly was, it was this girl.

Her and one other who would soon become involved as well….

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 ** _Darkness Unraveled_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just who is this other person Clockwork was talking about? Find out next time on _Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition_.

 **A/N(2):** That particular bad future was inspired by a rumor that Senpai's sanity would be affected by the murders and if he ever discovered that Yan-chan was behind them, he might have done something drastic…Here we see what would become of Danny if he ever discovered the horrible things Paulina did, as Clockwork said, there is only so much that he or anyone else can take.

I hope you all enjoyed it….

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nocturnal Dreams:** I think envy is too strong of a word, I believe what she felt was more of a longing. Think of it like this, you live is a cold, gray, quiet world your entire life, you know of the existence of warmth, color and sound but you have never experienced it…and you become curious to what it is like and wonder why you can't take part of it. And imagine that longing growing each day as you can never know of what they are like.

It doesn't justify any of Paulina's actions but you can't really blame her resenting her condition.

 **Iloveanimals** and **Dreams Come True 996:** We all are in mourning of the poor, innocent little kitten :(

 **Colonelallende98:** Thank you :)

 **Moon Ninja Luna:** Since Paulina never felt any _real_ rage until Danny chose Sam over her, it was likely the former. I believe that it was because Paulina screamed in outrage that the necklace took it as a sign and transformed her out of habit…though I also think that maybe she was influenced a bit on the ghost energy but she was completely unaware of it all...So maybe it was a little bit of both.

 **Guest:** I hope that this was to your liking ;)

 ** _:)_** ** _Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time :)_**


	20. Darkness Unraveled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 20: Darkness Unraveled**_

 _Friday morning_

 _Exactly 24 hours ago_

 _At Manson Manor_

Samantha Leah Manson, otherwise known as Sam Manson, cringed when she felt the light on her face as she knew what this meant...

"Happy birthday Sammy-kins…."Her mother Pamela said in a sing-song voice.

"You're another year older and another year wiser…"Her father Jeremy said in the same kind of tone.

"I'm a creature of the night _doomed_ to a family of morning people…"She muttered as she pulled the covers overs her to block the light; however her mother wouldn't allow it as she yanked the bedsheet off of the tired goth girl. She sighed and turned her attention to her grandmother who had walked in

"Happy birthday bubeleh…"She said as she gave her that sweet, apologetic smile she always had on her face.

"Thanks…"She muttered as she reluctantly got out of bed to start her day.

'Wait till you see what we have planned for you today sweetie…You're in for one heck of a surprised…"Jeremy said trying to sound chipper but noticed his mother's look that was identical to his daughters.

"Oh joy…"She said sarcastically as she went to her private bathroom, already feeling her annual birthday blues.

Something her parents noticed immediately and wanted to eliminate in any way possible….

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

 _In the kitchen_

The three generations of Manson's were eating breakfast together, Ida was enjoying some hot oatmeal, Jeremy and Pamela were eating a fancy, gourmet breakfast that was cooked by their personal chef Pierre while Sam was eating a bowl of corn flakes with soy milk.

Just a typical breakfast for the somewhat mix-matched family….

"So anyway Sam, your father and I have a lot of things planned for this afternoon, first we would go and get your hair done and nails done, then we'd go to _Le étoile_ to celebrate…"Pamela said with a chipper smile that contrasted the sour look on her teenaged daughter's face.

"Thanks but no thanks, I already have plans for after school…Danny is taking me out for dinner tonight…"Sam said as she ignored the curious look from her mother.

'Where?...'She asked her daughter.

"He said that he was going to surprise me…"Sam lied, already knowing that if she said it was the Veggie hut, her mother throw another one of her hypercritical, snobby fits she got over things that weren't _"high-class"_ enough for her.

"We already have the reservations made honey…Tell you what, he can come along…Even if its last minute, I'm sure I can add another person to our list…"Jeremy said and tried hard not to notice his daughter's dirty look.

"Are you guys just flat out denying my hints that I don't want to go to that stupid restaurant or are you two just that thick headed!...'Sam said with an acid like tone, already feeling tired of this non-sense.

"SAMANTHA! That is no way to speak to your parents!...'Pamela scowled to her daughter who still looked defiantly at them.

Suddenly there was an uneasy silence in the room as the mother and daughter were in something of a stare off, both giving the other an angry look but for very different reasons…Thankfully it was brought to a close when Jeremy spoke up, already tired of having so much drama so early in the morning.

"Sam…Sweetie…Your mother and I just want to do something nice and special for you today…"Jeremy said, trying to break the tension between his wife and child.

"Then how about you guys actually let me do something I actually _want_ to do for my birthday for a change…'Sam said sarcastically to the two preppy adults.

"Don't use that tone with us young lady…We're just want to take you to a nice restaurant for your birthday and you just-…'Pamela was stopped when Sam started yelling loudly.

"Stop acting like I'm _some stupid, gullible little girl_ , I know that you two rented out that restaurant and invited all of your stupid friends into making it some overpriced, fancy party that you _know_ that I don't want…"Sam shouted, shocking her parents by her tone…and that they had been caught.

Sam wasn't an idiot, while she usually tried to stay as far away from these two as much as possible; she had to keep an eye in case they planned anything that could be harmful for her gothic nature. Last week Sam overheard her mother on the phone making the arrangements at _Le étoile_ in a way that reeks of a boring, fancy party filled with a bunch of boring, self-absorbed rich people.

Something she wanted no part of and her parents _knew_ that…they knew but they didn't seem to care…

"Look Sam…You're father and I-…"Pamela was stopped when Sam shot her another glare.

"Just shut up, it's supposed to be _my_ birthday and I already made plans for today but you both decide that I should cancel them just because you don't think it's snooty or frivolous enough like going to that overpriced French restaurant with your stupid friends…"Sam said, expression the disdain she felt right there.

"Now wait a minute young lady…"Jeremy started but was cut off by his angry daughter.

"Every year it's the same thing! You make plans behind my back under the pretense of _"surprising me"_ when in reality you guys do things _you_ want to do instead of asking me what _I_ might want to do…'Sam said harshly.

"Samantha…"Pamela said.

'It's always like this, I want to do something I actually like and you both act like it's not good enough and walk away with your noses so high in the air…"The goth girl yelled at her parents.

"You guys didn't even _like_ Danny before we started dating and now that he's famous, you both suddenly _love_ him like he was the son you never had…and tell everyone that we're the perfect couple…."Sam shouted, feeling disgusted with just how shallow her parents were.

"I'm sorry but we have high standards on who should be involved in your life…"Pamela said with her arms crossed, feeling a head ache yet again.

"Yeah, as in someone who's rich or famous enough for you two to boast to everyone at the country club instead of someone who actually cares about me…"Sam said as she waved her arms dramatically.

"Now settle down everyone….Let's just calmly talking it out…"Ida said trying to defuse the situation but she was ignored by her son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter who were still glaring at each other.

Suddenly the overly peppy socialite adults and the rebellious gothic teenage girl were in another one of their infamous arguments. Sam was yelling that they didn't understand her and her parents were yelling that they wanted to help her.

'Why can't you guys just let me spend my birthday my way?!..."Sam shouted, anger and many other unpleasant emotions building up inside of her.

"Why do you have to fight us at every single thing?! Even if we don't take you to fancy places you always go out of the way to avoid spending time with us! Would just one day really be the end of the world?!...'Pamela said, feeling so much frustration, anger, sadness and other feelings building in her as well.

"Maybe I wouldn't fight so much if every once in a while, you two actually _try_ asking me what I wanted to do or tried doing one of my own hobbies?!..."Sam shouted to her parents.

The fighting was getting louder and more intense until-

 _ **CLANG!**_

Suddenly the parents and teenager turned to see Ida with an angry look on her face as she dropped a frying pan on the ground, getting their attention.

"Stop this right now…The three of you are acting completely ridiculous…It's not even 8 in the morning and you're all fighting like spoiled children…"The grandmother reprimanded.

"She/They started it…"The three said in sync as they pointed at each other, unintentionally fitting the old woman's example.

"Please…This is supposed to be a happy day…"Ida said feeling a migraine coming on.

These petty arguments and hurtful fights have been getting worse than ever and Ida found herself torn between the people she loved most in the world. She needed to give her grandchild the support she needed but she also needed her son to know that she still wanted to help him.

There was only so much a single grandmother could do!

"Whatever…I have to get to school…"Sam muttered as she grabbed her backpack and went to the door.

"Young lady, we're not done talking about this…"Pamela said as she tried to reach out to her daughter who moved out of her grasp

"Well I _am…_ Listen here _mother,_ if you guys really want to go to that posh restaurant then fine but don't expect to see me tonight…"Sam said before slamming the door.

'Samantha Manson!..."Pamela said and she and her husband were about to go after her, only to be stopped by Ida.

"Let her go now, she needs time to cool off…"Ida said to her daughter-in-law.

"You always take her side on these things, you make excuses for her and let her think that it's alright that she disrespects us like that…'Pamela shouted, finally revealing her frustration with her mother-in-law.

"I never told her that fighting or yelling was the ideal response…She learned that from you two…."Ida said critically to her daughter-in-law who looked genuinely insulted.

"Why I never!..."Pamela shouted in offense.

"You have to accept it Pamela…That girl is _not_ you, she has her own interests, her own hobbies, her own tastes and she has her own life that she wants to live…"Ida said in exasperation to her ridiculous daughter-in-law.

"I know that she's _not_ me!…"Pamela shouted in anger before leaving the area, finally having more than enough.

"Darling, come back…"Jeremy shouted for her but she ignored him, frustrated the blonde man turned to his mother.

"Now look at what you've done…"Jeremy said in an accusing tone.

"I did nothing…She's the one with the problem and instead of calmly and rationally trying to resolve it, she runs away …."Ida said harshly to her son.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the middle aged son and his septuagenarian mother who noticed his expression turn from angry to a hurt one.

"My daughter hates us doesn't she?..."He asked in a quiet voice, barely hiding the pain in it.

"She doesn't hate you…I swear to you that she loves you as much as any child has ever loved a father, but she's just upset that you can't accept her the way she is…"Ida explained to her boy.

"We're just trying to make sure that our daughter is alright…we don't want to see her get hurt…"Jeremy tried to explain to his mother who turned away from him.

"Hurt by who? Those self-absorbed leeches that you've foolishly followed since your school days or their spoiled, ignorant, spendthrift children that you've tried forcing her into befriending?..."Ida said with her hands on her hips.

"Mother! You have no right to speak of my friends that way…"Jeremy shouted while his mother only shook her head.

"Jeremy Mordechai Manson, when are you going to accept that those people are not your friends…"Ida said with a sigh while her son looked angrier.

"Yes they are…"Jeremy insisted, angry since they had this argument many times before.

He didn't make a mistake in befriending them. His father had died when he was still a boy and he and his mother were all that the other had and while he always loved her, they didn't have many things in common. She always tried to give him space so that he could " _discover"_ himself or whatever that meant. Well he had discovered who he was when he was in middle school when he was invited to hang out with the popular kids once they learned that he was part of the wealthy Manson family. Before then, he was basically invisible, people had thought he was a wimp due to his love of art, classical music and many other things…and they weren't kind. However when Patrick Anderson invited him to join his group of friends, he found that he wasn't a nobody anymore, he actually belonged to a crowd and soon he was invited to parties, joined some sport teams and by the time high school started, he had some respect.

His mother however would always voice her disapproval, she would always say that Patrick was a bad influence and that he was better off without him or the other kids he hung out with…but she didn't popular meant he actually found acceptance and he didn't want to lose that but she would always tell him that he was making a mistake.

Like right now for instance…..

"They only care about our family fortune and the fact that you let yourself be exploited by them…We both know that if we ever lost our money, those gold-diggers would abandon you without a second thought, just like with your wife…"Ida said to her son who suddenly had a troubled look on his face.

"You don't know that…"He said looking away from his mother's harsh gaze.

"Yes I do because that's the kind of people they are…Honestly, even Danny's parents care for you more than those phonies…"Ida said earning a strange look from her boy.

"What are you talking about? Jack and Maddie don't even _like_ us…"Jeremy pointed out.

"That's _exactly_ my point…They make it no secret that they don't like you but we both know that if you or Pamela were ever in danger, they wouldn't hesitant in trying to help you both…because that's the kind of people they are…'Ida pointed out and finally managed to shut her son up for a change.

Jeremy stood there for a moment, he wanted to argue more but his mother did raise a good point. Despite the mutual dislike between him, his wife and the Fenton's, even he knew that they were well-meaning people, he recalled that time when Circus Gothica came to town and those two had saved him and his wife from being hurt by those nasty hated to admit it but even he knew that they weren't _bad_ people, even if they still wore those tacky jumpsuits all the time.

"Now answer me this, do you think that your so-called friends would have done the same thing?..."Ida asked rhetorically.

"Mother…"Jeremy stared but paused again, unsure of how to answer that.

"I thought so…Jeremy…I try being patient with you but you still ignore all of my lessons…Money can't buy friendship, it can't buy you happiness and it most definitely can't buy you love…"Ida said to her boy who glared at her.

"What are you implying? Pamela loves me and it has nothing to do with the family fortune!..."He shouted, however to his shock his mother nodded.

"Your right about that, she does seem to care for you beyond your money…because she can see that you're just like her…"Ida said with a shake. While she was often at odds with her daughter-in-law, Ida considered herself a good judge of character and even she could tell that the woman had real feelings for her son unlike those lousy gold-diggers he often dated in high school.

It was the _only_ reason she consented to their marriage since she knew her boy could have easily ended up with someone worse….

"However you both fail to understand that your daughter is not like either of you, she doesn't let herself cave in from peer pressure or goes around trying to impress a bunch of windbags who don't really care about her…You have to see that she _doesn't_ care about them and that's why she _can't_ be hurt by them…the only ones that _can_ hurt her are you and Pamela…"Ida pointed out, causing her son to look troubled.

'Jeremy…. mein tayer zin'…. if you keep this up, you're only going to keep pushing her away…"She said in a desperate tone wanting her boy to listen… "Sam…She's 17 years old today, soon she's going to graduate high school, go to college and start her life…and if you three don't try to work things out and learn to get along, you're going to end up losing her…"Ida explained.

"That would never happen! I-I mean that sure we tend to butt heads but…."He started but paused as he thought about daughter wouldn't really cut them out of her life would she?

Things weren't _that_ bad between them….right?

He loved his daughter…She was his only child and a part of him and Pamela. Despite their fights, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He could still remember when she was a little girl, before all the fighting had started. He remembered that sweet little girl who would hug him when he got home and who loved it when they would spend time together in the gardens…

He could still remember one time when all three of them had a genuine good time together…but that was a long time ago.

It was when Sammy was still in kindergarten and he and his wife spent the day at home. His daughter had run up to them excite to show them the drawing she made of some kind of bird…She said that it was supposed to be an owl and it was actually a very cute drawing and they even found themselves putting it up on the fridge which made their cute little girl smile. She then told them that she wanted to see a real one and asked if they could take her to see one.

They ended up taking their little girl to the zoo to see the bird exhibit. Usually he and Pamela didn't like going there since it was rather…public but his daughter really wanted to go and they had nothing else to do that day. He saw how her eyes sparkled when she saw all the animals and how wide she smiled when the Zoo keeper gave information on all of it.

That was one of the few times he recalled his daughter acting like an actual happy child and he missed those days.

Today he had absolutely nothing in common with his only child, heck his daughter had more in common with _his_ mother than with either him or Pamela. She even flat out _looks_ like her rather than him or his wife that he often wondered if she actually was their child...Or his in his case but he found all the proof he needed that Sam was a genuine Manson…not that Pamela had to know that of course.

Anyway….The blonde man was brought about his memories when his mother had spoken again…

"She's growing up son, before you know it she's going to start a career, get married and have a family of her own…and if you want to be a part of all that…you have to fix this mess before it's too late…"She said before leaving on her scooter, leaving her only son to mull over their conversation.

" _Mother can't be right…I didn't make a mistake in befriending Patrick and the others….and Sam wouldn't shut me out of her life…would she?..."_ The Manson male thought in unease as he was forced to think about the sobering words.

Unknown to either him or Ida, their entire conversation had been heard by Pamela. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but she didn't walk so far away and she heard her husband's conversation with his mother….and she couldn't get it out of her mind.

' _We…We're not the ones that are hurting her…are we_?..."The mother thought unease as she herself was forced to mull it over as well.

* * *

 _Outside_

 _At the entrance of Manson Manor_

A brooding, newly made 17 year old girl was stuck waiting for her boyfriend of 10 weeks to come pick her up and fly her to school. A nice flight, 8 hours of mind-scaring school and a whole day of being doted on by her sweet boyfriend would be the medicine she needs to deal with the recovery from her stupid family drama.

Even if he was running a little late...

"Ugh…The sooner Danny shows up…The sooner I can actually _start_ enjoying my birthday…"Sam muttered under her breath. Suddenly her phone started to ring and she saw that it was her ghostly boyfriend in question.

"Hello…Danny…"Sam greeted into the phone.

'Hey…um…Happy birthday Sam…Look, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to fly you to school this morning…"She heard him say on the other line and judging from his tone, it was tired and ragged, like he had just come back from a ghost fight…or was in the middle of one.

'Oh…Really?..."She said, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I swear that I'm trying to be there on time but a bunch of ghostly pythons are on the loose and I've been up since four trying to catch them all!...and I'm still not done…'He said with a few pants and Sam knew that he meant it.

"Oh…Well…It's alright…" Sam said, trying to force herself to sound okay…

"I'm really, really sorry…" He said and Sam knew that he meant it.

"Don't sweat it…It's alright Danny…You shouldn't ignore a ghost attack no matter the occasion, it's alright, I'll catch a ride and I'll see you at school once you're done…"Sam said in an understanding knew that this was one of the bumps of being in a relationship with a hero.

Trouble stops for no one and she had to accept that…besides she supposed she could wait until he was done before starting her celebration.

"I'll try to finish up ASAP and I promise that once I'm done, you'll be stuck with me for the rest of the day…"He said with some humor in his voice, earning a chuckle from his gothic girlfriend.  
"I look forward to it…"She said, feeling a little more hopeful.

"I love you…'He said.

"I love you too…and be careful…"She said before hanging up. Once the call ended, she let out a sigh.

"Looks like I better catch a cab if I don't want to be late…"She mumbled trying to push back her bitter feelings.

This wasn't Danny's fault, he had a duty to the city and she had to support him no matter what, and she refused to be some crybaby and whine because he had to do his wasn't a drama queen like that…She reminded herself that soon he would be done, and they would spend the rest of school together and she had The Veggie Hut this afternoon to look forward to.

Danny promised that no matter what, he would treat her to it and if there was one thing that Sam Manson could always count on, it was Danny when he made a promise.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Casper High_

Paulina was looking at Manson from her phone and was trying hard not to smirk at how pathetic her birthday was starting out. It would make this afternoon all the more easier for her and Spectra who was still keeping her beloved busy with a ghost attack after a ghost attack.

No matter what, Manson wasn't going to see Danny today or ever again….

" _Those Manson's…they are making this way to easy…_ 'The dark cheerleader thought in glee as she kept watching the fight in her phone and the hurt look that the goth girl was trying too hard to hide under a mask of indifference.

But she wasn't fooling anyone….

The unstable teenage girl put her phone away and walked inside the school to get her things from her locker and unknown to her a certain blonde girl had just arrived, determined more than ever to discover the truth.

" _So today is the day…Just what are you hiding Paulina?...'_ Star thought as she walked into the school and searched for the most popular girl in school.

If her memory was right, whatever Paulina was up to would happen after school but she had to keep an eye on her before just in case something with each passing moment, she was getting more and more nervous as she thought of possibilities involving her friend…If there was one thing that she learned about Paulina during her entire high school life is that if she had something planned…it likely wasn't anything fun or kind.

Though how bad…that was what she wanted to know…

" _I gotta find her and make sure not to lose her today…"_ The determined blonde thought as she ventured into the school, vowing to get to the bottom of this whole mystery once and for all.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

 _Downtown_

'End of the line for you hissy…"Danny said as he sucked the last of the ghostly snakes into his thermos, earning a series of cheers from the crowd.

"Thank you Danny Phantom…"One of the citizens shouted, happy that the ghostly snakes were gone.

"Don't mention it…"Danny said as he checked his watched and sighed that it was already 8:20am…and he was very late for celebrating Sam's birthday.

"It's not so bad…If I fly quick enough, I should get there before homeroom is done…"He said and was about to fly away only for his ghost sense to go off again.

'Are you kidding me?..."He shouted before sighing in defeat and searched for who or what that might cause the ghost boy heard a growl and turned around to see a large, tiger like ghost with two heard trying to attack the citizens.

' _ **RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!..."**_ The monster growled loudly, tarrying all around.

' _ **AHHHH!..."**_ The innocent citizens screamed as they tried to run for safety.

"Looks like I'm going to be even later than I thought…"He sighed before putting his game face off and approached the mutated ghost beast.

"Hey tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber…Over hear…"Danny taunted as he blasted a ghost ray at the beast, earning it's attention.

" _ **Grrr**_ …."It growled loudly as it now set its sights on the ghostly teen.

The ghost tiger-thing then pounced at Danny who flew at it, equally determined to defeat it, capture and get to school so he could see his girlfriend on her birthday….

Unknown to the ghostly teen hero, a certain emotion eater was watching the fight from a safe distance and had an amused smirk on her face as she held a large cage that she bought from Technus that had nearly a hundred of wild, aggressive ghost animals locked within…all eager for a fight…

And they each get one with Amity Parks naïve little hero.

"Fight as much as you want Phantom…Even if you beat tiger, I still have a ton more creatures to keep you busy all day long…"Spectra said smugly as she witness the entire fight with the use of her binoculars and she saw Phantom getting the upper hand and capturing the tiger beast.

"Alright…I think that you should go next…"The dark spirit said sadistically and she released red, multi-headed lizard ghost onto the streets.

She saw the teen brat practically curse before getting in a fight with the lizard. No matter how how quick he beats it, she still had way more than enough to keep him away from that goth girl all day…or at least until she had to meet up this afternoon.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Casper High_

 _During Lunch time_

Dash Baxter had just gotten out of class and was getting his lunch from his locker. Grabbing the roast beef sandwich his mother made him, he walked the halls and was on his way to the cafeteria to eat at the popular table, however he saw something up ahead that made him stop in his tracks.

"I swear that's all that I have…Some pale, wimpy freshman said as he cowered in Dale's grasp.

"Sorry shrimp but the A-Listers tax rate had just increased and here's the punishment for falling behind…"He said smugly as he shoved the nerd into the locker before counting the cash he bullied out of the kid.

Dash witness the whole thing and couldn't help but send Dale a dirty look, the A-Listers didn't have any damned tax rate, and Dale was loaded since his dad was superintendent and his mom was some fancy-pants lawyer...Dale just took his lunch money and shoved him in the locker just because he thought he was being funny or something…

" _Why am I like this?...I've seen stuff like that all the time and I didn't care…I_ _ **do**_ _stuff like that and I didn't care….so why am I feeling this way?..."_ He thought as Dale walked up to him with that cocky grin he always had.

"Hey Dash-man, what's up?..."Dale said as he high-fived the other jock.

"Hey…"He said unenthusiastically, not that the other teen Kwan had shown up and the three of them were heading to the cafeteria for lunch and we were talking about the usual stuff: girls, football and bullying…and the last part is what made the weird feeling he's been getting even worse.

"So anyways…You should have seen the look on Joey's face when I gave him that monster swirly…It was priceless…"Dale said laughing, however neither Dash nor Kwan were laughing.

Kwan was paying more attention to Dash than Dale's stupid story, he's been noticing that lately the quarterback seemed unhappy lately and he wondered why and what he was Kwan didn't know was the Dash was taking an unwanted trip down memory lane as Dale told the swirly story…and he was forced to see memories of himself doing the very same to Danny before he learned his secret…and the fact that the hero still has yet to punish him for it.

"HEY! What's with you two?! I'm talking here!..."Dale yelled, not liking being ignored at all.

"Huh?..."Dash said in a clueless voice and Kwan sent him a concerned glance.

As the three jocks turned the corner, a lanky, sophomore accidentally ran into Dash and immediately started cowering as he realized that he was faced to face with the biggest bully in the whole school.

"D-Dash!...I'm…I'm sorry, please don't hit me…"The thin kid said as he braced himself for the inevitable bullying he was about to receive.

However to his, Dale's, Kwan's and everyone else's surprised, Dash just walked passed him, outright passing up the easy bullying chance…and he was walking rather quickly and if anyone could see his face, they would have noticed a troubled, almost frightened look.

" _He looks just like him…He even has the same eyes!..."_ Dash bemoaned internally as he thought about that lanky geek he ran into.

He knew that everyone was expecting to start having fun with the nerd but Dash noticed his eyes…They were blue just like Danny's, but unlike Danny's who had that annoyance in his, the kid had fear in his…and a part of him couldn't help but wonder if there ever had been a time when Danny _had_ actually been afraid of him. He didn't want to think about it and flat out walked past the nerd, not even addressing him…

He just had to get away.

"Dude, what's with you?!...You just going to let that little dweeb go?..."Dale asked in an accusing voice to the other football player.

"Just leave me alone!...'He said as he walked in the opposite direction, having already lost his appetite.

Dash ran to the other side of the school, he wanted to get away from Dale, from the other students and everyone; he just wanted to be alone. Once he was outside, he sat down to brood, however he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and the already confused teenaged boy did his default reactions: anger.

"I thought I said…Oh…It's you…"Dash calmed when he saw that it was Kwan and not Dale with any more bullshit about his unusual behavior.

"Are you alright?..."Kwan asked in a worried tone to the brooding blonde.

"I'm fine…"He muttered but Kwan was unconvinced.

"Just what happened back there Dash?..."He asked only to flinch when Dash sent him a glare.

"I just didn't feel like pounding at that time…Is that a crime?!...'Dash yelled in exasperation only to realize what he was doing and to who.. "I…uh…sorry…"He muttered and Kwan sent him a patient look.

"Dash…you know that if anything is bugging you…you can talk to me right? You know that I won't say anything to anyone…'Kwan said reassuring to his pal who looked lost.

Dash deep down did want to talk about it, and he knew that out of everyone in the A-Listers, Kwan seemed the most likely to keep a secret and actually listen is he had a knew that if Dale was here right now instead of either flirting with some girl or wailing on some nerd as he was likely doing right now, he would have likely talked him down for not _"enforcing"_ Casper High order and doing his requirement as the most popular kid, which involved keeping the losers in line at any given chance…but he just couldn't now.

"I would have hit that kid…but then I thought that he might have been some secret hero too…"Dash sighed.

"What are you talking about?..."Kwan asked, not understanding in the slightest.

"It's about Fenton…Phantom…Danny…"Dash sighed, finally revealing the source of his problem.

"What about him?..."The Asian boy asked.

"Everywhere I look, I see him giving me that look…"Dash muttered, expressing his unhappiness… "I wailed on him, I beat him up, made fun of him, took his lunch money and stuffed him in the locker more times than I can count…"He continued.

'You scared he might do some revenge seeking if he sees you picking on other kids?..."Kwan theorized but to his surprised Dash shook his head.

"No…He hasn't done that and he's not going to and that makes me feel even worse…"Dash explained.

"I bullied the same guy who risked his life trying to save my butt and everyone else in this town and instead of trying to beat me up and get payback like he should, he just acts like im a nuisance or something…"Dash wailed.

"Do you…feel guilty Dash?..."Kwan asked in a hesitant voice and to his surprised, he saw a confused look on Dash's face.

"Guilty? I guess but no matter what I do, I can't think of anything to make it up to him…"Dash confessed.

"Why don't you just talk to him and explain everything…Maybe he might accept your apology…"Kwan suggested.

"Kwan, we both know that no amount of " _I'm sorry"_ is going to make up for years' worth of bullying…"I can't even face him now…Danny is already a real like superman and I'll always be the moron who gave him that nasty flagpole wedgie along with a bunch of other stuff…Dash sighed as he ran his hand through his short, blonde hair.

Kwan looked at his friend in sympathy…It was obvious he was really beating himself over the whole thing and he knew the reason why. Danny Phantom had been Dash's idol since forever, he flat out worshiped the guy and was always vocal about his support. He knew that whatever shock he felt at knowing that one of the school's former unpopular kids was in fact the two hero would have been much bigger to Dash. Danny had been his prime target since as long as he could remember and to learn the truth that Dash's hero was also his victim must have turned his whole world upside down.

"Dash…man…I wish I could help..."Kwan said as he reached out, only to be denied by his best friend.

"You can't….Nobody can…This is always going to be my mess…"Dash said as he continued to sulk.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the cafeteria_

Paulina was currently eating lunch at the popular table with her fellow A-Listers with the exception of Dash and Kwan. She didn't know where either of those idiots were but she didn't care. The school beauty queen was currently eating her lunch, ignoring the ogling she was getting by the majority of the male population and occasionally sent a glance at a table that was a few yards away.

It was _her_ table…

"What a loser…"Paulina thought smugly as she watched the obviously unhappy goth girl eating her lunch by herself. Danny was still off fighting those ghosts from Spectra and everyone knew that Foley had mayor stuff to do today.

The goth whore was obviously feeling lonely…and Paulina was pleased at the idea that this was only the beginning. In just a few short hours she would gone, Paulina would free her beloved and get her much needed payback.

It was simply perfect!.

"Like, so anyway Paulina, wanna get our nails done after school?..."Ashly asked in her usual perky way to the queen of the A-Listers.

"Can't, I have an appointment to get my beautiful hair styled today…."Paulina said as she did her iconic hair flip, earning some lustful looks from the guys and some jealous looks from the girls…as well as a suspicious one from one in particular.

" _No you're not…you're lying..."_ Star thought suspiciously as she wisely kept quiet as she observed Paulina.

She knew that she was lying, Paulina had something major happening after school with someone and it had absolutely nothing to do with her hair! Paulina was lying and she was planning something and it was obvious she didn't want anyone to know about it.

She could feel that she was getting closer and closer to figuring out what C.W.'s warning and what Paulina could be hiding and she was going to find out after school one way or the other…

* * *

 _A few yards away_

Sam was slowly picking at her salad, not having much of an appetite at the moment. It's been half a day and Danny was still a no-show and as angry as she wanted to be, she knew that he was still out fighting ghosts and she had no right to hold that against him.

Still…

" _Some birthday…_ 'Sam thought semi-bitterly as she moved her fork around a bit.

Before the breakfast time soap opera from this morning, her grandmother gave her a present, it was a gift certificate to her favorite shop at the mall " _Skull and Bones"_ and she thanked her since it was an actual present for something she liked. However she hadn't even touched the present her parents gave her since she was still too angry with them and she knew that whatever was inside it was likely something pink, girly and stupid just like all of their other previous presents. However once she got to school, Tucker, who while was still at some meeting, had at the very least had one of his workers send her a present, it was the latest copy of her favorite gothic book series " _Eternal Darkness"_ that she's been wanting for a while now, not to mention that Jazz who was away checking out colleges had called to wish her a happy birthday this morning so it wasn't completely miserable day so far….but the person who she wanted to see most today has yet to even arrive….

Danny was out fighting ghosts all day and she was worried he might end up-

" _Calm down Sam, you know that he can't control those ghosts…he can only fight them, and no matter what, you know he'll at least take you out tonight…"_ She tried to remind herself.

She knew that it was still too early to pout, she still had the Veggie Hut to look forward at 6:00pm tonight and she knew that no matter what, Danny would come to her the moment he was done.

He had too…it was the only thing that she could actually look forward that would make her birthday actually…happy…

"Hey Sam…"Valerie came up to the gloomy goth girl.

"Hey Val…"Sam greeted the girl, hoping she didn't sound as down as she was feeling.

"Happy birthday…"Valerie said as she presented the girl the present, and Sam sent her an appreciative smile.

"Thanks…'She said as she took the gift. Despite the previous animosity between the two girls, especially in regards to Danny, the two had managed to bury the gothic girl opened the wrapped present and to her surprise, she saw a silver and black bracelet with bat charms…and she liked it.

"I saw this bracelet and I immediately thought about you…"Valerie said to the goth girl who actually let out a smile.

"I love it…thanks…" Sam said honestly as she put it on her wrist, admiring the beautiful, gothic piece of jewelry.

As the two girls begin to chat a bit, with Valerie giving her the typical "Happy birthday" stuff, Sam stared to feel a little better since she at least had someone to talk to right now. She reminded herself to be patient, that soon Danny would be done and would spend the rest of the day with her, take her out to dinner and she could expect to have some fun on her birthday for a change.

At least…she hoped so…

* * *

 _Later that day_

 _After school_

The final bell had rang and the majority of the students of Casper High had gone home to start their weekend, eager to enjoy their two days' vacation from learning while a few stayed for afterschool clubs or activities….and one had stayed for reasons that weren't exactly academic…

Star was currently following Paulina who for whatever reason was sticking around, she was making sure to keep her distance, stay quiet and keep out of her sight to make sure that the popular girl didn't realize she was being followed by her usual satellite…I mean friend.

It actually wasn't that hard to follow someone without being spotted if you know the right tricks…

" _Where is she going?..."_ She thought as she saw Paulina head to the stairs that led to the roof of the school…now that was interesting..

What could she be doing up there?

"Well this doesn't seem suspicious at all…"Star muttered sarcastically as she followed Paulina, making sure that she was as quiet as a mouse as she she made it to the door, she could hear Paulina's muffled voice and being quick and quiet, discreetly opened the door a bit to peak at the situation. She even used her camera phone to both get a better view and some possible evidence just in case…

" _Now what's going on here?..."_ Star thought as she used her phone to try and get the necessary dirt on Paulina. To her surprised she was alone, but she looked like she was waiting for someone…

"Hey princess…" Someone called out and Star was surprised to see a red haired woman walk to Paulina…She could have sworn that she was alone a minute ago.

' _Strange…Something about her looks familiar…"_ Star thought as she wisely listened in on their conversation.

"I'm surprised that you're actually on time for a change…"Paulina said snarkily to the older woman.

'As if I would miss this…"The red haired woman said with a creepy smile on her face.

"Did you place the note yet?..."Paulina asked the strange woman.

"Already done, I'm a master at forgery and her parents won't be able to tell the difference…"The red haired woman said in a proud tone.

" _Who are they talking about?...Forgery?..._ 'Star thought as she kept recording and listening in on them.

"And what about my sweet ghost boy, are you still keeping him busy?...'Paulina asked the woman.

"Don't worry, I ordered Bertrand to continue in my absence…Little Phantom is gonna up to his neck in wild ghost animals all day…'The woman assured her, unaware that she was being heard.

" _What? Ghosts?! Phantom?!..._ 'Star thought in shock as she kept listening and couldn't believe this, Paulina was making some kind of deal with a strange woman that involved both ghosts and Danny Phantom…and Star suddenly became aware that Paulina had called him her " _sweet ghost boy"…_

She gulped when this was becoming scarier than she thought but she couldn't turn away

"I took a lot of waiting but at least today that goth whore is finally going down…"Paulina said in a chilling tone that scared Star, even more when she processed her words.

"Goth whore?..."She muttered in shock, only to gasp when realization finally sunk in…"MANSON!...'Star exclaimed, only to regret it once she realized what she had felt her blood run cold when the two woman suddenly turned around to face the door and Star turned pale when she finally recognized who that weird lady was…

It was their old school teen therapist…and a dangerous ghost as well!

" _CRAP!..."_ Star thought as she realized they heard her, quickly putting her phone in her pocket, the frightened teen quickly ran down the steps to couldn't believe it, Paulina was involved with a ghost and was planning on doing something bad to Sam…

This just couldn't be happening!

"I got to get out of here and find Manson… Paulina is actually… I can't believe this!..."Star thought as she ran and even jumped some of the steps in order to get to safety and find Sam to warn her.

She couldn't let them catch her…She was the only one who knows about what was happening so that meant she was the only one to stop this nightmare….Star had managed to make it to the end of the steps and ran into the deserted hallway, trying to find an escape, however to her dismay; she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now what have we hear?...'She heard a disturbingly chipper, light voice say and Star gulped as she reluctantly turned around to see a black creature with blood red eyes and a disturbing grin on its face.

" _ **AH**_ -…'Star was cut off mid-scream as the creature picked her up and covered her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Looks like we have a little spy here…'The ghost said in a _"tut tut_ " voice… "One of your friends?..."She said sarcastically to Paulina who walked in.

Star kept screaming but her mouth was still covered as her fellow A-Lister had approached her and Star couldn't believe it. She was smiling but her eyes were blank…..

They were empty…soulless…Just like a doll's eyes…

She looked like she didn't have a single ounce of humanity in her entire body…and with that disturbing, smiling face she had only said these words…

"You shouldn't have gotten involved Star…'She said in a voice that was devoid of any mercy, any emotion and any humanity.

Star's eyes widened upon hearing those words and she knew that she was in trouble right now…. _"Mmm…mhh…mhugh_ _ **…"**_ She screamed as hard as she could but it was no used as the female ghost had knocked her unconscious, finally silencing her in the process.

"I think we should go someplace more private to…discuss this…"Spectra said in a cruel voice while Paulina nodded.

Spectra soon grabbed Paulina with her other hand and carried the unconscious Star with the other as she immediately disappeared from the hallway and the school all together…however, she had been unaware that someone had witness the whole thing and couldn't believe it…

"N-No way!...'Dash had stuttered in disbelief at what he had just witness but soon found his feet moving as he ran trying to find someone, _anyone_ who could help him…..

He could only hope that he could find someone…before it was too late….

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **The Belly of the Beast**_

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who don't know, I looked up ' _mein tayer zin'_ and it means "my dear son" in Yiddish/Hebrew.

Also some of Star's bits here were influenced by the " _mysterious tapes"_ that were left by the Journalist in the Yandere simulator game, though it was only a bit.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **DarkKingM:** That's okay, as I said, anyone can review whenever they want…Also thanks, I really enjoyed writing the childhood scenes since they help add a little more depth to the characters….

Also, I glad you enjoyed the Valerie and Star friendship.

 **TheBlade17:** Thanks :)

 **Guest:** First of all, thank you for making four consecutive reviews in a row. Also, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters and I love how described both Paulina and Spectra, " _hate-filled, unhinged girl and a parasitic sadist",_ brilliant ;).

 **Wiseguy2415** and **Moon ninja Luna:** Good guess on who the other person would show up and thanks….

 **Iloveanimals:** Yep, this is definitely a " _YIKES_ ".

 **Sing-a-Ring-Ding:** To be honest, Paulina is what you would call a _"villain protagonist",_ in the words of YandereDev ' _At its core, Yandere Simulator is a horror game, where you are the monster."_ …Paulina might be the main character here but there is no doubt that she is and will always be the real bad guy here.

 **Guest(2):** I hope this will do

 _ **:)**_ _ **Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time**_ _ **:)**_


	21. The Belly of the Beast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 21:**_ _ **The Belly of the Beast**_

 _That same afternoon_

 _At Manson Manor_

It was late in the afternoon and Pamela Manson was still in the middle of calling all the people whom she and her husband Jeremy had invited to inform them that there would be no party at _Le_ _é_ _toile_ this evening. They all explained that something came up and there will be no dinner party and they apologized for any inconveniences. Pamela was currently speaking to the last of the guests, her friend Virginia Wellington, another regular member of the country club who was also the mother of Jessica, a typical teenaged rich girl that she tried getting Sam to befriend when she saw younger but with no success.

"I do apologize again Virginia…"Pamela said politely

" _I find it completely deplorable that your daughter flat out canceled everything and at the last minute no less…How completely rude….'_ Virginia said in her snooty, overly sophisticated accent.

"It's just that Sammy already made plans with her boyfriend and she said she wanted to spend her birthday with him…It was just a little schedule mix up…."Pamela tried to explain calmly to the other woman.

" _I still can't believe that girl had actually managed to snatch up a suitor, as well as one of such high caliber…"_ The snobby woman said before laughing, making Pamela lose some of her patience.

"And what is that supposed to mean?..."Pamela demanded, trying desperately hard not to lose her temper or composure.

" _That girl has all the charm of a vampire bat…She goes around wearing those tacky dark clothes and refuses to get any real sun light...If she keeps that up, she's going to end up losing the boy to an actual lady…"_ Virginia said in her snobby way, making Pamela even more furious despite trying hard to keep her manners.

"Danny happens to love my daughter very much…"Pamela said, not taking her words very well.

" _Only until someone better comes along_ …"Virginia commented and Pamela practically felt herself shaking upon hearing that…

She was becoming angry.  
The more she heard the other woman's mean words, harsh comments toward her child, the angrier she got but for different reasons. Before she would feel angry at herself for not preventing them from happening and would try to make Sam more feminine…but now she didn't have the will or the desire for such a thing and she knew why. She thought back to her daughter and Ida's words, for years Pamela feared her daughter would gain a bad reputation amongst the upper class due to her interests and dark style, she was worried the members would look down on her and hurt her just because she was different from them…that they would think there was something wrong with her.

But…just because she was different doesn't mean they could say such mean things about her…they…they _shouldn't_ say mean things about her daughter….they didn't have the _right_ to…

" _My…My Sammy…She's…She's my Sammy_ …"She thought as she felt something unpleasant built inside her as she heard more of Virginia's annoying voice

" _Honestly, my darling Jessica probably could easily sway that boy If the girl doesn't_ -…Virginia didn't know that Pamela wasn't even listening to her anymore as her mind was thinking to something she's been putting off for a very long time.

She thought about her daughter, true she might have had dark tastes and maybe some unusual hobbies but she was still a beautiful girl, she was still young and healthy…She was beautiful, she was smart and Pamela now knew that if she put her mind to it, she could do unbelievable things.

" _My daughter…There really isn't anyone else like her_ …"Pamela thought as realized that perhaps Ida's warning might be true…

Maybe there really wasn't anything wrong with Sam at all, the only ones who were wrong were the people who didn't see her for who and what she truly was…

A person…

She was her very own person…that was what she was and people had to respect that….

" _Virginia…doesn't…_ Her thoughts were becoming cloudy as she heard more and more of the woman's stupid words against her child.  
" _I tell you Pamela, that girl isn't going to get anywhere in life if she keep-…_ Virginia was cut off when she suddenly heard a loud screaming sound that came from none other than Pamela herself.

" _ **SHUT UP**_!..."Pamela shouted into the phone, her face becoming red from anger and her normally dainty hands were gripping on her cell phone as if about to crush it.

" _I-I beg your p-pardon…"_ Virginia stuttered in disbelieve only to be met with more yells from the other line.

" _Shut up!…Shut up_!….I said shut up! How dare you say such things about my daughter!..."Pamela shouted to her supposed friend who was horrified by her tone.

" _Pamela! What has come over you?..."_ She demanded.

'What has come over _me_?! What's _wrong_ with _you?!_ You go around saying such awful things about my child, insulting her and making fun of her just because she dresses a certain way or because she doesn't like going to the club….You have _**no**_ right to talk to her like that and I'm ashamed that I tolerated it…"She said into the phone.

" _P-Pamela…"_ Virginia said in an appalled voice only to be cut off.

"I'm tired of putting up with listening to your useless criticism and saying that there is something wrong with my daughter just because she chooses not to act like your daughter or the typical heiress…"Pamela shouted, feeling years' worth of frustration being released.

" _That daughter of yours is a complete disaster and a total black sheep! If it were up to me, I would have long sent her to a boarding school to fix her attitude and make her more lady-like instead of that rebellious, creepy goth freak that she is …"_ Virginia said cruelly, making Pamela even angrier at that comment.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK _RIGHT_ THIS MOMENT!..."She screamed, nearly straining her voice as she did so.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with my daughter! She different I admit that…but I've realized lately that she's special, she has her own likes and tastes, her own point of view and that should be respect…"Pamela said before narrowing her eyes as she continued…."the only mistakes I made were ignoring that and foolishly caring about what you or anyone else thought! …'The Manson mother said, feeling strange as she said those things…but she didn't dislike it.

" _W-Why I never!..."_ The snooty woman shouted only to be met with more shouts from Pamela on the other end.

"Oh believe me that you have! Listen here Virginia! If I ever hear you saying anything unkind about my Sam ever again…you'll have to deal with me…"Pamela said to her now ex-friend.

" _Are you_ _ **threatening**_ _me?!..."_ Virginia accused, already abandoning her false-sophisticated tone.

'I am _warning_ you to stay away from both my daughter and from me and if I hear you said anything about her that even resembles an insult…let's just say you haven't seen my angry side yet…"Pamela hissed into the phone.

" _How dare you?! I'll ruin you Pamela! If you don't apologize right now, you and your husband will never be welcomed to the country club ever again!..._ 'Virginia threatened and was only met with silence, and the snooty woman thought that she had her.

However she was wrong, Pamela was only stunned silent by the woman's attitude and what she had just said. _She_ was the one that was demanding an _apology?!_ As if she was the victim in this situation!

She was saying that Pamela was supposed to be _ashamed_ that she had defended her child? That she was supposed to be _sorry_ that she told this woman _exactly_ what she felt and thought about her?

Pamela never felt so…so _disgusted_ before in her entire life and believe you me, she's been disgusted by a lot of things…suddenly the red haired woman finally managed to find her voice once more but what she said most definitely was _not_ an apology.

"You know what Virginia…I don't care…'She said coldly before hanging up, as she knew that she officially burned the bridge between Virginia and possible her other friends by doing this but she didn't care, she actually felt strangely liberated from doing this, as if she's finally let go on a weight she's been carrying for a long time….

"What a bitch…"Pamela muttered, no longer caring how un-ladylike using such language was. That was what Virginia truly was…that was what all her fake friends were and she realized now that was what she's been for a very long time.

But not anymore….

"Pam…Honey…"Pamela turned around to see her husband with a surprised look on his face, it was obvious he must have heard her phone conversation.

"I…I take it you heard that…"Pamela said, feeling tired from all the yelling but still strangely refreshed.

"It…It wasn't very hard to…"He joked only to see the look on his wife's face.

"I think I just got us kicked out of the country club honey…I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore…Virginia…she…she was insulting Sammy and I…I don't regret what I did…"Pamela said, hoping her husband wasn't too upset with the fact that she blew up in such a way or likely hurt their image, however she saw that he didn't look angry at all, he actually looked like he understood.

"It's alright dear, I never really did like Virginia all that much anyway…"Jeremy said to her before becoming more serious… "I take it you heard my conversation with mother…"He deduce.

"Yes, I think that maybe we were wrong about a lot of things…"The wife said and Jeremy understood what she meant.

They were wrong in how they were looking at their daughter. They put too much care on what everyone else thought that they blinded themselves to the fact that their child was special, she was different but there was nothing wrong with her.

Sometimes being different could be a good thing and only now were they realizing it.

"I think you're right…we really made a mess of things haven't we…"Jeremy sighed as he hoped the situation was still salvageable.

He knew his daughter was likely still mad right now, and she had the right to be but that didn't mean that they weren't going to try and fix things….

"As soon as we see her, we should apologize…and not just for ruining her birthday but for everything…Do you think that she'll be willing to hear us out?..."Pamela asked her husband, not even trying to hide the insecurity in her voice.

Jeremy understood where she was coming from, he knew that Sam had a bit of a stubborn side and when angered, took a long time to cool off. Something he now realized she probably picked up from the both of them…

It was almost funny really…. He however knew that no matter what, she would always be their daughter and she was fine just the way she was.

"I think she might…but it might take a while…"Jeremy pointed out and finally saw a smile on his wife's face.

"I don't mind…I have all the time in the world…"Pamela said as she stayed close to her husband.

"So do I…"Jeremy said as he and his wife waited for their daughter to come home.

Knowing her, she was probably having the time of her life with her friends right now and would hate to be disturbed, especially by them… So they would wait for her to come home so they could beg for her forgiveness and hopefully start fresh. This time they wouldn't be the same idiots who let peer pressure and image control their entire lives. This time they would hear their daughter and listen and hopefully they wouldn't lose her.

They would apologize and try to end the silly fighting before the irreversible happened and hopefully fix things between them. But right now she was probably having fun with her friends and boyfriend, having the time of her life and they knew that the last thing she wanted to see or hear would be them.

So they would wait….

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the Skulk and Lurk Bookshop_

Sam Manson was most definitely _not_ having a good time. She _wasn't_ out having fun with her friends or even her boyfriend who was still off protecting the city and it was almost 4 in the afternoon…

' _Where are you Danny?..._ 'She thought in a depressed way.

She was beginning to worry that she was getting her hopes up for the Veggie Hut later…but she'd wait…That was why she came here, maybe focusing on the gloomy story of her favorite authors or listening to the gloomy poetry from her fellow goths would be the distraction away from her own gloominess she's been feeling all day.

" _Darkness….Cold and true…It consumes and it separates the two of us…_."Blade, a 17 year old goth said melodramatically into the microphone

" _Oh happy birthday alright…'_ She thought sarcastically as she read her Edgar Allen Poe book to pass the time and to distract her only for Fang, one of the employees to approach her.

He and Sam were somewhat friends since she was one of the most frequent customers and they sometimes chatted outside of business hours. Fang was a 19 year old goth with a blue Mohawk, triple nose piercings and too many tattoo's to count. He was the average gothic teen male in both looks and attitude.

"I sense a strong aura of despair and emptiness from you…much stronger than usual…"Fang said in a hollow way to the female goth who looked annoyed.

"Is it really that obvious?...'She said before turning back to her book, only for Fang to speak up.

"As creatures of the night, we avoid things such as light or warmth….however that doesn't mean we should ignore pain when we see it…you want to talk about it?..."The male goth asked to the female who only sighed.

"It' nothing, I'm just waiting for Danny since he's still off doing his thing…"Sam explained, hoping she didn't sound as bummed as she felt.

'Ah yeah…The ghost and human boy who's the definition of dark and unique …. Your companion during the cruel, perilous journey called life…"Fang said in a somewhat dark poetic tone.

"You long for his presence do you not?..."Fang asked the dark haired girl who nodded.

"I do and a part of me is angry that he's late and we haven't spent my birthday together yet…but I know that the reason he's late is because he's saving lives…so I can't be selfish here…"Sam sighed.

She knew that Danny would _never_ purposely miss out on her birthday; he's always been there ever since kindergarten and he would always spend time with her on this day, even when they were still keeping his secret. She knew that no matter what, the only thing that would keep Danny away would be something big like ghost fighting.

Fang seemed to pause, as if he was processing her words before he spoke up again.

"Feeling pain is not selfish…Expressing it is not selfish…Longing for your other half is not selfish as well…Despite fate's cruel intentions, he longs for you as well and is out fighting against her wicked hand in order to reunite with you…"Fang said before walking away, causing Sam to blink at what he said.

She understood what Fang was saying, that no matter what, Danny wanted to be with her and eventually she'll see him again…Despite the dark and somewhat melancholy subtext, he was basically telling her not to give up hope…and that was coming from a guy who often didn't believe in it.

"Huh?...He left this?..."Sam said as she saw a small item from where Fang had been, picking it up the goth couldn't help but smile at what she saw.

It was a pair of black onyx gothic earrings, they weren't giftwrapped and there was no card but she knew that this was Fang's present to her…not that he'd admit it.

"Heh…These actually go well with the bracelet Val gave me…"Sam said as she put them on and admired them, feeling a little more optimistic right there.

Fang was right and so was her mind, Danny would show up soon…They would spend time together and he would give her something to look forward to on her birthday.

So she would wait for him….

As the gothic girl continued her reading with a more hopeful feeling, she was completely oblivious to the fact that a small, insectoid robot had been stalking her all day or that the person who was controlling it was keeping an eye on her, watching her every single move as it waited for her to be all alone….

* * *

 _In an unknown location_

Star stirred as she was beginning to regain consciousness, though she felt a throbbing headache as she was still a little disoriented.

"H-Huh…What happened?...'She muttered as she was starting to come to, however she noticed that was in a dark room and she was tied to a chair.

'WHAT?!..."She exclaimed as she struggled to get out but couldn't for the life of her. Suddenly memories flooded back as she recalled what had happened before she lost consciousness and she knew that she was in trouble.

"Help! Let me go!...'She yelled as she tried to loosen her bindings but nothing.

"Scream all you want blondie but no one will hear you…"She heard and Star felt her blood run cold as she saw that red haired ghost lady walk up to her with Paulina in toe…

And neither had even a hint of humanity in either of their eyes, especially in Paulina's empty teal ones.

"Paulina…You have to break way from this ghost…Can't you see that she's controlling you!..."Star shouted, truly believing that her friend was being brainwashed. She heard about this ghost…Spectra she calls herself and how she preyed on impressionable teenagers to indulge in her wicked ways…That must have been what happened…She's controlling and using Paulina into whatever dastardly plan she has…

It was the only thing that made sense!

"Please…I'm begging you, you have to untie me and I'll get you away from her!...I'll save you Paulina…'Star pleaded only to be met with silence from Paulina who was still looking at her with that creepy doll-like gaze.

There was an eerie silence in the room as Star wondered if her words had any effect, however she noticed that Paulina's blank face suddenly changed….she was smiling and she opened her mouth only to laugh!

" _ **Heh…Heh…HAHA**_!...'Paulina let out, it was an eerie kind of laugh, not the unhinged, deranged kind of laughter you could only heard in slasher movies but the calm, giggles you'd get when you made a joke and for some reason Star was completely petrified as she heard it and saw Paulina's expression when she finally stopped that horrible sound.

"I think that was the first time you ever _actually_ managed to make me laugh Star…"Paulina said as she gave her that same empty look from earlier.

"P-Paulina…."Star muttered in disbelief, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Listen here blondie, you seem to have gotten your facts a little mixed up…Your friend here isn't under any kind of mind control or anything like that…She's in complete control of her own actions this entire time…heck this was all her idea in the first place…'Spectra said with a cruel smile on her face as she watched the blonde girl's face become terrified.

"N-No, I…I don't believe it…"Star muttered only for Spectra to come closer to her.

"Oh you better believe it… The truth is that Paulina and I made a little deal between us, I would give her my assistance in anything she asked in exchange for the delicious misery she collects from as many victims as possible…"Spectra confessed before continuing… "That's the extent of our relationship, she's a client and I'm her provider and that's all you need to know…"The specter said with a sing-song voice as she saw a look of comprehension on Star's face.

"All those kids.…All the people you've been bullying…"Star said to Paulina as she felt all of the pieces started to fall into place and she gulped when she now realized she was at the mercy of these two…"Why are you doing this?!...'She demanded only to be given an amused look from the ghostly woman.

"Man, you're a mouthy one…Well, since it really doesn't matter, I guess I can tell you…the answer to why Paulina is doing this is simple: _Danny Phantom_ …"Spectra said, earning a gasp from Star in the process.

"What?...Paulina?...Is…are you…"She couldn't even form a sentence right now when Paulina just sent her a nod in confirming the ghost's words

She couldn't believe this….

She saw the pieces all falling together, Paulina still wanted Danny and she made some crazy scheme with this ghost to get him…and it involved Sam in some way…who was Danny's girlfriend and-

" _Oh my gosh!..._ 'Star thought in dismay as she now realized what was Paulina's big plot and she even felt a chill run down her spine at the mere thought of it..

"Seems you finally figured it out, huh…"Spectra said snidely as Paulina stared down at her old satellite.

"Manson made the mistake of getting in my way and today she's going to pay when she has her little " _accident"_ …"Paulina explained to the blonde who was still tied up..."As I said earlier, you shouldn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong, Star…She said in a hollow, empty voice

The blonde girl could only looked appalled and horrified at what she heard. She couldn't believe that this was actually Paulina and this was what C.W had warned her about!

She was going to kill Sam just so she could have Danny all to herself…

"You two won't get away with this!...'Star said, trying to sound more confident than she actually was but this time it was Spectra who was laughing.

"You really don't understand yet do you… Everything is all set and the wheels are in motion, the ghost boy is too busy fighting those decoy ghosts I sent, Manson is all alone, soon her parents will find that fake little " _suicide note'_ I placed in her room and in just a few hours, that girl will be all gone…"Spectra gloated, enjoying sucking the fear and dismay that Star was generating.

It was rather tasty to say the least…

"Danny and I were always meant to be together and I'm not going to let anyone keep us apart any longer, whether it's Manson…or you…"Paulina said with a smile that revealed the darkness in her soul.

"W-What are you going to do with me?...'Star asked as she was genuinely fearing for her life at this point. She was tied up in some unknown place where no one knew where she was and she was at the mercy of a ghost monster and the person whom she thought had been her friend…but had turned out to be a monster as well…

"Since you know our secret, we can't risk you telling someone and ruining everything…"Paulina said as she pulled out a small dagger from behind and Star screamed at the sight of it.

"This is the same blade that I brought to end the gothic home wrecker's pathetic life…I know I should do something to silence you but…this baby is reserved for her…"Paulina said and Star actually noticed that she was wearing rubber gloves…

" _No finger prints…"_ Star realized and cursed as she realized that Paulina seemed to have everything planned out and she was totally helpless and at her mercy.

"I don't have time to waste on you since I have to find that goth soon…but what should I do to you?...'Paulina said in a disturbing way as if she was deciding what she going to eat for breakfast.

"Just leave her here with me Paulina…and I'll assure you that will be enough…'Spectra said in a scary voice as she spoke with Paulina.

"What are you going on about?..."Paulina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember that I have the power to make teenagers miserable and since we can't risk this little blabbermouth snitching on us, just leave her with me for a few days and in no time, I'll make her dead from the inside out…'Spectra said and Star paled at what she heard.

"WHAT?!..."She screamed unable to believe what she was hearing… _d-dead_ from the inside out?!

"Are you certain?..."Paulina asked her accomplice who nodded.

"Of course, I am an expert after all…"Spectra said as she wore that smug grin on her face…."Usually I don't do this since it would mean that I would lose a victim, but I'll gladly make the exception here…"She said as she turned to Star who was practically shaking in fear despite her restraints.

"I promise that after one or two days with me draining her, absorbing all her misery… she'll be so filled with depression and anguish that she's willingly hang herself with her own belt…I can guarantee it …"Spectra said with that horrible smile of hers and Star screamed when Paulina nodded.

"Very well…'She said in that empty voice as she left Star to her fate.

"Untie me! Let me go! Help! SOMEONE!..."Star yelled as she shake around trying to find an escape only to be gagged by an annoyed Spectra who grinned menacingly at her latest victim.

"You and I are going to have _a lot_ of fun…"Spectra said darkly to the bound and gagged girl who could only tremble right there…Paulina had left the room and she was all alone with that horrible ghost Spectra who was giving her a very predatory look…

Star gulped as she had no choice but to face the reality...

She was doomed…

* * *

 _Outside_

Paulina had gotten out of her secret hideout, one of her family's lake houses that was just a few miles out of the city. It was deserted and she knew that no one would be able to find Star here. However the dark beauty had taken her phone and was currently monitoring her prey who had just gotten out of that hideous Skulk and Lurk book shop and she was on the move.

"Let's see here…"Paulina muttered as she made sure she had everything she needed for her mission.

She had the gloves, her dagger, a rope, her phone, the syringe filled with Blood Blossom extract as well as her desire for justice and vengeance amongst some other stuff that might come on handy….These items would help her in her mission and would finally rescue her beloved and punish that adulteress as she deserved.

"It's all here…and soon…."Paulina had a savage grin on her face as she visualized herself completing her mission. She would strike from the shadows without any mercy… She would subdue that beastly girl in order to explain the extent of her crimes before ending her pathetic little life…That was what she deserved for trying to sink her claws into her precious ghost boy and keeping them apart.

She would get what was coming to her….and once she did that…

" _Oh Danny~…"_ Paulina said with a giggle as she thought about her prize once she achieved all this.

She would finally have her beloved's heart and fulfill her destiny. She imagined herself in her darling ghost boy's arms as he gave her a big kiss as he marked her as the new woman in his life. She thought of herself kissing his sweet lips, going on romantic dates and eventually becoming rather… _intimate_ with him and she couldn't wait any longer for any of it. She imagined herself loving him and _being_ loved by him. She imagined just how _happy_ she would soon be with him as they finally explored their love for each other.

They would finally be together and she looked forward to all the wonderful, glorious, _happy_ emotions she would experience during it all.

Soon she and Dany would be together, they would get married, they would have children together…She would eventually become Mrs. Danny Phantom and be the wife to the _most_ wonderful person in the entire world. She and her precious love would always be together and nothing will ever keep them apart ever again! After so long, they would finally live _happily_ ever after together.

But first things first….She had a bitch to take down….

The deranged lovelorn teenager got into her expensive hot pink convertible and was now driving back to the city where her prey was. With her phone and the bug bot following Manson wherever she went, they would be no where she could hide that Paulina couldn't find her….

"I'm coming for you Manson…It's time you faced justice…"Paulina muttered as she drove off, feeling that strange sense of hatred, excitement and adrenaline run through her veins.

Soon she would have what she desired most and no one could stop her now….

* * *

 _Back inside the lake house_

Spectra grinned menacingly at Star who was still tied up and gagged, with only her eyes expressing the emotions she was expressing right now and Spectra could sense what it was.

 _ **Fear…**_

"You really have no right to whine…You brought this on yourself…You shouldn't have gotten involved…'Spectra said with a sadistic grin on her face as caressed Star's pale, sweating face, toying her as she absorbed her emotions.

"But whatever…it's not like you'll be missed or anything…Paulina can easily find another stupid wanna-be to be her satellite and believe me the boys will just be upset that there will be one less slut to nail…"The emotion eater grinned when she sensed the fear beginning to mix with misery, as well as some anger at being called a slut.

"As for your parents…heh…If things haven't changed from our last meeting, I doubt they'll even care…"The emotion eater said cruelly as Star's yells were still muttered.

The blonde girl recalled their first meeting, when she was impersonating being a therapist at her school and she talked to her about her depression with her parents' divorce and her dad remarrying a younger woman…and the faux-shrink all but told her to her face that it was all her fault. That her parents didn't care about her, that her mom and dad were better off without her and all the other fears a divorce child would feel during such a terrible time…

Only Valerie had told her that it was a loud of bull, that they still loved her and her dad marrying someone else didn't change anything… However all the depression, all the sadness, all the self-loathing and all the pain from that time…It was resurfacing and Spectra wanted that….

She wanted to make her miserable and it was starting to work…

" _W-Why are you doing this?..."_ Star thought as she felt tears falling from her eyes, wondering why and how she ended up like this.

However Spectra only continued her twisted mind games with the helpless blonde girl who had no escape. She enjoyed sucking the misery from the blonde girl before her, feeling her youth and beauty amplifying as she did so….

"Man…it's just like last time…It doesn't take much but a few harsh truth to make you a depressed mess…well, it really isn't that surprising from a fat, geeky little girl who fakes everything for even the tiniest bit of popularity…'Spectra said snidely as she used her powers to force Star to remember the bad times of her childhood.

That she was once an overweight, brace-faced science geek in pigtails who got picked on by the other kids. By fourth grade her mother had put her on a diet after she came home crying from school after the mean kids made fun of her and by the time she came to Amity Park in the sixth grade, she wasn't fat anymore and she realized that she had a fresh start…and a chance at popularity and she took it. She did everything possible to never go back to that life, she followed the popular girls, especially Paulina in everything and she pretended to be bad at school when she learned that the A-Listers didn't care for smarts…just looks and cash.

She did so much to escape her old misery…only to discover a new one.

She achieved nothing but becoming a mean rich girl's second banana…and she even ignored the advice of the one friend she had that actually cared about her. She should have listened to Valerie…she knew that but she was too scared of going against Paulina and now she at the mercy of an evil ghosts who was going to destroy her from the inside out!

" _Ohhhh….._ Misery…Sadness….Anger at your many mistakes….Unhappiness…Anguish…Oh it's delicious…and it's nowhere near over!..."Spectra said gleefully as she absorbed the misery from her victim….

" _I…I…I can't…I can't….Mom…Dad….Valerie…Kwan…Anyone….Help…."_ Star thought of the only people she cared about, how they were so far away and she may never see them again..

She was wishing for them or someone…anyone to save her from this…this…torture! Before the ghost could continue more of her emotional torture, Star noticed the door opened and if her mouth hadn't been gagged, her jaw would have dropped at what she had saw…

"GET AWAY FROM HER!...'Dash Baxter, Casper High's quarterback and one of the biggest bullies in the school, had busted in and pointed at Spectra who didn't even looked concern.

"Oh please…'She muttered in annoyance as she realized there was another pest in the room.

"Get away from Star you nasty ghost or else!...'Dash shouted as he threw a nearby lamp at Spectra who only became intangible and unharmed.

"I don't know how you found us but it doesn't matter…"Spectra muttered before getting closer to the jock who was still throwing an assortment of items at her, which had no effect and Dash was running out of stuff and ideas.

"I…I mean it…Let go of Star and tell me what you did with Paulina or I'll…"Dash started and even waved his fist but Spectra stopped him.

The dark spirit realized that jock likely still didn't know about the real truth given how he seemed worried of her little partner but that didn't matter to her…This was a teen, a male jock and she could sense he was harboring _quite_ a bit of internal grief…

That was her favorite kind….

"You'll _what?_ Give me a wedgie?...Take my lunch money? Or better yet shove me in a locker?...You really are an idiot Baxter, this isn't school and I'm not one of those helpless little kids you bullied day in and day out…"The ghoul said harshly and smirked when Dash's angry face turned into a troubled one.

"I… _ **Ugh!..."**_ Dash angrily tried to throw a punch but Spectra easily caught it and lifted him up.

"I suppose now I have two kids to drain…not that I'm complaining…."She said as she was about to subdue Dash who only kept kicking and moving in her grasp.

"Let go!...I'll make you sorry for messing with me and my friends…"Dash shouted as he tried to use his anger to hide his fear.

"You'll make _me_ sorry? Give me a break…Did you honestly believe that you actually stood a chance against me, you a stupid jock who's _only_ saving grace is that he knows football?...'Spectra mocked as she threw Dash across the room, making him crash into the wall.

' _ **OUCH!..."**_ Dash hissed, feeling some pain but not much since he was used to a little rough treatment from years of football training. However once the jock came too, he saw the wicked ghost over him, wearing a predaroty grin on her dark face, causing him to unintentionally gulp…

"Stupid little jock boy, you thought that you might have been a hero here, you might have saved your so-called friend and maybe stop hating yourself for your bullying but you just made another stupid decision…How can you save your friend if you can't even save yourself?...'Spectra chided and sense some misery generating in the jock who looked totally helpless there….

It was just like how she liked it…

"You…You're right…I am an idiot…I'm a big bully who made a lot of bad decisions…I'm not a hero…I'll never be a hero like Danny is…"Dash said in a moment of self-deprecation.

Star could only look in dismay and fear as she saw Dash, who was probably her only hope, who looked positively miserable as Spectra kept belittling him and hurting him from the inside out. It looked like all hope was lost but Star blinked when she saw Dash's face change, instead of looking sad or even angry…he…he smiled?

"I'm not a hero…so I guess I'll have to settle for being the distraction…"Dash shouted, catching Spectra completely off guard.

'What?.. _ **AHHH!..."**_ The female ghost shouted as she blast hit her from behind, knocking her to the wall. Once she came too, she turned around and to her anger and dismay, she saw the red huntress with a blaster at hand.

'End of the line for you spook…"Valerie said before tossing a small, metallic cube to Spectra, which suddenly started glowing green and began sucking Spectra in…

" _ **AHHHHH!**_ What is this?!...'She shouted as she tried to fight the blasted cube's current but it was too strong even with her power boost.

"The Fenton Ghost safe, courtesy of good old Mr. Fenton…"Valerie said proudly as she watched the wicked she-ghost be sucked into the tiny, square ghost containment unit.

" _ **AHH!**_ You'll both _paaaaayyyy fooooorrr ththhhhiiiissssss_ ….'were the evil ghost's last words before being fully sucked into the ghost catching device. Valerie soon picked it up and smirked to herself, happy that Spectra was down and out, turning around, she saw Dash looking very happy and excited, obviously pleased

"We did it…My idea worked!...'Dash shouted, looking as if he had one the state championship or something.

'I guess miracles can happen….."Val said sarcastically but smiled when she saw how happy Dash looked with himself and she still couldn't believe any of it.

She actually still can't believe any of this, that she actually let Dash help her catch Spectra and that the jock actually _offered_ to distract the dark spirit so that Valerie could sneak in and catch her off guard…

It was all surreal, especially since it was Dash who had come to her easier for help when he saw that Star and Paulina were in trouble…more or less….

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _20 minutes ago_

 _At Casper High_

 _Dash Baxter grumbled under his breath as he re-entered the cursed building known as Casper High. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten his football in his locker, he was certain that he took it with him when the final bell rang._

" _I can't believe this…'Dash muttered as he went to his locker, eager to get his football and get out so he could start enjoying his weekend._

 _As the blonde football player got his stuff he suddenly heard brief scream not that far by._

 _ **AH**_ _-…"Was heard for a brief moment…but Dash heard it._

" _Huh?..."He said as he ran to the source of the scream, he turned the corner but froze and by instinct tried to hide himself at what he saw._

 _It was a GHOST!_

 _It was a large, black, ugly ghost monster and it had both Star and Paulina in its grasps?!_

" _W-What?..."Dash muttered in fear as he witness the ghost monster thing disappear from his view, taking both Star and Paulina with it to whatever horrible fate it had in store for them._

" _N-No way…'Dash said as he suddenly found himself out of his shock and was suddenly running outside, he had to find someone, anyone to tell about what just happened._

 _He had to find Fenton before it was too late!_ _As the Jock practically busted out of the school doors, he ended up running into someone and causing them to fall down the steps together._

" _WATCH IT YOU PUNK!..."The other student, Valerie yelled in anger at the stupid jock who barreled into her._

" _Ugh…_ _ **ouch**_ _…'Dash mumbled as he regained his senses and then remembered what had happened._

" _Oh man…Oh man…Oh man…"He muttered almost like a mantra, getting a weird look from Valerie in the process._

" _What the heck is_ _ **wrong**_ _with you?..."Valerie asked in annoyance. Her sensors have picked up some ghost energy nearby and she was about to go and change into her suit, only to nearly run over by Dash Baxter who looked scared out of his wits._

" _Trouble!...BAD!...STAR!...PAULINA!...A GHOST!..._ _ **HELP**_ _!..."Dash was practically hyperventilating but he managed to get those words out and thankfully Val could interpret them._

' _Wait…What?!...Calm down…."Valerie demanded as she grabbed Dash's shirt and pulled him down to eye level…. "What's going on?!...'She demanded to the jock who practically exploded right there._

" _I was in the hall, I was getting my stuff from the locker and…and I heard a scream…I went to look and…and I saw some big ghost taking…taking Star and Paulina away…they're in trouble…we have to find Fenton!..."Dash said to the dark haired girl who looked shock._

" _Oh man…Star's in trouble…When I get my hands on that ghost…'She thought angrily as turned her attention to the jock._

" _He's facing off some ghosts downtown, he'll never make it but I might…'Val said as she sighed, seeing no other choice she transformed in front of Dash who looked stunned by her swap from school girl to ghost huntress…_

 _The mysterious Red Huntress of Amity Park…_

" _Wow…You're the Red Huntress…."Dash muttered in a stunned voice, which Valerie sent him a warning look as if to say "Yeah and you better be quiet about it" she tried to find some way to locate her friend and the school's biggest brat._

 _However Dash was still somewhat taken by surprise by this._

" _Oh man…First Fenton and his pals…and now Valerie…is every unpopular kid a secret ghost hunting hero?...'Dash muttered as he processed the entire thing and then blinked when he saw Valerie pull out some kind of gizmo…. "What are you doing?..."The jock asked only to be met with a glare from the female ghost hunter._

" _Will you shut up and let me do my thing!..."She said before turning to her gadgets to lock on Star's phone signal…If she could find and pin point it, she might be able to find her and that ghost who made the fatal mistake of messing with her best friend._

 _After she and Danny had buried the hatchet, his parents, who were amongst some of the few who she confided in her secret, had done some installments to her armor and upgraded her tracking system by linking it to the same frequencies as cell phone signals, giving her a wider range…and to her pleasant surprised, it also served as a way to pin point her friends phone's from anywhere within a 20 mile radius.._

" _Come on…Star…Just where are you?...'Valerie muttered and soon managed to get a lock on her signal… "I found her…It looks like she's just outside the city…'She said with a determined grin, she was about to jet off only for Dash to block her._

" _I'm coming with you…"He said, stunning Valerie._

" _As if Baxter…This ain't no football game,…"Valerie said with her hands on her hip only to notice the look on Dash's face._ _It looked like he was actually genuinely worried about the two girls…but that didn't mean Val was going to allow any dead weight on her jet sled._

" _I don't have time to waste with you Dash, my best friend is at the mercy of some ghost and-…"She was cut off when Dash gave her an angry look and shouted._

' _She's my friend too ya know…"He said with a serious tone of his voice, before his expression soften a bit… "Please…Star and Paulina…I have to be there…"He said in a low voice, one Valerie never heard from him before…._

" _Is this really Dash?..."She thought in disbelief as she realized she had a choice to make and not a lot of time to waste._ _But she still couldn't believe this at all, Dash who was practically a certified coward who constantly ran away when ghosts came attacking was not only asking, but demanding to be taken to where this ghost was…._

 _She really couldn't believe any of it…_

 _Seeing that Dash wasn't going to let this go, not out of his stupid jock pride or even out of desire for a moment of fame…He seemed to actually be worried about Star and Paulina._ _Reluctantly, the female ghost hunter allowed him onto her hover board._

" _Fine…Alright…I take you but shut up, do as I say and stay out of my way or else!...'Valerie said and to her surprised, Dash only nodded and said nothing._

 _Sighting, they rode off with Valerie flying and Dash holding onto her for dear life and practically screaming but he was ignored. Valerie kept following her tracking device; it says that Star was someone just a few miles out of the city._

 _Going as fast as she could, she only thought this…"I hope I'm not too late…"She thought, as she ignored the jock who was clinging to her back and tried to keep flying to save her best friend._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present time_

Val still couldn't believe that any of this actually happened, that she flat out teamed up with Dash Baxter, the school's wanna-be king in order to defeat Spectra and save Star and Pau-

"Oh man Star!..."Valerie exclaimed as she turned around to see her friend still tied up but didn't look too bad. Quickly she and Dash went to begging to untie and free her.

"Are you alright Star? Spectra didn't do anything too nasty did she?...'She asked in concern as she removed the gag from her mouth.

"You don't have to worried anymore…We're here to rescue you and Paulina as soon as we find her…" Dash said, still under the impression that Paulina had been kidnapped as well. However upon hearing that name Star seemed to snap out of her state and looked startled.

'W-What…N-No…Not Paulina…It's _Sam Manson_ who needs rescuing…"Star said as she, now untied, tried to stand only for Dash to catch her when she nearly stumbled.

'What?...'Val asked in disbelief.

'Star…What are you talking about?...'Dash asked in confusion, he was certain he only saw two kids being taken away and Sam Manson wasn't one of them.

"Paulina…She's after her…She's completely out of her mind…."Star exclaimed, feeling all the panic and worry from worrying resurface from earlier.

"Calm down girl…Explain everything…"Valerie demanded and only stood there in shock when Star told her story and even used the video she got from her phone, which fortunately Spectra and Paulina didn't notice.

She explained that Paulina wasn't kidnapped by Spectra and in fact had been working with her and how she left Star to her fate with the horrible monster before the two of them showed up and Dash honestly couldn't believe this.

'This…This has to be some mistake…Paulina wouldn't…"Dash muttered, still unable to believe his fellow A-Lister could do something so…so awful. Sure they bullied, pranked and flat out belittled a lot of the students at Casper High but this…this just wasn't human.

'Believe it…Paulina isn't who we thought she was…She's a _monster_...when I looked into her eyes it was like she didn't even have any emotion, any humanity within them…I'll never forget them…'Star shivered as she remembered those empty-doll like eyes of hers or her empty, emotionless voice.

"And I'm afraid that's not the worse part…"Star said as turned to Valerie with a serious expression… "She's going to kill Sam…and she's going to make it look like suicide…"The blonde confessed to the female ghost huntress and the blonde jock who only stare in shock and horror…

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **The race against time**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh man, what a cliffhanger…

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Nocturnal Dreams:** No kidding…

 **Dreams Come True 996** and **Iloveanimals:** I suppose they can, as shown here….

 **Guest** : I hope this will do ;)

 **Sing-a-Ring-Ding:** I'm glad you see it that way

 _ **:)**_ _ **Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time**_ _ **:)**_


	22. The Race Against Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 22: The Race Against Time**_

 _Previously_

 _"Paulina…She's after her…She's completely out of her mind…."Star exclaimed, feeling all the panic and worry from worrying resurface from earlier._

 _"Calm down girl…Explain everything…"Valerie demanded and only stood there in shock when Star told her story and even used the video she got from her phone, which fortunately Spectra and Paulina didn't notice._ _She explained that Paulina wasn't kidnapped by Spectra and in fact had been working with her and how she left Star to her fate with the horrible monster before the two of them showed up and Dash honestly couldn't believe this._

 _'This…This has to be some mistake…Paulina wouldn't…"Dash muttered, still unable to believe his fellow A-Lister could do something so…so awful. Sure they bullied, pranked and flat out belittled a lot of the students at Casper High but this…this just wasn't human._

 _'Believe it…Paulina isn't who we thought she was…She's a monster...when I looked into her eyes it was like she didn't even have any emotion, any humanity within them…I'll never forget them…'Star shivered as she remembered those empty-doll like eyes of hers or her empty, emotionless voice._

 _"And I'm afraid that's not the worse part…"Star said as turned to Valerie with a serious expression… "She's going to kill Sam…and she's going to make it look like suicide…"The blonde confessed to the female ghost huntress and the blonde jock who only stare in shock and horror…_

* * *

Valerie Gray, having taken off her visor, could only stare in disbelief at what she had just heard. She knew for a long time that there was something wrong with Paulina, that she was a terrible person but...but this...She never would have even imagined that she was capable of _this!_

"That girl..."She muttered quietly before feeling her shock turn into anger now. There was absolutely no way she was going to let Paulina lay a single finger on one of her friends. Not while she was still standing that is.

Valerie wasn't the only one who was having trouble processing the news, Dash looked like he was going to faint from what he just heard about one of the people he had considered his friend...

"I can't believe...Paulina is actually..."Dash said, still unable to comprehend it all but he knew that Star wouldn't lie or make something up like that...she had no reason too, which meant that it had to the truth.

As the two teens finally processed the information they were given, Star was trying to regain her senses and shake off the effects of being Spectra's torture victim.

"Just where are we exactly?..."Star asked suddenly to Valerie.

"Some lake house at Mount Amity..."Valerie explained and saw Star gain a look of understanding.

"Figures this would be where she'd bring me...Paulina obviously wasn't going to go to her house, so she decided to try and kill me in one of the few properties that her family rarely ever uses and that was far away from Amity Park where no one could find us...'Star scoffed, having been here only once before when Paulina threw a big " _slumber party"_ to celebrate her daddy building her this place and that was the last time she heard that the Hispanic girl even bother coming here...until now it seems.

"Stay with us Star...Do you know she went?..."Valerie asked Star who still looked a little wobbly, obviously still feeling some of Spectra's effects.

"I-I dunno...She left like 10 minutes ago before you both showed up...She...She's probably back in the city right now..."Star said feeling her fear and concern for Sam Manson increasing. She and the goth might not be friends but that didn't mean that Star wanted anything bad to happen to her!

She knew that she couldn't _bare_ the thought that Sam died because she failed to warn her about the kind of person Paulina was...

"This is all my fault...If I didn't get captured she might ...Oh man...We...We'll never reach her in time..."Star said, feeling like a total failure. C.W had warned her not to get caught and because of her own carelessness she ended up doing just that and now that...that _monster_ was still out on the streets and Sam was in very real danger right now.

What a lousy detective she turned out to be...

The weak, depressed blonde however saw her friend giving her a reassuring smile, as if telling her that there is still hope..."We might not, but I know someone who might but I gotta be fast ..."Valerie said as she put her visor back on and went outside to fly away.

"W-Wait Val...Let me... _ **UGH**_...'Star stumbled a bit and would have fallen had Dash not supported her.

"Are you alright?...'Dash asked in concerned for the blonde cheerleader who still looked a bit drained.

"I dunno, Spectra...She was draining my misery and...she was planning on doing it until I w-wanted to..."Star stuttered but Valerie could tell that she knew what Spectra had intended to do and she knew that Star needed to be safe and far away from anything depressing for a while.

"You're in no condition to do anything right now Star, you were with Spectra for quite a while and that's enough to screw anyone up...Dash you take Star home and keep her safe, don't leave her alone for even a minute... I got some stuff to do..."Valerie ordered to the jock who nodded.

"Sure thing..."Dash said to the female ghost hunter who started up her hover board.

"Be careful Valerie...You have _no_ idea what Paulina is capable of..."Star warned her best friend who gave her one last look, and despite the tinted visor concealing her face, Star could have a small smirk on her face.

"Maybe but Paulina has no idea what _I'm_ capable of either...'Val said before jetting off, leaving the two blonde teenagers behind, both looking astounded as she flew off.

"I still can't believe it...'Dash muttered under his breath but Star heard him.

"What? That Paulina turned out to be some psycho killer out for blood?...'Star asked to the blonde who realized she heard him.

'Well...yeah...but I'm talking about Valerie...I still can't believe that she's actually the Red Huntress...did you know?..."Dash asked her and to his surprised the blonde shook her heard.

"She didn't tell me if that's what your asking..."Star confessed.

"Well...aren't you even surprised?..."Dash pressed on and to his surprised the blonde only shook her head once more.

"Not really...I knew that she was keeping a secret and that she would tell when she was ready...besides out of all the things I've been through today, learning that my best friend was some teenage ghost hunter is the _least_ surprising news you can get...'Star pointed out. Dash blinked at that before seeing her point, with Fenton being Phantom and Paulina turning out to be crazy...he supposed Val's secret wasn't that overwhelming in hindsight...

Deciding not to ask any more, Dash called a taxi and escorted the still weak blonde girl back home, far away from Mount Amity and hopefully Paulina as well. As they rode in the car, they both internally prayed that Valerie would make it in time...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At 50 feet in the air_

Valerie was flying at turbo speed but she knew that she was still a long way, about 15 minutes from the city, the frantic female hunter was dialing Sam's phone number, hoping that she wasn't already too late.

" _Come on...Sam, please pick up..."_ Valerie thought in concern as she heard the horrible ringing and ringing, making her grow more uneasy with each time.

She had to reach some one way or the other, she had to warn her about Paulina before it was too late!

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Sam Manson had gotten out of the Skulk and Lurk bookshop and was on her way down town. It was already around 4:30 and she decided to stop waiting around and just go help Danny. She honestly didn't know why she didn't do this earlier...She'd help him finish of the remaining ghosts and once they were done, it would be just the two of them.

If she had to spend her birthday fighting ghosts just to be with her man, she didn't mind...She would always be there to help Danny out when he needed her...

"The sooner I get there, the sooner we kick ghost butt together and we might even make it to our reservations...'Sam thought with a determined smile as she kept running down town wearing both her specter deflector and her Fenton Wrist ray. However the gothic girl suddenly heard her phone ringing and to her surprised, it wasn't her boyfriend Danny but instead Valerie.

"Hello..."Sam said to her line only to hear Valerie's frantic voice on the other Sam.

" _Oh thank god! Sam! Where are you?..."_ Valerie asked in a worried voice.

"Calm down Valerie...I'm on my way downtown...Is everything alright? Did something happen to Danny?..."Sam asked once she heard Val's tone. She was smart enough to know that if something could make the normally confident huntress shaky, it had to be something bad.

" _He's fine but you're not... You have to get home! You're in danger Sam..."_ Valerie said, shocking the gothic girl in the process.

"What?..."Sam exclaimed as Valerie continued.

 _"It's Paulina...She-..."_ Sam never heard the rest of the message as she suddenly felt something strike her on the head. Knocking her unconscious in the process and dragging her unmoving body into the alley, where no one could see her. It was Paulina who stared down at her unconscious pray wearing a deadly grin on her face.

"I got you now goth whore..."She said sinisterly to her rival, feeling that same sense of dark, twisted excitement from earlier, to the point that the Hispanic girl didn't even know that Manson's phone was still on...

* * *

 _Back with Valerie_

"You have to get home! You're in danger Sam _..."_ Valerie said in a desperate voice to her gothic friend.

" _What?..."_ She heard Sam exclaim on the other line.

"It's Paulina! She's after you...You have to-..."Valerie stopped when she suddenly heard some noise on the other line, she heard a smack sound and other rough noises and Valerie was growing anxious at this point.

"Hello! Sam?! Are you still there?..."Valerie asked only to heard the noise suddenly stopping, it was an earie silence and she was even too scared to make a sound, however she heard something else...it was a soft, faded voice in the background...but she heard it alright.

" _I got you now goth whore..."_ A voice that was most definitely _not_ Sam Manson's said and Valerie felt her stomach drop upon hearing it.

' ** _Crap!..._** 'She cursed as she immediately put a lock on Sam's phone signal as she began to dial a different number...The only person who had any possible chance to save Sam now.

She had to reach him before it was all too late.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At downtown Amity Park_

Danny Phantom also known as Danny Fenton, the protector of Amity Park and hero of the world upon the Disasteroid was having a very terrible day. Not only had he been unceremoniously woken up by his ghost sense at about 4 in the morning, but he's been fighting ghost none stop since then and it was 4:30 in the afternoon!

Even worse it was his girlfriend's birthday today and instead of spending it with her like a good boyfriend should, doting and spoiling her with his absolute attention, giving her the present he bought her for this very day and spending their time after school going to all of her favorite places until the time came for the Veggie Hut as he intended on this day. Instead he was up to his neck with ghost attack after ghost attack to the point where his parents and sister eventually joined up once they noticed the massive ghost activity today.

Danny would have happily left them to handle ghosts so he could catch up with Sam had it not been for the fact that with every ghost he capture, another, much stronger one would suddenly show up to cause havoc in town, so he was stuck.

First it was those dozen of ghostly pythons, then it was the tiger ghost, that giant red lizard ghost, a heard of ghostly bovines terrorizing the local dairy, a swarm of ghostly bats harassing the citizens and so many others that he lost track of them all!

"Just where are all these ghosts _**coming from**_?!...'Danny exclaimed as he wrestled a giant, vicious squid like ghost that was trying to bite him. It was almost like fate was deliberately keeping him from Sam on her birthday and he felt worse and worse all day long.

"Take this slimy..."Dani shouted as she blasted the ghost squid from behind, making it growl at her, not that the little ghost girl was intimidated, not in the slightest.

"I'm going to make sushi out of you!..."She shouted as she attacked the cephalopod with her brother helping her but it was a pretty even fight.

"Bring it over here kids..."Jack shouted to his two kids while his wife and eldest daughter kept blasting it from ground level. The two Phantom children nodded and flew down, deliberately making the ghostly squid chase them until they reached the ground where there father was waiting for them. Once it was close enough Jack put his game face on.

"Eat this you overgrown calamari!..."The orange clad Fenton Patriarch shouted before tossing a Fenton Ghost safe which successfully managed to capture the squid. Picking it up and wearing a proud smile, he turned to his two ghostly powered children.

"Great job kids, now that's what a call good teamwork..."Jack said to his son who still looked trouble as he felt his ghost sense and growled.

"Not again...I swear if I see another ghost I'll-..."Danny was cut off when he heard his phone ringing. Thinking it was Sam he immediately picked it up.

"Hello..."Danny said in a nervous voice, but to his surprised, he didn't hear the angry voice of Sam but instead the frantic voice of Valerie.

" _DANNY! It's Sam! She's in trouble_!..."The red huntress exclaimed.

"What?! Why?! What happened?!..."Danny demanded, surprising those, in this case his family, who were listening.

" _It's Paulina...She's out of control_!...'Valerie shouted.

"What? Paulina?!..."Danny asked in confusion, wondering what she had to do with this.

Danny felt as if a bucket of ice was dumped on his head as Valerie told him that Paulina was after Sam. That she apparently made a deal with Spectra and even kidnapped Star and that Paulina was planning to seriously _kill_ Sam. As the ghostly teen boy heard more of Valerie's warning, he paled and feared for his beloved girlfriend.

 _'And when I called to warn her, I heard some noise in the background and I know that it had to have been Paulina...You got to stop her before it's too late_..."Valerie begged.

"Where is she now?...'Danny asked.

" _My sensors picked up that she's somewhere on Astral Avenue...You got to find her Danny...I'm till 20 miles outside the city_..."Valerie said to the ghost boy.

Danny cursed, Astral Avenue was on the other side of town and he had to hurry...

'I'm on it..."Danny said before hanging up and turning to his family... "Sam's in trouble, I got to find her..."He said to his family.

"What happened Danny?..."Maddie asked in concern.

"I don't have time to explain, I got to save Sam...If I'm not back in about 15 minutes, call the cops and tell them to go to Astral Avenue, alright..."Danny told his parents who nodded.

"I'll go with you...'Dani offered as she noticed her brother's body language and she knew that something big was about to go down and she had to be there for him just in case.

"Alright...Go son...We'll handle the ghost...You go save your girlfriend..."Jack said to his son.

"Be careful you two..."Maddie said to her two children who flew away, faster than she's ever seen them. As the Fenton parents tried to discover where the remaining spook might have been, Jazz who had been silent till this point, actually noticed something.

"Hey mom...dad..."Jazz asked her parents who turned away from their ghost detecting devices and faced their oldest child.

"What is it princess? See any ghosts?...'Jack asked his daughter who shook her head.

'No but I actually noticed something...'She said.

"What is it honey?...'Maddie asked her daughter who suddenly pointed in one direction.

"Have you noticed how all of those ghosts we've been fighting seem to be coming from up north?...'Jazz pointed as the teenaged girl suddenly had an idea on what might be happening.

It seemed rather suspicious that they all have been busy ghost fighting all day, on the same day that Sam seemed to be in some sort of trouble and...

She was starting to see some sort of pattern...

* * *

 _A few yards away_

Bertrand cursed when he saw that stupid Phantom and his bratty little look-a-like fly away from the battle zone and he couldn't let this be.

"Oh no you don't..."Bertrand said as he immediately tried to select a ghost to distract them from the large cage.

He didn't want to be doing this, he was still angry at Spectra for their last encounter but the dark lady didn't leave him with any choice. She wouldn't even _tell_ him what her big plan was but she did she flat out _ordered_ him to keep releasing ghosts to keep Phantom busy and to not screw up...If he did well...Even Bertrand didn't want to be reminded of his fate if he failed his task.

"Twisted, bossy, sadistic little b-..."Bertrand's rant was cut short when he suddenly felt something hit him from the back of the head.

' _ **Ow**_! Who's the wise guy?..."Bertrand shouted, only to see what looked to be a metal Rubik's cube in front of him.

"What the-...'He was cut off when the thing started to glow and began to suck him in, along with the cage filled with all of the ghosts as well.

 _ **'WHHHHAAA...** **NOOOO!..."**_ Bertrand shouted before being crammed into the infernal device along with many of the large, savage and outright hostile creatures. Once he was safely inside, Jazz picked up the ghost safe before turning her attention to her parents.

"I knew it...and if that was Bertrand than that means Penelope Spectra can't be too far behind..."Jazz deduced as she was beginning to see the truth.

All the seemingly random ghost attacks they have been facing all day...They weren't random at all! Bertrand and possible Spectra had sent those ghosts to keep them distracted...and she realized now it was distract them from whatever was happening to Sam right now.

" _Oh man..."_ Jazz thought in worry for the gothic girl.

She certainly hoped that her brother would find her and soon...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Manson Manor_

Pamela and her husband Jeremy were still home, waiting for their fuming daughter to come home. Ida was currently taking a nap and they had the feeling their child wouldn't be back until much later this evening so they had to kill the time. She and her husband spent most of that time rehearsing what they were going to say to her once she came back.

"Anyway Sam...honey...we're _very_ sorry about how we acted, you're right, it's _your_ birthday and it's your right on how you spend it..."Pamela practiced and was met with a nod of approval from Jeremy.

"That's good honey...and to prove to her that were sincere about this, how about we ask her what she wants more that anything as her birthday wish and we'll make it happen, no matter what it is...like say...we take her to see one of those gothic art exhibits or concerts that she likes..."Jeremy suggested and was met with an eager nod from his wife.

"That's a good idea dear...and maybe after that we'll take her to her favorite restaurant...uh...what's it called again?..."Pamela thought for a moment, she knew that it was suppose to be a vegetarian place but that was about it.

"We'll ask her when she gets here..." Jeremy said when he noticed that his wife seemed to be struggling to remember the detail.

As the two parents kept rehearsing their apologies, Pamela became thirsty and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. However once there, she noticed something on the counter and felt herself feel even worse at the sight of it. It was the present she and her husband had tried to give Sam this morning, still untouched as it was still wrapped in the pink and purple polka dot wrapping paper and purple bow...though they now realized they probably made a poor choice with the colors.

"I should put this in her room, maybe after we apologize to her, she might be more willing to open it...I certainly hope so..."Pamela sighed as she went up stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

Once there, the wealthy housewife looked around and examined her child's décor with a different eye. Before she used to always cringe at the sight of her daughter's style of furniture and colors as the black and purple colors, along with the numerous gothic decorations and how she often wished she would have used much brighter, cheerful colors and more elegant decorations. However lately she examined it more closely and noticed some of the very items she bothered to actually _look_ at before. She looked closer to her movie posters, the framed pieces of art work she collected over the years along with many other items as well.

They were all dark, unusual but strangely artistic in a sense...much like her own daughter Sam and she accepted that now.

What she used to think was creepy items were really just a reflection of her own child...and that was a good thing as far as she was concerned now.

'I think I'll put it...here...'Pamela said as she placed the small, rectangular box on her daughter's nightstand where she was sure to find it, however the red haired woman noticed a note on the very place.

"What's this?...'Pamela muttered to herself as she picked up the paper and upon reading it, the woman became pale and let out an ear piercing shriek.

" _ **AHHHH!..."**_ Her high pitched screams that echoed throughout the large Manson estate. Suddenly Jeremy busted into the room upon hearing his wife's scream, running as fast as his feet could carry him.

'What is it Pamela? What happened?...'The Manson male asked in concern as he ran in, only to see his wife frozen in place and as tears were starting to fall from her eyes, making her mascara run in the process.

"W-What is it?..."Jeremy asked as he was practically shaking her, finding it disturbing seeing his normally perky and smiling wife looking like that. However to his dismay she just kept crying before turning to face him.

"J-J-Jeremy...S-Sammy...S-She..."She barely managed to let out in between her cries as she cling to her husband who was growing more and more concerned.

'What? What happened to Sam?...'He demanded only for his wife, albeit shakenly, handed him a piece of paper. Upon reading it, the father had become pale as well as tears started to form in his eyes upon reading what was on the horrible piece of paper.

 _- **Dear mother and father,**_

 _ **By the time you both read this, I will already be gone from this world.**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I couldn't be the daughter you both wished I was, that I was nothing but a disappointment, a creepy mess that you both didn't want to clean up but I just can't go on like this. I can't keep living in a shallow world that finds faults in everything that I am and everything I do. It just hurts so much to wake up every morning and face the fact that not even you both can love me for what I am, it hurts even as I am writing this. I never wanted this to happen but I don't have a choice anymore, I just wish you both could have accepted me as I was. Who knows? Maybe I was right and you both were wrong or you were right and I was wrong or maybe we were both wrong in this whole situation but it doesn't matter.**_

 _ **Despite everything, despite all the fighting, all of the yells and all the pain, I still love you both and I hope you won't weep too much for me.**_

 _ **Forgive me and goodbye,**_

 _ **-Your daughter Sam**_

 _ **P.S: Tell Danny, Tucker and the rest of my friends that I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to hurt them but this was the only way.**_

"N-No..."Jeremy stuttered as he drop the suicide note and was nearly blinded by the very tears that he was shedding.

This just couldn't be so!

"Oh Jeremy...What have we done?..."Pamela wailed as she clung even tighter to her husband as they both cried.

It was as if someone had rammed a knife through their hearts but only much more painful. Their daughter, their little girl, their sweet baby, their own flesh and blood! Their little Sam...

She was _**gone...** _

She made herself gone! This was all their fault! They hurt her...They hurt her even worse than they realized that she flat out considered taking her own life because of their bad decisions, their stupidity and their blindness!

" _What have we done?..."_ The two thought as they kept crying, feeling as if they were dying from the inside out.

As they shed their tears, the two parents kept wishing to God himself that this wasn't so and to bring back their child, even if it meant they had to take her place in the process.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

 _In an unknown location_

Sam groaned a bit as she beginning to regain consciousness, however she felt a throbbing headache, as if someone had struck her from behind.

 _"W-What happened? Where am I?..._ 'She thought as she looked around, she noticed that she looked to be in some abandoned storage place, judging from the poor conditions of the area however the goth girl still felt the stinging pain from the back of her head and hissed.

"Man...What hit me?...'She muttered as she was about to put her hand on it, only to finally noticed that both her hands were bound...

'WHAT?!..."She exclaimed as finally came to and tried to free herself. She tried to think back to what had happened... She was walking down the street and she was going to go help Danny downtown only to receive a call from Valerie telling her that she was in danger and then...she felt someone ambushed her and she immediately saw stars before blacking out and she couldn't remember anything else!

"Just what is going on here?!...'She shouted as she kept struggling, however the goth girl stopped when she suddenly heard footsteps and the one voice she hated to hear at a time like this.

"So your finally up..."Paulina, the bane of her existence said as she strolled in with a smug look on her face.

"PAULINA! So this is your doing!...'Sam shouted at the Hispanic who still looked cocky.

'Yes it is..."Paulina said coolly to her prey and even enjoyed watching her pale face become red from the anger she was likely experiencing right now.

"I mean it Sanchez, untie me right now and just maybe I won't smash your face it..."Sam shouted to the cheerleader who still looked unimpressed.

"Oh please Manson...You're in no place to make demands, and besides, why would I untie after I went through all the trouble of bringing you to this place..."Paulina said as she examined her nails, using her usual mask of indifference to cover the emotions she was feeling right now...however it was beginning to crack and she knew it...but she didn't care.

Paulina felt so many emotions all at once at this moment, it was so unusual but she enjoyed it. She felt her hatred for Manson, her desire for vengeance, along with that strange sense of excitement she's been getting a lot lately and the happiness that soon she would finally get what she wants. So many emotions were swelling within her that Paulina was practically twitching a bit and Sam noticed the crazy look on her face and gulped a bit, despite trying not to show any fear.

" _This isn't good..."_ Sam thought as she tried to keep a cool head and find an escape. As the goth girl looked around and tried to think of some kind of salvation, she noticed that on the pillar she leaning on had a jagged nail sticking out of it just a few inches away.

 _"Bingo!..._ 'She thought as an idea formed in her mind, but she had to distract Paulina and from all her years of dealing with bad guys with Danny, she knew the best way to buy some time was getting them to gloat about themselves.

And she knew that Paulina never once could resist the chance to gloat.

"Why are you doing this?...'Sam asked as she discreetly moved her hands a little closer to the jagged nail, which Paulina thankfully didn't notice...

"You really don't know yet do you? Isn't it obvious?...'Paulina asked, this time having an empty look on her face but Sam could detect the hatred laced in her voice.

"I'm sorry but you ambush me and knock me out after months of not even speaking me and are now keeping me where against my will, and I honestly can't see your motive outside of hating me for whatever petty reason you have...'Sam goaded only to her surprise to see the calm look on Paulina's face suddenly switched to a furious one, to the point were her tan face suddenly became the color of a red hot chili pepper.

 ** _SMACK_**

Paulina slapped Sam across the face, not hard enough to leave a visible mark but strong enough to anger the gothic girl who still looked furiously at the girl before her.

'What the hell?!...'Sam shouted to the Hispanic only to finally see the look in her eyes...Sam paused as she noticed that they were filled with nothing but hate, anger and absolutely nothing that resembled remorse or mercy.

"You deserve this...You took him away from me and ruined everything but not anymore, today you're finally going to face justice for your crimes!...'Paulina shouted, no longer keeping any of her composure and her face was expressing what she was feeling right now.

 _ **Rage**_

" _Justice?!_ What the heck are you even talking about?!..."Sam shouted, as she felt her hands on the nail and slowly and discreetly began to cut as Paulina began a big rant.

"You got in the way of our love, you trapped him in your world of darkness and lies and made him forget about me and that is unforgivable...'Paulina said in an unhinged voice and Sam suddenly realized who she was talking about.

It was Danny...

'No way...Don't tell me that this whole thing is about Danny!...'Sam shouted in disbelief while she kept cutting.

"Who else could it be about?...'Paulina said sarcastically to her captive who still looked at her in anger and disbelief as she kept talking..."Danny and I are soulmates, he was always meant to be mine and after today, he'll finally be free and remember the love he has for me..."Paulina said with a crazy look in her eye.

"You've completely lost it Paulina! Danny doesn't love you and when he finds out that you kidnapped me..."Sam started only to be met with a laugh from the crazy girl, it was a dark, twisted kind of laugh that was devoid of any humanity.

 _ **'HAHAHAHAHAHA!...**_ 'Paulina let out, laughing like the unstable person she truly was and Sam was growing more uneasy of the sound the more she heard it. After Paulina calmed down and stopped laughing, she turned to Sam with a look of complete arrogance.

"You honestly don't think that I prepared for this?...My darling Danny will never know about this...especially since he's going to spend all day until nighttime fighting all those nasty ghosts...'Paulina said and Sam's eyes widen upon hearing that.

'What?...Wait! Don't tell me that _**you**_ sent those ghosts?...'Sam said in disbelief, even pausing for a moment as she still couldn't comprehend any of it.

Paulina was the one responsible for the ghost attacks?

"A friend of mine was doing me a favor but I can tell you this you goth geek...Danny can't save you this time..."Paulina said in a dark, cold tone and Sam even gulped a bit upon hearing this before choosing to look defiantly at her.

No matter what, she would never cower before this person...

"I always knew that there was something wrong with you Paulina..."Sam said as she sent her captor a dirty look, only for Paulina to laugh once more, but it was a short quick laugh, as If she had made a joke.

"You know that you're actually right...There was something wrong with me...For a long time I was broken...I couldn't feel any emotions at all and I longed for the day of someone fixing me...saving me from my curse..."Paulina stared and Sam blinked upon hearing it.

" _Just what the heck is she going on about?..._ 'Sam thought with a raised eyebrow as she studied Paulina and continued with her plan to escape her bindings while Paulina continued.

"I found him and I won't lose him to you or anyone else..."Paulina confessed before pulling out the syringe from behind her, along with the knife.

"What are you going to do to me?..."The goth girl exclaimed as she eyed the two weapons in the hands of the deranged female before her.

"As far as everyone else in the world is concern, you're committing suicide today and with this syringe filled with Blood Blossom's extract, you won't even be able to haunt me and Danny ever again...'Paulina continued and enjoyed the look of fear the goth was trying oh so hard to hide.

 _"What? Where did she get Blood Blossoms?..._ 'Sam thought in disbelief as Paulina kept talking.

"Also, I put your hands on _this_ very dagger while you were still knocked out and once your folks find that little note in your room...You wouldn't believe just how easy it is to fake a suicide..."Paulina said with a giggle to the goth who only looked at her as if she was some kind of madwoman...

"You're insane..."Sam said to the dark haired girl who still had that crazy smile on her face.

"Perhaps I am but once your gone, Danny will fix me, he'll save me...complete me..."Paulina said with a crazy voice as Sam kept glaring as Paulina drew out the needle and was about to inject her..." Any last words Manson?..."Paulina said as she stood towards the goth with her tools at hand.

"Just this...Take that!..."Sam said as she broke her binding from behind, freeing her in the process. Suddenly Paulina lost her balance when Sam suddenly jumped up and kicked her under her legs, forcing her to fall backwards.

 _ **"Ahh!...**_ 'Paulina shouted as she hit the ground, before looking up to she Sam with the now cut ropes in her hand, much to her shock.

"Just so you know...I won't go down without a fight..."Sam said to the deranged girl on the ground who suddenly started growling like a rabid animal.

 _ **"NO**_!..."'The dark beauty shouted in rage as she immediately got up and she kept close the dagger and the syringe, not at all going to let this stop her...

"Bring it on Sanchez!..."Sam said as she got in fighting position, fully ready to fight and defend her life as she knew she would have to.

Paulina charged at Sam like an angry bull after a red wearing matador but Sam easily dodged and evaded her swings from both the syringe and more importantly the dagger she was trying to puncture her with.

'You lousy, creepy, tacky, no-good man-stealing gothic _ **home wrecker**_!..."Paulina screamed at she kept coming after Sam who was too quick for her.

"Obsessive, deranged _ **lunatic**_!...'Sam shouted as she narrowly avoided getting slashes across her waist. As the two girls kept fighting, one for survival and the other for vengeance, Paulina was descending more and more into her anger, her hatred and her madness.

Why can't you just _**die?!..."**_ Paulina shouted at the top of her lungs, expressing the unstableness that she had from within.

"You _seriously_ need to get some help!...'Sam shouted as she saw an opening and immediately kicked Paulina in her hand, causing her to shout in pain and causing her to drop her dagger in the process...which Sam noticed instantly.

Immediately both girls made a dive for it and even did a tug a war for the weapon. The two girls kept fighting, clawing and even kicking each other as they kept trying to get the weapon and subdue their enemy.

Suffice to say, this was one fight that either girl could afford to loose...

* * *

 _A few minutes away_

 _With Danny and Dani_

"Faster Dani...'Danny shouted as he kept flying faster than he ever did with his sister/ slash clone trying to catch up with him.

Danny still couldn't believe this was actually happening, that he was in a race against time to save his girlfriend from some deranged, possible deadly lunatic who was also one of his own classmates and his former crush! He couldn't believe that Paulina actually intends to harm Sam or worse if he didn't get there in time.

" _Don't worry Sam, I'm coming..."_ He thought as he kept flying forward, praying to any God who was listening that he wasn't too late.

* * *

 _Back to the fight_

Sam was panting as she still struggled against Paulina who was still on top of her, trying to pry the dagger away from her. Sam was one of the fittest kids in school due to all of the ghost hunting she's experience along with the self-defense classes she took as a kid with her grandmother but Paulina wasn't exactly a weakling, she was actually rather physically fit due to all of her cheerleading and much to her dismay, that made it a pretty even fight.

 _ **'DIE! DIE! DIE**_!...'Paulina shouted like a banshee and she kept lunging at Sam with an inhuman, almost beast-like desire for blood and Sam knew that she couldn't be sloppy here.

"N-Not happening!...'Sam said as she kept trying to pull the dagger away from Paulina.

Paulina however was in a very volatile state right now. She could no longer think or even see straight at this point. All she could see was red and Manson before her. She wanted her dead now and she was tired of all of her resisting. She did this to her, she made her feel these _awful_ emotions, she ruined what would have been an otherwise dignified death, she got in the way of her _happy_ destiny, she made her keep fighting like this and she _still_ existed, she kept causing her _pain_ with her every movement, her every gesture and even her very breath made her out right _infuriated_. The more they kept fighting the more she felt her _anger_ , her _hatred_ and the many other _horrible_ emotions she's picked up over the last few months swell inside her like never before and it was all her fault.

It was _always_ her fault!

But enough was enough, she was going to end this one way or the other, consequences be damned!

" _ **DANNY IS MINE**_!..."Paulina shouted as she used every last bit of her physical force and pushed the knife down towards Manson and-

Suddenly a slicing sound was met, along with a loud shriek before a pain-filled gasp escaping from the goth girls tacky purple lips as Paulina finally came to and she noticed that the blade of the dagger was finally inside of her, piercing her on the side of her stomach and Paulina saw the dark crimson blood coming out .

She did it! She actually did it and-

" _ **NO!...**_ 'A loud, male voice shouted and Paulina froze upon hearing it. She knew that voice, she could _never_ forget that voice but this couldn't be. He _couldn't_ be here right now, he was _suppose_ to be downtown right now fighting the decoys Spectra had sent to keep him busy. Reluctantly turning around Paulina gasped and prayed that this wasn't so. Just standing at the front of the entrance was her beloved Danny along with one of his sisters and judging from the horrified expressions on both of their faces, it was obvious that they had just witness what had just happened.

Danny Phantom had witness Paulina Sanchez stabbing Sam Manson with the intent of killing her...

" _ **No! Sam!..."**_ Danny's anguished voice shouted and even echoed off the walls before a horrible silence filled the room.

"T-This can't be...'Dani, the little ghost girl, whispered as she had watched the horrible, gory scene before her.

The two Phantom's stood petrified as they saw Manson lying on the ground with Paulina over her, covered in the goth girl's own blood and her hands still on the very dagger that had turned her into a human shish-kebob. Paulina however remained silent upon hearing her beloved's voice but she didn't not feel the same warm, wonderful emotions she always felt whenever she heard his adorable, sweet voice.

She didn't feel _anything_ remotely wonderful at all at this moment...as she watched his shocked expression turn into one of anger and Paulina was stuck with the horrible reality...

He _caught_ her...

N...No...w-wait..."Paulina barely managed to get out as she saw her beloved ghost boy, who was only a few feet away, the love of her life and the one thing that gave her life any meaning, look at her with complete and utter anger as she still had her hands on the bloody dagger and she was still on top of Manson who was still generating a pool of her own blood which was getting bigger with every passing second.

" _ **Get away from her!..."**_ Danny shouted as he ran in and violently shoved Paulina off of a still bleeding, barely conscious Sam who was quickly becoming very pale due to blood loss. Paulina soon found herself on the ground, covered in blood and even heard the sound of the dagger hit the ground but she didn't care since she was too frozen.

"D-Dan-ny..."Sam barely managed to say as she kept bleeding but she was still conscious enough to see his almost tearing eyes looking at her as he held her in his arms.

"It's...It's going to be alright Sam...I'm here now and I'll never leave you alone again...It's going to be alright...'Danny whispered as he held his love close, who was still bleeding and he was trying desperately to think of a way to stop it.

"I-I guess we're going t-to m...miss our r-reservations t-tonight...'Sam barely managed to muttered as she was getting paler and her once vibrant lavender eyes were beginning to lose focus.

"No...Stay with me Sam...please!...'Danny's sad, horror-filled voice begged as he tended to his fallen girlfriend and still ignored Paulina who was still on the ground, still lost in her own miserable thoughts.

"My ghost boy noticed me...at the _worst_ time...I shouldn't have let him see me like that..."She muttered as the horrible realization sunk in.

She was careless, she messed up and she got caught...Now her beloved ghost boy knew what she was _really_ like and now he could never love her...

This was her one and only chance and she blew it.

It was _game over_ now...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Heartbroken**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Moon Ninja Luna,** **TheBlade17,** **DarkKingM** and **Wiseguy2415:** : I'm glad ya'll enjoyed it :)

 **Iloveanimals:** As shown here, she might of been caught off guard but she could still put up a fight...

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Yes, I suppose it is the same one, good eye...Also no, Fang and Sam are just friends...

 **Rossana's Mind:** It looks like Danny was just one second too late :( ... but next chapter will resolve things..

 **Guest(1):** Here ya go...

 **Guest (2):** I'm glad you enjoyed the Val Dash team up...also the part where Pam ripping Virginia a new one was undoubtedly my favorite part writing in the last chapter. Also what you said about parents was very well said ;)

 **Wiseguy2415 :** Thanks for spotting that little error, I'm sorry for the confusion

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time :)**_


	23. Heartbroken

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 23: Heartbroken**_

 _Friday evening, at 4:52pm_

 _Exactly 14 hours ago_

 _At Astral Avenue_

Time seemed to have almost literally frozen in the abandoned storage area which would forever be marked as the crime scene of Paulina's wrongdoings. Danny was still holding an injured Sam in his arms and he looked like he was about to literally explode at any moment, Dani was still at the door, still too stunned to move but her eyes were still locked on Paulina just in case, meanwhile said girl was still sitting in the ground, covered in the blood that was not her own and she still looked to be trapped in some kind of trance.

"D-Danny...W-Where...P-Pa-..."Sam started but was even struggling to speak at this point.

"No...Sam...don't talk...You're hurt bad but...but I'm going to fix it...I promise that I'll fix it..."Danny said with a trembling voice before groaning in anger... "This is all my fault, if only I had gotten here sooner..."Danny cursed, his ghostly green eyes were glowing even brighter than ever from all of the anger, sadness and heartache he was experiencing right now.

Just a few feet near him, Paulina was still there, looking absolutely slack jawed as she was still processing the last few minutes and she still couldn't comprehend any of it. She planned everything out perfectly, she's been waiting weeks for the right time, she did whatever she could to set things up in order to finally be rid of the goth girl and save her beloved...but he was still under her horrible spell and he had witness her being anything other than perfect.

This just couldn't be so.

She knew that she didn't do anything wrong, she was only delivering justice and putting that gothic succubus in her place. She did it in order to save him, she did it for their happy future together and she did not regret what she had done.

She only regretted that he had to see it...

Paulina noticed his movements and expressions, he looked like something had hurt him greatly, he looked like he was sad, he looked like he was angry and he looked like he was in pain. Paulina realized that he was probably experiencing those emotions, the same emotions she felt the very day she learned that the goth got in their way.

He looked like he was hurt and that hurt her as well, even more to know that he was likely hurt because that goth beast was lying bloody on the ground, just like she deserved. Despite all the unhappiness she felt at the moment, she felt something when she saw him in that state and she couldn't stop herself when-

'Danny...Are you alright?...'Paulina's voice broke the silence in the room, despite not receiving a direct reply, she knew that everyone in the room heard her.

There was a dead silence in the room for a while but she saw that Danny stopped shaking almost immediately upon hearing her voice. It was a slow thing, but the white haired ghost boy slowly turned his head around to stare at the Hispanic girl with bloody clothes and Paulina gasped upon seeing his expressions...She herself had only seen that expression one other time before, she _experienced_ it weeks ago when Manson stole him from her.

'What's wrong with-...?..."Paulina didn't even get to finish that thought when she saw what happened next. Danny bolted up from the ground, his hands had some of Sam's blood on it were suddenly on Paulina's very own collar and he was gripping rather tightly.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening, that Danny's hand were on her neck and she was suddenly having trouble breathing.

" _ **YOU MONSTER!..."**_ He shouted with tears in his eyes and an expression of complete and other loathing. Paulina was struggling to wriggle out but she couldn't and she was forced to look into his blazing green eyes and she could see the type of emotion he was experiencing.

 _ **Rage...**_

It was true, unbridled _**rage**_...all directed at her...

"D-D-Danny..."Paulina barely choked out before Danny's grip tighten and he suddenly look even angrier.

"You horrible monster! How dare you hurt Sam like this? How could you do this?!...'He shouted as strangled the girl in his grasp who was beginning to turn blue.

Danny was growling as he held tighter to the girl who hurt his beloved. He has never experienced anger quite like this, not even towards Vlad or his other ghostly enemies but...but Paulina hurt him in what was probably the worst possible way...She hurt Sam and that was unforgivable to him. He was seeing red and all he could see and hear was this monster of a girl who now blue and all he could feel was anger...anger and hatred.

" _ **I HATE YOU! I HATED YOU! I HATE YOU!..."**_ He shouted almost like a mantra to Paulina who was beginning to lose conscious, could still hear him loud and clear...

"You'll pay for this! You'll pay for hurting the woman I love!..."He shouted in complete anguish and fury and he didn't know it yet, but that was what did it.

" _No...It's over...It's all over now!..."_ Paulina thought in dismay, despite the pain of her windpipe being crushed, the hate filled look in Danny's eyes and his angry words were much more painful. Paulina felt as if her own heart was being ripped out and stomped on right before her as Danny kept shouting and screaming at her as he kept squeezing the breath out of her.

As Danny kept hurting her with those horrible words as he kept squeezing her neck, as well as forcing her to look into his furious green eyes or listen to his hate laced voice, Paulina felt something happening to her from within. She was beginning to feel a strange new emotion, it was kinda like the sadness she felt during that brief time he was missing from the Disasteroid, except that it was stronger, even stronger than the sadness she felt when he said that Manson was his girlfriend when he came back to school.

This new emotion, it was horrible! It was like her very heart was being slowly and painfully sliced up with his every word, it was like she was beginning to die from within. It was so horrible that she wanted to be dead right now...and she realized that if her beloved kept choking her like this, that would grant her wish.

She actually thought that it wouldn't be so bad, after a minute or two, she was certain she would even completely suffocate or her neck would finally snap from Danny's strong grip and she would be dead. She no longer had a reason to live in this world, her beloved could never love her now, he said that he hated her and she was now forced to experience whatever _this_ horrible emotion was and she didn't want that. She wanted to be dead right now, anything was better than continuing to feel this horrible emotion right now, whatever it was.

"Danny! Please...Don't do this?..."Dani shouted but she was ignored as she realized that was torn between tending to Sam and stopping her brother from making a very bad choice.

 _"Please...Just kill me my ghost boy...Free me from this pain..."_ Paulina thought as she awaited the darkness of death to finally end her pain.

However, it never came, suddenly Danny had let go of her, dropping her to the floor and Paulina unintentionally found herself gasping for air. She felt a horrible pain on her throat, she noticed that the spots she started to see were going away and she was forced to realize that she wasn't dead yet...and her beloved was _still_ giving her that look that only _amplified_ that horrible emotion she was experiencing.

Dani sighed in relief, she was about to try and pry her brother from Paulina and talk some sense into him, that this was not the answer and they had to help Sam who was still losing blood but to her immense relief, her brother seemed to snap out of it on his own when he let go of Paulina and Dani saw her blue face turned back to it's normal color and heard the girl coughing a bit.

"W-What..."Paulina coughed up as she looked at Danny with a look of confusion and hurt..

Why did he stop? Why didn't he kill her and end her suffering?

However the ghost boy still looked at her with that horrible look and only said this to her... "I'm not going to stoop to your level...I'm not a monster like you..."He said coldly as he turned his back on her and went back to Sam.

It was then Paulina realized what emotion she was experiencing right now. It was worse than all the anger and sadness she's been subjected to during these last 10 weeks of her life. It was the one emotion she always heard about but secretly knew that she didn't want to experience with her beloved ghost boy. It was a horrible, burning emotion that was consuming her heart and destroying her from the inside out and making her wish she was dead...or at least still an empty shell.

She knew that this feeling was...

 ** _Heartbreak!_**

That was what she was experiencing right now. For the first time in her life, she felt true _heartbreak_ and she could see that it lived very much to it's name, because it felt like Danny had literally split her heart in two.

"No..."Paulina whispered out as she saw Danny pick up Sam bridal style and was once again forced to face the horrible reality , he knew the truth about her, he hated her and still chose Manson over her and instead of at least ending her suffering, but he chose to deny her that and he left her to wallow in her pain...

She couldn't take it anymore!

Why couldn't you just kill me instead?!...'She bellowed in a pain filled voice as tears fell from her eyes as she saw expressing the pain and heartbreak that was currently destroying her but Danny still only sent her a look of complete contempt.

" _ **Don't leave me Danny! Kill me!...Just kill me now**_!...'She wailed and was about to get up to run to him, why? even she didn't know, maybe to beg him to kill her, or to beg him not to hate her? She still didn't know even when she felt something barreling into her, forcing her back to the ground.

" _ **Ah!...NO!..."**_ Paulina shouted as she realized that Danny's little sister was pushing her into the wall, keeping her from Danny and prolonging her experience to this horrible emotion... "Let me go!...'She shouted as she tried to wriggle out of Dani's grip, moving, raving and screaming like a wild animal in pain as she tried to escape but Dani was much stronger.

"Big brother! You get Sam to a hospital, I'll keep an eye on Ms. Crazy until the police arrive..."Dani said as she kept pushing a screaming, completely deranged Paulina into the wall.

Paulina was forced to watch her beloved and the boy who broke her heart give a nod to the pre-teen ghost girl, but before he left, he turned his attention to Paulina one last time, finally managing to end her moving as she was frozen upon locking eyes with him...and seeing the type of emotion in it.

It was absolutely nothing that would ever resemble love.

" _D-Danny..."_ She whimpered out but Danny still gave her that look.

"I hope you burn in Hell..." He said coldly before flying out of the storage building with Sam in his arms, leaving behind Paulina and he off to the nearest hospital.

 _ **"NO**_!...Come back...Come back...Please..."She cried as she soon found herself sinking to the ground despite Danielle still keeping a hold on her. Paulina just couldn't take it anymore as she felt all of her sadness and all of her heartbreak build up until it became to much that she didn't even have the strength to keep standing.

 _Come back Danny...Please come back..._ 'She whispered as her loud cries turned into silent whimpers as she still wallow in her bitter emotions.

* * *

 _About five minutes later_

Valerie had finally arrived to Astral Avenue and her ears could hear the sound of police sirens and she could see a bunch of police cars, along with some News vans surround what looked to be an abandoned building.

"I hope I'm not too late..."She said as she flew down, just in time to see two police officers drag out a handcuffed, _bloody_ Paulina who was kicking, screaming and even trying to _bite_ them at some point.

 _"OH NO!..."_ Valerie thought in dismay as she saw the blood on the obviously unstable Paulina who was still being dragged away.

"Get your filthy hands _off_ of me! Do you have any idea who I am?!...'Paulina shrieked as she was pushed into the police van and the two cops immediately locked her in before driving off.

Valerie immediately saw Dani, Danny and Jazz's adopted little sister nearby talking to some reporters and she had to talk to her. Once she was finished, Valerie immediately rushed to her.

"Dani! Please tell me that the blood on Paulina was her own and that Sam is alright!..."Valerie begged the little ghost girl who shook her head.

"I wish that it was but no Val, we were a second too late and Sam got hurt...My brother is taking her to the nearest hospital right now and I told him I'd stay put with that lunatic until the cops showed up...'Dani explained the older girl who looked like she wanted to hurt something.

"Damn it! If I got here faster, I could have gotten that girl before-...'Valerie muttered, feeling absolutely guilt and worry for the gothic girl.

"Don't you dare say that! This was Paulina's doing and Sam is still alive...she just needs help right now...'Dani said with a sigh to the fellow ghost huntress who nodded.

"You're right...Let's go...The cops will handle Paulina for us but we should get to the hospital..."Valerie said as she started up her hover board and the two girls flew off.

They knew that there was only one Hospital close by that Danny could have any chance of reaching before the unthinkable could happen...

* * *

 _At South Mercy Hospital_

A disheveled Danny, still in his ghost form, busted into the hospital with an unconscious but still barely alive Sam in his arms. Once there, the hospital staff immediately rushed to the scene.

"I need a doctor! HELP! Blood! Stabbing! Paulina...Help..."He shouted as a group of nurses ran in.

'Oh dear lord is that Ms. Manson?..."The senior nurse shouted in horror at the state the girl was in..."CODE RED! Hurry! We don't have much time...'She shouted as she and her fellow nurses placed Sam on a gurney and rolled her away to the emergency room.

Danny was about to follow them when a hospital receptionist, whom he identified as Ms. Rivers due to her nametag, denied him.

"I'm sorry Danny Phantom, but you're not allowed back it, it's for authorized hospital personal only..."She tried to calmly explained to the still emotion trouble boy.

'But Sam needs me! What if-..."He started only for the reception to give him a calm, compassionate look as she tried to explain.

"I understand that you are worried but I promise that your girlfriend is in the best hands possible at the moment...'She said to the boy who nodded as he reluctantly watched all the doctors and nurses take Sam away, all the while he prayed that she would make it out of this alright.

 _"Please...Stay strong Sam..."_ He thought as he soon found himself alone in the waiting room where he would be forced to wait each painfully slow moment until she would come back all safe and sane...

At least that was what he hoped.

" _Please..."_ He thought as he sat in that chair, his eyes fixated on the emergency room door where Sam had disappeared into.

All he could do now was wait...and pray.

* * *

 _About 5 minutes later_

Danny was still on the hospital chair and his eyes were still locked on the E.R's door as many bad, unpleasant thoughts filled his mind as he wondered how this all came to be. Especially when he heard the receptionist call the Manson's and despite being quite far away from the phone, he was certain his hearing could have picked out what sounded like a scream.

Danny groaned as he imagined the look on the Manson's face as the receptionist told them that their daughter had been _stabbed._ He imagined that they were likely crying, screaming and wishing that it was true since that was what _he_ was feeling right this moment.

 _"How could this have happened? What did I do to deserve this?..."_ Danny thought in dismay as the previous events played through his mind as if to torture him.

Today was suppose to be a nice day, he was suppose to treat Sam to a nice time and take her out to dinner to celebrate her turning 17 year old today but not only was he forced to take part in a ton of stupid ghost attacks but Paulina turned crazy and flat out tried to _kill_ her.

Danny felt so angry right there, angrier than he could ever remember being. The moment he saw Sam's blood, and heard Paulina's voice he basically snapped. He wanted to make her pay...He wanted to stop her from hurting Sam...And upon seeing her covered in his love's blood, his mind went blank and he wanted to hurt her...she wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him, like she had hurt Sam as well...

He wanted to _stop_ her...He wanted to _hurt_ her...He wanted to _kill_ her...

But he failed at both...He couldn't stop Paulina in time and he couldn't hurt her like he wanted to...he couldn't bring himself to kill her. No matter how tempting it was, no matter how angry or haow heartbroken he was at that very moment, he knew that he could never live with himself if he took a life...

He could only hope that the justice system would handle Paulina and that she couldn't hurt Sam again.

Valerie and Dani soon arrived to the hospital and immediately asked for Sam, only for the hospital reception to tell them that she was still being treated in the Emergency Room and that they would have to wait. Reluctantly they went to the waiting room where they saw a miserable look Danny who was still in his ghost form, and was still soaked a bit in his girlfriends blood.

"Oh man Danny!..."Valerie, in her civilian form, ran to him with Dani right in toe.

"Hey guys..."He said in a hollow voice, barely hiding the pain he was experiencing at that moment. The two girls however were fixated on the blood on his hands that was staining his suit and it was making them uneasy.

"Big brother... I brought you a hoodie..."Dani said, giving a hint that Danny needed to change and the boy blinked, apparently he was too busy brooding to even notice that he was covered in blood.

"Oh, thanks..."He said as he reluctantly took the hoodie, trying not to get it dirty as well. He quickly left to a nearby bathroom to clean himself up and in a few minutes, he returned in his human form, now wearing the green hoodie his sister gave him.

Despite being clean, he still felt absolutely miserable and who could blame him...

"I'm so sorry Danny...If I had gotten here sooner than maybe Paulina-..."Valerie stopped when she saw Danny's expression change from sad to furious.

 _'Don't_ say that name right now! I-I can't deal..."He was practically stuttered from his anger and the two girls could only imagine the type of suffering he was experiencing.

It was bad enough that Sam got hurt but it was obvious that he blamed himself for it, Danny always took using his powers seriously and valued life above all else. The fact that he couldn't prevent Sam's stabbing was something he was having trouble dealing with.

"This is all my fault...I was a second too late and now S-Sam might..."He was crying right now and Dani gave him a hug to try and calm him down.

"Don't say that Danny...This is all that maniac's fault and don't worry, she will be punished I can promise you that..."Dani said to her brother who suddenly stopped crying and looked livid once more.

"I still can't believe that Paulina did this! Just why would she do this?!..."He shouted, feeling so angry and confused by this whole thing.

He hadn't even spoken to Paulina in almost three months and suddenly she flat out tries to murder Sam?!

"I-I think I can answer that Danny..."Valerie said as she tried to calm the unhappy half ghost and tell her the story.

She explained to him that earlier today, she picked up some ghost activity around the school and had ran into Dash who told her that he saw Star and Paulina be taken away by Spectra. He demanded to come with her to save the two girls and Valerie reluctantly allow it. Valerie had used her gear to get a lock on Star's phone signal and managed to find her in some lake house at Mount Amity which belonged to Paulina.

There they found Spectra who was draining Star and she and Dash managed to capture the evil ghost and save Star who told them the whole story. That Paulina made a deal with Spectra, that she had sent those ghosts to keep him busy all day and that she was going to kill Sam and make it look like suicide. As Valerie kept filling in the blanks, Danny could only stare in disbelief at what he had been hearing...

He couldn't believe that Paulina got involved with one of his worst enemies...That she had tried to kill Sam only because he was dating her?! She still wanted him and flat out tried to eliminate the girl he cared about _just_ because he rejected the popular girl?

Danny couldn't believe it! It was like something out a horror movie!

"I-I h-had n-no idea..."He stuttered as he was forced to face the horrible realization that Paulina hurt Sam just to get to him.

However his shock soon turned into more anger, both at Paulina and himself for not seeing this before it was too late. He knew for a long time that Paulina was obsessed with him, or his ghost half to be more precise and he had known that she had quite a ruthless side when she didn't get her way. However after he rejected her on the first day back to school since the Disasteroid, that was the last he heard from her, he still occasionally saw her in the hall but she didn't talk or come near him or Sam and he had assumed that maybe she got over it.

What a fool he had been!

I can't believe that Paulina hurt Sam just because she wanted me..."Danny said in horror.

"This is _not_ your fault Danny, you had no way of knowing that Paulina was actually some homicidal maniac but this was not _your_ doing...What matters is that she's in jail now and Sam is being treated...She's going to be alright...'Valerie insisted to the ghost boy who gave her pleading eyes.

"I hope that your right Val..."He said as he went back to the torture of waiting, this time with his friend and his little sister there for him.

* * *

It wasn't long before more people showed up, Danny's parents, Jazz, Tucker and even Mr. and Mrs. Manson had arrived, along with Sam's grandmother Ida. Once they came through the door, the three of them ran to the receptionist and anyone could tell that they had been crying, even Ida.

"Where is my daughter? Please tell me that she's alright?..."Pamela demanded as she was practically shaking the receptionist who seemed long used to this kind of behavior.

"Mrs. Manson, your daughter is currently being treated in the ER and we should get some news soon...I understand that your scared but I promise you that we are giving her our absolute best..."Mr. Rivers said calmly to the crying mother who reluctantly let go.

Soon the trio of Manson's found themselves in the waiting room where he Fenton's, Tucker Danny, Valerie and Danielle were still waiting and upon seeing them, Danny only felt more guilty.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson...'Danny said but paused, still unsure what to say to the two parents or the grandmother. Tucker sighed as gave his friend a look, as he himself was worried and scared for Sam as well, maybe as much as he was.

 _"I'm still wishing that this is some nightmare..."_ Tucker thought before turning his attention to Sam's parents.

"We just got that horrible phone call...I can't believe this has happened..."Ida said with a sad expression on her face as she sat next to Dani.

"I'm very sorry that this happened Pamela..."Maddie said with compassion to the other mother. She could only begin to imagine the kind of nightmare she was in right now.

"I know that we don't always see eye to eye but I promise that if anything goes down, we'll be here for it..."Jack said with a compassionate tone to Jeremy who looked at him appreciatively.

"Thank you..."He said and accepted that his mother had also been right about this. His daughter was in the hospital and only Jack and Maddie, along with their children and his daughter's friend's had shown up to give them emotion support...and he didn't see a single person from the country club whom he foolishly labeled as his " _friends"._

"I still can't believe this...but I have to know something..."Pamela said as she pulled out a note from her purse.

And to everyone's surprise it was a suicide note.

'What the?..."Jazz said in disbelief at the sight of it and seeing Sam's name on it.

"This isn't from Sam Mrs. Manson...Paulina was plotting to fake her suicide so she must have forged that thing..."Valerie explained to the mother who looked visibly more relieved only to become sad once more.

Valerie still couldn't believe this, just how cruel can a person be?! Paulina flat out was going to make her parents and everyone think that Sam committed suicide in order to cover her tracks and from what was written on that phony little note, she was planning on making Sam's parent's think that it was _their fault._

That was just plain evil!

Making a mom and dad think that they drove their only kid to suicide...That was just cruel...

However soon the large group of people were forced to wait and comfort the family who was growing more and more uneasy as they awaiting the news concerning Sam.

"This is still our fault...If we didn't get into that silly fight this morning, maybe she would have come straight home instead to where that...that...demon girl was!..."Pamela shouted in between her tears as her husband held her close. Maddie and Jack tried to console them as well since they, as parents, could understand that they were beating themselves over this.

"Just what happened to that Paulina person?...'Jeremy asked his daughter's friend.

"Don't worry, she's currently at the police station even as we speak..."Dani told the blonde man.

"Good...I want that monster punished for what she did to my daughter..."Jeremy, a normally optimistic, chipper man, said with a dark, angry look on his face. He wanted to make the monster who tried to take his child's life pay!

Suddenly the doors opened and Danny saw Doctor Anthony Jones, one of the doctors who took Sam in, come to.

"Are you the parents of Samantha Manson?..."He asked to the two adults who nodded.

"Yes we are...How is she? How's my baby?..."Pamela asked the doctor who tried to keep calm.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson, I am afraid I have some rather bad news, your daughter's wound is much deeper than we thought and she lost a large amount of blood and some of her organs were ruptured..."He said with a sobering voice... "Her wound is 6 inches deep and she's lost nearly a gallon of blood and she's having trouble clotting..."He confessed, causing the entire group of people, especially the Manson parent's and elder to look alarmed.

"WELL! what are you doing standing around?! Aren't you going to save her?!...'Ida shouted as she gripped onto the doctor and was practically shaking him only for Val, Jazz and Dani to pull her off.

"Please, I swear to you that we're doing our best but the problem is that Sam lost a lot of blood and we don't have enough of her type of blood to fully stabilize her, she'll need a blood transfusion of either B+ or O- within the next hour if we want any chance at saving her..."The doctor explained.

"I'll do it! I'm her father and we have the same blood type..."Jeremy offered without a moment's hesitation.

"I do too..."Ida offered just in case it wasn't enough.

"I'm O-, she can have some of my blood in case you need more..."Maddie offered and noticed the look of gratitude on Pamela's face.

"Very well, follow me Mr. Manson..."The doctor lead Mr. Manson away to give blood and hopefully save his daughter's life.

Danny sighed as he knew that he couldn't put this off any longer, despite what Valerie said earlier, he knew that he was partially responsible for this and he had to own up to it.

"I'm so sorry that this happened..."He said to both Sam's mother and grandmother.

"I am too..."Pamela said as she sat between Jack and Maddie as she waited for her husband to return and her daughter as well.

Danny started to tell Mrs. Manson along with everyone else about what happened, with Valerie and Dani chipping in to make sure he didn't dump the blame solely on himself. He said that Paulina was one of her classmates and that she was apparently obsessed with him and hated the fact that he and Sam were dating. and that was the reason she did what she did today.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Manson...and Ida...I really am..."Danny said as he was almost on his knee's while his parent's and sisters, along with Tucker were trying to keep him steady.

Danny knew that he likely ruined whatever good feelings Mrs. Manson had developed for him these last few weeks, but she deserved to know the truth and he had to take responsibility for his own role in this tragedy. However, instead of angry yells or even a look of hatred, the Manson mother only look sad on her face.

"I don't blame you Danny..."Pamela said, shocking the ghostly boy along with the other people in the room, including her mother-in-law.

'But the reason Paulin-..."He stared but was stopped by the red haired woman.

"I don't care for _that girl's_ reason, it's irrelevant as far as I'm concern, all that I know is that she hurt my daughter and that's she will pay for that..."Pamela said before giving Danny a smile.. "I know that you flew Sam to the doctor and that you would have done anything to save her...I don't blame _you_ for _she_ did..."Pamela said in an understand voice and Ida nodded in agreement however Danny still had that melancholy expression on his face.

"I tried to kill her..."He said, shocking everyone in the room with the exception of Dani since she had been there.

"Wait...What?..."Tucker exclaimed in shock at what he heard.

'What are you saying son?..."Jack asked his son.

'When I saw Sam bleeding on the ground and Paulina with her hands on that stupid knife, I was so angry...I tried to strangle her...I wanted to kill her for hurting Sam but I couldn't go through with it..."He confessed, with shame evident in his voice but no one could tell what he was shamed about.

"Danny..."Jazz said in concern as she knew her brother was in a very delicate state and would no doubt traumatize by this whole experience...And she couldn't blame him.

"The problem is that I'm still not sure if it's because I was too _weak_ to do or...or because I'm strong enough not to stood to _her_ level...'Danny said as his mother wrapped her arms around him, still unsure how to react to this.

"I believe it's the latter...my granddaughter would never have wanted you to live your life with that on your conscious...I know that you're a good boy Danny...and as much as I hate that girl for what she did to my bubeleh, I rather see the court system handle her than you getting her blood on your hands..."Ida said compassionately to the boy that she had grown to love like a grandson.

"She's right son...You did the right thing by not doing that..." Jack said as he rubbed his son's back.

"I hope so..."Danny mumbled as the large group of people continued waiting.

* * *

Eventually Mr. Manson had return to rejoin the group and they all stood by waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them the news that they wanted to hear...That Sam would survive. They weren't sure how many hours had passed other than the fact that the sun went down long ago and it was now night time.

Sam's parents and even grandmother asked the receptionist how Sam was about every five minutes and she would always say that she saw still in the ER and that they had to be patient, Danny would have done the same thing had they not kept them up to date each time. Dani had long fallen asleep and was in Jazz's arm, Tucker had called for his security team to keep the paparazzi out after they showed up to harass them about Sam's state.

After a truly agonizing wait, the ER door opened and Doctor Anthony Jones had come in with a rather relieved expression on his face.

Could this be?

"She's going to be alright...We finally managed to stabilize her...'He said causing the entire room to let out a sigh in relief.

"Oh thank heavens..."Ida shouted as she soon found herself in a hug with her son and daughter-in-law, just happy to know that they still had Sam.

They weren't the only ones as the Fenton's, Tucker, Valerie but especially Danny looked like he was about to cry upon hearing the news...

"She's going to be alright...She's going to be alright..."He muttered in happiness and disbelief.

He...He was so happy to know that he didn't fail...He was happy that he didn't lose his best friend, the love of his life and one of the people he knew that he absolutely couldn't live without. He wouldn't lose his childhood friend, his girlfriend and his better half.

For the first time during that entire day...He was happy.

He was just so happy to know that he wouldn't lose her, not now and not ever...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **Defeated**_

* * *

 **A/N:** As you all probably have already guessed, this chapter gives us more details on what had occurred in chapter 2: _**GAME OVER**_ , of what happened between Sam being stabbed and Paulina's arrest, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Also for those who are wondering, yes Doctor Anthony Jones is the same doctor I used in my DP "Resurrected Memories" fic but this fic is not connected to it. I'm just using my OC.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **TheBlade17:** Thank dude ;)

 **Wiseguy2415:** As I said, thanks again for spotting that little error...

 **Dreams Come True 996:** I loved that video and you both got to admit, Sam and Oka do have some common traits or maybe it's just me.

 **Sing-a-Ding-Ring:** Did you mean bad?

 **DarkKingM:** I am pleased that you enjoyed the big fight scene, I myself have been wanting forever to do it.

 **Guest:** I hope that this will do...

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time :)**_


	24. Defeated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Warning:** For this chapter, viewer discretion is advised since it contains depression and suicide.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 24: Defeated**_

 _Saturday at 2:00pm (CET)_

 _Milan, Italy_

In a luxury hotel in the heart of Milan, Juan and Maria Sanchez were currently breaking out the champagne to celebrate. Only one hour ago they had managed to get the deal they were after to start a new Italian Branch for Sanchez Co. here in Italy. It took them weeks and a lot of buying out but they finally had every set and the only thing left to do was wait meet up with their lawyers and investors tomorrow and wait for the ink to dry.

This was by far the biggest business endeavor they had made during this trip and they were pleased that soon everything would be set and they could kick back and watch their beloved company keep growing and growing, which would mean more business, more power and more money for them.

And that was how they liked it...

"Cheers mi amor..."Juan said as he and his wife of 25 years toasted to their success before they both took a sip.

"Ay...Juan...It doesn't get any better than this..."Maria said before taking another sip of champagne.

"I know what you mean...And just think, in about another week, we'll be the owners of one of the largest business empire's in Europe, your cosmetic company and all of my investments will be all over the map...'He said proudly as he kissed his wife's hand, being in a very good mood right now.

"I wonder how our baby is doing right now..."Juan said as he drank, feeling the alcohol beginning to relax him.

"It's Saturday so she probably out hanging out with her friends..."Maria said before taking another sip of her alcoholic beverage.

As the two CEO's were drinking and enjoying themselves, Juan suddenly heard his cell phone ringing and upon seeing the number, he saw that it was coming from America and it wasn't his daughter's number.

"A long distance call..."Juan muttered before answering it..."Hello..."He said into the phone.

" _Is this Juan Sanchez?..."_ He heard someone say on the other line.

"Yes I am he...Who is this?..."Juan asked in a suspicious tone, which his wife noticed.

" _Mr. Sanchez, I am Officer Collins of the Amity Park Police department, I'm afraid I have some troubling news concerning your daughter Paulina Sanchez ..."_ The police officer said, causing Juan to gasp.

"What?! What has happened to my Paulina?! Did someone hurt her?!..."He demanded into the phone, feeling his temper and worry for his beautiful daughter increase.

" _No Mr. Sanchez,_ y _our daughter is currently being held here at the police station as she's been arrested for first degree attempt at murder..."_ The cop said and Juan nearly dropped his phone upon hearing this.

" _ **WHAT?!..."**_ He shouted in disbelief, startling his wife in the process but the man didn't even notice, he was hoping that what he heard was wrong.

This couldn't be true...

His daughter has been _arrested_ for _attempt at murder_?!

* * *

 _Back in Amity Park_

 _7:30 am( EST)_

 _Present time_

Paulina silently sat in the middle of her cell as the police officer called her parents who are no doubt freaking out at the moment upon being told that their only child had been arrested for intentionally trying to _stab_ one of her classmates. Paulina even refused to speak to them when the cop said that they wanted to speak with her but she didn't want to. She didn't want to see or hear either of them, she didn't want to listen to their angry yells or sorrow filled cries they were likely experiencing now that they knew what she was really like.

That their only child was nothing but a _monster..._ or at least that was what her ghost boy had called her anyway.

"Danny..."Paulina muttered only to feel as if a knife was twisting around her heart and felt another tear fall from her eyes.

She never would have imagined that she would ever actually _wished_ that she was still emotionless...but that was what was happening, she rather still be a numb, empty, emotionless cyborg who kept faking everything about herself than continue feeling _this_ kind of emotion.

 ** _Heartbreak..._**

Paulina was experiencing that awful feeling as she was forced to face the fact that her beloved _didn't_ love her and none of her hopes and dreams would ever come true. She still couldn't believe that this has happened. She still has no idea where she went wrong. Everything was planned out so perfectly, she worked so hard and was so patient but she still failed. ...and now cruel fate has happened as she still felt that dreaded emotion known as heartbreak.

She's been feeling the torturous new emotion ever since last night and nothing she could do could stop it. At first she had been hysterically crying but now she was too tired for even that, so all she could do was sit there, feeling sorry for herself as that horrible feeling only continue to fester within her as she thought about what has happened and what will happen to her soon.

She failed, she was in jail and soon she was going to be on trial for attempt at murder...but the worse part of all is that she would never know the kind of happiness that came from being loved by her darling Phantom. She would never experience what it was like to kiss him, to hug him or being told those three _beautiful_ words that would have made everything moment of her sad little life worth it.

She would never hear him say " _I love you_ "...instead she got the exact opposite...

 _ **"I hate you!**_ "

She could still hear his angry voice screaming that at her, the last thing she heard from him before he absolutely broke her heart and she knew that they would keep haunting her for as long as she would live.

She felt so broken and she knew that nothing could ever fix her now...

She had failed...

She had failed in the worst possible way and now she has lost her beloved ghost boy and her one chance at experiencing true happiness, she lost her power and her future and basically her whole life as was no longer in control of her own life and Paulina couldn't accept that. Even when she was emotionless, she was _always_ the one in control, she had the power and the means to get her way and she knew that was what was most convenient for her...but she lost, she has been defeated and she knew that she may never be in control ever again and she didn't like that.

She didn't like anything about this situation at all...

She still didn't know where she went wrong or what she could have done differently in order to change the outcome of her fate. Maybe she shouldn't have waited too long before attacking Manson or she at least should have known better than to trust Spectra into keeping Danny busy...maybe she never should have gotten involved with her in the first place? Or maybe she should have killed Sam while she was still unconscious instead of waiting for her to wake up just so she could enjoy watching her squirm?

She didn't know and she knew she likely will never get the answer on how this all could have backfired so terribly...

She had been so close...Manson's death and her ghost boy's love had been so close to her that she could almost taste them...but she had failed and nothing can change that.

Danny hated her now, she was in a dingy cell waiting for her stupid upcoming trial and now the entire world had seen her being less then the perfect girl and they would always hate her for it. Danny hated her, her friends and followers would hate her and she was certain that even her parents would as well.

But what hurt her the most was that Danny now hated her and still loved Manson...

She couldn't believe that it was all over now and her actions were all for nothing. Despite all of her efforts, all her hard work , her patience and her sacrifices, her enemy would still live on and continue to taunt her just by still existing. She would continue to live and he the one that Danny loved, she would be the one who had his love and everything Paulina had strived for.

It wasn't fair!

Paulina had only ever truly wanted _one_ thing during her entire lifetime and that was her precious ghost boy, she wanted to keep feeling that glorious emotion known as love that she always felt around him, she wanted to experience being _loved_ by him more than anything in the world.

But she wouldn't, not now or ever at this point all thanks to that goth whore who would continue to haunt her...Sam would still be Danny's girlfriend, she would still get to be the one to kiss him, be loved by him and possible one day even be _married_ to him. And even if it wasn't her and they broke up, _another_ girl would get to experience such wonderful things with her precious ghost boy. Someone other than her was going to become his bride, take his virginity and one day bring his child into this world...

Such an idea was _unbearable!_

Paulina rather be dead that watch _that_ happen but he denied her that as well last night when he chose to stop strangling her just to keep prolonging her experiencing with heartbreak.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Why couldn't you just _end_ me last night Danny?..."She whispered in silent agony as she was forced to keep feeling all of these awful feelings, the one's that actually made her long for her former emptiness.

Danny hated her, Manson was still alive, her friends and followers would abandon her, her school life was over, she would be blacklisted for her entire life and certain that her parents would abandon and disinherit her as soon as they came here, since Paulina figured they were likely booking a flight back to the states even at this moment. Paulina didn't ever want to face them like this. Even if by some miracle she gets left off and her parents didn't disown her, she knew that she could never go back to what she once had. The whole world knew what she was now and she would never be in control ever again.

She actually wanted to be angry right now, it was actually preferable than heartbreak...but she couldn't. She knew that no matter what, Danny would be forever out of her reach now and even if she wanted to punish him, she'd never be able to do it even with Spectra's help.

Spectra? She didn't know where that ghoul was right now or if she even managed to end Star like she said she would but she didn't care.

Not even that evil ghost could undo this...

That was what she wanted...to _undo_ everything, if only so that she could no longer keep feeling this horrible emotion or be force to face the fact that her very life has been ruined beyond repair...

If only time could change but she knew that it was impossible...

It was all over now...

It was game over...

* * *

As Paulina continued to mope around, her memories continuing to haunt her and forcing her to cry silently in her cell.

" _Why did it all come to this?..."_ She muttered as hugged her knees and felt another tear slide down her face, wiping it off, the Hispanic girl had placed her hand on her hip only to blink when she felt something there...

"Huh? What's this?..." She muttered when she pulled the item out of her pocket and she sighed when she remembered what it was.

It was what remained of the blood blossom extract...she recalled that hid the remaining liquid into an empty lip gloss container since she thought it be safer there and more easy to have in her pocket than the glass vial. The police probably did think it was just ordinary lip gloss and that was why they didn't confiscate it when they patted her down and took her phone away to look for anything incriminating.

She didn't get why they even bothered, she was already screwed as it is...

"Blood Blossoms. .." She muttered as she stared at the now useless red liquid.

Last time they were suppose to be one of the tools to help her get rid of her rival but now they couldn't do that...now they would go to waste and would never do the intended purpose of destroying a persons spirit upon death.

"Death...be destroyed..."Paulina muttered as she suddenly realized that an option was placed before her...

Maybe this liquid wasn't completely useless after all...

The only reason Spectra had told her to inject it in Manson was that she thought it would have been the easiest option, but Paulina didn't have any needles on her...but Spectra only said that this stuff just had to be in the person's system in order for the effects to keep kick in...maybe drinking it would have the same kind of effect as well...she didn't see why it couldn't. ...

 _"Maybe...Maybe it could work..."_ Paulina thought as she weighed her options.

She knew that she had nothing left to live for on this or any world, Danny would never love her and she knew that she'd be forced to experience her heartbreak for the rest of her life... She didn't want that...she rather be dead right now than go through another minute of this and she knew that she didn't want to become a ghost either...

She knew that ghosts _still_ experienced emotions and judging from her experience with Spectra, they probably didn't forget about their human lives either...She didn't want that, she didn't want to _remember,_ she didn't want to _feel_ and she really didn't want to go on like this...

She wanted it all to end and she knew that this ghost poison could do that, or at least the second half of the job...

All that would be left would be how to go with the first part...Paulina scowled in frustration as she knew that she didn't have her dagger since the cops took it as evidence for her crime and she had nothing but the disguised poison in her hand and the clothes on her back...

" _Clothes..."_ She thought as she looked down to her belt...it was a genuine white leather belt that she bought during one of her shopping sprees and the unhappy girl remember something from her last conversation with Spectra...

The dark spirit had told her that she could make Star so miserable that she, in Spectra words _"would hang herself with her very own belt"_ at the end of their time together...She still didn't know if she had managed to accomplish it yet but Paulina realized that she was given an option and an idea.

As the Hispanic girl was still thinking, she noticed that the police officer, the only one who was tasked in keeping an eye on her had stepped out for a moment and she realized that her option was practically smacking her in the face right now.

And that she didn't have a lot of time on her side...

* * *

 _Outside_

Officer Gilbert Collins was currently at the steps of the police station, he needed to take a smoke break. He wasn't a heavy smoker, he only did so once in a while, during particularly stressful situation, like right now. He had just called the girl's parents and had to spend almost 20 minutes trying to convince them that he wasn't lying and that this wasn't a prank call at all. He understood they were very much in shock at what they had just received, that their own kid had committed a very serious crime last night and was now facing justice for her crimes.

However as a father himself, he actually felt pity for them as he could only imagine the type of pain they were experiencing at the moment but he had a job to do.

As the officer lit up his cigarette, he thought about what had occurred last night and this morning. He and a few others were still here since the majority of the force were either on patrol or surrounding the hospital to make sure no unauthorized people get in to harass Danny Phantom or his friends while Ms. Manson the victim from last night, made her recovery.

"What a day...He muttered before letting out a puff of smoke from his cigarette, feeling the effects of it. It wasn't even 8 in the morning and he already faced a big amount of drama what with the call he received about the victim's recovery and having keep an eye on the teenaged sociopath to make sure she is all ready for her trail which would take place in a few days...

No matter what, justice was going to be served...

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Officer Collins had reentered the building, feeling a little more calm now as he was ready to get back to work. However once he opened that door and looked into the cell that contained the prisoner, he nearly had a heart attack at what he was seeing.

 _ **'OH MY GOD!..."**_ He shouted as he ran to unlock the cell, praying that his eyes were playing tricks on him. His scream alerted some of the other men who were in the other room and they came to, frantic at what they all had scene.

Paulina Sanchez, age 17, the person they had arrested last night for attempt at murder against Sam Manson...was dead.

She had hung herself with her own belt and was still hanging there, the belt around her neck as it suspended her unmoving body about 2 feet above the ground.

" _ **NO!**_ No!..."Officer Gilbert said as he pulled out a knife and cut the belt from the pipe it's been tied to and immediately removed it from the girl's neck. As he and another cop laid her body down, he checked her pulse and paled as he realized what has happened and he was ashamed that it had been during his watch. He immediately tried to perform CPR but even after several minutes, nothing changed.

"Call an ambulance..."One cop shouted as another made the call but it would be no use.

Officer Collins checked his watch and sighed, as he knew he would have to make another painful phone call to the Sanchez parents but he had no choice.

"Prisoner Ms. Paulina Sanchez, age 17...Found dead at exactly 7:59am on Saturday morning..."He said with a sigh as he knew he had to make a lot of phone calls now.

He was completely unaware of the empty lip gloss tube that laid abandoned on the floor, or the fact that the girl had injected it before ending her life. He was completely unaware that the girl who was born with no emotions but had grown into a monster would never come back, even as a ghost.

She was gone and she was gone for good now.

All he _did_ know was that a suicide had taken place today and that he suddenly needed another cigarette.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Yandere Simulator_ : _Paulina edition_

 _ **A New Fate**_

* * *

 **A/N:** This was one depressing chapter but don't worry the next one, I won't give any spoilers but I can say that it will be a little better...especially since it's going to be the last one.

Anyway this chapter is set during the " _present"_ or rather it continues where chapter 2 left off, just after Paulina was informed of Sam's survival. I hope that clears up any confusion.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Moon Ninja Luna:** Next chapter will involve Spectra facing the consequences of her actions, and I can promise you this, it won't be pretty...

 **Rossana's Mind:** Thank you, also I am quite proud of that fight scene, also I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **Wiseguy2415:** We all shed a tear during that time...also thank you for the idea but I don't think I will give Sam any powers, especially since this story is coming to a close.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review and see ya next time :)**_


	25. A New Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. The Yandere Simulator is property of YandereDev.

* * *

 **Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition**

 _ **Chapter 25: A New Fate**_

 _Saturday_

 _Late in the afternoon_

 _At South Mercy Hospital_

 _"Mmmm..._ "Sam let out as she slowly began stirring awake, only to squint due to seeing a bright light as she could faintly hear a beeping sound in the background.

"S-Sam..."She heard a voice say and she recognized it as Danny's voice.

" _Wha_..."She let out as her eyes finally focused as she was becoming aware of her surroundings. She looked to be in a hospital and saw Danny who looked like he hadn't slept at all, he was looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

"She's awake!...'He said happily and Sam finally noticed her parents and grandmother were there as well but she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Her mother and father, whom she considered some of the most snobbish people on the planet who were obsessed with perfection and looking " _neat and proper"_ were anything but at the moment. They also looked like they didn't get a good night sleep either, there were dark circles under their eyes and their hair was a little mussed at best.

"Oh thank heavens..."Her mother Pamela said as Sam soon found herself in a hug with her family as well, it wasn't very tight but she suddenly felt a little sore.

"I'm so happy that your alright bubeleh..."Ida said as she kissed her granddaughter's forehead.

"W-What's going on? What's happening Danny?...'Sam asked in confusion, wondering what was happening however she suddenly hissed in pain and her family let go in alarm.

"Are you alright dear?...'Jeremy asked in a concern tone to his daughter who slowly nodded.

"I'm fine...just a little sore..."She muttered as she placed a hand on the side of her stomach, only to hiss a bit upon touching it.

"Take it easy Sam, you got hurt really bad last night but your gonna be okay..."Danny said gently to the goth who still looked confused.

Suddenly memories of the previous night came back to Sam and she still couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Paulina had _stabbed_ her with a freaking dagger. As much as she despised the girl, Sam honestly never expected this from her...She always saw Paulina as a vain, spoiled, selfish girl who only cared about herself but she had just proven that she was even _worse_ than that.

The person whom she believed was just a spoiled, self-absorbed fan girl revealed to be an obsessive and ruthless would-be murderer...all because she had been dating Danny...She still never expected that she would flat out try to _kill_ her over it...

"I remember that Paulina...I still can't believe it..." She said with a groan only to see everyone's expressions darken upon hearing that name.

"Don't worry Sam, you're safe now and your going to get better...Don't think about her..."Danny said as he squeezed her right hand.

"He's right Sammy, that horrible girl is behind bars even as we speak and we're going to make sure she's never allowed out..."Jeremy said seriously to his daughter, who looked surprised by his expression. It was the first time she ever seen her dad look this angry, even more than when they had their stupid fights...

" _Fight?..._ 'She muttered as she recalled what had happened the day before and she felt awful.

As miserable as she had been yesterday, she remembered that upon feeling Paulina stab her and she felt herself almost bleed to death, the only thing she could think about was that stupid fight before she blacked out. Sam was usually a calm and collected individual, even in the face of danger but that was literally the closest to death she's ever been and all she could think about Danny and her family, and how they're last conversation they had ended in such a stupid fight.

She actually hated the thought of her yelling that they wouldn't see her that night being the last words she said to them. She also felt a little guilty for blowing up at them over a lot of stuff that at the time seemed big but now only seemed so trivial.

As the goth looked down to the side of her stomach, she lifted her hospital gown a bit and noticed some stitches were there. As much as she was still sore, she knew that it could have easily been _much_ worse than this. As the goth stared at the wound that would always remind her of what almost had happened, she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and the goth girl looked up to see her and her father's eyes.

She could tell they obviously felt scared and had been worried about her and it made Sam feel even worse for screaming at them yesterday over her party location...She knew that she had to say something...anything to them.

"Mom...Dad..."Sam stared only to be halted by her mother.

"Sam...Honey...Please forgive us..."Pamela said to his daughter, surprising her in the process.

"W-What?...'She stuttered, not yet understanding.

"We're sorry about what happened yesterday with your birthday, we're sorry that we didn't consider your feelings and tried to turn into our thing when it was suppose to be about you..."Pamela said in a guilty voice with Jeremy nodding at every word.

"You're mother is right sweetie...We're sorry that we hurt your feelings yesterday...and so many other times..."Jeremy said as he recalled so many of their quarrels and how they tried to change her just because they thought she might not have been accepted by the upper class.

But they didn't care about that anymore...all they cared about now was that she was their child and they had taken her for granted but not again.

Sam only stood there with a somewhat blank expression on her face, she saw that her folks seemed really sincere about this and it only made her feel worse for screaming at them yesterday.

"Mom...Dad...It's alright...I shouldn't hav-..."She was cut off when her mother gave her such a firm look that it nearly startled the healing girl.

"No...It's _not_ alright...You were right Sam...We've been terrible parents...and for a very long time..." Pamela said with tears falling from her eyes and she held onto her daughter's hand tightly, still too afraid to let go... "For so long we cared too much about what our social circle would have thought about you that we acted completely idiotic and insensitive to you and we couldn't be more sorry for that..."She cried as she felt so many memories flood back, memories she look on with shame.

She remembered so many times she would see her daughter come home with more gothic attire or listening to heavy metal music and she and her husband would try to counter it by buying her more colorful dresses and trying to expose her to more " _appropriate"_ music and activities from the upper class. She couldn't believe that she wasted so much time fighting and being at odds with her child over something so...so trivial...

Even if she didn't necessarily like Sam's style in clothes or her favorite kind of bands didn't mean that they were necessarily a bad thing...and she realized that almost all too late...She almost lost her daughter last night to a monster and it was only a miracle she still had her baby, her little girl...She still had her...

She still had her Sammy...

"Sam, there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you and we're so sorry it took us so long to see just how silly we were being..."Pamela said honestly to her child who was still looking at her in disbelief.

"You're mother is right sweetie...We really messed up but we promise that things are going to be different...we promise..."Jeremy said to his daughter who was still processing this whole thing.

"Mom...Dad...Do you guys mean it?..."Sam asked in disbelief, wondering if she was still asleep or something but her mild aching told her otherwise.

Did her parents really mean it? Are...Are they really accepting her for who she was? To her amazement they nodded without a moments hesitation and Sam could tell that they seemed to mean it.

"Yes Sam...For such a long time we took you for granted and we'll always be ashamed of that...but we're not going to make the same mistakes anymore..."Pamela stared before her husband continued.

"Darling, you're your own person and we should have respected that, you're not some teenaged debutant socialite...You're a smart, sensible, independent girl and we accept that now...We should have accepted that from the start..."He said and saw his child's eyes widen in amazement at what she was hearing.

"Mom...Dad..."Sam said and almost felt some tears forming in her eyes, she tried to fight them but...but she just couldn't believe that this was actually happening and that she was actually hearing this, and it seemed her folks weren't done yet.

"Sam we don't care anymore about the kind of clothes you wear or what kind of music you listen to...We love you for who you are on the inside, our very, very _special_ girl..."Pamela said in a loving voice to her only child who was now tearing a bit.

"Sam, we know that it might take a while for you to forgive us...but we want to start over...We promise that this time we'll be more understanding to you...If you'll give us the chance?..."Jeremy asked and to his surprised he suddenly found himself, along with Pamela, be pulled down and was suddenly being embraced by his daughter.

"I...I want to start over too..."She whispered as she kept crying while she hugged her parents, no longer caring about who was seeing or that she was breaking practically every rule about gothic indifference.

The two Manson parents were momentarily stunned as they realized what was happening and it soon melted into tears as well. It's been so long since their daughter had willingly hugged them on her own accord and it was enough to reduce them to tears, even more upon hearing her next words.

"I forgive you...I love you..."She whispered as she still clung to her mother and father who were holding her as well, not wanting to let go.

Danny and Ida were watching the family moment with Ida crying tears of joy before joining in as well. Danny only stood there smiling as he watched the girl he love finally make peace with her parents and he knew that it was going to stick. After a while, the hug ended but Sam's parents kept close to her with a smile on their face.

"Darling...I know that it's a day late...but we had Jeeves come and bring your birthday present so we could give it to you once you woke up..."Jeremy said as his wife pulled out a smile, rectangular box from her purse. Sam however raised an eyebrow as she noticed that the wrapping paper was different from what she remembered, it was all dark purple with a black bow on top and she was certain that it had been pink and polka dots the last time she saw it.

"We...uh...had the wrapping paper changed if that's alright..."Pamela confessed as she noticed her daughter's confused look... "You don't mind...purple do you? It's just that some of your things in your room have purple and I thought that maybe you-...'She was rambling now but her daughter stopped her when she gave her a smile and took the present.

The teenaged girl slowly unwrapped the gift, deciding to act mature and just accept the girl her folks bought her, whatever it is. As she tore off the last of the paper, she opened the white cardboard box and to her surprise, what she saw wasn't the pink or girly trinket she expected it to be. It was a simple Victorian Silver Fleur De Lys neckless with a purple gemstone at the center of it. Sam couldn't believe it at all. It wasn't the overpriced, extravagant, gold plated girly necklace that she feared but a simple necklace with colors that she actually _liked._ She looked at it more closely and found herself actually liking this gift. However her parents took her stunned silence as a bad sign.

"I-If you don't like it, we can exchange it and you can pick next time honey...we just thought that since it had purple and silver...that maybe-..."The parents was cut off when their daughter just gave them a smile...the biggest one they could remember seeing on her normally frowning face.

"Don't you dare...I love it..."She said seriously before going back to admire the simple, lovely necklace... "Could you please?..."Sam gestured to the clasp and her mother realized what she saw asking and soon tied it around her child's neck.

Danny continued to watch the touching family moment go on for a while, he only stood there in silence, not wanting to disturb it. As he watched the once miss-matched family finally become one, and his girlfriend trying to contain the happiness she was experiencing right now.

* * *

 _About 20 minutes later_

As Sam still proudly wore her new necklace and was finally getting along with her folks, the door opened to reveal Valerie who came in with a bouquet of daisies in as well.

"I rushed over as soon as I heard that you woke up Sam..."Valerie said kindly as she presented the get-well flowers to her friend.

"Thanks Val..."Sam said appreciatively as her mother placed the flowers next to her.

"I'm sorry that you had to get hurt Sam..."Valerie said as she saw her tired, weak like state of the usually tough and strong female but Sam shook her head.

"Don't be Val, if anything I should thank you, Danny told me that it was you who called him to let him know what Paulina was up to and I know that when you called me, you were trying to warn me...You don't have anything to be sorry about..."Sam said calmly to the other girl. She remembered that Valerie had called her just before Paulina had attacked her and Danny informed her that it was her who warned him about what that psycho was up to.

'Sam's right Val, if you hadn't given me the heads up...I don't even want to think what might have happened...'Danny said to his friend who looked down bashfully.

"Well...I can't take all the credit...If it wasn't for them ,I never would have even known you were even in trouble..."Valerie confessed, confusing the dark haired couple in the process.

'Them?..."Sam asked in confusion as Valerie called someone into the room and to her shock, she saw that it was both Star and Dash, who were also carrying flowers as well.

"Uh...hi..."Dash said awkwardly while Star looked visibly relieved upon seeing her.

"You two?..."Sam asked in a surprised voice.

"I'm glad that your getting better Manson...I'm glad that I didn't fail after all...'Star said looking down to the floor.

"Wait...You are the ones who found out about Paulina? What? How? Why? Huh?..."Sam asked in confusion, still unable to believe that it had been Paulina who tried to kill her and the fact that the two people she least would have expected had a hand at saving her last night.

"It's a long story...'Star sighed before starting. She explained that a few weeks ago, she received an anonymous tip that something was up with Paulina, that she was planning something nasty and Star said that she kept a close eye on her to try and find out what she saw hiding. She said the yesterday afterschool, she spied on her and discovered that she was involved with a ghost named Spectra, startling Sam upon hearing that the sadistic ghoul was also involved in this. She had discovered their plan and was going to warn her only to be caught and taken to Mount Amity where she learned more of their dirty secret. That Paulina had been planning for weeks to kill Sam just to have Danny for herself and that Spectra had been helping her out. She also mentioned that Paulina had left her to her fate with Spectra who was going to drain her until she wanted to die only to be rescued by both Dash and Val, to whom she informed about the evil plan and the rest was history.

Dash also chipped in, saying that he was in the hall and heard Star's scream and saw her be taken away by the wicked ghost and he ran into Valerie and they both went to save her. Val also said that Dash willingly distracted Spectra so that she could sneak in and get the shot she needed to catch her off guard and capture her.

All the while the entire room, especially Danny and Sam couldn't believe any of it.

'So this was Spectra's doing?...'Danny asked only for Star to shake her head.

"No, she said that the whole thing was Paulina's idea and that they just had a " _client-provider"_ relationship whatever that means..."Star said in a bitter voice as she recalled the events of yesterday. She was better now but it still scared her about how close she had been to death and how Sam was as well.

But she was still alright and she didn't fail...but she still got hurt...

"I'm sorry...If I didn't get myself captured, I might have found you and warned you before Paulina could get you...maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt if I didn't-..."Star said in a guilty voice only for Sam to stop her.

"Don't say that Star, you have nothing to be sorry about...You risked your own life and went against Paulina, even after you found out what she was and you tried to save me...I still can't believe it...'Sam whispered the last part but Star heard her and looked down.

"I know we don't hang out or get along but I never would want anything bad to happen to you...especially if I could prevent it..."Star said softly and saw Sam's eyes, filled with gratitude.

"Thank you..."The goth girl said to the blonde who smiled bashfully before becoming silent. Soon the attention was onto Dash who suddenly became flustered when both Sam and Danny were looking at him before sighing.

"I...I'm sorry..."He blurted out, confusing them.

"What?..."Sam raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt last night...I'm sorry that Paulina turned out to be a lunatic and...and I'm sorry for all the rotten stuff I did to you both all of our lives..."Dash said in a guilty voice.

"Dash-...'Danny started but was cut off by the jock.

"Don't-...Don't stop me...I have to do this...I've been a rotten jerk and a total bully to you and everyone else for a long time...I'm sorry about that...I don't know why I acted that way but nothing can ever excuse it...I'm sorry for everything I did, especially to you Fen-...Phan...Danny..."He sighed as he continued.

'Ever since the Disasteroid when I learned who you really are, all I could think about was the fact that you spent years saving my and everyone else's butt and I kept bullying you..."He said and Danny looked astonished as it seemed Dash almost looked like he was going to cry.

'Dash...You didn't know and-..."He saw stopped when Dash's sad look became an angry one, but his anger wasn't directed at the ghost boy.

"It doesn't matter!...The fact remains that I hurt you bad...and I feel horrible about it...because you saved my life and were keeping the whole town safe...and...and I pushed you down and gave you wedgies just for the giggles..."Dash said in a tone of self-loathing.

The entire room that consisted of the Manson clan, Valerie, Star and especially Danny were completely stunned by this confession and Danny knew better than anyone that Dash seemed to be genuinely sorry for what he did and that his guilt was eating him alive.

"I don't expect you guys to forgive me...I get it if you don't...I just want you both to know that I'm sorry..."He said as he awaited the inevitable insults and angry words about his bullying before being kicked out and perhaps even a slap from Danny himself...but it never came. To his surprise, Danny had a smile o his face, so did Sam as they both gave each other a meaningful look before nodding.

"I forgive you..."Danny said, shocking Dash to his very core.

"W-What?..."He stammered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I forgive you Dash...'Danny said with a straight face but nearly laughed when he saw Dash's jaw drop.

"B-b-b-bu-bu...You...I...I've been a total jerk to you...to everyone...for like ever...How could yo-..."Dash started but Danny still had that understanding look on his face.

"Dash, yesterday you _volunteered_ to be ghost bait and helped Valerie take down Spectra to save Star...If you didn't find out that she was captured and help Valerie, both Star and Sam would have been killed and we never would have known until it was too late..."Danny explained.

"I know that you feel bad...sure there are some thing you did that I'm still angry about but you did play a role yesterday in stopping Paulina and...I can see you actually mean what you said..."He said kindly to the jock who still looked at him in amazement.

"You...You mean it..."He muttered, still unable to believe it.

"Yeah...I believe in second chances...I think that if a person is truly sorry about the bad things they did, they at least deserve to be given a chance to make up for it...and I think you did well yesterday..."He said with compassionate in his voice and to his shock, he saw a tear slide down the jock's face.

"A-Are you crying Dash?..."Sam voiced her disbelief and witness the blonde boy flinch and cover his face.

N-NO! I...I just got something in my eye...'He said stubbornly as he turned away when everyone had amused looks on their face.

Soon silence returned to the crowed hospital room and Star addressed Sam once more, this time with a smile on her face, including the Manson parents who addressed the three teenagers.

"Thank you...all of you...Our family will always be in debt to you all for this..." Pamela said to Valerie, Star and Dash who nodded.

"Anytime Mrs. Manson..."Valerie said to the parents who went back to tending to their only daughter.

As the large group of adolescents continued to talk and chat, mostly about Sam's recovery and even some social topics, they could all feel the previous tension and animosity between them disappear for good. Any and all of their old fights, rivalries and fights between them didn't matter anymore as they realized that things between them have changed now.

And that they have changed for the better.

* * *

Tucker Foley, the youngest mayor in the history of Amity Park was a complete mess as his security team were protecting him the paparazzi as he arrived to the hospital. Usually he rather be facing a ghost than be anywhere near here but the situation was too dire that he didn't even care. He was a complete mess upon the phone call he received a few hours ago and he knew that this kind of information couldn't be told over the phone, so he managed to escape his office and was now here to see his friend.

She of all people had a right to know what happened this morning. Once he was safely inside, he asked for Sam's room and soon found himself being escorted there.

"Hello..."Tucker said as he entered the hospital room and to his surprised he saw a large crowd in, including Danny, Sam's family, Val and to his surprise Star and Dash.

"Hey Tucker..."Sam said weakly to her bespectacled friend who arrived.

"Hi Tuck..."Danny waved, along with Valerie while Dash and Star remained quiet.

"Good afternoon mayor Foley..."Pamela said politely to the boy who entered.

"Hey...am I interrupting something here?...'He asked as he gestured to the jock and popular girl who looked embarrassed.

"Oh just some family drama and hatchet burying but other than that, nothing much..."Sam said with her usual wit..."So what brings you here, I thought you were afraid of hospitals..."The goth girl reminded the techno-geek.

"As if I'd let that stop me..."Tucker muttered as he looked at his friend. He felt uncomfortable seeing her like this. Sam was always a strong girl but she looked like she's been put through the wringer and that reminded him of the other reason he came.

"How are you holding up?..."He asked her, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"I've been better, the doctor say I'll have to be bed-ridden for a few days while I recover but I'll live..."The goth girl said to her friend but noticed that he still looked trouble.

"I...I have some news about Paulina..."He started and saw everyone's expression harden at the mention of that name.

"What about her?...'Danny asked with anger evident in his voice and it was obvious everyone, including Dash and Star, were sharing his feelings at the moment.

'I got a call from the police department and they found some stuff you might be interested in..."Tucker said as he pulled out a pink cell phone and a small, metallic figure in his hand.

"Wait...Is that Paulina's phone?...'Star asked as she recognized the model and cover.

"Yes it is...I got it from the police chief, he and his team discovered some pretty disturbing stuff on it and in Paulina's own house..."Tucker said as he activated the small robot, surprising everyone in the room.

"W-Wait...Is that one of-...'Danny paused when Tucker nodded.

"Yep, it's one of Vlad's old spying gear...I don't know how she got her hands on it, but she somehow linked it to her phone and...well...look..."He said as he showed the contents of the device to everyone in the room and Danny and Sam were appalled at what they were seeing in the saved videos.

"WHAT THE HELL?!...She's been _**spying**_ on us?!...'Sam exclaimed in outrage only to regret it when she felt another pain in her side.

"Careful sweetie..."Pamela said as she tried to sooth her a bit.

"The recordings here dates back to at almost 2 months..."He explained as he saw Danny's face become red in anger.

'She must have gotten this from Spectra...She did say that she was her _"provider_ " or something like that..."Star correctly guessed.

"Is that _my_ room?! That creep!...'Danny shouted, angry at the blatant violation of privacy.

He checked more of the recordings and paled when he saw some stuff about him in the bathroom or getting dressed! The embarrassed halfa immediately tried to keep it away from everyone else's sight but he felt so angry and disturbed that Paulina had literally been spying on him for weeks and was practically being a voyeur as well.

"That girl is just plain sick..."Valerie said becoming a little green, finding the whole thing creepy and everyone agreed with her.

I'm afraid there is also more..."Tucker started and took a deep breath as he knew he couldn't keep procrastinating any long.

"What more about this awful girl can you possible tell us?..."Pamela demanded to the teen mayor, wanting as many charges to press against her for the upcoming trial.

"She's dead..."He blurted out, no longer seeing any other way around it.

Silence...Dead silence filled the room.

"W-What?...'Sam asked in a hesitant, disbelieving voice which finally broke the silence in the room.

"A-Are you sure?..."Danny asked in a similar tone to the tech-geek who nodded.

"Yes, the police told me that Paulina committed suicide in her cell this morning..."The teen mayor explained to everyone who gasped upon hearing this.

'Suicide?...'Dash exclaimed in shock, unsure how to actually feel with the revelation that one of the people he called his friend turned out to be a maniac...

"Yeah, the police officer who was watching her stepped out for like five minutes and when he came back, he found that she hung herself with her own belt...'He said in a hollow voice while everyone was still feeling uneasy by the whole thing.

Star and Dash stood there stunned, unsure on how to take this. Star herself knew that she didn't feel the least bit sorry since Paulina almost killed her as well, but she still couldn't believe that she flat out committed suicide...especially since she left in her a situation where she herself would have been tempted to do so.

It would have been ironic had it not been so disturbing...

"Paulina's dead..."Dash whispered, not feeling happy about this but also not feeling sad as well, given the situation.

I can't believe this...'Sam muttered in a stunned voice.

'Good riddance..."Jeremy spat, surprising his daughter and the other teens in the room, which he noticed... "Normally I wouldn't wish such a thing on someone but I don't feel bad that the awful girl who tried to kill my daughter is dead..."He explained in a cold voice while his wife nodded in agreement.

'I...I guess this really is over..."Val said hesitantly, only to notice the expression on Danny's face, he looked to be lost in thought.

'I don't think it is..."Danny muttered, alerting everyone else.

"What are you talking about Danny? Didn't you hear...Paulina's dead?...'Valerie pointed out.

"So are Sydney Poindexter, Desiree, Ember, Youngblood, The Lunch Lady, the Box ghost and a lot of my other enemies in case you forgot..."He pointed out, revealing his worry. The entire room became silent as they became aware of the unsettling but valid point he was making.

"Are you saying that she-she'll come back?..."Jeremy stuttered, voicing his and everyone else's fear at the idea.

"I'm saying that it's a possibility..."He said, feeling very much uneasy that the thought that his stalker might still be out there and everyone else felt it at a certain degree. Star gulped at the mere idea of Paulina coming back as a vengeful ghost, given how dangerous she already was as a human.

"Don't worry...I can assure you that you have seen the last of her..."A new voice echoed through the room and Danny's ghost sense went off. Everyone turned around to see Clockwork floating there with an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"A ghost..."Valerie shouted as she pulled out her bazooka and the Manson's screamed as they stood in front of their daughter in case it attacked. Dash also screamed while Star looked scared as well.

"Calm down, he's a friend..."Danny said as he stood in front of Valerie to prevent her from attacking the time master. Upon hearing this Valerie lowered her weapon and the Manson's, Star and Dash calmed down while Tucker looked amused and Sam looked annoyed at the sudden antics.

"Clockwork...What brings you here? Is something wrong?...'Danny asked in concern to the time master who shook his head.

"No, everything is as it should be and I can promise you that Paulina Sanchez won't darken anyone's doorway ever again..."Clockwork said in his mysterious way.

"Excuse me but exactly who are you and how do you know that?...'Star asked the ghost who sent her a smile.

"Well Ms. Strong, I am Clockwork, the ghost master of time, my job is to look after the time stream and to make sure that no harm happens to it..."He explained and smirked when the blonde girl's eyes widened.

"Wait, how do you know my name?...'She asked in a nervous voice.

"As I said, I am the master of time, I am capable of seeing the past, the present and the future and all the twists and turns that may or may not occur...'He said as he switched ages, startling those who haven't already seen it.

" _The future?..."_ Star thought until it a memory came back to her. She recalled one other person who addressed her as _"Ms. Strong_ " and she noticed something about his name, his initials and it hit her almost like lightning.

"No way...You...It's you...You're " _C.W.",_ aren't you!..."She exclaimed and freaked out even more when he nodded.

"Yes I am...you have done very well Ms. Strong, I knew I made the right choice in choosing you..."He said with a proud smile to the blonde girl who looked astonished.

"Hold up, what's going on here? You two know each other?...'Danny asked in confusion to both the master of time and the blonde cheerleader.

"Do you guys remember when I said I got an anonymous tip about Paulina's weird behavior...'She asked and they all nodded... "Well it seems I now know who sent it...'She said as she gestured to Clockwork who was still smirking.

"Wait...Clockwork, what's going on? You told Star about Paulina?..."Sam asked in confusion, wondering what was going on here.

'Yes I did...The truth is that I made some changes to this timeline in order to prevent a series of bad times that all would have been linked to Paulina...very bad times..."Clockwork said as he opened a time window and showed them the extent of Paulina's acts.

He explained that Paulina was originally going to get away with killing Sam much to her and her family's horror but to everyone's dismay, he explained that she was only going to be the first of many victims. He explained that Danny would have been heartbroken upon Sam's death and during his time of grief, several girls tried to comfort and befriend him but Paulina became even more ruthless and unhinged and she did many horrible, ruthless things in order to eliminate whomever she deemed a rival, which included Valerie, Danny's sisters and even Star as well before she broke Danny's will in the end.

All the while everyone paled, the most horrified was Danny since he was the reason Paulina had done all those horrible things in the name of her obsession with him.

'I-I can't believe..."He whispered in horror, still unable to believe how close Paulina had been to hurting so many people he cared about and how he never would have know it had been her.

He wasn't the only one as Star and Valerie had become pale upon learning of their own fates in that time line, Valerie couldn't believe that she could have easily been that lunatics _next_ victim while Star was horrified that she could have both lost her best friend and have her life destroyed when Paulina got her expelled from school. Pamela and Jeremy were shedding tears, unable to believe that they had truly been so close to losing there child and that in a supposed timeline, they _did..._ and they would have never know the true reason.

Dash stood there petrified as he kept hearing more and more of Paulina's atrocities until the time master ended before turning to the shaking ghost boy.

"Why? Why did she do all those things? Why's she so obsessed with me?! It can't be just because I saved her is it?...'He asked in horror and confusion.

"No, I'm afraid her obsession stems from a more complicated reason...The truth is that Paulina has been very unwell, ever since she was a child..."He started, confusing everyone... 'The truth is, Paulina isn't the kind of girl you all believe she was, that popular, spoiled girl was only a mask she created to hide her real self..."He explained.

"What? But me and Star have known Paulina since we were kids..."Valerie pointed out but paled when Clockwork nodded and she realized that apparently Paulina had been acting even since then.

"Paulina isn't a normal or sane girl, even as a child she lacked remorse, she was unable to feel basic emotions..."He explained.

"What do you mean she's unable to feel emotions?..."Tucker asked, not yet getting it.

"Exactly as I said, that girl...she genuinely was unable to feel for the majority of her life, she couldn't feel any happiness, any sadness or any anger and she did many things in order to change that to no success..."He said, recalling that disturbing incident with that poor kitten when she was thirteen.

"She resented her condition and was obsessed with trying to find something that could allow her to feel an emotion...unfortunately, that brings us to you Danny..."He explained.

"Me?!..."He exclaimed.

"Yes, when you saved her life for the first that, somehow that stimulated her to feel an emotion and that's why she became so obsessed with you, she believed herself to have been in love with you when in reality, she only wanted to keep feeling the sensations she felt in your presence..."He continued with his explanation, shocking everyone in the room.

"So that' what she was talking about..."Sam whispered, now understanding what Paulina meant when she had captured her and said that only Danny could " _fix"_ her.

"That's so messed up..."Dash exclaimed, still unable to believe that he had been hanging out with a complete sociopath and he had never even realized it.

"You are right, it is messed up, as well as that future, which is why I took it into my hands to change it...You can all rest easy in knowing that any and all futures involving that girl will be erased and you won't have to worry about her anymore..."He said to the large group of people.

"Are you certain...That she won't come back as a ghost to haunt our poor Sammy?...'Jeremy asked in a worried tone to the time master who nodded.

"Yes I can...Before Paulina took her life, she ingested some blood blossom extract, and is unable to manifest as a ghost..."Clockwork said to everyone.

"Blood blossoms!...'Danny said in shock, as he recalled his own experience with those deadly flowers and shuttered.

"Yes, it seems that Spectra stole several items that belonged to Vlad Plasmius and sold to Paulina in exchange for misery...One of them was a vial of blood blossom extract which is a poison meant to destroy a ghost before even their death, making them unable to have a ghostly body...'He said, startling everyone upon hearing that.

"Figures only Plasmius would make such a thing...and that Spectra would give it to Paulina just out of sadism and vanity...'Danny groaned, already seeing the reason why such a thing was created, Vlad likely made it to get rid of either him and his father out of his own hate and obsession.

"Paulina was going to inject that stuff into me before she tried to kill me...'Sam said as she found herself being horrified by that psycho once more.

Just how much can a person hate someone that they would go to such lengths? Killing a person was already bad enough but destroying their _spirit?!_

'Well only one person ended up taking that thing and it was Paulina herself..."He said to the large group.

"Oh man..."Tucker muttered, still processing the whole thing.

"Yikes..."Dash whispered.

"You can say that again..."Valerie said, still horrified that such a thing had even existed but she was glad that Paulina couldn't hurt them again.

"I still can't believe Vlad even made such a horrible thing that could destroy _souls..."_ Valerie said only to blink when Clockwork shook his head at her.

"Well, I can say that even Plasmius _can't_ destroy a soul, he might have succeeded in preventing Paulina from becoming a ghost but her soul still exists..."Clockwork said alarming everyone, especially Danny.

"What?...W-Where is it then?...'Danny sked with some hesitance in his voice.

"Where she and all others like her belong...Let's just say what you last said to her has come to past..."Clockwork said and even had a rather dark smirk on his own face. Danny stood there confused until he recalled the events from last night and his eyes widen at what Clockwork was implying.

'You mean...she's..."He paused when Clockwork nodded his head and Danny gulped a bit.

It was shaking but...but at least he could rest easy now that he knew that Paulina can't hurt anyone ever again and would be punished for her sins.

* * *

As Clockwork continued explain the situation, he suddenly turned to Valerie who looked warily at him.

"I would like the Fenton Ghost safe that contains Spectra please..."He asked the female huntress who still looked suspicious.

'What do you want with her?...'Valerie asked.

'While it is true that Paulina's action were her own doing, Spectra played a large role in enabling her obsession and the Observants have deemed that she should be punished as well..."The time master explained.

Valerie raised and eyebrow but saw Danny nod and decided to comply. She pulled out the Fenton Ghost Safe that contained the evil spirit and handed it to the time master who was still shifting in ages.

'Well thank you Ms. Gray...Well, I should get going, the Observants aren't exactly patient people..."He said only to be stopped by Star.

'Wait! C.W...I mean Mr. Clockwork...I understand that you wanted to change the future but...but why did you chose me?...'Star asked, still not understanding why a supposed all-knowing spirit had select her to uncover Paulina's dirty secret and prevent Manson's and so many other people's death.

Everyone else in the room looked confused as well but Clockwork only kept wearing that mysterious smile of his.

"Because out of all the people in Paulina's inner circle, you were by far the _smartest_ one who would be able to see the truth...'He explained and smiled when Star blushed in embarrassment with the mention of her intelligence.

"The smartest?...'Sam muttered out loud and she wasn't the only one looking confused, as Dash himself looked questioningly.

Star sighed as she realized that her secret was out, so she might as well go all out...

"Yeah...I'm smart...so what of it..."She said with a frown.

"I thought you said that you were failing Felucca's class?..."Dash asked her in confusion.

"I lied...I lied about a lot of stuff actually...I'm actually not having any trouble in any of my classes..."She muttered and flinched when Valerie gave her a look.

"She's super smart Dash...One of the smartest kids at school, she's getting a 4.0 GPA..."She said proudly.

"For real?..."Tucker asked in disbelief while Sam still looked surprised as well.

"Yes..."She sighed and mentally prepared for Dash's reaction but she knew that she didn't care anymore. If he had a problem with her being smart than he wasn't a real friend, however to her surprised, he didn't look down on her but still looked confused.

"Why did you act like you were bad at school?...'Dash asked in confusion and Danny, Tucker and Sam looked questioningly as well.

"Because the A-listers don't like smart kids or anyone remotely _"nerdy_ "...'Star hissed at the blonde, finally revealing her long time insecurity.

Dash stared at her in shock, only to realize she was right and before the events of this entire adventure, he might have made fun of her for being a secret geek...and he felt bad about that.

"Anyway, I had sent Ms. Strong a message warning her that Paulina was up to something, however since time shifts are very delicate in nature, I couldn't give too much information at the time...I had only warned her to be careful and to not be fooled by appearances...and eventually she was able to uncover the truth which would have been the first step in undoing an awful future and creating a brighter one..."He explained like it was obvious.

"Thank you..."Jeremy said to the time ghost for sparing his child and giving them all a new chance at life.

"You're welcome Mr. Manson but it was nothing really...You would be surprised just how much an entire timeline could change just with one little warning...or a misplaced football..."He said with a smirk and his eyes were on Dash who looked surprised.

"Wait! You mean...You were the one who put my football in my locker...You...You _made_ me be there so that I could see that Star was in trouble..."Dash said in disbelief when Clockwork nodded.

"I knew that Ms. Strong couldn't undo that nightmare by herself, so I needed someone there to help her the moment he sensed she was in trouble...or rather two someones..."He said as he looked at Valerie who realized what he had done.

"So you had Star act like some detective and try and discover Paulina's evil plan, and you manipulated Dash to be there to see her get captured since you knew he would run into _me_ and we'd go save her and then warn Danny that Sam was in trouble?..."Valerie accused as Clockwork nodded.

"As I had said, I see time as if I see a parade, I see all the twists and turns that it _may_ or may _not_ take...but it all depends on the acts of those who participate in it..."He explained to the female ghost hunter before turning back to Dash and Star.

"I can sense that you both were longing for an escape from the fate you were in...a second chance...and I believe that we all, at one point, deserve to be given one..."He said with a wink to the two who were smiling in disbelief.

Soon Danny walked up to his old ally and sent him an appreciative smile for what he had done for him and everyone in this room.

"Thank you Clockwork...I owe you, now more than ever for what you have done, not just for me but for everyone..."He said as he was fully aware of the fate he had narrowly avoided.

He still couldn't believe that there would have been a time where Paulina would have killed so many of his friends and loved ones...and that she would have succeeded in breaking him into whatever she wanted him to be...but that would never happen now, she was gone and she was gone for good and it was all thanks to Clockwork for giving them this second chance.

"You're quite welcome Danny..."He said kindly to the boy..."A new fate has been created, a new future has been set, and a second chance has been given to you all...be sure to use it wisely..."He said to the large group.

"We will...'Pamela said happily as she still hugged her daughter with her husband.

"Bless you Clockwork..."Ida said gratefully as she also hugged her granddaughter.

"I should be off now, farewell all..."The time master said as he disappeared from the hospital room, leaving behind the large group of people who were still surprised by what they were told.

However they were all relieved that they would no longer be haunted by Paulina's cruelty and that a new fate has been made for them and that the future seemed brighter than ever right now.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

The entire room were still spending time in the hospital room but Tucker left, and the doctor came in and ordered he large group of people to leave in order to tend to Sam, only allowing her parents and grandmother to stay. Once in the hospital hallway, Danny leaned by the door and waited patiently to see his girlfriend again. Valerie stood close by to Star while Dash hasn't left yet, he still had to speak to Star about an important matter. Taking a deep breath, he approached the blonde who had been chatting with her friend.

"Um...Star?...'Dash started, getting her attention before continuing..."Was it really that bad Star?..."Dash asked and Star nodded as she knew what he was talking about, he was talking about her life in the A-listers and it just made him feel worse

"What Dash, surprised that your little group isn't as fun or open minded as you thought?...'Valerie said sarcastically, true she had a truce with him but she still remembered that Dash was a jerk who picked on a lot of people.

"I...I...Does anyone else know...about your smarts?..."He asked awkwardly to the blonde girl.

"I only told Val and Kwan..."She said to the blonde jock.

"Kwan knows?..."He asked in surprised, having not expected this.

"Duh! He and I might have had a on-off relationship but I trust him to keep a secret...'She said with her hands on her hips and Dash only looked more guilty.

"I'm sorry..."He muttered.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm threw with the A-listers anyway, this whole disaster with Paulina proved to me that...that it's not worth it..."She said and noticed the proud look that was on Valerie's face.

"I'm glad you finally realize that Star..."Valerie said before hugging her blonde friend, happy to have her back.

'I see...Looks like I'm not going to be the only one...'He muttered, surprising the two girls in the process.

"Hold up...Did I hear that right? Dash...Did you just say you're quitting the A-listers?..."Star asked in shocked, even more when he nodded.

"Yeah..."He said.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Dash Baxter, the certified jock wanna-be king of Casper High who gets a thrill from stuffing kids in lockers?..."Valerie asked the blonde.

"Hey! I..I don't do that anymore...I mean I'm not gonna... _ **ugh...**_ I mean I really am leaving the group, I have too since I don't want to be a bully anymore...this whole thing made me see what a jerk I was and...and I realize now that I want to be more than just the guy who's only good quality was that he knows how to play football..."He said with a sigh...

"Dash, do you really mean it?..."Star asked in astonishment to the football player who nodded.

"Yes, I...If this whole thing is a second chance then...I want to be...more...more than just a jock, if that even makes any sense...'He said awkwardly to the two girls who smiled.

"I think it does...Good luck Dash..."Valerie said with a smile, while Star also looked happy as well.

'Thanks, I'm gonna need it...especially with my grades this term..."He muttered the last part quietly but Star heard him.

"What's wrong with your grades?...'She asked in concern and saw Dash flinching.

'Oh...um...It's nothing really...'he insisted but Star pressed on.

Come on Dash...You can tell us...After everything that went down, you can tell that you can talk to us..."Star persisted and Dash groaned in defeat.

"It's my grades, lately I've been doing worse since I haven't used any nerd help since after the Disasteroid..."He said, surprising the two in the process.

"You mean it..."Valerie said in disbelief, if that was true that means Dash hadn't done any cheating for over _2 months..._

"Yeah and my grades are totally tanking, especially in my science class...Lancer says that if I don't shape up and get at least a B+ on both our final project and the final exam, not only am I going to be removed from the team but I might be held back..."He confessed.

"Oh my gosh..."Valerie exclaimed, knowing that Dash really was in deep and after the adventure she had with the guy, she actually cared about the fact that his academic future was in jeopardy, such a thing could ruin Dash's life since he relied on football in order to get a scholarship and if he was held back, he was a good as done for.

"I'm sorry Dash...'Star said with some compassion in her voice.

"Don't be...This is my mess...I'll find some way to fix my grade before the end of this semester...I hope...'He muttered the last part, not wanting to express his fears. Suddenly he felt Star's hand on his should and she was giving him a reassuring smile.

'You know, I'm pretty good at science...maybe I could help you out Dash...'She offered to the jock.

"What? You mean it?..."He asked in disbelief.

"Sure...I mean...We're both leaving the A-Listers and are going to have a second chance now...I don't want to go on being that dumb blonde that was Paulina's satellite, I want to be more than that...and I might as well use this chance to do some good..."She said kindly.

'Do you really think that you can help me Star...I mean Fenton's sister Jazz tried to tutor me but she said that I was untu-unta-un... ** _uhhh_**...she said I wasn't good with studying and she's the smartest girl at school..."He said in frustration to Star.

"Well...Jazz might be smart but so I am...and maybe I can help explain the stuff, make it easier for you to understand, it might not be easy but I'm up for the challenge and I'm willing to help in your other classes if your up for it..."Star said confidently and Dash almost looked like he was about to drop to his knees and kiss her feet.

"Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you!..._ 'He shouted in complete gratitude as he felt there might be hope for his grades and his future.

"Just remember this Dash, this isn't going to easy and I'm going to need you to take this seriously and I mean _"last 2 minutes, state championship"_ like serious, I'm willing to help you but you have to promise me that you'll give me your all..."Star said seriously, hoping that Dash understood the seriousness of his situation and that his grade depended on his own willingness to work for it. To her relief, he just nodded, still keeping that smile of his.

'Sure thing coach..."He said with a wink to the blonde, causing her to laugh at his antics.

Danny had witness the entire interaction but chose not to interrupt. He was happy to learn that Dash's transformation seemed genuine and that he stopped bullying kids into doing his homework and that he and Star both wanted to change for the better.

 _'He's right...This is a new chance...And he's not the only one who want to make it count_..."He thought as he sighed, for the first time in hours, truly feeling at peace.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Back in Sam's hospital room_

The doctor had finished examining Sam's wounds and giving her medications to prevent any infections. Once done, Danny had reentered the room.

"Hey...How ya feeling?..."He asked his girlfriend only for her mother to peak.

"Doctor Jones says that she's still a little sore but he says that in a week or two, she'll be able to come home..."Pamela said to the dark haired boy.

"Yeah, he's said that I'm gonna be stuck here for the next 10-12 days, depending on how I heal up..."Sam said to her boyfriend.

"That's good, especially since I'm gonna be here until your let out and after that, I'm still gonna stick to you like glue..."He said with a smile.

"Don't you have a thing called school during most of next week?...'Sam said sarcastically to her boyfriend.

"The second that bell rings, I promise that you'll see me each and every day and on the day your released from this place, it's you and me and the Veggie Hut..."He said sweetly to the goth who could only smile.

'I look forward to it...'She said, feeling a lot happier right now.

" _AW~..._ 'Pamela said in a fawning voice, reminding the two that they had an audience and to their embarrassment they saw Ida smirking, Sam's dad trying to ignore the situation while her mother looked embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I...Uh...ruined the moment didn't I?...'She said in an awkward tone and look apologetically to her daughter who sighed.

"Whatever..."She muttered as she tried to look indifferent at the fact that they had witness her having a special moment with Danny.

'So...Sam...This Veggie hut...you like that place?...'Pamela asked all of a sudden to her daughter.

"Yeah, it's my all time favorite vegan restaurant...'Sam said to her folks who suddenly shared a smile with each other and a nod, as if they were having an unspoken conversation of their own.

'if...if it's alright if...one of these days...we could go with you there?...'Pamela asked her daughter who looked surprised.

"What? But you and dad aren't vegans...'She pointed out.

"It doesn't mean we don't want to go Sammy...We said that we want to start over and that we'd be more accepting of the things you liked...We would like to go to the Veggie hut with you...unless you don't want us to..."She added quickly, wanting to make sure her daughter knew that she had a choice in the matter and to her relief, she nodded.

"Sure...it might be fun...'Sam complied, actually happy that she and her folks for once might be able to go to a restaurant without having to fight along the way.

"And...I was thinking that after we had lunch...we could check out that gallery you said you wanted to see by that photographer um...Raven something...'Jeremy said, trying hard to recall the name of the artist.

"You mean Raven Nightshade, she's my favorite gothic photographer...'Sam said and smiled when her dad nodded.

"Yeah her...If you feel like, we could stop by to take a look..."Jeremy said in the sincerest way possible.

"I...I think I'd like that too...'Sam said, finding the whole situation completely surreal.

Only 24 hours ago, she never would have expected to see both her parents offer to go see a gothic photo gallery or a restaurant of her choice but it was apparently happening. She was happy for this but she realized that she had to do something. She loved that they meant what they said by understanding her and that they were willing to put aside their dislike for dark stuff just to show they support her...but she knew that this was a two way thing.

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this..."_ Sam thought as she tried to brainstorm the least unbearable activity her parents would like that she could do with them, suddenly she recalled one and decided it could be doable, if she at least tried that is..

"Mom...The other day you told me that a fancy new tea shop opened up and that you and dad went there right?...'Sam asked her mother who nodded.

"Oh yes dear, it's called Marla's Tea room, it's very divine...they have imported tea from all over the world..."Pamela said as she recalled her experience their and she had been very satisfied with the service and atmosphere, though she wondered why her daughter wanted to know, especially since she refused to go when they had invited her.

"If it's alright, maybe after lunch and the photo gallery, we could get a cup of tea too...'Sam offered surprising both her parents, her boyfriend and even her own grandmother as well.

"But Sammy...Why are you saying this? The last time we invited you, you said that you didn't want to go..."Pamela pointed out.

Sam sighed as she recalled that day. The reason she had refused was under the grounds that her parents had liked that place, it was expensive and was said to be posh and she automatically disliked it. However, if they were going to suck it up and do something they didn't normally like just to make her happy, she at least had to fair and do at least one thing that made them comfortable.

'Well...I want to go now..."Sam said, hoping she didn't sound as strained as she feared, but everyone wasn't buying it.

"What's going on sweetie? We know that you don't like those kind of places, so what brought this up?...'Jeremy asked his daughter.

"Dad...You and mom are offering to take me to an all goth photo gallery despite the fact that you guy don't like that kind of thing, not to mention your taking me to the Veggie hut...I figure that if you too are willing to due something you don't like, I figure getting a tea at a place you both like wouldn't be too painful...as long as their organic..."She said the last part insisted to her folks who nodded eagerly.

"Oh they do have organic, all kinds of tea Sammy..."Pamela said happily, unable to believe that she and her daughter might actually be making a compromise.

'It sounds like a great day, as soon as your out, we'll have a nice family day to look forward to, just the three of us...'Jeremy said cheerfully, feeling so happy that this was actually happening, that he still had his daughter and that soon they would be able to actually spend time like an actual family.

'What are you talking about? Don't think that your leaving me out...'Ida said with a smirk as she looked at her son who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Never mother..."He said before finding himself sharing a laugh with his mother, wife and daughter, feeling so happy that the nightmare was finally over and that all that was left was to live life to the fullest.

"Sounds like you guys are gonna have a fun day..."Danny said with a smile as he watched the family finally bond.

He sighed as he felt truly happy at the moment. Sam was alright, Paulina was gone forever and Sam and her family was finally getting along. He looked out the window and saw the clear blue, cloudless sky as he took it as a sign that things were only going to get better from here on out.

After so much trouble, the future has never looked brighter.

* * *

 _At Clockwork's tower_

The time master had witness the rather touching family moment before closing the time window, already knowing that Sam and her family would be alright. Staring at the metallic, cube like device in his hand, he knew that he had a job to do, especially as he saw the Observants arrive to his realm.

"Where is Spectra?...'the first Observant demanded.

"She's right here...'He gestured to the cube-prison that still contained the emotion eater.

"Bring her out, we must speak to her...'The second Observant ordered and Clockwork pressed the released button, Penelope Spectra, in her real, dark form was finally released but she was a little dazed.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU BRAT'S I'LLL-...'Spectra shouted in anger only to noticed that she apparently was back in the ghost zone.

"I'd watch that tongue if I were you Spectra...'Clockwork chided and smirked when he saw the look of alarm on Spectra's face.

"Clockwork...What are you doing here?...'Spectra tried to look unafraid but she knew about Clockwork and often tried to stay out of his way. He was one of the most powerful of ghosts and despite his claims of being neutral, no one dared to anger him out of fear that he could undo their very _existence_ at any given time.

'I am here with the Observants due to your actions...'Clockwork said and smirked once more when Spectra saw the observants. As vain and sadistic she was, even Spectra knew which ghosts too avoid and which were the worse to anger and that including he and the observants.

"What's going on here?...'She demanded to know and tried to move, only to realize that she couldn't.

"Don't even bother, I froze your body in order to do this...We have a bone to pick with you...'Clockwork said to the female ghost who looked positively ticked off.

"Penelope Spectra, we are aware of your actions lately, you got involved with that human girl and put the entire world at risk in order to satisfy your vanity and sadism..."The first Observant said to the dark female ghost.

"Since when do you care?...I've gathered misery before and you never had a problem with it?...'Spectra demanded, angry of her situation but also confused.

"True, we had let you and many others be since we never saw you are a true threat, however, your role in aiding Paulina Sanchez plot, fueling her obsession had nearly put the entire human and ghost worlds in danger...'The second Observant pointed out.

'What do you mean danger?...'She asked and saw Clockwork open several time windows, he said that they were all former timelines that involved Paulina and he said that each one was very bad for both the human and ghost world.

He said that upon Paulina succeeding in eliminating her rivals as well as breaking Danny's will, Paulina would still be a danger to the world, as well as her descendants. She would have been the first in line of many unstable individuals who would grow into monsters as well, caring only for themselves and the unfortunate person they would become fixated with, but that future had been eliminated. He also showed the future where Danny had discovered Paulina's actions and was driven insane before killing her and their unborn child, thus riding the world of a lineage of monsters but becoming one instead.

He also showed many other bad timelines that were created by her hate and obsession but he said that due to his actions, they would never come to pass now that Paulina had been stopped and that Sam and all of the other potential victims would be safe. During the entire time, Spectra didn't show any pity or remorse, she was just angry that her glorious plan had backfired.

"I was just getting some power, that's not a crime!...'She shouted, feeling very angry here.

"Actually it is...or how you went about it...'Clockwork said to the dark female who growled.

"What are you going to do with me?...'She demanded.

"For a long time we had let you free Spectra since we could always see that Phantom would defeat you, however given how large the consequences of your actions would have lead to, we cannot let this slide..."The second Observant said to the emotion eater who still looked angry.

"You can't be serious, what about Paulina, this was all here idea and I was just her provider...'Spectra pointed out, hoping to shift the majority of the blame onto her little accomplice, however to her surprise, Clockwork only shook his head while the Observants still looked menacingly at her.

"Your accomplice has already been punished as she is now dead, thanks to that poison _you_ provided her with, she cannot manifest as a ghost and has passed on to pay for her sins...'The second Observant said, shocking the dark spirit in the process.

"What?...'She shouted, upset that one of her most effective tools to gather misery was dead and couldn't even be a ghost.

'Yes and it's for the best...And all that is left is to punish you as well..."Clockwork said darkly to the evil ghoul.

"Penelope Spectra, for your crimes against the ghost zone and the human world, we hereby strip you of your powers..."The first Observant announced, shocking the evil woman.

'WHAT?! You can't do that?!...'She shouted in dismay.

'Yes we can, the council has already decided that you are too dangerous to be left alone and you must be punished..."The two Observants said as they approached the evil ghost with their hands glowing.

"Stay away from me! Don't touch me! You _wouldn't_ dare...'She yelled in anger but her body was still frozen as the cyclops ghost placed their hands on her which glowed brightly and surrounded her entire body.

'No! No! No! _**NOOOOO!..."**_ She shouted as she felt her power, all her strength and more importantly her youth be taken away from her as they kept draining her own power. After about 10 grueling minutes, Spectra was unfrozen and fell to the ground, feeling very, _very_ weak.

"W-Wha..."She muttered in a daze, feeling absolutely weak, however upon seeing her hands, she screamed at the sight of the boney, wrinkly appendages.

"I must say, you have never look better Spectra...'Clockwork said mockingly as he produced a mirror so she could see her face, her _real face._

 _ **'NO!..."** _ She screamed upon seeing the old woman in the mirror, even more when she knew that it was her.

The face she had when she died, as gorgeous as she was in her youth, she had the misfortune of premature aging and by the time she reached her 30's, she already looked too old for her actual age. Death had been a blessing after that when she discovered the misery, particularly the misery of youthful individuals, could restore her once good looks and she had no qualms in doing so, especially since she actually enjoyed making other miserable when she was still alive.

Her deal with Paulina had been one of her easiest and most effective plans yet, she had found a frequent source of misery and she had maintained the beauty and power she always strived for but now it was gone!

It was all gone!

Spectra screamed and was about to attack them, only to fall down as she realized that all the strength and power she has gathered during the last few weeks were also gone as well...she...she felt weak...as weak as an old woman nearing the end of her life...

"Don't even bother Spectra, we have removed the majority of your powers including your ability to absorb misery from the innocent, all that will remain is the standard ghost powers of invisibility, flight, intangibility and so forth...'Clockwork explained to the ancient looking ghost who was absolutely furious.

"He is right, and since we are aware that even low powers doesn't make you any less sadistic or deadly, we have also sentence you to be bound to the realm of reflections for the rest of your afterlife...We have made it so that you can never leave that realm..."The second Observant said to the old ghost who looked positively horrified.

"What? But that realm is just a giant cavern of reflective crystals that would make a house of mirrors look small!..."Spectra shouted at them.

"We know..."The first Observant said flatly and Spectra gasped.

She now realized what they were doing and it was completely unbelievable. Not only had they taken away her power, her precious youth and beauty and her ability to gather it through misery which left her looking like an old hang forever but now they were going to trap her in a realm of mirrors _just_ so she could keep _looking_ at her old face for all time!

That...that was actually pretty cruel right there.

"It's time that we go Spectra..."They said as the two Observants got a struggling but weak ghoul.

" _ **NO!...**_ 'She screamed as she disappeared with the two cyclops ghosts as they dragged her to her fate.

Clockwork only stayed there as impassive as ever but smiled as he knew that justice has been served. The world was now free of two very deadly woman who would spend the rest of their existence being punished as they should.

He saw all the timelines that involved Paulina and Spectra's evil disappear and that was how he liked it.

* * *

The Master of time went back to checking on the time stream to see how things were doing and he smiled at what he saw in this new world that was free from both Paulina and Spectra's hatred.

He saw Sam finally being released from the hospital and spending the day with her family, both making an effort to be more open minded to the other's interests and it was obvious they have never been happier. Jeremy and Pamela kept their word and became more understanding to their daughter's individuality and they also changed for the better as well, they no longer associated with those vain people of the upper class and even managed to make real friends with Jack and Maddie, Tucker's parents and even Valerie's father Damon.

They weren't they only ones who were making good with the second chance they have been given, he saw Star and Dash finally leave the A-Listers, along with Kwan who volunteered to leave upon learning that his best friend and the girl he liked wanted to change as well. Dash, Kwan and Star all changed for the better with Star embracing her intelligence and even joining the chemistry club, finally proud of her brains and she and Kwan even got back together, this time on a more serious way. Kwan was finally happy that he no longer had to bully in order to fit in and he even apologized and befriending many of his former victims. Dash had managed to pass his classes thanks to Star's help and also received counseling to curb his aggression, he was no longer a bully and even became something of a friend to Danny, Sam, Tucker and Val.

Even better, with Paulina's actions being made public knowledge and Star, Dash and Kwan leaving the A-Listers, it had basically became non-existent with just Dale, Ashly and a few other vain members who were still too stubborn to change. However with the most influential members gone, they have lost their credibility and were no longer respected or feared by their school mates, especially with Dash and Kwan standing up to Dale and threatening him into stop bullying now that they no longer had a tolerance for it.

Clockwork smiled as he knew this was only the beginning for them all, and that things would only keep changing from here on out.

"Let's see how things look about 10 years from now..."He said as he flashed forward to about 10 years from now.

'Well what have we here..."He said with a smile as he saw all that this new world had to offer, especially in the lives of the people that had been involved.

Star had managed to graduate from Amity Park University with a master's degree in education. Helping Dash out during his academic crises showed her that she wanted to keep helping people and she decided to become a teacher. At age 26, she now works as a high school science teacher at Casper High, and she really enjoys her job, especially with her husband supporting her. She and Kwan got married after she got her degree and the former jock now is a devoted stay-at-home dad to the couples two children, a three year old boy named Chan and a one year old girl named Kiki

Dash also managed to make something out of himself as well.

He ended up having to work overtime during senior year to raise his GPA, but with Star's tutoring, he managed to graduate with his class and even gotten accepted to Amity Park Community College on his football scholarship where he met a girl named Dina and fell in love with her. At age 26, he now works as the new football coach and gym teacher at Casper High following Mrs. Testlaff's retirement and he now is the father to a boy named Dash Jr who while athletic like his father, is not now or will ever be a bully.

Valerie and her dad had a better life as well with Damon becoming the new VP of Axiom labs, allowing there family to move back into their old neighborhood and Valerie still hunts ghosts as she now works as a professional ghost hunter under Fenton Works which has become a real top-notch agency.

They weren't the only ones having a happy life. Tucker Foley had resigned being mayor of Amity Park at age 17 and went to MIT to pursue his dream in a career in technology. He even started a relationship with Danny's sister Jazz, despite the half ghost being surprised by this development, however they eventually married with Jazz getting her psychology degree and Tucker getting his in engineering. Dani had grown into a very lovely young woman and is still involved with the family ghost hunting business. She is happily single and is a bit of a party girl but she's still as devoted as ever to her loved ones.

However the ones that he was most focused on was Danny and Sam and how they were doing in this new world. At age 27, Danny had finally achieved his dream of becoming an astronaut and Sam became an environmental biologist. They still hunted ghost and protected the world as they both lived their dreams. Even better they both got married at age 24 after college and at age 27, Sam had given birth to their only child, a boy named Drake who would grow up to inherit his father's ghost powers and his mother's love for all living things. They were all very happy, especially with Sam's relationship with her parents still as good as ever.

He saw the now elderly Manson's who would still be supportive of their daughter and were very loving and doting to their grandchild Drake, to the point that they even developed a friendly rivalry with Jack and Maddie over spoiling him which would lead to many humorous situations much to their daughter's annoyance.

Overall, this was a much better future than the previous ones. Sam and many other people were still alive, Danny and her were as much in love with each other as they ever were and all the people involved were happier...though not all of them had a happy ending.

"Here we go..."He sighed as he saw the life of Paulina's parents and felt some pity for them.

The loss of their daughter and the discovery of her crimes truly hurt them, especially with their business being effected since many people no longer wanted to be associated with them due to the backlash they received but they deserved it. Their obsession with perfection and snobbery had blinded them to their daughter's many faults and they refused to accept the fact that she was anything less than " _perfect_ " and now they were paying for it.

However they grieved a lot for their daughter and it had only been the birth of Priscilla Sanchez, who was born a year after her sister's death that kept them from ending their own lives and joining their first child. Clockwork was relieved that Priscilla was born a normal child though her parents still became very protective of her, in case she showed signs of being unstable like her sister was. However she managed to grow up to be a stable, healthy and more importantly, a kind hearted girl but what surprised her parents the most was how much she resembled her sisters in looks...even her parents had wondered if Paulina had been reborn as her sister, this time as a sane and kind person but that was not the case...what was true was that this was their own second chance.

He was happy to see that neither Priscilla or her descendants had inherited the insanity that Paulina had her entire life and the world truly was free from that kind of darkness.

Overall, the world was ultimately much better off now.

"All is as it should be..."He said happily as he closed the time window and went back to work.

A new future has been made, a new fate has been forged for all and a second chance has been given.

Indeed it was a happier ending for all...

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _A_ _nd done._

Whoa baby...Several months and 25 chapters and it's finally done! I am very proud of this fic, especially since I originally going to make it a vague one-shot but I'm happy that I turned it it into this instead. I love both Danny Phantom and also Yandere Simulator and I am proud that I managed to combine them and create this fic.

I am proud that I made this fic since I think that I managed to give it the same view YandereDev is trying is trying to give the game itself. The story _"Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition"_ that you all have read was basically a horror story from the _monster's_ point of view and unlike a lot of stories, we also get to see the monster be vanquished in the end as well.

 _Anyway, I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic._

Let's give some love for: _**Book117Worm, c**_ ** _olonelallende98, CutiePie120048, DarkKingM, Dreams Come True 996, Guest(1), Guest(2), Guest(3), Hellbreaker, iloveanimals, imekitty, Invader Johnny, jbrew123, joggerwritting, Ladynoir1987,Magica68, MBTRIPPLES, Moon Ninja Luna, Nocturnal Dreams, PhantomsD1, Poofy, poop, regret life, roseapplelovesflowers, Rossana's Mind, Sing-a-Ring-Ding,SuperSonicBros123, sylveon18mega, ,TheBlade17,_** ** _WiseGuy2415_** and _**Word Life 316.**_

 _Thank you all for the support, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ ** For those of you who are wondering, Priscilla Sanchez is an OC I created that appeared in my other DP fanfic " _ **CW: Deleted scenes"**_ , she's is Paulina's younger sister who is identical to her in looks but she grows up to be a kinder person and she never knew that she even had a sibling to begin with as her parents never told her.

I decided to use her here as the second chance given to Paulina's parents...

* * *

For old times sake here are my **REPLIES to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:**

 **Sing-a-Ding-Ring, Guest(1)** and **Rossana's Mind** : I know that the previous chapter was intense but Paulina had literally lost everything and according to YandereDev, it's hinted that " _losing their "soulmate" is worse than a death sentence_ ".

 **TheBlade17:** Well you were half right...Except that Spectra is being sent to her definition of a much worse prison...

 **Guest(2):** Thanks, that was what I was going for

 **Iloveanimals:** You can say that again...

 **Invader Johnny** : I hope what occurred in this chapter will cover that little issue...

 **Moon Ninja Luna, PhantomsD1** and **Book117Worm:** : Thank you for the praise and also your welcome, writing this fic was a pleasure of mine, also that I hope my ending is satisfactory.

 **Guest(3):** Well Clockwork ended up telling them the story so that will do right...

 **DarkKingM:** You're welcome :)

 **Guest(4):** I'm sorry but Clockwork had been referring to the victims in that situation...

* * *

 _Also be sure to check out my still on-going my DP fics such as " **Resurrected Memories"** , " **Dani Fenton" School Daze** "_ and " **_CW: Deleted Scenes",_** _as well as my Naruto fanfic_ ** _"_** ** _The engagement"_** _;)_

 _ **:) It's been a blast everyone :)**_


End file.
